LUZ DE LUNA
by Ichimaru341
Summary: Ichigo es traicionado, justo despues de que aizen se fuera, dejandolo tirado y mal herido, yamamoto decide exiliar al chico lejos de la sociedad de almas y le niega la entrada incluso al mundo real, solo le queda una opcion, hueco mundo, aun no existen los espada, pero ichigo en ese lugar los va a reunir y empezar batalla contra los shinigamis, ichigoxharem ichigovsyamamotovsywach
1. el comienzo

HOLA AMIGOS!, BUENO, PUES ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE AGREGARE AL REPERTORIO, LA VERDAD, YA ME LA HABIA PENSADO DESDE HACE TIEMPO Y BUENO, PUES LA OTRAS HISTORIAS… SI QUIEREN QUE LAS CONTINUEN, PUES DIGANMELO Y LO HARE, SINO, PUES QUEDARAN COMO RECUERDO XD. SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA AMBIENTADA CON ICHIGO, ES UNA ALTERACION, PUES DURANTE EL TIEMPO EN QUE AIZEN ESTA FUERA, LEJOS DE QUE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS LO PERDONEN, LO EXILIAN DE LA MISMA Y HASTA DEL MUNDO REAL, ENTONCES ESTE SE VE OBLIGADO A IR A HUECO MUNDO, AIZEN SE ENCUENTRA EN HUECO MUNDO, HACIENDO ARRANCARS, PERO AUN NO HA RECOLECTADO A LOS ESPADA, POR LO QUE ELLOS ESTAN DISPERSOS EN HUECO MUNDO.

LUZ DE LUNA- EL COMIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIA

Cuando Ichigo despertó extrañado en hueco mundo, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble, aunque sus recuerdos permanecían ahí, junto a él, después de salvar a Rukia, el joven se sintió aliviado de evitar la muerte de su amiga, pero un dolor invadió su corazón cuando el capitán comandante fue el encargado de decir a todos los shinigamis, que todo era culpa suya y que Aizen había escapado gracias a él, furia fue la única palabra que identificaba a Ichigo, quien yacía débil tirado después de tratar de detener a Aizen, todos aprovecharon ese momento, y decidieron atacarlo, abrieron una senkaimon y le tiraron dentro, el chico hubiera deseado llegar al mundo real, aunque lejos de eso, hueco mundo fue el lugar donde el termino.

Jamás había entrado a ese lugar, incluso ahora, parecía más tranquilo de lo que Rukia le había contado, y fuera del infierno que él hubiera imaginado, el desierto y la luna sobre él, le tranquilizaban un poco, después de todo, estaba condenado a pasar su vida entera en ese lugar. Se puso de pie, pues estaba boca abajo, y miro el cielo nocturno, un paisaje tranquilo, una magnifica desolación según él, noto a zangetsu tirada a un lado de él, y la recogió aun en estado bankai, el chico la miro y extrañado le dio una sonrisa, -creo que tú eres mi compañera- dijo sarcásticamente – mi única compañera-

-lo sé, desagraciadamente tengo que soportarte- dijo una voz que alarmo a Ichigo

-tu aquí?, cómo?- dijo Ichigo mirando al responsable de dicha voz, su antítesis blanca y malvada yacía parada frente a el

-que te preocupa Ichigo?, después de todo, yo soy tu, soy una parte de tu alma, no soy algo que puedas eliminar, estaré contigo siempre, almenas si pasaras tu vida en un lugar como este, deberíamos empezar a congeniar más- dijo la contraparte

-ah, ciertamente estoy cansado, y decepcionado, no creí que llevar a la sociedad de almas mis ideales, fuera a ser tan problemático, bueno, al menos Rukia está bien, me alegro por eso-

-tch, eres patético, no pudiste hacerles frente- dijo el Ichigo blanco

-¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto Ichigo- estaba sin fueras, tirado en aquel lugar, prácticamente estaba a su merced

-en cierta forma tienes razón, estabas en un estado deplorable-

-bueno, a que se debe que tenga tu presencia justo aquí-

-lo olvidas?, te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa la próxima vez que nos viéramos, el caso es, que yo soy la verdadera zangetsu- dijo el Ichigo blanco- por muy sorprendente que esto suene, es la verdad, soy tu parte hollow, pero a la vez, la verdadera zangetsu, esto se debe a que tienes una historia detrás de ti, digna de alabanza, como sea, el viejo que has estado viendo, no es más que tus poderes quincys, y si te preguntas porque, bueno, antes de que yo apareciera, nunca supiste el nombre de la espada, fue hasta que Urahara te mato, que el viejo accedió a darte mi nombre , ahora bien, eso es, porque cuando moriste a causa de ese tipo, esos poderes hollow se combinaron con los tuyos shinigamis, y así, nací yo, en pocas palabras, eres la combinación de poderes quincys, shinigamis y hollow, puedes desarrollar tu fuerza y ser alguien fuerte Ichigo, pero deberás aprender a llevar eso a cabo, ahora bien, eres Quincy, porque tu madre lo era- esto impacto a Ichigo- y tu padre es un shinigami- esto lo impacto aún más- es por eso que eres esos dos, y bueno ahora sabes porque eres hollow, como sea, soy una persona verdaderamente rebelde, y no me gusta que me manden, pero en lo personal, preferiría otorgarte mis poderes, este mundo, esta dimensión, está llena de monstruos, algunos muy fuertes, necesitaras sobrevivir, y para eso, deberás convivir con hollow, ellos te echaron de la sociedad de almas Ichigo… es hora de planear una venganza, es hora de invadir a la sociedad de almas. Te prestare mi poder, pero tú, consigue a los más fuertes hollow de aquí, y convéncelos de ir contigo, si lo haces, quizá puedan vivir mejor. Es todo lo que tengo que decirte, así como kuchiki te dio sus poderes, yo te daré los míos.- después de eso, el Ichigo blanco apareció frente al normal, con una velocidad soberana y le enterró la espada en el corazón, una explosión de poder se produjo, alumbrado todo el lugar, el joven quedo impactado al sentir tal poder.

Después de que la luz ceso, todo volvió a la normalidad en aquel mundo común y pacífico, Ichigo miro sus manos, ahora se sentía más fuerte, miro a zangetsu, era la misma Katana que tenía, pero, se veía en estado bankai, por lo que quiso desactivarlo pero no pudo- yo ya no soy zangetsu bankai, ahora soy el definitivo Ichigo- dijo una voz desde el interior de su espada

-ya veo, así que este es mi verdadero poder eh?, esto, se siente increíble- miro su puño y lo cerro, después chasqueo los dedos y un rastro de energía se produjo al hacerlo. Noto la presencia de alguien más, así que miro a un costado de él, lejos, en una duna, se encontraba una figura humana, con una capucha, y detrás de él, otra figura pero de menor tamaño, la luna detrás de ellos no dejaba ver claramente de quien se trataba pero Ichigo decidió acercarse, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando sorprendentemente apareció delante de ellos, ambas figuras se sorprendieron, hasta el mismo kurosaki, por haber hecho eso y sin siquiera saber porque.

El pelinaranja volteo a verlos, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de ver a un hombre con el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás -Stark!, ese tipo no ha muerto!- dijo la pequeña niña detrás de el

-Lilynette, eres muy descortés, me sorprende de igual manera que pueda ser capaz de estar de pie aquí- dijo el tipo

-de que hablan?- pregunto Ichigo

-mi nombre es coyote Stark, y ella es Lilynette Gingerbuck, ambos somos arrancars- respondió el hombre

-soy kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el chico- que es exactamente un arrancar?- pregunto el chico

-son hollow súper fuertes que se parecen a humanos- dijo Lilynette

-lo que ella quiere decir, es que cuando un hollow se rompe su propia mascara, este se vuelve arrancar, obtiene poderes sorprendentes, y de shinigami incluso

-es enserio?- pregunto Ichigo

-por supuesto, no somos expertos en el tema pero mira- Stark se levantó un poco su capucha y dejo ver su zanpakutou. Ahora bien, nos sorprende que estés aquí vivo, pues todos los hollow a los que nos acercamos, mueren, al parecer somos demasiado fuertes para ellos, eso es problemático, pues he estado toda mi vida solo-

-solo…- dijo Ichigo mientras miraba el suelo- nadie debería estar solo, todos debemos tener amigos para reír con ellos- dijo el chico- amigos por los que damos todo, nadie debería sufrir en soledad- dijo le chico

-pero dinos chico, porque estás aquí?- pregunto Lilynette

-bueno, solía ser un humano, un día vino a mí una shinigami, y me dio sus poderes, por esa razón la shinigami fue condenada a muerte, tuve que ir a la sociedad de almas para salvarla, aunque tuve que entrenar, así obtuve poder hollow y shinigami, la rescate, pero resulta que un tipo llamado Sosuke Aizen, traiciono a la sociedad de almas y escapo a este lugar, me echaron la culpa y termine aquí, condenado a pasar el resto de mis días, solo- dijo el chico

-interesante historia, nos llamó la atención como expulsaste tu poder, eres muy fuerte- dijo el hombre

-muchas gracias, pero no es lo suficiente, planeo encontrar a los hollow más fuertes de por aquí y unirnos todos para pelear en contra de la sociedad de almas, nos tienen bajo el concepto de bestias- dijo el chico

-ya veo, me interesa tu propuesta, quizá si nos dejas podemos unirnos a ti- dijo coyote

-de verdad?- pregunto Ichigo

-por supuesto, así no estaríamos solos, y podríamos luchar para demostrar que no somos bestias- dijo Stark

-me parece una idea perfecta, ahora mismo, apenas comenzaba a buscar hollow- dijo el chico

-sabemos donde puedes comenzar a buscar- dijo Stark

-enserio?- pregunto Ichigo alegrado

-sí, cerca de aquí, justo en esa dirección, hay un abismo donde Lilynette y yo encontramos a un hollow blanco, y sin boca- dijo el hombre

-ya veo, si ustedes dicen que es fuerte, probablemente lo sea- dijo Ichigo mirando al horizonte

-sí, pero dinos, como lo hiciste?- pregunto coyote

-hacer que?-

-sin avisar, apareciste detrás de nosotros en menos de un parpadeo- dijo el hombre

-la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, de repente quise dar un paso y resulta que use shunpo-

-esto no es shunpo, es sonido, una técnica más eficaz que el shunpo, única de los arrancar- dijo coyote

-ya veo, me sorprende que pueda dominar algo así, de cualquier forma, esto será divertido- dijo Ichigo- tendré que reducir m i poder- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a sellar su poder, en su espada

-no tienes funda?- pregunto coyote, lo cual era obvio, pues el shikahusho de Ichigo estaba destrozado, solo quedaba la parte inferior, dejando ver su marcado cuerpo

-no, no la tengo, pero ya encontraremos una- dijo Ichigo optimista- por ahora hay que ir al abismo del cual hablas, -

-si- dijeron coyote y Lilynette al unísono

Y los tres partieron para el lugar a donde tenían que ir.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que se encontraba una especia de centauro hembra tirado y malherido

Ichigo corrió a mirarle- que sucedió?- pregunto Ichigo

El hollow hembra se cubrió como si esperara a que Ichigo la atacase- quién eres?-

-SOY KUROSAKI ICHIGO, Y TU?- dijo el joven

-mi nombre es Nell… Nielliel tu Oderschwank-

-dime, que sucedió?- pregunto el kurosaki preocupado

-me encontré con un tipo, su nombre es Ashido Kano, él es un shinigami con mascara de hollow, piensa exterminar a todos los hollow que el encuentre- dijo la chica identificada como Nielliel

-que quieres decir?, que no los shinigamis no deben entrar en hueco mundo?- pregunto Ichigo muy confuso

-ja, mira quien lo dice- dijo Lilynette cómicamente

-tú también eres un shinigami?- dijo Nell a la defensiva- ustedes, matan a cualquier hollow que ven, piensan que somos amenaza, piensan que los vamos a matar, generalizan a los hollow como bestias, aun si algunos de nosotros nos hicimos hollow cuando otros nos atacaron, ustedes mataron a mis amigos, ustedes mataron y mi familia, ustedes se encargaron de dejarme sola, he vagado mucho tiempo, y gracias a ustedes, no soy nada, soy una vasto lorde, pero soy débil, muy tímida y no tengo a nadie-

-por supuesto que no, bueno, sí, lo era, o lo soy aha, me exiliaron de la sociedad de almas y ahora estoy aquí- dijo el chico

-ya veo, entonces eres amigo o enemigo?- dijo Nell

-mira, Nelliel-san, yo solo quiero conseguir amigos, de alguna forma estoy condenado a estar aquí hasta mi muerte, quiero hacer compañeros, nadie en este mundo debe nacer y vivir solo- dijo el chico mirando al suelo- comprendo por todo lo que sufriste, Nelliel-san déjame cargar con eso, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser tu amigo

-quieres decir que no buscas pelea?- dijo la hollow

-solo las bestias buscan peleas sin ninguna razón- dijo Ichigo, mientras Nell lo veía impactada

-tienes razón, tú y yo pensamos de la misma manera Ichigo-

-bueno, solo pido que vengas con nosotros, y superemos de esta forma, la soledad, juntos – dijo el chico estirándole un brazo- nadie debe vivir solo, tu… déjame ser tu apoyo- la chica se sorprendió por aquella declaración, estaba impactada, y comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas salían a través de la máscara hollow

La hollow tomo el brazo y con ayuda de Ichigo, le ayudo a pararse – está bien. Me uno a ti, solo con una condición- dijo Nell

-por supuesto, dime, de que se trata esa condición?-

-quiero que me hagas fuerte, justo como tú, o ellos dos- dijo la de pelo acuamarina – quiero, proteger lo que quiero-

-y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Ichigo

-yo, te quiero a ti… kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el hollow hembra mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

El chico se sorprendió por tal declaración, y la puso de pie- entonces… seamos fuertes, juntos… Nelliel tu Oderschwank- dijo Ichigo- MI Nelliel- la chica se sorprendió, e inmediatamente abrazo a Ichigo, que claro estaba considerablemente más pequeño que ella, pues ella era un centauro, y su pecho y abdomen estaban cubiertos de pelo verde y blanco, su cabeza era una completa mascara blanca de ternero, aunque sobresalía su pelo acuamarina

-bien, debemos saber cómo hacerte más fuerte, Nelliel-san- dijo Ichigo

-puedes llamarme… solo Nell- dijo el hollow- y sí, me encantaría ser más fuerte

-bien, podemos decirte como nos hicimos arrancar- dijo Lilynette- no es así, Stark?-

-menudo problema, no lo recuerdo mucho- dijo el hombre- pero podría decirse que nosotros rompimos nuestra mascara- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, dio un bostezo- después de eso, nuestros poderes se sellaron en nuestras zanpakutou-

-romper la máscara- dijo Nelliel en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo un poco pensativa

-puedes hacerlo- dijo Ichigo mirándola con una sonrisa sin despegar sus labios- confía en mi-

-si lo dice Ichigo… está bien- dijo la hollow decidida a hacerlo. Tomo uno de sus cuernos de ternera, vacilo un poco, pero después tomo la valentía, y lo rompió. Un haz de luz invadió el lugar y de esta forma dejo deslumbrados a los presentes, que debían tapar su rostro para cubrirse de aquella luz, además de eso, una fuerte presión espiritual se hacía presente, era asfixiante, agotadora, sorprendente, para cuando la luz ceso, polvo volaba alrededor de donde se suponía debería estar Nell, pero se podía ver la silueta de una chica, alta, a la altura de Ichigo, unos grandes pechos y unas curvas perfectas, su pelo se hondeaba con el viento, y sobre ella reposaba una calavera, o eso parecía- siento decirlo, stark-kun, pero mantendré el polvo alrededor de mí, para que no me veas, Ichigo, podrías venir por favor?- dijo la chica

Ichigo siguió extrañado el rastro de su voz, hasta llegar a ella, la vio completamente desnuda, atónito y sin palabras Ichigo yacía parado, admirando la belleza que estaba frente a el- que sucede Ichigo… no soy tan bonita como esperabas?- dijo Nell sonrojada mientras miraba a otro lado apenada

-Nell… tu… eres hermosa- dijo el chico- y tu cuerpo es perfecto, pero no quiero verme como un pervertido- dijo el chico sonrojado mirando a otra parte

-descuida, sé que no eres así… pero no tengo ropa, como tú- dijo la chica señalándolo, aunque es cierto, Ichigo tenía almenas un shikahusho que le cubría la parte de arriba, aunque tenía su manga derecha aun hasta el hombro

-es cierto, no me he preocupado por recuperar mi shikahusho- dijo el joven- bueno, aquí voy- el chico comenzó a liberar energía espiritual y así, eventualmente su traje comenzó a recuperarse de esta forma, el chico quedo con su traje, parecido al estilo bankai, solo que esta vez, zangetsu no estaba ni siquiera en shikai, ahora Ichigo tenía una fuña, la cual le permitió guardar a su espada, sin darse cuenta, Ichigo le puso un traje también a Nelliel, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, el traje era blanco, era como el traje de Ichigo en shikai, y esto alivio a Nell, quien le agradeció a Ichigo por el traje, la belleza de pelo acuamarina, puso su espada a un costado de ella, enfundándola de igual forma que Ichigo- muchas gracias- dijo la chica acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla- haces mucho por mí- le dio una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo- después te devolveré el favor- dijo coqueta la chica

El joven se sonrojo aunque sonrió de igual forma, el polvo se dispersó y Stark y Lilynette pudieron ver a Ichigo y Nell, los dos primeros se sorprendieron al verla en dos pies, y al ver cuán hermosa era, ella tenía un estigma que cruzaba su cara, sobre la nariz, eso le daba cierto toque especial- esta chica es hermosa- dijo Lilynette

Nelliel le agradeció, y le dio una sonrisa- bueno, veo que ustedes son personas en quien confiar- dijo la chica- gracias por permitirme unir a su grupo, superemos esta soledad juntos, hay que ser fuertes- dijo la chica- me siento verdaderamente feliz de encontrar a chicos como ustedes- dijo alegre

-si es un gran detalle que decidieras unirte- dijo Ichigo- bien, debemos seguir buscando camaradas

-si quieres conseguir gente, será mejor que vayas a las noches- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina- en ese lugar podrás encontrar a muchos tipos fuertes, recientemente supe que a ese lugar había llegado un shinigami llamado Aizen Sosuke. Por eso no podía confiar en ti, ahora veo que eres muy diferente a la descripción que escuche de ese tipo, al ´parecer igual que tú, está recolectando gente para reclutarlos a su ejército, parece que por el momento está haciendo hollow débiles arrancars y así ir en contra de la sociedad de almas- dijo Nell

-no se porque él tenga que ir a pelear contra la sociedad de almas, yo tengo una razón, es por eso que mi determinación es fuerte, pero ese tipo… es sorpresivo- dijo Ichigo- de cualquier forma, el está haciendo arrancar, yo de alguna forma lo hare también, necesitamos recolectar gente- dijo Ichigo

-podrías adelantarte?- dijo Nell- me gustaría verificar si mis amigos están muertos, ellos fueron atacados de igual forma por el tipo con la máscara de hollow, quisiera ver si puedo hacer algo por ellos- dijo la chica mirando a lo lejos en el desierto

-está bien, será bueno tener camaradas, puedes traerlos, siento mucho no poder acompañarte Nell, pero me entere de la presencia de un hollow blanco en un abismo, podría ser fuerte, según Stark, de esta forma podríamos unirlo a nosotros, mucho antes de que Aizen vaya por el- dijo Ichigo- de cualquier forma, Stark, puedes ir con ella?- dijo el chico

-no veo problema con eso, pero, no sabrás llegar solo, Lilynette, ve con Ichigo- dijo Stark- ayúdalo a encontrar a ese hollow peculiar

-de acuerdo- dijo Lilynette sin rechistar, de hecho la chica hollow encontraba a Ichigo confiable y tractivos, apenas lo vio, cayo rendida a sus pies- yo te llevare Ichigo- a pesar de eso ella lo ocultaba muy bien- andando-

Los cuatro partieron por su lado, unos para encontrar a los amigos de Nell… otros para encontrar a ese hollow blanco.

Después de un tiempo, podemos ver a Ichigo cargando a Lilynette- como puedes aguantar caminar tanto y encima cargarme?- dijo Lilynette sonrojada

-bueno, pase por mucho entrenamiento, además tu estas ligera, y de alguna forma se podría decir que esto no es mucho, como sea, dime… como era ese hollow?-

-bueno, era alto, tenía unos brazos largos, y era completamente blanco, a excepción de sus ojos, que eran verdes y como de gato- dijo la chica- su máscara se veía muy extraña pues no tenía boca ni nariz y tenía dos grandes cuernos saliendo hacia los lados, igualmente blancos, su mirada era como de alguien que sufría, tan solo verlo nos causó tristeza, pero desapareció en la distancia cuando tratamos de verlo y hablarle- dijo Lilynette

-ya veo, ese hollow, parece alguien interesante, me pregunto… que tan fuerte será, o que tan débil por no tener boca, estoy ansioso por verlo-

FIN

BUENO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, NO SE PREOCUPEN, CONTINUARE CON LOS DEMAS FIC, EL CASO ES QUE YA TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR UNO DONDE ICHIGO FUERA EL MAS BADASS, ADEMAS DE QUE NO ME PARECIERON MUCHAS COSAS EN CUANTO AL MANGA, POR EJEMPLO QUE ULQUIORRA MURIERA, QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI VIVIA Y AYUDABA CONTRA LOS STERNRITTERS? O SYAEL HUBIERA AYUDADO A URAHARA A CONTRARESTAR EL PODER DEL ENEMIGO QUE LE HIZO SACAR SU BANKAI, STRAK PODIA HABER PELEADO CON EL STERNRITTER X Y BARRAGAN CONTRA EL QUINCY QUE CREABA COSAS, PUES LO HUBIERA HECHO PEDAZOS… EN FIN, LOS ESPADA PUDIERON HABER HECHO MUHO POR LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, POR OTRA PARTE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON LA MUERTE DE MENINAS, CANDICE Y LILOTTO, Y PIENSO UNIRLAS A ICHIGO DESPUES, PORQUE ESTE VA A SER UN HAREM, NO SE VA A QUEDAR CON NELL, ADEMAS DE QUE ICHIGO VA A SUPERAR SUS PODERES, Y VEREMOS NUEVAS TECNICAS, IGUAL NO SUPE MUY BIEN COMO QUEDO EL MANGA O QYE PASO CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, DIGANME POR FAVOR QUE URAHARA, YORUICHI, SU HERMANO, GRIMMJOW Y NELL NO MURIERON, BUENO ACLARENME ESA DUDA EN LAS REVIEWS, EN FIN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC Y LO VOY A CONTINUAR, AUNQUE LE GARGARE MAS PESO A ESTE Y A –A TU LADO- SON LO QUE MAS ACTUALIZARE, ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA RESPECTO A ESTE Y MIS DEMAS FICS, PUEDEN PREGUNTAR EN LAS REVIEWS.


	2. reuniendo a los amigos

HOLA AMIGOS! TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC, DESDE EL AÑO PASADO XD, COMO SEA, BUENO, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y YA LA HISTORIA SE IRA DESARROLLANDO POCO A POCO, ENTONCES, ICHIGO YA UNIO A NELL Y A STARK, LA PRIMERA VA A IR A VER SI SUS AMIGOS ESTAN VIVOS, Y EL SEGUNDO LA ACOMPAÑO, MIENTRAS QUE ICHIGO Y LILYNETTE IRAN A BUSCAR A ULQUIORRA PARA TRATAR DE UNIRLO A SU EJERCITO, AIZEN SE ENCUENTRA EN LAS NOCHES CONVIRTIENDO HOLLOWS MENORES EN ARRANCARS Y BARRAGAN FUE EXPULSADO DEL PALACIO, AHORA ESTA VAGANDO POR AHÍ, HALLIBEL SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIEN VAGANDO CON SU GRUPO DE AMIGAS, Y GRIMMJOW SINTIO EL PODER DE UNA LIBERACION SHINIGAMI, ASI QUE VA A IR A INSEPCCIONAR EL LUGAR DE DONDE VINO ESE INCREIBLE PODER. ACLARANDO ESTO, COMENZAMOS…: D

LUZ DE LUNA- RECLUTANDO A LOS ¿AMIGOS?

Después de caminar durante un largo rato, Ichigo y su acompañante llegaron a ese pozo o abismo del cual tanto hablaba la joven arrancar, decidió dejar a Lilynette fuera del pozo y el mismo entrar a averiguar que sucedía con aquel hollow sin boca del que se decía mucho, exactamente eso ocurrió

-ah- suspiro la chica- Ichigo ya ha tardado un tiempo y no puede salir de ahí, comienzo a preocuparme por el- dijo la chica mirando el abismo

CON ICHIGO

El pelinaranja había estado buscando durante un buen rato a ese hollow del que la chica había hablado, y nada. Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad para todos lados –maldición, con esta oscuridad, me será imposible encontrarlo- dijo Ichigo mirando a todos lados, -ya se- dijo mientras volaba hacia arriba y alzaba su mano- mi yo blanco dijo que yo era parte hollow, shinigami y Quincy, si eso es así, creo que podría lanzar un Zero, justo como los gillians lo hacen- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, comenzó a cargar energía roja y negra en su mano, parecida a un getsuga negro, solo que esta era una esfera, -ahora- dijo para lanzar esa pequeña bola en forma de haz de luz hacia el fondo del abismo, la cual se fue abriendo paso a través de la oscuridad, dejándole ver al shinigami sustituto que tan profunda era aquella formación, pues ni siquiera impacto en el suelo cuando el Zero se alejó en la oscuridad y poco a poco se dejó de ver, el joven se sorprendió y de pronto escucho un estallido, miro al vacío de aquel acantilado y se sorprendió al ver que una ráfaga igual a la suya iba en contra de él, solo que esta ráfaga era verde y blanca, el chico sonrió de ver que alguien había respondido a su ataque, así que sin perder tiempo, se deslizo a un costado del Zero verde y se dispuso a descender guiado por ese poder, eso hizo, cayó en picada a una velocidad sorprendente, y en un instante estaba en el fondo del abismo, justo al lado de aquel hollow blanco, lo miro y noto su falta de boca, con lo cual supo que se trataba de él, se paró justo enfrente de él, y espero a que el hollow notara su presencia, y al hacerlo, el susodicho dejo de lanzar su Zero y volteo a mirarlo, Ichigo noto con facilidad que era gracias al cero que el hollow lanzaba, que podía verlo con un poco de claridad, pero que ahora que dejo de lanzarlo, lo único que veía eran esos grandes ojos verdes como de reptil, entonces el chico trago saliva y se dispuso a hablar

-no sé qué tan fuerte seas- dijo Ichigo- y tampoco sé cuál es la razón de que no tengas boca- siguió- pero sé que estas aquí, solo, por lo que veo, es una difícil situación, pero quiero proponerte algo- dijo el chico- únete conmigo- dijo el joven estirando la mano

De inmediato noto que el hollow comenzó a cargar un Zero justo para disparárselo a él, entonces se alejó y lo esquivo, pero fue seguido por múltiples ceros verdes que no le dejaban mantenerse al margen de la pelea-maldición- dijo- si esto sigue así y uno de esos ceros me da terminare muy malherido, necesito llevarlo a la superficie- dijo el chico y se dispuso a cargar un cero en sus manos, y lo disparo en contra de su cero que venía hacia él, el chico disparo otro a los ojos verdes que lo veían, provocándolo, así que Ichigo voló hacia arriba, a la superficie, de inmediato noto que su plan había funcionado, pues el hollow blanco venia justo detrás de él, siguiéndolo.

"este chico… quiso hacer lo mismo que aquel hombre, reclutarme" pensó Ulquiorra recordando a ese hombre del que hablaba

FLASHBACK

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en aquel abismo, pensando en la soledad que el tenia, de inmediato noto la presencia de 3 hombres, y ya que él puede ver en la oscuridad, pudo notar que uno era castaño y alto, el otro un poco más bajito y de pelo blanco, y el otro era negro y portaba una extrañas gafas, el hollow de inmediato se puso de pie

-te preguntaras a que he venido hollow- dijo Aizen estirando las manos – es sencillo, quiero reclutarte ya que pareces un sujeto demasiado fuerte- dijo el hombre- preferiría que vinieras por tu propia voluntad

Ulquiorra lo miro extrañado y Aizen lo noto- sé que estas confundido, pero yo te puedo ofrecer un lugar donde vivir, una cama donde dormir, una habitación y comodidades- dijo Aizen- y estoy un poco de tiempo, así que preferiría que vinieras rápido o de lo contrario… tendré que traerte a la fuerza- dijo con una sonrisa sádica- puedo interpretar tu silencio como que no quieres venir por las buenas- dijo el hombre- bien… Tousen, encárgate- dijo dándose la vuelta

-si- respondió el negro mientras desenfundaba su Katana y se disponía a pelear

-Gin, hay que volver- dijo el castaño

-Aizen Taichou- dijo Gin- sería divertido ver como Tousen se encarga de el- dijo el peli plateado

Inmediatamente desaparecieron con shunpo, Ulquiorra volteo a ver al lugar donde debería estar el otro shinigami y noto que ya no estaba, de inmediato sintió como una espada atravesaba su pecho, y con facilidad dedujo que había sido el negro, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y cargo un cero, lo lanzo pero para su sorpresa, Tousen lo esquivo fácilmente, y así comenzó la pelea, un intercambio de patadas, golpes y ceros, había una verdadera lucha en aquel lugar y después de un rato se detuvieron, Ulquiorra cayo de rodillas y Tousen se acercó para cargarlo, pero sintió una potente presión espiritual

-esta presión- dijo el negro- no hay duda… es… Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el moreno sorprendido

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?" pensó el hollow "quien es ese sujeto?"

-tengo que informarle al capitán Aizen, de lo contrario, estaré en graves problemas- dijo el negro- hollow, quédate aquí- dijo – volveré por ti- y se fue, desapareciendo con shunpo

Después de un tiempo, Ulquiorra se estaba recuperando muy bien, se regenero pero aún estaba un poco débil, hasta que miro que un Zero rojo de acercaba a él, y lo intercepto con su cero verde "volvió tan pronto" pensó el hollow y lanzo otro cero verde

FIN FLASHBACK

Siguieron subiendo pero Ulquiorra tomo de un tobillo a Ichigo, provocando que este se detuviera y lo mirara, Ichigo quedo extrañado por la forma en la que Ulquiorra lo veía- que sucede?- pregunto el pelinaranja- ya te lo dije, solo quiero reclutar gente, y es mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que Aizen quiera reclutarte- dijo el chico

"Aizen?" pensó el hollow "ese era el nombre de aquel hombre que quería que me uniera a el… acaso no son amigos?" se pregunto

Ichigo noto la sorpresa en los ojos del hollow- escucha, no sé qué quieras decir pero de alguna forma puedo entenderte- dijo Ichigo- si Aizen ya intento reclutarte y no pudo, es mi oportunidad, y no, Aizen y yo no somos aliados p algo por el estilo- dijo el chico sorprendiendo al hollow

Volvieron a volar a la superficie ya que Ulquiorra lo había soltado "de alguna forma entendió lo que pensaba, significa eso algo?, nunca nadie había entendido lo que sentía" pensó

CON LILYNETTE

-oe… Lilynette, regresamos- dijo Stark acercándose a la chica, el hombre traía cargando en su hombro a un hollow algo gordo y corpulento, y Nell traía a un hollow delgado en su espalda, pero venia alguien más, era una especie de pantera que venía tras de ellos

-quien es el?- dijo la chica sorprendida

-él es un adjuchas que encontramos de camino hacia acá, sintió el poder espiritual de Ichigo y decidió venir- dijo Nell- aunque no nos ha dicho porque razón- dijo volteándolo a ver

-dinos… que te impulso a venir hacia acá?- pregunto Stark

-jamás había sentido un poder como tal- dijo Grimmjow- de alguna forma, me sentí atraído porque quiero ver cuál es el origen de tal poder, si existe un ser así, entonces debe haber una forma de obtener tal poder, y yo quiero saber cómo- dijo la pantera

-para eso tendrías primero que ser vasto lorde- dijo Stark algo serio

-es un requisito?- pregunto Grimmjow

-fue así como ella y yo, nos volvimos fuertes- dijo Stark señalando a Nell y a el mismo

-ya veo- dijo la pantera agachando la cabeza

-más importante aún- dijo Lilynette- así que si estaban vivos- dijo

-si!- dijo Nell alegremente- los encontramos justo a tiempo, antes de que ese shinigami los matara, Stark es muy veloz y muy inteligente- dijo la chica

-lo es- dijo Lilynette inteligente- pero a veces es flojo y muy perezoso- dijo riendo

Todos excepto el pantera, comenzaron a reír. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, y todos miraron al abismo, del cual, salió Ichigo a una gran velocidad seguido por aquel hollow blanco del que le habían hablado, Stark y los demás estaban sorprendidos por aquel suceso, el chico había logrado sacarlo, y más aún, ellos podían verlo con claridad.

Al fin el chico decidió frenarse a una altura considerable, y Ulquiorra se detuvo igual a unos cuantos metros delante de él, -vamos, puedes hacerlo- dijo el chico- únete a mí, puedo ayudarte- dijo el pelinaranja

"ayudarme?... que le hace pensar que necesito ayuda" pensó Ulquiorra

Ichigo noto sus pensamientos aun a través de su mirada- la necesitas- dijo- nadie debe estar solo- menciono- todos merecemos ser felices, sonreír, amigos y alegría- dijo el pelinaranja- yo te puedo ofrecer eso, amigos… una… familia- dijo estirando la mano a Ulquiorra

"una familia?... aquí?" pensó, cargo un cero en su mano y se disparó a quemarropa, el pelinaranja lo esquivo.

Comenzaron a pelear, Ichigo decidió tirar su espada y encargársela a Nell, la cual estaba observando sorprendida la batalla de esos dos, y Grimmjow miraba atónito como cada uno se movía a una increíble velocidad, y los golpes se daban con una sobrenatural fuerza, ya que cada golpe, tronaba cual relámpago en el cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo, incluso Stark estaba sorprendido por la batalla, una batalla como la misma que ellos dos tuvieron en la serie original, o como la del o. 12 del bleach, ceros verdes y rojos volaban por doquier

Ichigo comenzó a tomar la ventaja de la pelea fácilmente, hasta que noto que Ulquiorra se alejó, y unió sus manos como rezando, y de ahí, energía verde comenzó a emanar, las estiro y formo una lanza "lanza del relámpago" pensó Ulquiorra

Ichigo se sorprendió…- Nell, la espada!- grito Ichigo, pero aun así, la lanza lo impacto en el pecho, sorprendiéndolo –maldición – dijo "esta cosa va a explotar" pensó, así que con la lanza enterrada en el pecho, utilizo sonido para alejarse lo más que podía de aquel lugar, y eso ocurrió, todos lo perdieron de vista, pero voltearon a ver una increíble explosión que ocurría a un lugar considerablemente retirado del lugar, todos miraron sorprendidos la explosión, esa increíble explosión cuya onda de choque los alcanzo en cuestión de segundos

-eso… fue muy peligroso hollow!- grito Nell mientras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla- cruzaste la línea!, puede que Ichigo esté muerto por ese poder!- Grito la chica – como puedes estar tranquilo!?- grito desesperada- Ichigo nooo!- grito muy desesperada- declara… Gam- iba a hacer su resurrección pero fue interrumpida

-Nell, espera- dijo Ichigo desde el cielo malherido y con el shikahusho destrozado, sangre corría por doquier y jadeaba por la dificultad que tenía para respirar

-Ichigo!- grito Nell para volar junto al chico y ayudarlo a flotar- estas bien?- pregunto la chica

"porque se preocupa por el?... que le hace a esa chica preocuparse por el… acaso eso es a lo que se refería el chico?" pensó Ulquiorra mirando como Nell apoyaba a Ichigo

-que sucede Ulquiorra… estas impactado porque sobreviví a tu "lanza del relámpago"?- dijo Ichigo mirando como Ulquiorra se sorprendía- o acaso es por el hecho de que Nell, esta hermosa chica, venga a mi ayuda?- preguntó el pelinaranja

"este chico, sigue leyendo mis pensamientos… en primer lugar, como sabe que se llama así ese ataque" pensó Ulquiorra

-eso es sencillo- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra- ahora puedo leer tus pensamiento Ulquiorra, gracias a ese ataque… veras, cuando era shinigami, a través de mi espada era capaz de leer los sentimientos de las personas con las que luchaba y saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero eso solo ocurría con mis poderes de shinigami, ahora recientemente descubrí que tengo poderes hollow, y aprendí a manejarlos en esa lucha contigo, así que fue bueno dejar que tu ataque me atravesara el pecho, pues así pude comprender tus sentimientos, y de esta forma desarrollar un vínculo afectivo contigo Ulquiorra- dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras Nell comenzaba a curar sus heridas

"sabe mi nombre!?" se sorprendió el hollow "porque?... porque me siento seguro con él? Porque me han dado ganas de seguirlo" volteo a mirar a los que estaban en el suelo, "porque ellos lo siguen? En este mundo nadie estará dispuesto a ayudarte… porque ellos confían tanto en el?" pensó Ulquiorra

-sencillo… porque a todo esto, tu jamás me has volteado a ver a los ojos- dijo Ichigo, y con shunpo apareció delante de el

Ulquiorra lo miro a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos, lo dejo estupefacto, una inocencia y una tranquilidad puras, sus ojos eran completamente honestos y nobles- solo… deja de sufrir- dijo Ichigo abrazando a Ulquiorra- únete… y tendrás a una familia- dijo el chico

Ulquiorra correspondió al abrazo "porque?... a pesar de recibir mi técnica, a pesar de dejarlo malherido, a pesar de casi matarlo, el… insiste en que me una a él… esto… es… voluntad?" pensó Ulquiorra

-Si Ulquiorra, lo es- dijo el pelinaranja – que dices, te unes a nosotros?- pregunto Ichigo

Ulquiorra cerro sus ojos, y de nuevo los abrió para mirar a Ichigo, asintió con la cabeza y entonces señalo a Stark y a Nell, "que son ellos, exactamente, parecen humanos como tú, pero tienen mascaras de hollow" pensó el hollow

-ellos son arrancars, vasto lorde que arrancaron voluntariamente sus máscaras, y así obtuvieron poderes de shinigami, así pudieron tener esa apariencia humana- dijo Ichigo- no soy experto en el tema, pero por lo que se, se volvieron mucho, mucho más poderosos- dijo Ichigo

"arrancarse la máscara, por voluntad propia eh?" pensó Ulquiorra "que los motivo a hacerlo?" pensó

-hay un objetivo común, Ulquiorra, Stark lo hizo para no estar más solo, Nell para proteger lo que quería, y tu… para qué?- dijo el pelinaranja

"yo… quiero… tener… amigos" pensó Ulquiorra, "quiero llenar este vacío" entonces tomo uno de esos grandes cuernos blancos "quiero… ser feliz" respiro hondo, y lo rompió.

Un increíble poder se desato en aquel lugar, lo mismo que ocurrió con Nell, solo que Nell expulso una luz y reiatsu rosa, Ulquiorra lo expulso verde, y el humo, polvo y poder se presenciaron increíblemente, nuevamente Ulquiorra quedo en medio del humo, -creo que debería darle un traje también- pensó Ichigo, así que se dispuso a formarle un traje con su poder espiritual

-no te molestes en ello- dijo Ulquiorra- puedo hacer mi propio traje- dijo, aunque Ulquiorra se sorprendió, ahora podía hablar!

-Ulquiorra, tú estás hablando!- dijo emocionado Ichigo

-eso me alegra bastante- dijo Ulquiorra- gracias… Kurosaki Ichigo-

-puedes decirme solo Ichigo-

-está bien, gracias… Ichigo- dijo el arrancar

-bien- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba su cinturón y lo acomodaba de nuevo en su cintura para sujetar su espada

-debo decir que es sorprendente que resistieras mi ataque- dijo Ulquiorra- más aún porque es muy poderoso, y no tenías tu zanpakutou cerca- dijo Ulquiorra- pude notar que aquella chica pronuncio unas palabras y la detuviste- dijo- que exactamente estaba haciendo- dijo

-eso es una resurrección- dijo Ichigo- tú también debes tener una zanpakutou- dijo el pelinaranja- bueno pues la resurrección es como la liberación de tu poder, Nelliel iba a liberar su poder, pero la detuve, era innecesariamente peligroso para ti Ulquiorra, si Nell en su liberación te hubiera atacado furiosa, ella te hubiera matado- dijo

-entonces yo también tengo una liberación- dijo Ulquiorra- ahora lo veo,- tomo su zanpakutou –encadena… Murciélago- dijo y saco su liberación, una liberación sorprendente, aparto el humo y polvo que lo cubría y se acercó al grupo de los chicos, ustedes ya saben cuál y como es su primera liberación, así que no hace falta explicar

-vaya… tienes una liberación increíble, tu poder es sorprendente- dijo Ichigo

-y tú?, tienes alguna?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-en mi caso, ya que no soy un arrancar, tengo algo que se llama shikai- dijo Ichigo- y si, funciona prácticamente similar- dijo el chico- mira… Zangetsu- dijo y su ñatana negra se volvió dos katanas, que iban en sus dos manos, eran asimétricas, una más grande que otra, pero era sorprendente, la ropa de Ichigo se recupero, extrañamente el chico no necesito decir alguna palabra clave, ya que con solo decir su nombre, pudo liberar su shikai

-ya veo, eso es interesante, no pensé que sería diferente- dijo Ulquiorra – bueno, cual es el plan?- pregunto mientras volvía a su estado base, pero esta vez tenía la ropa que tiene durante la saga de hueco mundo, ya que el la había hecho a su estilo

-bien, unirnos en esta soledad y superarla juntos- dijo Ichigo- ser más fuertes aun, y hacer una vida digna, unir a Hueco Mundo, y crear nuestro propio ejército, igual a la sociedad de almas- dijo Ichigo

-suena un buen plan, pero… porque el sigue siendo un Adjuchas?- dijo Ulquiorra señalando a Grimmjow

-bueno, me dijeron que era necesario volverme vasto lorde para convertirme en arrancar- dijo Grimmjow- mi nombre es Grimmjow jaegerjacuez, y soy un adjuchas que se sintió atraído al poder de ese chico- dijo mientras miraba a Ichigo- quisiera hacerme más fuerte, y la forma en la que me dices todo, quisiera unirme a ustedes- dijo Grimmjow

-es bueno saber que quieres estar con nosotros- dijo Ichigo- por supuesto, puedes unirte a nosotros- dijo sonriendo

-ahora sí, dime Nell, estaban vivos?- pregunto Ichigo

-si ellos estaban peleando con ese shinigami, y decidimos ayudarlos, llegamos a tiempo!- dijo Nell contenta- pero hablando de eso…- la chica se acercó a Ichigo y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza- idiota! No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma- dijo la chica y luego lo abrazo- no vez que me preocupo mucho por ti?- dijo sonriendo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual volvió a su estado base

-bien chicos hay que continuar- dijo el pelinaranja

-si- dijeron al unísono y comenzaron a caminar

-si quieres ver a alguien fuerte podríamos ir con un tipo que hace poco fue expulsado de Las Noches- dijo Grimmjow

-a que te refieres- pregunto Ichigo

Yo vengo de un lugar cerca de Las noches- dijo Grimmjow- es un palacio en el que se encuentra el Rey de Hueco Mundo- dijo- el antiguo era Barragán, pero tras la llegada de un shinigami muy fuerte que lo venció, este tipo decidió irse del palacio, y el shinigami se quedó, ahora me parece que recluta soldados para su ejército, y les ofrece hospedaje dentro del palacio- dijo Grimmjow

-es cierto, ese tipo… Aizen, vino a reclutarme a mí, venía con dos tipos, uno con cara de zorro, y otro negro, tuve que enfrentarme al negro, pero por poco me vence, entonces vi a un cero rojo acercarse a mí, y dispare uno verde, después apareciste tú, pensé que eras del ejercito de ese hombre, pero al escuchar tu nombre supe que no o lo eras, porque el tipo negro al percatarse de ti, decidió irse y avisar a su jefe- dijo Ulquiorra

-Barragán… ese tipo es demasiado fuerte, es despreciable y muy ambicioso- dijo Nell, - no creo que consigamos nada- dijo

-Nell- dijo Ichigo- debemos unirnos, y si es tan fuerte como dicen, el servirá mucho de ayuda- dijo Ichigo- vamos por el

-Ichigo…- dijo Nell haciendo puchero- él es muy malo

-Nell- Ichigo se acercó a ella, le tomo la barbilla y le soltó un beso, el primer beso de ambos y todos los arrancars miraron sorprendidos aquel acto, pues nunca habían presenciado uno- te prometo que no pasara nada malo- dijo Ichigo- y si hace algo malo, yo lo detendré- dijo

Nelliel estaba realmente sorprendida por eso, el chico le había robado el primer beso, y no, no estaba enojada, al contrario estaba contenta de que su primer beso se lo diera la primera y única persona que ella quería en realidad, apenas lo conocía y ya había quedado cegada con su ser, era eso amor a primera vista?, no podía negarlo, era atractivo, y muy noble, gentil y demasiado tierno con ella, eso le daba una confianza en él, única, eso la hacía sentir bien – es-está bien…- dijo Nelliel sorprendida y sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo

-porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-eso es como una muestra de cariño- dijo Ichigo

-ya veo, entonces puedo suponer que has formado vínculos afectivos con esa chica- dijo Ulquiorra mirando a Ichigo

-por supuesto- dijo el pelinaranja, y eso que apenas nos conocemos, como sea, necesitamos llegar a encontrar a Barragán- menciono- hay que continuar todos juntos, pero eso nos tomara más tiempo del que disponemos- dijo Ichigo

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Stark

-recuerdo que Urahara, un científico que conocí, me dijo que el hogyoku que Aizen robo, estará en utilidad en un año, con lo que podemos tener tiempo suficiente para reunirnos, como sea, será necesario que nos dividamos- dijo Ichigo- Stark, Nell, Ulquiorra y Lilynette, por favor, vayan en busca de Barragán. Grimmjow, ven conmigo- dijo Ichigo

\- a dónde iremos?- pregunto el hollow pantera

-a volverte vasto lorde- dijo Ichigo decidido

-yo conozco a Barragán, si Ulquiorra-san y Stark-kun me ayudan a pelear contra él, es posible que se una a nosotros, por favor, vamos- dijo Nell

-hay que dejar de lado las formalidades- dijo Stark, -solo hay que llamarnos por nuestro nombre- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Stark tiene razón- dijo Ichigo- bueno, hay que iremos- dijo

-si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y cada quien, partió por su lado, mientras los cuatro primeros se fueron hacia un lado, los otros dos se fueron justo al lado contrario

-nosotros los alcanzaremos, por favor Ulquiorra, una vez que encuentren a Barragán, Stark y tu combinen Ceros y láncelos hacia arriba, entonces iremos corriendo hacia ustedes- dijo Ichigo determinado

-está bien- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Nell, ten cuidado- dijo el chico dándole un beso a la joven

-tú también- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina

FIN

AHÍ TIENEN EL OTRO CAPITULO AMIGOS, CUENTENME QUE TAL LES PARECIO Y BURENO, PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA UNAS CUANTAS EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE SUCEDE EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y QUE PASO CON INOUE, CHAD E ISHIDA, AL IGUAL DE QUE SUCEDIÓ CON RUKIA, RENJI Y BYAKUYA, HABRA UNAS CUANTAS SORPRESAS. AL PARECER YAMAMOTO LE PEDIRA AYUDA A ISHIN POR ALGUNA RAZON, Y URAHARA ESPERA EL SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO DE AIZEN, PERO… QUE SUCEDE? EXTRAÑOS HUMANOS CON PODERES EXTRAÑOS ESTAN SURGIENDO EN EL MUNDO, APARENTEMENTE EXISTIAN DESDE HACE TIEMPO, Y LOS SHINIGAMIS LOS MATARON, SON… VAMPIROS?

BUENO AMIGOS, DEJEN SU REVIEW, Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA, LA ESCIRBEN POR MP O REVIEW, VISITEN MIS OTROS FICS, NOS VEMOS!

CHAO


	3. ¿kurosaki-kun?

HOLA AMIGOS! COMO ESTAN?, BUENO, PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO MAS, VEO QUE LES VA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER ESO, Y BUENO ESPERO QUE SE VAYA RELACIONANDO BIEN, CON RESPECTO A LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES, BUENO LO EXPLICO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.

LUZ DE LUNA- KURO…SAKI…-…KUN?

Después de caminar durante un buen rato, Ichigo y Grimmjow decidieron descansar sobre una duna, ambos estaban agotados y necesitaban ese merecido descanso, conversaron un poco acerca de cómo se volvería vasto lorde y llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban encontrar preseas a las que Grimmjow pudiera comer, para que este avanzara en vez de retroceder, y eso hicieron, ambos estaban planeando el lugar donde podrían encontrar dichas presas

-y bien- dijo Grimmjow- iremos o no?- pregunto

-puede ser arriesgado, pero podría ser una buena opción- dijo Ichigo tomándose la barbilla- de cualquier forma… sabes llegar?- pregunto

-por supuesto, hay muchas maneras, pero en especial hay una sencilla- dijo la pantera

-bueno dímelo- dijo Ichigo

-escucha con atención, esta es la manera más sencilla de… llegar al bosque menos-

EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Después de la partida de Ichigo, habían pasado ya 4 días, y Rukia se encontraba en la casa de los kuchiki junto a Byakuya y el grupo de Inoue, Chad e Ishida, todos estaban relajados, pero había cierta inquietud en la pelinaranja y la pelinegra, después de todo, ellas dos, junto a Ishida y Chad estaban deprimidos por haber dejado que se llevaran a su amigo a Hueco Mundo, para Inoue, ver como su amado era obligado y arrojado a la senkaimon para irse a hueco mundo, marco un punto y aparte en las cosas malas que ella había hecho, ella no podía dejarlo ir así, sin que Ichigo supiera que ella lo amaba, era una tortura, y Rukia, ni se diga, en el poco tiempo en que había conversado y vivido junto al Kurosaki, había desarrollado un cariño por él, estaba enamorada, no había duda, y ver que la salvo de morir, la enamoro aún más, ambas chicas estaban devastadas por esa noticia

-ha pasado ya un tiempo- dijo Ishida mirando el monte donde ejecutarían a Rukia

-si… almenas nos han perdonado, y ya mañana partiremos de nuevo al mundo real- dijo Chad

-todos menos… Kurosaki-Kun- dijo Inoue muy tristemente

-no te tortures más- dijo Ishida- ya sabes cómo es Kurosaki- dijo- es un tipo duro, sobrevivirá fácilmente, podríamos ir a verlo algún día a Hueco mundo, no… Kuchiki-san?

-ciertamente nunca he entrado a ese lugar, ni tampoco Nii-sama, no sabemos si es seguro- dijo Rukia- y menos para un chico que peleo contra un capitán, quedo malherido y recibió una herida de muerte por parte de Aizen Sosuke, en un mundo donde los habitantes de tal lugar devoran el alma de cualquier fuereño que pase por ahí, incluso entre ellos mismos- dijo Rukia

-ya basta- dijo Ishida- Kurosaki lo sabía, que podría morir al venir aquí, él estaba seguro de que quizá no volvería al mundo real, y aun así vino, por ti, Kuchiki-san, para verte sonreír una vez más- dijo Ishida.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos- debe ser lindo- dijo Inoue- que Kurosaki-Kun viniera a rescatarte, debe ser lindo que el arriesgara su vida para protegerte, kuchiki-san- dijo Inoue tristemente

-si- dijo Rukia en un tono melancólico mirando al suelo

FLASHBACK

-Ichigo… porque estás aquí?- dijo Rukia sobre los brazos del chico que ella amaba, la había salvado de ser asesinada

-porque?... idiota- dijo Ichigo- tú eres mi amiga y me importas mucho, deja de pensar que no le importas a nadie Rukia, me importas a mí, y mucho- dijo Ichigo

-ya veo…- dijo Rukia bajando la voz, mirando al suelo- …te amo…- dijo muy tenuemente e Ichigo no pudo escucharla bien

-que dijiste?- pregunto Ichigo

-nada!- dijo sorprendida

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-como sea- dijo Ishida acomodando sus lentes- no sé ustedes, pero entrenare duro e iré por el- dijo seriamente

-si- hablo Chad- yo te acompañare- dijo chocando puños

-bien, iremos por Kurosaki-Kun- dijo Inoue

-bien… los acompañare- dijo Rukia decidida "Ichigo… espera… iré por ti" pensó

-bien!- gritaron todos al unísono

-que sucede?- pregunto Byakuya entrando al cuarto donde estaban todos

-Nii-sama, estas bien?- pregunto Rukia

-por supuesto, un capitán no puede rebajar su orgullo y pasar tiempo sin cumplir sus deberes- dijo el capitán- por otra parte, regrese de hablar con el capitán comandante

-enserio?- pregunto Rukia alegremente, ella personalmente le había pedido al caballero que hablara con Yamamoto para ver que podían hacer por Ichigo

-no son buenas noticias- dijo- no podemos hacer nada por Kurosaki Ichigo, él debe estar muerto, y si no es así, debe odiar a la sociedad de almas, confieso que fue un error mandarlo a Hueco Mundo, pero ya que lo hice, no hay nada más que hacer- dijo Yamamoto entrando al cuarto también

-capitán comandante- dijo Rukia sorprendida al igual que todos los presentes

-se preguntaran que hago aquí… bien, vengo a darles una gratificación por su valentía al entrar en ese lugar con esos poderes tan diminutos que tienen, y hacerle frente a mi sociedad de almas- dijo Yamamoto- gracias a ustedes, no atravesé el cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia, y eso hubiera activado el Hogyoku según Urahara Kisuke, lo cual le permitiría a Aizen utilizarlo de inmediato, ya que utilizo una técnica de kido, pudimos darnos tiempo, ya que el hogyoku estar inútil durante un tiempo, eso es bueno, y tienen mis más sinceras disculpas por lo sucedido con kurosaki Ichigo, por favor preséntense a la reunión de capitanes dentro de una hora- dijo el viejo- discutiremos ese tema. Desapareció con shunpo

-bueno, si nos ha pedido la asistencia deberíamos ir- dijo Ishida

-si- dijeron los demás al unísono

-bueno, la reunión será en una hora, prepárense- dijo Byakuya- yo iré a otro lugar- dijo el capitán y se fue

DESPUES DE UNA HORA, CUARTELES DEL ESCUADRON UNO

-bien, la reunión de Capitanes del gotei trece va a comenzar- dijo Yamamoto

Todos se formaron como corresponde

-comenzaremos con el asunto del hogyoku- dijo- para eso he pedido la presencia de un excapitán de esta sociedad- dijo- Urahara Kisuke, por favor, comienza

-bien capitán comandante- dijo sonriendo y entrando a la sala, sorprendiendo a todos- comencemos a explicar que es el hogyoku, es un artefacto que puede cumplir los deseos del usuario que lo posee, que es lo que más desea una persona… dinero? Amor?... no, lo que deseamos todos, es poder- dijo sonriendo- y eso, es precisamente lo que el hogyoku le otorga a su usuario, la capacidad de superar barreras, la capacidad de ser más fuertes, cuando un shinigami alcanza su límite como tal, puede seguir adelante, como hollow, y viceversa, el hogyoku, rompe dichas barreras, y le otorga a su usuario un poder infinito, porque puede… evolucionar- dijo Kisuke- eso quiere decir que lo que Aizen busca, es poder, ser más fuerte- dijo

-estas diciendo que Aizen se hará muy fuerte y podrá ganarnos?- pregunto SoiFong

-en efecto, pero más que eso, debe haber un objetivo para hacerse más fuerte- dijo Urahara

-lo hay- dijo Toshiro- cuando me enfrente a él, me dijo que quería asesinar al Rey del alma- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos

-si lo que dice Hitsugaya-san es cierto, entonces estamos en apuros, aun así, debemos prepararnos para una guerra contra el- dijo kyoraku

-no precisamente, kyoraku-san, - dijo Urahara- recuerdan a quien más desterraron a Hueco mundo?-

-kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Unohana

-sí, ese chico lo entrene personalmente, y tiene una peculiaridad, el… tiene poderes de shinigami, hollow… y Quincy- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-Quincy?- pregunto Yamamoto

-en efecto, capitán comandante, el chico es una cura de los tres, y tiene un potencial enorme, es muy rápido aprendiendo a luchar y su voluntad y determinación son muy fuertes, en lo personal considero que es una mala idea el haberlo mandado a hueco mundo-

-por supuesto, no podemos desaprovechar el potencial de ese joven- dijo Komamura

-no es por eso…- dijo Urahara- él puede…

-representar un peligro potencial a la sociedad de almas- dijo Byakuya- cuando me enfrente a él, hubo un momento en que le salió una máscara y su actitud cambio drásticamente, supongo que esa fue una prueba de sus poderes hollow, si eso es así, y no los podía controlar, sinceramente no fui rival para el en ese estado, no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá cuando aprenda a controlarlos- dijo Byakuya

-tan fuerte era?- pregunto Ukitake

-si, a mí también me sorprendió el potencial de ese mocoso- dijo Kenpachi- es muy fuerte que incluso me derroto- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, aun mas a Unohana

-por supuesto, eso lo pondrá en nuestra contra- dijo SoiFong

-no es solo eso… si Aizen lo encuentra y lo convence a luchar en nuestra contra, ellos dos, serán invencibles- dijo Urahara

-vamos, solo tenemos que entrar el Hueco Mundo, y patearle el trasero a cualquiera que quiera venir a por nosotros, y así hasta llegar a donde esta Aizen, asesinarlo y sanseacabó- dijo Kenpachi

-si fuera tan fácil- dijo Urahara- he ido a Hueco mundo, y fui hace cuatro días, sentí una liberación enorme de reiatsu, y unja increíble presión espiritual, no tengo dudas, era de Ichigo- dijo Urahara

-kurosai-kun esta con vida?- pregunto Inoue

-si- dijo Urahara- el problema será saber si es el mismo kurosaki-Kun que conocemos- dijo seriamente

-como sea, también estoy de acuerdo de que haberlo mandado para allá, fue algo muy malo, el peor error que pudimos cometer- dijo Unohana

-porque tanto interés en el chico?- pregunto Kurotsuchi llegando a la sala

-Kurotsuchi Taichou- dijo kyoraku- veo que ya está mejor- dijo

-no me cambien el tema- dijo molesto- porque ese interés?- dijo el científico

-solo digo que fue un error mandarlo para allá, podría ser un peligro para la sociedad de almas-

-es eso… o estas preocupada por el?- pregunto el científico, lo cual sorprendió a Unohana- si tanto es tu interés, ve por el a la sociedad de almas- dijo el científico

-basta ustedes dos- dijo Komamura interviniendo

-Silencio- dijo Yamamoto- la propuesta del capitán Kurotsuchi es interesante, traer de vuelta a Kurosaki Ichigo… suena una buena idea- dijo- qué opinas Urahara?

-bueno, es una idea muy arriesgada, pero podría… quizás… funcionar, traerlo de nuevo a la sociedad de almas, eso resultaría eficiente para nosotros- dijo Urahara pensándolo muy bien- suena una buena idea, verán, hueco mundo es un desierto oscuro, o nocturno, es muy grande, y podrían encontrarse con algunos grupos de hollow- dijo Urahara- voluntarios?

-yo iré- dijo Unohana- por si está herido- dijo como excusa

-alguien más?- pregunto, pero todos se quedaron callados

-nosotros podemos ir- dijo Ishida levantando la mano

-no Ishida-san es muy arriesgado para ustedes, preferiría que se quedaran, después los entrenare- dijo Kisuke

-eso suena una buena idea- dijo Inoue

-bien, se levanta la junta, Unohana Taichou, y Urahara Kisuke, irán a Hueco mundo a traer de vuelta a Kurosaki, misión rescate de Ichigo, comienza- dijo Yamamoto golpeando fuertemente con su bastón

-bien- dijeron todos, retirándose a sus respectivos escuadrones

-lo veré en la senkaimon en diez minutos Urahara-san- dijo Unohana

-sí, adelántese, tengo que hablar con el capitán comandante- dijo

-bien- la mujer capitán se retiró junto a los demás capitanes del lugar

-que sucede Urahara- pregunto Yamamoto

-bueno, esta es una misión peligrosa comandante, ciertamente puede que no podamos traer de vuelta a Ichigo, no cree que es demasiado riesgoso?- pregunto Urahara

-en efecto, lo es- dijo Yamamoto-, pero es necesario, quizá así evitemos la destrucción de la sociedad de almas, no se preocupe, va acompañado de una perfecta espadachín- dijo Yamamoto, la primer Kenpachi- dijo orgulloso

-tiene razón- dijo Urahara, en fin, nos iremos ya, a ver cómo nos va- dijo Urahara

CON ICHIGO

-así que este es el bosque menos- dijo Ichigo curioso

-di, yo vengo de aquí, por aquí hay muchos Gillians, y adjuchas, puedo comerme a algunos y hacerme más fuerte para volverme vasto lorde- dijo Grimmjow mirando a Ichigo

-en eso tienes razón- dijo Ichigo- bien, busquemos esos gillians que tú dices, para poder acabar pronto- dijo Ichigo

Caminaron durante un largo rato en medio de ese espeso y gigantesco bosque hasta que llegaron al lugar donde había una manada de gillians, de inmediato estos los atacaron y Grimmjow e Ichigo no tardaron en esquivar esos ceros que ellos mandaban.-ahora- dijo Grimmjow y se lanzó al ataque para comenzar a comer a eso gillians que allí habitaban, eso hizo, se los devoro a todos, y con eso su presión espiritual y poder crecieron considerablemente, pero aun no era un vasto lorde

-sigamos buscando- dijo Ichigo mientras avanzaba

-si- dijo Grimmjow tras de el

Volvieron a llegar a un lugar con más gillians y Grimmjow no tardo en comerlos a todos, pero no era suficiente, y no pensaban darse por vencidos así que decidieron ir por más, y ahora, cazar adjuchas

-bien- dijo Grimmjow, se dónde hay algunos adjuchas- dijo serio

Ambos partieron para ese lugar del que Grimmjow hablaba- espera- dijo Ichigo sintiendo una presión espiritual familia, que provenía del techo, es decir, del desierto- esta presión… Urahara-san… y viene con… Unohana-san!- dijo Ichigo sorprendido- Grimmjow… adelántate por favor, te lo encargo, yo iré a ver qué sucede con esos dos- dijo Ichigo seriamente

-estas seguro?- pregunto la pantera

-seguro- dijo- bueno, vamos- dijo, y se fue volando hacia arriba, mientras que Grimmjow corrió al lugar del que hablaba

FUERA DEL BOSQUE MENOS, DESIERTO DE HUECO MUNDO

Urahara y Unohana habían llegado ya a Hueco Mundo, ambos miraban al horizonte, viendo la luna que se posaba sobre aquel cielo nocturno dando a ver un hermoso paisaje

-es hermoso cuando lo meditas, no?... Urahara-san?- pregunto Ichigo detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable

-oh… Kurosaki-san… que sorpresa encontrarte…- dijo Urahara acomodando su sombrero- tan pronto

-habla ya… que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Ichigo

-nada en particular, solo… queremos que vuelvas a la sociedad de almas- dijo Urahara

-debes estar bromeando, me pides que regrese a ese lugar después de que me desterraron de ahí, aun cuando estaba indefenso, cuando fui a rescatar a Rukia tenía pensado que podría morir, pero no que acabaría mis días en Hueco Mundo y sabes? No es tan malo, no debería decírtelo, pero estoy reuniendo un ejército de arrancars- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a los dos – si, por muy extraño que parezca, reúno a mi equipo de arrancars… hollow con poderes de shinigami- dijo

-así que estas con Aizen?- pregunto Urahara- solo se pueden hacer arrancars por medio del hogyoku

-no, conozco otro método, menos complicado- dijo Ichigo- como sea… será mejor que la sociedad de almas se prepare para una invasión, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados por la situación que ocurrió, prepárense- dijo Ichigo

-ya veo, quiere decir que si no te puedo llevar por las buenas… tendré que hacerlo por las malas- dijo Urahara sacando su espada

-tal parece que quieres morir- dijo Ichigo desenfundado la suya

-tan rápido activaras el bankai?- pregunto Urahara

"si le digo que no lo es, el sabrá como lidiar conmigo, será mejor manejarlo bien" pensó Ichigo- debo ir a con todo- dijo el pelinaranja- después de todo, es una lucha contra mi maestro- dijo

Comenzaron a pelear, intercambios de espadazos solamente, unas veces usaban shunpo para esquivar y eso, continuaron peleando mientras Unohana notaba el drástico cambio en la forma de pelear del kurosaki

-ya basta- dijo Ichigo comenzando a desesperarse- hora de demostrarte mi verdadero poder- dijo mientras elevaba su presión espiritual, ni siquiera activo l shikai, solo… blandió su espada en contra de Urahara y cuando estas chocaron el tipo fue lanzado muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, por la gran fuerza que llevaba el tajo del chico

Unohana quedo sorprendida verdaderamente por la fuerza del kurosaki, no pensó que sería tan fuerte ese chico, o que en cuatro días aumentara tanto ese potencial del que Urahara recordara, vio cómo se iba acercando a ella, la chica cayo de rodillas sorprendida, quiso tomar su espada, pero se dio cuenta de que no la tenía, estaba tirada varis metros lejos de ella, la mujer esperaba lo peor, cerró los ojos, esperando el movimiento del chico

Después de un rato los abrió y miro una mano extendida frente a ella- Unohana-san, tome mi mano por favor- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a la joven

-acaso no me harás daño?- pregunto Unohana mientras se ponía de pie gracias al chico

-pero que dice, no tengo razones de hacerlo, y aunque las tuviera, nunca lastimaría a una hermosa chica como usted- dijo el chico sonrojando a la capitana

-kuro…saki…-..kun- dijo Unohana sonrojada

-pero bueno, dígale a Urahara-san que no voy a ir con ustedes, no estoy dispuesto a volver a ese lugar, y cuando vaya será para entrar en guerra- dijo- siento mucho el infortunio, pero debo irme- dijo Ichigo- de cualquier formas, prepárense para la guerra, será en invierno, y que sean fuertes sus capitanes, porque mi ejército, será mucho, mucho más fuerte- dijo Ichigo mientras se iba- hasta la próxima Unohana-san, esto será una verdadera guerra, preferiría tenerla de mi lado, quizá después- dijo Ichigo- sarabada- y desapareció con sonido

-Unohana-san, llego Urahara a toda la velocidad que pudo- ese no era un getsuga tenshou, y la fuerza era aplastante, Kurosaki-san es peligroso- dijo Urahara- donde esta?

-el no volverá, está decidido a entrar en guerra con la sociedad de almas…- dijo Unohana seriamente aunque un poco sonrojada aun

-ya veo, debemos informar esto a la sociedad de almas- dijo Urahara- en cuento antes, abrió garganta y se fueron ambos

CON GRIMMJOW

El pantera había estado comiendo mucho, y fue así como logro hacerse por fin un vasto lorde, después de comer unos 10 adjuchas su transformación se llevó a cabo, ahora se veía como una pañetar en dos patas, ya saben, como Grimmjow normal en resurrección, solo que con mascara hollow

-por fin!- dijo el pantera- soy un vasto lorde- dijo con los brazos extendidos

-así que tú eres el dueño de toda esa energía espiritual- dijo una voz extraña llegando a Grimmjow

-quién eres?- pregunto el pantera

-yo?, también soy una vasto lorde… mi nombre es… Tier… Tier Hallibel –

FIN

BIEN AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY! WOWW YA APARECIO HALLIBEL COMO VASTO LORDE, AHORA A VER COMO ICHIGO LA VA A RECLUTAR, Y VOLVER ARRANCAR COMO A GRIMMJOW, ESO SI ES UNA SORPESA GRIMMJOW VS HALLIBEL?, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO! YA LA TRAMA VA AVANZANDO MAS Y MAS Y LA HISTORIA CONTINUA, AHORA BIEN, ISSHIN YA RECUPERO SUS PODERES SHINIGAMI, YORUICHI ENTRARA EN ACCION, INOUE, ISHIDA Y CHAD, ACOMPAÑADOS DE RUKIA REGRESARAN AL MUNDO REAL PARA ENTRENAR, RENJI Y BYAKUYA SE VAN A PONER A ENTRENAR Y SE DESATARA LA GUERRA, NO DEJEN DE LEER, NOS VEMOS!


	4. movimiento kurosaki ¿mascara?

HOLA AMIGOS!. COMO LES HA IDO? ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y AQUÍ TRAIGO EL CAP DE HOY, BUENO, COMO VEN HE ESTADO MAS ACTIVO ULTIMAMENTE, ESTA NUEVA COMPU Y LAS VACACIONES SON BUENA CONVINACION PARA QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR LIBREMENTE, EN FIN, COMENCEMOS :´D Y BUENO, QUIERO PROBAR ALGO, ASI COMO OPENINGS EN ESTE ESPACIO, POR EJEMPLO, MATENDREMOS EL TERCER OPENING DURANTE UN TIEMPO COMO ENTRADA, POR LO QUE ANTES DE VER UN CAPITULO PODRIAN ESCUCHAR ICHIRIN NO HANA, E IMAGINAR EL OPENING DE ACUERDO A LA HISTORIA Y YO LES DIRE CUANDO CAMBIEMOS A OTRO OPENING.

LUZ DE LUNA- MOVIMIENTO... KUROSAKI... ¿MASCARA?

-Tier Hallibel eh?- pregunto Grimmjow mirando a esa vasto lorde- eres una hembra?

-por supuesto que lo soy, y que sucede? Solo por ser hembra crees que eres más fuerte que yo?- pregunto defensivamente esa vasto lorde

-no me refiero a eso, aparte de Nell-san eres la única vasto lorde hembra que he visto- dijo Grimmjow

-Nelliel-san? Otra hembra? De verdad?, llévame a ella- dijo la chica

-no debería hacerlo, no tengo porque hacerlo- dijo Grimmjow mirando indiferentemente a la vasto lorde

-y si te gano en un duelo?- dijo Hallibel incitando una pelea

-crees que podrás?- pregunto Grimmjow- entonces intentémoslo- dijo animado

-bien- dijo Hallibel

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, comenzaron a soltar golpes, y patadas, ambos tenían una velocidad y fuerza increíbles, estaban destrozando el paisaje de ese lugar, y siguieron golpeándose para tratar de ganarle al otro

-paren ya, ustedes dos!- grito Ichigo mirando esa escena de destrucción masiva

-Ichigo- dijo Grimmjow mientras dejaba de luchar con Hallibel e iba a su lado- ya soy un vasto lorde- dijo contento el pantera

-eso veo, y me alegra bastante- dijo Ichigo mirándolo con felicidad, después cambio su aspecto a uno más serio y enojado- por otra parte… quien es ella?- pregunto

-yo, soy Hallibel, Tier Hallibel, y por lo que veo, tu eres Ichigo, tu nombre ha sonado bastante desde que Aizen ha estado tratando de reclutar gente- dijo Hallibel cruzando sus brazos- por otra parte, me alegra que te refirieras a mi como "ella" y no como "eso"- dijo con cierto tono de alegría

-espera… me estás diciendo que Aizen también trato de reclutarte?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-en efecto, pero no precisamente el, quiero decir, un subordinado suyo, uno hombre negro, que al parecer es ciego- dijo la chica- lo conoces?- pregunto

-ahora que lo dices… se parece mucho a ese capitán… Tousen?... si, Tousen, es un aliado de Aizen, - dijo Ichigo

-eso fue lo que pude notar- dijo Hallibel- por otra parte, esa pantera… Grimmjow, me dijo que conoce a una hembra vasto lorde no es así?- pregunto Hallibel

-es una verdad a medias- dijo Ichigo

-explícate- dijo la rubia acercándose a ellos

-veras… si es una hembra, y ERA una vasto lorde- dijo el chico

-era?, que le hicieron?- pregunto enojada

-nada malo, ella ahora es una arrancar- dijo Ichigo

-que es un arrancar?- pregunto Hallibel curiosamente

-es un hollow que rompe su máscara y se convierte en arrancar, una cruza de shinigami y hollow, aumenta su fuerza, y sus poderes se sellan, en una zanpakutou, es algo muy interesante, pues los arrancar comienzan a desarrollar un parecido extremo a un humano normal, claro con algunos aspectos de hollow, como restos de mascara o armadura- dijo Ichigo

-ja, si claro, como si esas cosas pasaran- dijo Hallibel cómicamente

-es de verdad- dijo Ichigo, - puedes venir con nosotros para comprobarlo- dijo Ichigo

-ir con ustedes?, acaso ustedes no son una manada de caza?- pregunto Hallibel desconfiada

-por supuesto que no- dijo Ichigo riendo- una de las peculiaridades de los arracars es que ya no necesitan comerse unos a otros para poder seguir siendo arrancar,. Ese círculo de alimentación se rompe, eso nos hace más "humanos"- dijo Ichigo

-espera, tu eres un humano?- pregunto Hallibel

-vaya… me has descubierto- dijo Ichigo- te contare mi historia después- dijo el joven- digamos que soy un humano que se convirtió en shinigami y después fue traicionado, así que me mandaron a hueco mundo, y tras ver que tan solitaria es la vida aquí, me he propuesto reunir amigos para superar la soledad de aquí- dijo Ichigo- que dices, te unirías?- pregunto el joven kurosaki

-bah- dijo Hallibel- no te creo en absoluto nada, pero si lo que dices es cierto, quiero ver a esos arrancars de los que me hablas- dijo Hallibel

-pues será algo difícil- dijo Ichigo- mis compañeros se fueron a buscar a otro vasto lorde para volverlo arrancar y así unirlo a nosotros-

-dices que para ser un arrancar se necesita ser vasto lorde?- pregunto la rubia

-no estoy seguro, pero todos mis compañeros ya lo eran cuando los volví arrancar excepto Stark y Grimmjow- dijo el chico

-ya veo- dijo Hallibel- está bien, iré con ustedes, pero no me uniré nunca a un grupo así, solo tengo curiosidad de conocer a otra hembra- dijo la chica

-como digas, ahora vamos al desierto normal- dijo Ichigo

-si- dijeron los dos al unísono, y así Ichigo Hallibel y Grimmjow se dispusieron a ir hacia arriba

CON NELL, STARK Y ULQUIORRA

Ulquiorra y Stark habían estado peleando con barragán, quien se rehusaba a unírseles a ellos a menos que fueran más fuertes, los dos arrancar estaban en su estado base pues decían que no podían liberar su espada en ese lugar, aun así Lilynette y Nell, observaban a los chicos peleando en la distancia, mientras cuidaban de los amigos de Nell

-tch… que problema- dijo Stark mientras se hacía para atrás debido a un cero de arrancar, llegando al lado de Ichigo

-no tenemos más opción, Ichigo nos dijo que lucháramos con el- dijo Ulquiorra- y no pienso desobedecerlo- dijo seriamente

-ya veo… con que, le tienes lealtad no es así?- pregunto Stark

-en efecto, él nos ha sacado a todos de nuestra soledad, y no ha convertido en amigos, no es así?, es el único que pudo comprender mi sentir, comprenderme y saber de qué hablaba sin siquiera decir una sola palabra- dijo Ulquiorra monótono- es un gran detalle de su parte, y en lo personal, ya lo considero la persona más cercana a mí, un … gran amigo- dijo el chico

-bueno… en eso tienes razón, Ichigo me ayudo a superar la soledad, estoy muy agradecido con el- dijo el hombre- así que estaría dispuesto a morir por el- dijo Stark

-no pensamos tan diferente- dijo Ulquiorra mirando al hombre

-bueno, este tipo es demasiado fuerte no crees?- dijo Stark

-es su habilidad la que me causa esos problemas- dijo Ulquiorra- siendo sincero es por esa habilidad por la que no podemos acercarnos a el- dijo el chico

-entonces tendremos que atacar a la distancia, sin embargo utiliza una técnica de velocidad muy buena, es más rápido que un cero, a menos que se dispare cerca de él, sin embargo, podría afectar a quien se le acerque debido a su poder- dijo el hombre- que problemático-

-creo que tengo un plan- dijo Ulquiorra- escucha… - Ulquiorra comenzó a contarle ese plan a Stark

-Bien!- dijo Stark- es un buen plan, entonces lo comenzare- dijo el hombre

-vamos- dijo Ulquiorra

Stark apareció detrás de barragán, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante, solo para disparar un cero normal, el cual barragán esquivo fácilmente, sin embargo, donde el apareció, ya lo esperaba Ulquiorra cargando otro cero, el cual barragán también esquivo. Y así duraron, persiguiendo al esqueleto a donde apareciera, para lanzarle ese cero, aunque parecía un desperdicio, la táctica de Ulquiorra parecía surtir efecto, pues comenzaba a cansarse el vasto lorde, y así continuaron, disparando ceros a un enemigo que los esquivaba fácilmente, después de un rato, el vasto lorde comenzó a cansarse, y tuvo que posar en algún lugar mientras observaba como los dos arrancar lo veían, -ahora Nelliel-san- dijo Ulquiorra dando una orden a la chica

-si- respondió la joven mientras aparecía frente a ellos, y lanzaba un cero normal

-tch ya no tengo fuerzas para esquivarlo…. Tendré que pudrirlo- dijo barragán, mientras comenzaba a descomponer ese cero hecho por Nell

Cuando termino de descomponerlo, se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Stark cargando un cero azul, y Ulquiorra uno verde- gran rey cero- grito Stark –cerro verde- dijo Ulquiorra con una expresión de aburrimiento, ambos ceros se combinaron, formando una combinación verde y azul que impacto de lleno al esqueleto

Después de que esa gran explosión ceso, se dejó ver a un esqueleto tirado, moribundo, sin fuerza y jadeando- ustedes dos… son demasiado fuertes- dijo barragán

-no podemos pelear contigo con las gansas que teníamos, ya sea Ulquiorra o yo, uno de nosotros hubiera bastado para matarte- dijo Stark

-y porque no lo hicieron?- pregunto el esqueleto

-las ordenes de Ichigo era que peleáramos los dos juntos, y ahora veo a que se refiere- dijo Ulquiorra sin expresión

-él quiere que aprendan a combatir en conjunto, si somos una familia, debemos aprender a defendernos- dijo Nelliel contenta

-familia?, eso es una estupidez mocosa, esto es hueco mundo y.-

-y que?- llego Ichigo interrumpiendo a barragán- crees que por eso, merecemos morir solos? Estas mal esqueleto… tenemos derecho a vivir bien, a ser felices… tenemos derecho… a disfrutar- dijo Ichigo mirando al esqueleto que yacía tirado

-eso es a lo que te refieres eh?- dijo barragán desde el suelo- y por eso reúnes un ejército de arrancars, acaso eres aliado de ese tipo… Aizen?- pregunto el esqueleto incorporándose

-no lo soy, y en cierto modo me desagrada que lo pienses- dijo Ichigo- él y yo tenemos ideales muy diferentes, y quiero quitar a Aizen de las noches- dijo el joven

-hablas de exiliarlo? De Las Noches?- pregunto barragán interesado

-es eso, o someterlo ante mí- dijo Ichigo

-tienes unos planes malvados Ichigo- dijo Nell cómicamente

-ese tipo es más malvado que yo, así que, formar mi familia desde ahora, es mejor, así puedo desarrollar más confianza con ustedes- dijo Ichigo

-como sea, quien te proclamo líder?- pregunto barragán

-tienes razón- dijo Stark

-es cierto- dijo Ulquiorra

-cierto- dijo Nell

-o, es cierto- dijo Grimmjow

-lo proclamamos líder de nosotros, arrancars, Ichigo kurosaki- dijeron todos al unísono- queremos tener a un líder como usted- dijeron muy contentos

-chicos… es me agrada- dijo Ichigo sonriendo – bueno… Barragán… te unirás o no?- pregunto Ichigo

-por supuesto que no- dijo el esqueleto- puedes matarme, eso antes de servirle a alguien como tu

-ya veo… y tu Hallibel?- pregunto la chica

-ella es una hembra- dijo Nelliel muy contenta acercándose a ella- hola, mi nombre es Nelliel, y también soy una hembra, gusto en conocerte, Hallibel-san- dijo Nelliel estirando la mano

-si- dijo Hallibel sorprendida de conocer a Nell, a decir verdad, para ella, Nelliel era hermosa, así que tomo su mano –que bonita- dijo la rubia

-o, muchas gracias- dijo Nelliel- pero bueno, te unirás a nosotros?- pregunto la chica curiosa

-lo siento, pero aun no me creo eso de una familia y esas cosas- dijo Hallibel soltando la mano- preferiría mantenerme sola- dijo la vasto lorde

-ya veo, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en venir a nosotros- dijo la chica

-si.- dijo contenta Hallibel

-bueno chicos, no podemos obligar ni a Hallibel ni a barragán a venir con nosotros, creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Ichigo- vámonos- y comenzó a andar

-si- dijeron sus seguidores para después comenzar a andar tras de el

Y así barragán y Hallibel notaron como se iban alejando hasta desaparecer en la distancia

-oye tú…- dijo barragán- podrías matarme?-

-a que viene eso? Pregunto Hallibel

-he sido derrotado por primera vez… es vergonzoso estar en este estado- dijo barragán- mátame

-ya veo… antes de eso dime… porque no fuiste con ellos- pregunto la rubia

-creer en una familia… está bien? Quiero decir, estoy confundido, ese chico apenas nos conoces y ya nos entrega su confianza… es extraño- dijo barragán- y tú?-

-ciertamente no lo sé, siempre había querido alguien así para que me sacara de la soledad, y ahora que tuve la oportunidad simplemente dije que no – dijo la vasto lorde mirando al suelo

-idiota- dijo barragán de manera graciosa- ahora ma-

-que sorpresa- se escuchó la voz de alguien familiar, lo cual impacto a los dos vasto lorde – mi querida Hallibel y mi estimado barragán- dijo esa voz

-Aizen!- gritaron ellos dos

-vaya… son tan inteligentes como para recordar mi nombre- dijo Aizen acercándose a ellos – lástima que será lo ultimo que digan- dijo seriamente

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Hallibel

-oh… y hablan…- dijo cómicamente Aizen- quiero decir… que los voy a matar… aquí mismo, ahora mismo- dijo el castaño- y me quedare con su poder.

-maldito- dijo barragán tirado

-pero… no- dijo Hallibel impactada

-huye- dijo barragán desde el suelo – huye Hallibel- dijo- me sacrificare, huye!

-que dices... tu? Sacrificarte?- pregunto impactada Hallibel

-si… es chico… kurosaki Ichigo, es una buena persona… búscale y dile que quieres unirte a él… y protégete de este monstruo- dijo barragán

-qué bonita muestra de sentimientos- dijo Aizen contento- lástima que van a morir- desenfundo su espada

Hallibel comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que tuve pero tropezó- tu primero- dijo Aizen mientras con shunpo se acercaba a la chica e iba a enterrar su espada pero…

Una espada negra que Aizen reconocía, se interponía entre su Kyoka suigetsu y la cabeza de Hallibel, lo cual sorprendió al es capitán- esta espada…debe ser… kurosaki Ichigo- dijo volteando a ver al portador de dicha espada

-cuanto tiempo… Aizen- dijo Ichigo con una mirada y expresión serias

Aizen se retiró del lugar para incorporarse a los dos amigos suyos, o más bien, subordinados –así que los rumores eran ciertos- dijo Aizen- estas en hueco mundo, pero eso no afecta mucho mis planes, solo deberé… derrotarte- dijo Aizen

-claro, veamos quien derrota a quien- dijo Ichigo y detrás de él aparecían sus amigos, sorprendiendo a Aizen

-veo que formas tu propio ejército verdad?, ya veo, así que-

-cierren los ojos todos- dijo Ichigo- el poder espiritual de Aizen es enorme, su Kyoka suigetsu funciona como hipnotizador completo, eso es un gran problema y si no luchamos con cuidado él nos ganara fácilmente- dijo Ichigo mirando a Aizen. Los amigos de Ichigo cerraron los ojos como se los pidió

-ya veo, investigaste a mi espada, muy inteligente, kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Aizen- pero así solo los dejas vulnerables para que los corte a la mitad- dijo Aizen

-bah… como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara- dijo el pelinaranja

-veamos qué sucederá… quebranta… Kyoka suigetsu- dijo Aizen liberando de plano su espada

-no te puedo tomar a la ligera… - dijo Ichigo-

-chicos, ya pueden abrir sus ojos, el efecto solo ocurre si ves la ceremonia de liberación- dijo Ichigo

-sí que me investigaste- dijo Aizen sonriendo- eres astuto chico… a pelear

Y ambos se lanzaron a la batalla, comenzaron intercambiando espadazos, tajos iban de un lugar a otro con una fuerza tremenda

-Stark- dijo Grimmjow acercándose a el- muéstrame que debo hacer para volverme arrancar- dijo mirándolo seriamente

Si- dijo el hombre- vamos a un lugar retirado de aquí, y con sonido salieron del lugar, Nelliel, Ulquiorra y Lilynette, los siguieron, pero solo se alejaron en la distancia para ver a Ichigo pelear sin interrumpirlo o estorbar en el campo de batalla

Continuaron peleando durante un buen tiempo pero Aizen llevaba la ventaja, espada liberada y además tenía el conocimiento el kido, eso le costaría mucho a Ichigo, quien realmente se estaba viendo en apuros

-que sucede kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto Aizen- te has dado cuenta de que ni tu bankai se compara con mis poderes?- pregunto el castaño

-bankai?, que tontería dices… este estado no es ni siquiera un shikai- dijo Ichigo

-qué?- pregunto Aizen verdaderamente sorprendido

-escucha Aizen, preferiría acabar con esto pronto- dijo Ichigo chocando espadas

-crees que podrás?- preguntó retóricamente- por supuesto- dijo Ichigo "oye Ichigo…." Es escuchaba una voz en su interior "soy tu yo interno… veras, este chico… Aizen, es un oponente muy fuerte… si el ve tu liberación, podría ser peligroso" decía aquella voz "así que te daré un consejo ahora que te regale mis poderes… reúne energía espiritual en tu mano izquierda y espárcela en tu cara, eso te dará una máscara que te dará más fuerza, velocidad y energía, así podrás usar un buen getsuga tenshou" menciono esa voz en su interior

Ichigo aparto a Aizen "primero debería ver que tan fuerte es mi getsuga" pensó el chico, y cargo la energía en su espada, -GETSUGA…. TENSHOU!- grito el chico para liberar un getsuga muy potente que sorprendió hasta al mismo gin, el cual estaba viendo impactado el gran poder de Ichigo, pues esa ráfaga de poder era masiva, no sabía cómo iba a responder Aizen a ese ataque

-bakudo #81… danku- dijo el castaño para crear un vacío entre el getsuga y el para evitar que hubiera contacto, su sorpresa se levo al infinito cuando miro que su bakudo estaba siendo quebrantado por el getsuga de Ichigo, el cual finalmente tomo con la guardia baja al castaño y le pego de lleno a quemarropa en el pecho

Después de un momento se puede ver a un Aizen con la ropa hecha un desastre y su peinado arruinado y una clara cara de enojo, -maldito- dijo Aizen mirando a Ichigo- maldito!- grito realmente enojado

-Aizen… eras un oponente realmente formidable- dijo Ichigo mirándolo seriamente- pero tengo que acabar contigo… de lo contrario tu acabaras conmigo- dijo Ichigo

Aizen lo miro sorprendido y asustado mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía- Gin… Tousen...ayudenme- grito estirando la mano

-mis más sinceras disculpas Aizen… pero esta vez, pagaras por todo lo que hiciste a la sociedad de almas- dijo Gin sonriendo

-lo siento Aizen-sama, su sentido de la justicia no concuerda con el mío- dijo Tousen mientras le daba la espada

-Gin… Tousen… ustedes dos, me han traicionado…- dijo Aizen mientras volteaba a ver a Ichigo, quien yacía flotando a la distancia frente a él con una expresión seria

-lo siento… Aizen- dijo Ichigo mientras cargaba energía espiritual en su mano, y la pasaba por su cara, eso formo una máscara en su cara, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, pues esa mascara era de hollow, "tenía razón, me siento más fuerte… y más rápido" pensó Ichigo "veamos que tal…" cargo energía en su espada

-espera Ichigo… no!- grito Aizen llorando- por lo que más quieras no!- dijo con miedo en su rostro

-GETSUA… TENSHO- dijo Ichigo con su voz distorsionada, pero el ataque no iba para Aizen, iba para Gin y Tousen, el castaño cerro los ojos pensando lo peor, pero vio como esa oleada masiva de reiatsu salía disparada para quienes lo traicionaron, lo cual lo sorprendió

La técnica masiva que cargaba un poder increíblemente absurdo, pego de llego en gin y Tousen, los cuales hicieron el mismo bakudo, pero solo que más fuerte o pensando en que podrían soportarlo, y se equivocaron, el ataque no solo rompió con facilidad su técnica, sino que por poco y mata a esos dos chicos, quien después de la explosión, quedaron tirados y sin fuerza, apenas con el último aliento, abrieron una senkaimon y se metieron en ella, para poder escapar de Ichigo

-se han ido- dijo Aizen mientras veía como sus ex compañeros se iban –ellos realmente… me traicionaron- dijo con un tono triste

Ichigo desapareció su máscara y bajo hasta llegar a donde estaba el castaño tirado- Aizen…- dijo el chico- porque?- pregunto el chico

-porque preguntas?, ja, chico, tú no sabes cómo es vivir completamente solo, que la sociedad no reconozca tu esfuerzo y que nadie te valore como persona, no sabes que es llegar todos los días a tu casa, sin tener respuesta de tu padre o madre, no sabes que es ir a la escuela y no tener amigos, no sabes que es vivir en soledad- dijo el tipo mirando al suelo – tú no sabes nada, Ichigo-

-lo se…- dijo Ichigo- comprendo la soledad en la que viviste, comprendo tu pasado, comprendo tu desesperación, es por eso que querías matar al rey del alma no es así, querías que todos reconocieran tu fuerza, que todos te vieran a ti como una gran persona- dijo el chico- estabas equivocado Aizen… eso solo se logra creando fuertes vínculos con alguien- dijo el pelinaranja- y así, esa persona estará dispuesta a todo por ti-

-confianza?... nunca nadie ha confiado en mí, porque debería confiar en alguien?- pregunto el hombre incorporándose

-Aizen… seamos amigos- dijo el chico

Aizen abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido, atónito, yacía parado sin articular palabra "después de lo que hice… después de todo eso… Ichigo… tu…" pensaba Aizen- déjame contarte algo Ichigo…- dijo el castaño- yo nací en un distrito muy pobre del rukongai, desde pequeño tuve que luchar por sobrevivir, y tuve que salir adelante por mi cuenta, conseguí entrar en la academia de shinigamis, y aun así quise seguir siendo fuerte… mi deseo, ayudar a gente que sufre de conflictos, quería hacer amigos, quería ser feliz, pero era demasiado fuerte, Nadie me tomaba en cuenta porque me creían un peligro, fui obligado a ser solitario en contra de mi voluntad, durante mucho tiempo busque a una persona que me ayudara… y por fin la encontré…-

-no te obligare, pero es por esos vínculos, por lo que alguien puede ser… "feliz"- dijo Ichigo mirándolo seriamente

-Ichigo… mira!... por fin soy un arrancar- dijo Grimmjow llegando a donde estaba el

-vamos no es para tanto- dijo Stark llegando tras del junto a Ulquiorra, Nelliel y Lilynette

-chicos- dijo Ichigo mientras los miraba – me alegra bastante!- grito mientras corría a verlos

Aizen, barragán y Hallibel miraron como todos festejaban su nuevo logro, el logro de uno, era la victoria de los otros, todo era tan cálido

"ya veo… ya veo…" pensó barragán

"así que era eso" pensó Hallibel

-oigan- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo- queremos unirnos- dijeron seriamente

-Si- sean bienvenidos!- dijo Ichigo mientras ayudaba a Hallibel a ponerse de pie- Stark, Ulquiorra ayuden a barragán- ellos obedecieron

"ya veo" pensaba Aizen…. "Ya veo… …ya veo… …..ya… veo"

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, QUE PASARA, AIZEN SE QUEDARA CON ICHIGO?, SE IRA?, MURIO?, BUENO DEJEMOS ESAS DUDAS, COMO SEA, AMIGOS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA! GRACIAS POR LEER, Y LES DEJO ESTE FINAL, PARA DEJARLOS PICADOS XD, COMO SEA, PROXIMO CAPITULO SE UNEN A LA BANDA ZOMARY, SYAEL Y NOITRA, SALE AMIGOS NOS VEMOS!


	5. ¿rey de hueco mundo?

HOLA AMIGOS! COMO ESTAN?, BUENO PUES YA SE ACERCA LA PELEA REAL E ICHIGO Y LOS DEMAS A SE ESTAN PREPARANDO PARA LA PELEA, UNA GUERRA DE DOS FRENTES, SHINIGAMIS CONTRA ARRANCARS, ESPEREMOS QUE ICHIGO SEPA LO UE HACE Y COMO LO HACE, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO

LUZ DE LUNA- ¿REY DE HUECO MUNDO?

-bien chicos, ahora que estamos ya nosotros aquí, debemos comenzar por curar las heridas de barragán y Hallibel- dijo Ichigo contento- además de eso, debemos de hecho ya buscar un lugar donde nos vamos a quedar, no podemos errar de aquí para allá, debemos establecer una base y así, comenzar con los entrenamientos- dijo el pelinaranja

-una base?, con eso te refieres a un lugar donde podamos… "vivir"?- pregunto Stark –como una casa?-

-exactamente- dijo Ichigo- así estaremos mejor, y más unidos, ahora tendremos que ver cuál será esa base-

-si buscas un lugar así… podemos alojarnos en Las Noches- dijo Aizen- te dejare como el líder del grupo… incluyéndome a mí- dijo el castaño- me has hecho ver las cosas seriamente Ichigo… por favor, déjame ayudarte en tu meta-

-por supuesto Aizen, quiero decir, necesitaremos más ayuda- dijo Ichigo- este ambiente es sensacional, los hollow más fuertes reunidos, dos ex shinigamis con fuerza tremenda…. La sociedad de almas debe estar preparada para encararnos- dijo el chico

-no es solo eso Ichigo… ellos nos superan en número, esa es nuestra desventaja- dijo Ulquiorra

-ya no… me encargue de volver arrancars a la misma cantidad de hollow que pueden ayudarnos contra el seireitei- dijo Aizen- estamos equivalentes, sin embargo no creo que podamos luchar contra los capitanes, debemos unir bien nuestras filas, somos ocho tipos con poderes de capitán, ellos son trece, tan solo juntemos a diez en total, pero arrancars puros, ellos serán nuestros "capitanes" o fuerza de alianza- dijo Aizen

-eso suena bien, es una buena idea- dijo Stark

-unirnos en contra de un enemigo común eh?- dijo Nelliel tomando su barbilla

-si eso quiere decir pelear y matar, estoy listo- dijo Grimmjow

-podre derrotar a cualquier capitán shinigami- dijo Ulquiorra monótonamente

-odio a esos tipos- dijo Barragán

-si con esto viviremos en paz… puedo hacerlo- dijo Hallibel

-bien… el equipo de asalto contra shinigamis se une!, los espada comienzan su movilización!- dijo Ichigo animado

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, REUNION DE CAPITANES, ESCUADRON 1

-entonces Kurosaki Ichigo no accedió a venir cierto?- pregunto Yamamoto con cierto enojo

-en efecto capitán, el chico a avanzado a grandes pasos, quiero decir, fue capaz de inmovilizar a Urahara-san sin necesidad de utilizar un ataque, solo con fuerza pura- dijo Unohana cerrando los ojos

-eso es cierto Comandante, el chico tiene una técnica llamada Getsuga tenshou, pero esta vez ni siquiera la utilizo, y la fuerza con la que fui arrojado era increíble, incluso a mí, me tomo bastante poder recuperar la compostura y luchar contra la inercia que ya llevaba- dijo Urahara

-así que ese mocoso se ha hecho fuerte eh?- pregunto Kenpachi

-es algo serio Zaraki Taichou- dijo Kyoraku- si ese chico… Kurosaki… se revelara en contra de la sociedad de almas, son malas noticias, necesitaremos hacerle frente, y eso nos dejaría vulnerables ante Aizen- dijo el tipo

-Aizen ahora mismo no es una preocupación- dijo Komamura- de acuerdo a lo que hablamos en la pasada reunión, el capitán ichimaru y el capitán Tousen son agentes dobles, por lo que nos proveen información regularmente, si llega el momento y estamos mal parados, ellos pueden intervenir- dijo el lobo

-eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Gin llegando a la sala de capitanes

-capitán Ichimaru!- grito Komamura sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes

-explícate Gin- dijo Yamamoto

-Ichigo descubrió que éramos agentes dobles- dijo Tousen llegando a un lado- el chico es muy inteligente

-eso quiere decir que…- pregunto Kyoraku

-Ichigo ha defendido a Aizen de nosotros- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos en la sala ahí reunidos

-que estás diciendo… kurosaki y Aizen?- pregunto Toshiro – eso es imposible

-no digo que kurosaki se haya unido al… simplemente lo salvo… capitán comandante, necesitamos ir a hueco mundo, podemos hacer algo aun… Aizen está muy herido por el Getsuga de Ichigo… debemos llegar a kurosaki y vencerlo para encarcelarlo en muken- dijo ichimaru- su fuerza es increíble, incluso a mí me da miedo luchar contra el… si esto sigue así, el chico puede alcanzar su poder.-

-estas diciendo que el chico es demasiado fuerte?- pregunto Yamamoto

-en efecto, y a estas alturas, si e chico entrena, en un mes, ningún capitán se podrá equivaler a su poder- dijo el peliblanco

-ja, entonces entrenemos para la guerra- dijo Kenpachi- quiero cortarlo por la mitad- dijo con su sonrisa

-ichimaru tiene razón, se levanta la reunión de capitanes, Kenpachi, SoiFong, Byakuya… iremos Hueco Mundo- dijo el viejo- sasakibe y Kyoraku se quedan para vigilar la sociedad de almas, Ukitake, eres la última defensa, Toshiro tú te encargaras de monitorear el seireitei, ichimaru y Tousen, estén atentos por si cualquier enemigo aparece, Komamura también, - dijo el anciano- ya!- grito para que todos siguieran sus ordenes

Se dirigieron a la senkaimon para poder ir a hueco mundo- capitán comandante… su reiatsu es muy grande, use esto- dijo Urahara- así Ichigo no lo detectara y tendremos el factor sorpresa-

-no lo necesito, al contrario, preferiría que el chico venga a mi antes de buscarlo- dijo el ansiando- vamos ya

Abrieron la senkaimon y entraron en hueco mundo, los capitanes y el comandante llegaron a ese desierto que no habían visto antes, a excepción del viejo claro está, entraron en esa dimensión y la senkaimon se cerro

CON ICHIGO

Ellos ya estaban hospedados en Las noches, resulta que cada uno de sus amigos tenían su propia habitación, y todos habían ido para descansar un poco, Ichigo estaba fuera del palacio, así que pudo notar una energía espiritual tremenda "no hay duda… es el" pensó el chico "tengo que salir a hacer frente" entro al palacio para buscar a Stark, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow- ustedes tres... vengan conmigo- dijo el chico a lo cual los mencionados lo siguieron

Cuando estaban a punto de salir se encontraron con Aizen- que sucede Ichigo… también lo notaste?- pregunto el tipo

-si Aizen… así que es mejor que vayamos preparados… no creo que el viejo venga ara platicar- dijo el pelinaranja- como sea vámonos-

Se fueron directo a donde venía esa energía espiritual

LUGAR DE ENCUENTRO… EN ALGUNA PARTE DE HUECO MUNDO

-así que tú eres eso que ichimaru considera peligroso- dijo Yamamoto mirando a Ichigo que recién llegaba

-quien sabe… tal vez solo soy… fuerte- dijo el chico

-odio a los niños engreídos- dijo Yamamoto

-y yo a los viejos cascarrabias- dijo Ichigo en su defensa, lo cual sorprendió a los capitanes que estaban ahí… Ichigo sabia el poder de Yamamoto, y sabia cuan fuerte era… insultarlo…. Estaba bien?

-me comienzas a fastidiar… veamos qué tan fuerte resulta ser ese shinigami sustituto- dijo Yamamoto mientras desenfundaba su espada- te ganare sin siquiera usar el shikai- dijo provocativamente

-me gustaría verlo- Ichigo desenfundo su espada, la cual era negra, para sorpresa de Yamamoto

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, comenzaron un intercambio de espadazos increíble, esa fuerza era mayor incluso que la que saco con Aizen, además de la velocidad, la agilidad con la que el viejo movía la espada era de alabarse, pues era un experto en ese arte, por decirlo así, el chico estaba teniendo problemas con el viejo, a decir verdad eso si era una pelea con un puente digno, de alguna forma el chico se divertía con dicha pelea

-eres bueno chico- dijo el viejo- y me estas costando trabajo… debo admitirlo, no te puedo vencer sin activar mi shikai- dijo el viejo- pero hasta ahí- dijo- ahora si morirás- se alejó un poco- reduce todo el universo a cenizas… RYUJIIN JAKKA!- grito para liberar su shikai y así combatir al chico

-me alaga comandante- dijo el chico sonriendo- entonces creo que tendré que usar esto- dijo el chico mientras se ponía la mascara

-una mascara?- pregunto Yamamoto

-comandante… esa misma mascara apareció cuando peleo conmigo- dijo Byakuya- tenga cuidado

-no me digas que hacer niño… me encargare de acabar con el- dijo Yamamoto mientras lanchaba una técnica que era un anillo de fuego que rodeaba a Ichigo y no le dejaba salir

-si kurosaki Ichigo queda ahí, nos da tiempo de luchar contra sus subordinados- dijo Yamamoto mirando al suelo, y se sorprendería tras ver a Aizen- Aizen!- grito el viejo

-hola…- dijo Aizen- tiempo sin vernos capitán comandante- dijo sonriendo- pero esta vez no peleara conmigo… recuerde, usted tiene un enemigo- dijo el castaño

-de que estas ha- la oración de Yamamoto se interrumpió al ver su aro de fuego comenzar a deshacerse

-GETSUGA TENSHO!- grito Ichigo con su voz distorsionada por la máscara mientras rompía ese anillo de fuego fácilmente- ups… creo que me sobrepase- dijo el chico mirando a Yamamoto

-mocoso... como?- grito Yamamoto

-debo ir con todo contra ti- dijo el chico

-tienes razón… RYUJIIN JAKKA… shikai al 100- dijo el viejo mientras sus llamas aumentaban y el calor también- hora de pelear de verdad- dijo Yamamoto- debo reconocerte como enemigo fuerte.- dijo Yamamoto- eres, el tercer enemigo más fuerte que he enfrentado, por tanto te debo matar-

-vemos si es caer- Ichigo aun con su máscara, se cayó en seco por un golpe de Yamamoto en el estómago lo cual le rompió la máscara y lo mando volando al suelo

El chico se paró a duras penas tras ese potente y muy doloroso golpe- como es posible que no lo haya visto- dijo Ichigo- aun cuando tenía puesta la más- fue interrumpido nuevamente por otro golpe en el mismo lugar, el cual le saco hasta sangre de la boca por lo duro que había sido y nuevamente fue lanzado en la distancia- tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción- dijo aun siendo arrojado, estiro sus manos- ZANGETSU!- grito el chico mientras liberaba su espada, un shikahusho blanco había aparecido, y una capucha (igual a la que uso cuando salvo a Rukia), su shikai estaba liberado, ahora esa Katana negra se había convertido en dos espadas, el chico estaba listo, ¿para qué? Para pelear!

-ahora si- grito el joven mientras aparecía delante de Yamamoto para cortarlo

-demasiado lento niño- grito Yamamoto apareciendo tras de él y mandándolo a volar con un ataque "imposible" pensó Ichigo "shikai contra shikai y sigue siendo más fuerte que yo… la máscara" pensó el chico pelinaranja

Se puso la máscara de nuevo y ahora fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de Yamamoto, el cual se sorprendió por la hazaña, siguieron teniendo una pelea más o menos pareja, pero aun así Ichigo estaba en desventaja, el chico recibía mas golpes de los que daba –GETSUGA TENSHOU!- grito el chico para soltar un ponente getsuga con la espada derecha –RYUJIIN JAKKA!- grito Yamamoto para contrarrestar el poder… el resultado, una explosión increíblemente fuerte en aquel lugar, que había dejado realmente impactados a todos os presentes, Stark y Ulquiorra no lo podían creer

"Así que este es el líder shinigami?, ni siquiera nuestro líder puede hacerle frente, me pregunto si…" pensó Ulquiorra tras ver la pelea de Ichigo y el viejo- Stark, conoces algo sobre los shinigamis?- le pregunto

-solo sé que pueden liberar su espada dos veces, la primera esa esa, el shikai y la segunda es, el bankai- dijo el hombre

-así que hay una segunda liberación no es así?- pregunto el chico

-en efecto… porque lo preguntas?-

-solo es una duda- dijo Ulquiorra volviendo la vista a ese lugar- bueno… es hora de enfrentarnos- dijo Ulquiorra

-que quieres decir?- pregunto el hombre castaño

-Stark… Grimmjow, al ataque!- grito el joven para ir contra de SoiFong Byakuya y Kenpachi

-si- respondieron los dos hombres para ir en contra de ellos

Stark contra SoiFong, Byakuya contra Ulquiorra y Grimmjow contra Kenpachi, la pelea estaba comenzando, todos ellos estaban en un intercambio de espadazos,

-JAJAJA- reía Kenpachi par pelear contra Grimmjow- eres bueno chico- decía el capitán

-viejo, te mueves bien- decía Grimmjow sonriendo y riendo –ya te quiero matar!- grito el chico

-tch, ustedes hollow con poderes de shinigami no son más que una farsa, ridiculizan nuestro nombre- dijo Byakuya mientras intercambiaba espadazos con Ulquiorra

-de verdad?, donde esta es orgullo tuyo?- pregunto Ulquiorra- si abro tu cabeza puedo verlo?, si abro tu cara puedo verlo?- preguntaba el chico

-mi orgullo… soy yo mismo- decía Byakuya

-entonces ridiculizas tu orgullo peleando con un arrancar no?- decía Ulquiorra

-tch silencio Bestia, te acabare- decía Byakuya

-eres rápido chico- decía SoiFong

-usted señorita debería aprender respeto- dijo el hombre

-respeto a una bestia, ja, no soy una idiota- dijo SoiFong

-eso realmente me molesto- decía Stark peleando sin ganas- tendré que ir al 20%

-y yo que creí auge irías al cien- decía SoiFong burlonamente

Yamamoto le estaba dando una paliza a Ichigo, lo que desalentaba a los chicos, aun así, no iban a dejar que Yamamoto se llevara a Ichigo fácilmente, por eso peleaban, por Ichigo, por, su familia

-bien chico me he cansado de ti- dijo Yamamoto- peleas bien, pero ya no podrás pelear más- dijo Yamamoto- una lástima- lo tomo con una mano del cuello, lo elevo, puso un dedo en su pecho.- BYAKURAI- dijo el viejo para matar al chico, el cual cayo sorprendido, su shikai se había desactivado, el chico estaba en problemas, entonces, cayó al suelo, el chico… murió

.

.

-Ichigo!-

.

.

.

-oe Ichigo!-

.

.

-resiste-

.

.

.

.

-por nosotros!- Ichigo reconoció la voz, era de Aizen

.

.

.

-Ichigo!

.

.

.

-yo…- se decía Ichigo a el mismo- prometí protegerlos, no puedo fallar a mi promesa- decía el chico en una especia de limbo, en el cual veía su cuerpo tirado y frente a el Yamamoto, el cual estaba mirándolo con prepotencia- yo…- -yo… los protegeré!-

Grito el chico para ponerse de pie con un pelo largo y una máscara de hollow completa, sus cuernos, su color blanco, incluso el hueco en su pecho… era… un vasto lorde?!

Yamamoto se sorprendió al igual que todos los presentes, la espada de Ichigo salió volando hacia en, l chico blandió la espada en el aire y gran parte del suelo se abrió, Yamamoto estaba impresionado- te aplastare- dijo Ichigo casi inconsciente- getsuga… tenshou – grito el hollow para lanzar esa ráfaga de poder puro hacia el viejo, quien quiso contrarrestarlo con Ryujiin jakka pero no puedo ya que era muy fuerte, no tuvo más opción que salir del lugar para evitar quedar malparado, el chico apareció tras de el- getsuga tenso- Yamamoto no lo veía venir, y eso lo sorprendió bastante, el golpe le dio directo a quemarropa, lo cual lo mando volando al suelo, estrellándose con él, el viejo se paró a duras penas, herido completamente por tal ataque- maldito mocoso, como puedes ser tan fuerte!?- preguntaba Yamamoto mirando al chico, el cual desapareció de su vista y re apareció a un lado del viejo, solo para darle un puñetazo en la cara del lado derecho que lo mando a volar a la distancia.

Los tres capitanes que iban con él, se sorprendieron enormemente, Ichigo apareció tras de Kenpachi para dar un espadazo y mandarlo a volar, después atrás de Byakuya, quien ya tenía su shikai activado, y la barrera de zembonzakura no pudo protegerlo del golpe del vasto lorde. SoiFong hecho a volar para tratar de esquivar el ataque del chico, lo cual no funciono, pues a una velocidad aplastante el chico apareció en su espalda y le dio un espadazo en la misma, con lo cual, mando a volar a la chica a estrellarse contra el suelo

-tengo que acabarlos- decía Ichigo, mientras se disponía a lanzar un cero a la dirección en la que estaban los capitanes, y eso hizo, cargo el cero, el cual se hacía más fuerte y grande, sorprendiendo a todos, y lo lanzo en contra de los capitanes, a lo que Yamamoto respondió- BANKAI, ZANCA NO TACHI DEL NORTE- la ráfaga de fuego fue suficiente para deshacer aquel cero por parte del vasto lorde, quien veía cono esa ráfaga se acercaba a él, -GETSUGA TENSHO- dijo el vasto lorde tranquilamente mientras contrarrestaba el fuego con su propia técnica, la cual resulto ser ichal de fuerte como para terminar en una explosión increíble

-este mocoso- decía Yamamoto- es demasiado fuerte, nos ha tomado malparados, debemos retirarnos- decía Yamamoto mientras cargaba alas capitanes y a duras penas salía del lugar mediante una senkaimon

Ulquiorra miro sorprendido al vasto lorde, quien volteo a ver a Aizen y trato de atacarlo, afortunadamente bajo la guardia un poco y Stark aparecía ahí para romper un cuerno, lo cual deshizo la transformación vasto lorde del chico para que quedara como estaba antes de la pelea, solo que con el traje un poco más roto, el chico había vuelto en si

-tenía que vencerlo- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras miraba a Aizen y a su grupo, los cuales estaban realmente sorprendidos

-eso es increíble- dijo Ulquiorra

-nuestro líder le pateo el trasero al líder de los shinigamis- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa- así se hace

-ahh, eso fue extraño- dijo Stark con el ceño fruncido, hay que regresar y hablar sobre esa transformación tuya Ichigo- dijo el hombre mientras con sonido volvía a las noches seguido por todos los otros excepto Ichigo, quien se quedó sentado meditando su transformación

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-la senkaimon se ha abierto, el capitán comandante debe traer cargando a Ichigo no Unohana?- pregunto el hombre

-supongo- decía Unohana, la mujer estaba preocupada, es decir, si el chico venía con Yamamoto, y el viejo lo traía cargando, quiere decir que Ichigo había perdido y sufrido, lo cual quería evitar Unohana, pero si no, quiere decir que Ichigo no volvería a la sociedad de almas, y eso le hacía sentir mal

-Nii-sama debe traer a Ichigo- dijo Rukia con una voz temblorosa, la chica estaba de igual forma muy triste porque su amado no estaba en ese lugar, pero sabía que si los capitanes no lo habían traído, el chico no volvería a la sociedad de almas, y eso le hacía doler el corazón, quería sentir a Ichigo, abrazarlo, sentir su calor, quería oler el cabello naranja impregnado del olor que ella tanto adoraba, quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo, que su voz le dijera que todo estaría bien, quería verle, quería besarle, y entonces ella compartiría su vida con el único chico que había logrado enamorarla, kurosaki Ichigo, la chica estaba triste tras su partida, ella lo había planeado todo.. quería ser novia de Ichigo, pasar mucho tiempo juntos, hacerse fuerte junto a él, entonces cuando estuviera lista quería decirle a Byakuya que se casarían, y esas cosas, entonces tras la luna de miel, ella le entregaría su primera vez al joven que ella tanto amaba, tendrían hijos, y serian y vivirían felices. Cachica estaba realmente enamorada de él, le dolía no verlo más.

Cuando la senkaimon se abrió y salieron los hombres, sorpresa fue la única palabra que los describía, pues ver al capitán comandante en muy mal estado, junto a los demás capitanes, los hizo darse cuenta de cuan fuertes habían sido sus oponentes

-rápido, llévenlos a los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón.- dijo Unohana mientras salía directamente para allá

-si- gritaron los shinigamis para llevárselos

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia preocupada, pero no por su hermano, Ichigo no estaba, lo que significaba que…- no!- grito Rukia casi llorando- donde esta Ichigo?, el debió quedarse dentro de la senkaimon cierto?, pregunto la pelinegra,

-no Rukia, el… nos venció a todos- dijo Byakuya escupiendo sangre

-no eso no es cierto!- grito la pequeña shinigami para salir corriendo dentro de la senkaimon- nee oshiete!- dijo para entrar a la senkaimon

-Rukia no!- grito Renji para tratar de salir corriendo tras de ella pero su paso fue bloqueado por los otros shinigamis

La chica sin querer entro en la senkaimon y salió directo a hueco mundo, la chica cayo en cuanta de que ese lugar era altamente peligroso, y decidió tratar de volver a la senkaimon, para su mala suerte… estaba cerrada ya, la chica estaba preocupada –Ichigo… sálvame- dijo la chica mientras se ponía en canclillas y se cubría la cara

-por supuesto- dijo Ichigo llegando a ella, lo cual la sorprendió

-i-i-Ichigo?!- grito Rukia tras ver a Ichigo con su ropa rasgada, aunque con esa sonrisa que a ella la había enamorado

-yo, Rukia, cuanto tiempo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- te extrañe

La chica se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos- Ichigo!- dijo mientras corría hacia el llorando- yo te extrañe tanto, me sentía tan sola sin ti!, no sabes como he sufrido en este tiempo sin tu compañía, yo quería decirte todo lo que siento!- dijo Rukia mirando al suelo apenada

-pues dilo, te escucho – dijo el chico sonriendo

-la verdad es que tu… me gustas!- dijo Rukia sonriendo, sonrojada y avergonzada

Ichigo se quedó en silencio y sorprendido por tal declaración, la chica kuchiki ciertamente le parecía muy hermosa y realmente atractiva, pero… ¿gustar? Si bien podía decirse que en un tiempo si le gusto, después de otro tiempo, el chico perdió ciertos sentimientos por la joven, más que perderlos los transformo, la veía como su nueva hermana menor, siempre a tratar de protegerla, pero… eso no significaba que si le decía la verdad, la lastimaría?, kurosaki estaba en grandes aprietos.

-Rukia… yo… esto… jeje- el chico desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza "vamos no pasa nada si me doy una oportunidad con ella" pensó el chico- tú también… me gustas- dijo sorpresivamente

Rukia se sonrojo extremadamente por lo que el chico le había dicho- baKa…- dijo en voz baja- cómo pudiste guardártelo así… estaba realmente preocupada por ti- dijo la chica mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla- tienes idea de lo que sufrí por no tenerte?, eso era demasiado dolor… no podías irte de mi vida así Ichigo…. Yo te amo!- grito Rukia mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarlo- suki desu-

-Rukia- la chica tomo por sorpresa al kurosaki, pero cambio su expresión a una de alegría y felicidad- te amo- le acaricio la cabeza- mírame-

La pelinegra volteo a ver al kurosaki y sorpresa!, el chico le había robado un gran beso de amor

-Ichigo!- dijo Rukia separándose del pelinaranja- porque lo hiciste?

-que sucede? No te gusto?- pregunto Ichigo aun sin soltar su abrazo

-me encanto pero… es la primera vez que doy un beso- dijo la chica

-ya te acostumbraras- dijo Ichigo- te voy a dar muchos

-no si yo te gano- dijo la chica mientras le robaba otro beso

Y así pasaron un tiempo, robándose besos mientras sonreían y jugaban con sus rostros

-bueno Rukia, tienes que volver- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

-Ichigo pero… por favor… ven conmigo, seamos felices juntos- dijo la chica alegremente esperanzada

-no es ´posible por ahora, no pienso acabar con la sociedad de almas, pero pienso luchar con ella para que vea que hay hollow que no son como los que creen y aun así los tratan como bestias, ellos merecen una vida mejor, y entonces así… podremos vivir en paz- dijo el chico mientras la veía

-tus metas son tan nobles… pero no quiero separarme de ti- dijo la chica- quiero poder verte… hablarte… acariciarte- dijo sonriendo.- besarte-

-lo siento… pero por ahora no es posible… si te quedas conmigo ellos te tomaran como enemiga y te verás envuelta en algo peligroso, lo ideal es que vayas a la sociedad de almas y entrenes, así podrás luchar óptimamente contra mí, aunque te gane…- dijo cómicamente

-me entere de tu pelea con el capitán comandante- dijo la chica seriamente- de verdad pudiste hacer eso?- pregunto curiosa

-pues veras- dijo Ichigo sentándose, a lo que Rukia lo acompaño- vino aquí a Hueco Mundo a tratar de llevarme de vuelta a la sociedad de almas, por la fuerza claro está. En fin, llame a tres de mis compañeros, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Stark, para que pelearan en caso de ser necesario, y apenas llegan ellos, los shinigamis incluidos Kenpachi y tu hermano comenzaron a tratarlos como bestias, eso me hace enojar, básicamente, el capitán comandante me estaba partiendo el culo- dijo cómicamente- así que después de un rato se cansó de mí, y me mato- eso sorprendió a la chica- tengo poderes hollow, por lo que sobreviví convirtiéndome en vasto lorde, eso fue algo muy extraño, gane poderes sorprendentes y fácilmente pude pelear con Yamamoto, estaba ansioso y sediento de sangre, por lo que solo quería destruir a ese capitán, después de lanzar unos ataques para vencerlo, me fui de inmediato contra Kenpachi y después contra Byakuya… al final con SoiFong, eso ocurrió- dijo el chico

-básicamente, te convertiste en vasto lorde y los venciste a todos- dijo la chica

-precisamente, aunque hay algo que me dio pensando… si me convertí en vasto lorde quiere decir que soy hollow- dijo Ichigo

-como hollow tienes un límite- dijo Rukia

-pero si sobrepaso ese límite y me convierto en arrancar….-

-serás más fuerte de lo que alguien podría imaginar- dijo Rukia mirándolo sorprendido

-elemental mi querida Rukia!- grito el chico abrazándola

-pero, que es exactamente un arrancar?- pregunto la enana favorita

-pues es un hollow que al romper su propia mascara obtiene poderes de shinigami y así se hace más fuerte- dijo el chico

-eso es muy interesante- dijo Rukia- has madurado- dijo dándole un golpecito

-Rukia… vuelve o todos se preocuparan por ti- dijo el chico- abriré garganta y volverás… si alguien te pregunta algo, solo diles que no me pudiste ver, de esta forma, dices que no corriste hasta llegar a Hueco Mundo, sino que regresaste antes de que se cerrara la senkaimon- dijo Ichigo sonriéndole

-tienes razón… pero, quisiera poder hablar contigo todos los días, eso hasta que podamos estar realmente juntos- dijo Rukia- así que toma esto…- le dio un celular, el que ella cargaba siempre- esto debe servir para poder mantenernos en contacto- dijo la chica sonriendo

-está bien- dijo Ichigo recibiendo el celular- me gustara platicar contigo sobre todo lo que haces, sigue entrenando Rukia- dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso más- te amo-

-te amo Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra, y entro a garganta, camino y esta se cerró, llego a la sociedad de almas, la senkaimon aún no se cerraba

-Rukia- dijo Renji corriendo a ella- estas bien? Que sucedió?- dijo abrazándola

-estoy bien Renji- dijo la chica- es solo que no llegue a Hueco Mundo, simplemente no Salí del dangai, y heme aquí- dijo la chica sonriendo

-ya veo… es un alivio que estés bien, me tenías preocupado… el capitán, junto a los demás capitanes están en el cuarto escuadrón, están algo graves, así que debemos ir a ver qué sucede con ellos- dijo Renji

-pero antes… necesito ir a solicitar un nuevo celular, perdí el mío- dijo la chica

-está bien… me adelantare a con el capitán, tu solicita tu nuevo celular, nos vemos en el cuarto escuadrón- dijo el pelirrojo

-vale- dijo Rukia desapareciendo con shunpo

HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo llego a las noches, donde ya sus amigos los estaban esperando- chicos… que hacen aquí todos ustedes?- pregunto el chico afuera del palacio

-te estábamos esperando… necesitamos una explicación- dijo Stark

-con que de eso se trataba- dijo Ichigo tomando su barbilla- digamos que dentro de mí, yacen poderes de hollow y shinigami… soy como ustedes, digámoslo así… ustedes ya eran hollow, solo obtuvieron poderes de shinigami, bueno, yo antes de nacer ya tenía ambos poderes, así que no nací ni como shinigami ni como hollow, sino como humano con ambos poderes, hay por otra parte, shinigamis que obtienen poderes de hollow, según lo que escuche de Urahara, aun así, yo solo hollow y shinigami en un solo cuerpo, es natural que tanto mis poderes se shinigami salgan, así como los de hollow, así que supongo que también puedo despertar poderes de hollow- dijo el chico- y por ende… una resurrección-

Todos se sorprendieron, aunque Aizen ya lo sabía, el no creía que Ichigo ya comprendía la naturaleza de sus poderes- como sea- dijo Barragán- ahora Hallibel y yo necesitamos volvernos arrancar- dijo el viejo- díganos como

-puedo volverlos arrancar por el hogyoku- dijo Aizen interrumpiendo

-suena buena idea- dijo Ichigo- bien, vuélvelos arrancar, ahora, adentro del palacio es un desastre, necesitamos orden, así que dime Aizen… ¿Quién es el jefe?-

-¿no es obvio? Las Noches necesita un rey con determinación y carácter, con una meta fija y con una fuerza increíble, alguien distinto a cualquier otro ser… así que se puede decir… que el poder es todo tuyo- dijo el castaño sonriendo amistosamente

N/A. no! Aizen ya no es malo, aunque lo parezca, ahora ya confía lo suficiente en Ichigo, ya lo considera alguien mejor que él, y si, está dispuesto a ayudarlo, ya que Aizen ya lo ve como amigo

-eso me sorprende- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

-opino lo mismo, nadie sería mejor líder que tu Ichigo- dijo Nell sonriéndole

-en efecto, tu pudiste acabar con el líder shinigami, así que debes ser el líder hollow- dijo Grimmjow

-a mí no me molestaría recibir órdenes tuyas Ichigo… lo considero una buena opción.- dijo Stark

-creo que tu mejor que nadie debe ser un líder- dijo Ulquiorra

-bien, ni hablar, acepto ser el líder- dijo Ichigo sonriendo amistosamente- así que lo primero será poner orden en este palacio, como tal, además… tengo pensado hacer un ejército parecido a la sociedad de almas, por lo que necesitaremos organizarnos bien- dijo Ichigo- primero, necesitaremos soldados rasos, quiero decir, comunes, débiles pero demasiados, para poder pelear en condiciones contra todo el seireitei, después necesitaremos a los oficiales, quiero decir, soldados que sobresalgan un poco en comparación a los rasos por su forma de pelear o técnicas… después a los tenientes… estos deben ser más fuertes que los oficiales, y con mejores capacidades, al final a los capitanes, estos deben ser nuestra mejor fuerza elite, los más fuertes arrancar que podamos tener, fuertes, rápidos, agiles e inteligentes, al final, al líder supremo- dijo Ichigo- ese soy yo. Como sea, va a haber ciertas variaciones, nosotros no tendremos escuadrones, los soldados rasos no pertenecen a ningún escuadrón, simplemente están ahí para pelear, después, oficiales y tenientes… se convierten en…- pensaba Ichigo

-fracciones, números- dijo Aizen interrumpiéndolo- quiero decir, tenía pensado hacer algo similar, debido a un dispositivo que yo cree, puedo agregar números a los arrancar, así los primeros diez números, son los números más fuertes… ósea, los de la elite que tú dices, tenía pensado adoptarlos como espada, después los otros números, del 11 al 30 pueden ser "números" o fracciones, una especia de tenientes, ahí sí, cada espada puede disponer de un numero de fracciones, la cantidad que quiera- dijo Aizen- así, los soldados rasos son simplemente arrancars- dijo Aizen- ya me encargue de algunos soldados rasos, si podemos averiguar quiénes serán los espada, podemos darles a escoger a los numero que quieran, y así, nuestro ejército estaría completo- dijo el castaño

-eso es una buena idea Aizen- dijo Ichigo mirándolo- aun así, con esa máquina mediremos el nivel de poder de cada uno, y yo les asignare el numero- dijo Ichigo

-está bien… entremos- dijo Aizen

-si- dijeron todos a la par

MUNDO REAL, CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI

-y así está todo- decía Urahara sentado en el sillón de la sala de los kurosaki, mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido a Isshin

-me dices que Ichigo fue a salvar a Rukia y Yamamoto lo envió a hueco mundo?- pregunto el pelinegro

-exactamente- dijo Urahara quitándose el sombrero

-ya veo, así como me lo cuentas… yo también habría conspirado contra la sociedad de almas- dijo el hombre – quiero decir, primero lo exilian y después lo tratan de atrapar, eso está de locos, aun así… que mi hijo le hiciera eso al capitán comandante… eso es algo muy extraño- dijo el viejo

-vamos Isshin, hablamos del hijo del ex capitán del escuadrón 0, no me sorprende que tenga tales poderes- dijo el peliblanco- aun así… eso es riesgoso, si Ichigo aprende a mezclar sus tres tipos de poderes… podría representar el fin, no solo para la sociedad de almas, sino para el mundo real y hueco mundo, los tres estarían bajo el dominio de Ichigo- dijo seriamente

-tenemos que detenerlo, a como dé lugar, pero… a que exactamente has venido?- pregunto Isshin

-bueno, a informarte, además… el capitán comandante me ha dicho que la división cero quiere verte, al parecer… esta emergencia necesita a los antiguos peleadores… a los chicos más fuertes… a cualquier recurso que tengamos- dijo Urahara sonriendo – esta guerra costara mucho… y no tengo la intención de morir- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie – la reunión será en los cuarteles del escuadrón uno, puedes dejar a tus hijas al cuidado de Inoue-san, ella dijo que con gusto las cuidaría, por otra parte, es hoy mismo, a las 9 p.m. necesitamos prepararnos, iré a contactar a unos amigos

-a los vizard eh?- pregunto el hombre

-estas bien informado… en esta guerra… quien tenga mejores hombres gana… ellos, pueden ser de mucha ayuda- dijo poniéndose el sombrero y saliendo de la casa

CASA DE INOUE

-así que la sociedad de almas planea ir en una lucha contra Ichigo- dijo Inoue sorprendida

-así es- dijo yoruichi

-entonces eso quiere decir que kurosaki es nuestro enemigo- dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

-no precisamente suyo, quiero decir, Ichigo no les haría daño a ustedes, pero a la sociedad de almas… ese es otro tema, el chico guarda rencor hacia nosotros… necesitaremos defendernos, por favor entrenen mucho- dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-todo preparado señor- decía un informante a Yamamoto, quien yacía en los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón, descansando por sus heridas, mientras estaba siendo vendado por Unohana

-capitán comandante… esta guerra- decía Unohana

-si… tenemos que ganarla- dijo el hombre

-comprendo cómo se siente, aun así… será muy difícil ganarla sin bajas… será necesario que varios shinigamis mueran, está dispuesto a pagar ese precio?-

-en absoluto… todos los que son ahora mismo shinigamis, juraron ofrecer incluso su propia vida para proteger a la sociedad de almas… tenemos que ganar a toda costa- dijo el viejo

-lo se… aun así… debemos prepararnos para la guerra- dijo la mujer

-es necesario- dijo el viejo terminando de ser vendado- aun así… Unohana, tenemos que ir a la cámara de los 46 – dijo el viejo

-comprendo, está bien- la mujer se puso de pie- vayamos en cuanto antes

HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES

Después de determinar que los compañeros de Ichigo eran de por sí, los arrancars más fuertes que había ahí, Ichigo comenzó a repartir números

-bien chicos… repartiré los números… atentos por favor- dijo el chico- número uno… Coyote Stark- dijo el chico, el hombre castaño estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez agradecido con el chico, tenían ya, al arrancar más fuerte de hueco mundo- numero dos… Barragán- dijo el chico, el viejo también se sorprendió, pero se sintió orgulloso de tener un puesto tan alto-número tres… Nelliel tu Oderschwank- dijo el pelinaranja, sorprendiendo a la belleza de pelo acuamarina- número cuatro… Ulquiorra Cifer- dijo el chico, Ulquiorra también estaba sorprendido por su alto lugar ahí – número cinco… Grimmjow jaegerjacuez- el peli azul estaba sorprendido, aunque sabía que el cuarto no era un mal lugar- número seis… Hallibel- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia, la cual estaba orgullosa de tener un alto lugar- hasta ahora, esos serán los únicos números que les daré, tenemos que encontrar a los otros 4- dijo Ichigo

-no hay de qué preocuparse, tengo a arrancars fuertes aquí también, te los presentare… ellos son Nnoitra Gilga- dijo Aizen señalando al arrancar- él es zommary, el es syael, y el es Aaroniero- dijo el castaño, todos ellos presentan buenas opciones a espadas- dijo el hombre

-eso suena muy bien- dijo Ichigo.- pero… hay un vasto lorde que me inquieta… él puede… ser un buen espada- dijo Ichigo- lo mira cuando iba a ver a Grimmjow, estaba en el bosque menos- dijo Ichigo… - suena una buena opción, entonces reservare el lugar para él, así que el siete ya está ocupado, octava espada Nnoitra Gilga, novena espada Zommary, decima Aaroniero… dime algo Syael, que te gustaría hacer?

-bueno, a mí me inquita mucho la ciencia, me gustaría hacer experimentos y todo eso que hace un científico loco- dijo Syael mirando a Ichigo

-comprendo a que te refieres… bueno, tu serás nuestro espada científico- dijo Ichigo- aunque como tal, espada no eres… puedes ser el jefe del departamento de investigación y experimentación- dijo Ichigo

-nada me alegraría más que eso- dijo Syael- pero necesitare mi propio laboratorio

-ese no es problema- dijo Ichigo- lo construiremos después

-en cuanto a otro arrancar… has venido a verme por algo especial no?- pregunto Ichigo mirando a un hollow de puro hueso y con dos grandes cuernos

-sí, vera… mi nombre es Rudborn… y tengo la capacidad de crear muchos soldados sin necesidad de agotarme- dijo el hollow- considero esta una habilidad increíble

-si lo dices así… lo es, en este caso… te asignare un puesto especial… tu serás el líder de los exequias, un ejército encargado de asesinar, eres un ejército diferente a los soldados rasos, el tuyo, será un ejército de mercenarios- dijo el chico

-eso suena muy bien- dijo el hollow esqueleto- me parece perfecto

-bien por ahora, necesitamos un orden, así que tendré que hacerlo- dijo Ichigo tomando aire- ESCUCHEN ARRANCARS- grito el pelinaranja para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes- ESTAMOS EN UNA CRISIS, LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS ENTRARA EN GUERRA CON NOSOTROS- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo- UNIR FUERZAS ES LO IMPORTANTE! ASI QUE LES PIDO A TODOS QUE UNAMOS FUERZAS PARA GANAR ESTA GUERRA, Y DEMOSATRARLE A TODOS LOS SHINIGAMIS QUE NOSOTROS MERECEMOS VIVIR!- grito el chico

-que te hace pensar que puedes ordenarnos que hacer chico?- grito un arrancar entre la multitud, -es decir, mírate, tienes ropa de shinigami, y los que están detrás de ti no parecen tan fuertes-

-quieres ver porque lo digo?, bien, les mostrare mi shikai- dijo Ichigo tomando su espada- … ZANGETSU!- grito el chico con un tono altanero en su voz, apenas libero su shikai, la presión espiritual que yacía en ese lugar se presentó, y aumento radicalmente, al grado en que, a los arrancars raso que se encontraban ahí los hacia ponerse de rodillas, otros respiraban con dificultad y muchos más se desmayaban por tal poder-ahora mides la magnitud de mi poder?, es demasiado, y aun me falta entrenarlo más- esto sorprendió a todos los arrancars que hasta el momento lo conocían "bien"- pero no lo usare para matarte, al contrario, para pelear contra la sociedad de almas y darte una vida mejor- dijo desactivando su shikai

-eso fue sorprendente… como deberíamos conocerlo?- pregunto otro arrancar

-pueden decirme simplemente… Ichigo- dijo el chico

-que viva el gran rey! Ichigo-sama!- gritaron todos los presentes

-si! Que viva!- le siguieron los demás

-esto es sorprendente- dijo Nell acercándose al pelinaranja- apenas vienes y ya los convenciste de unirse a ti- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina

-eso es porque comprendo cómo se sienten ustedes, es así como puedo luchar por ustedes- dijo el chico- Nelliel, lo lograremos- dijo el joven sonriendo

-si- respondió Nelliel mientras se acercaba a darle oro beso al kurosaki, quien no tardó en responder con un beso más

-BIEN escuchen todos- dijo Aizen alzando la voz- Ichigo-sama tiene pensando un plan para las alineaciones- dijo el castaño- se los voy a explicar…

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, CENTRAL 46

-es por esa misma razón que comenzaremos con los entrenamientos continuos,- terminaba de explicar Yamamoto a la cámara, sobre los acontecimientos en aquel lugar

-de modo que usted cree que es seguro hacerlo- dijo uno de los de la central

-aunque no lo fuera, es lo recomendable, quiero decir… tenemos que proteger a toda costa a la sociedad de almas, así que será mejor tener en óptimas condiciones a cada guerrero que encontremos- dijo Yamamoto

-está bien- dijo otro- la cámara de los 46 ha dictaminado que du permiso es concedido… Yachiru Unohana… está autorizada para entrenar a Zaraki Kenpachi-

FIN

QUE TAL?, BUENO UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… YA TODOS SE ESTAN PREPARANDO PARA LA GUERRA ASI QUE ESTO COMIENZA A PONERSE INTERESANTE… COMENZARA LA GUERRA!

GRACIAS POR LEER…


	6. ichigo

HOLA AMIGOS!, COMO ESTAN?, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY MUY BIEN, Y BUENO, LAS COSAS COMIENZAN A ORGANIZARSE, AMBOS BANDOS SE PREPARAN PARA LA GUERRA… QUE SUCEDERA?, O POR CIERTO… :D, NO HE HECHO ESTO EN ESTA HISTORIA…. HABER..

TANTO PERSONAJES, COMO HISTORIA REAL, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO

LUZ DE LUNA- ICHIGO

-así que ese es el plan de Ichigo en forma de alineaciones- dijo Aizen terminando de explicar a todos cuales eran los futuros planes para la invasión o la guerra- bueno, ustedes- dijo bajando la voz dirigiéndose a los compañeros de Ichigo – pueden ir y tomar la ropa que quieran, se encuentra en los armarios que están al fondo de esta sala, ya que cada uno es un espada, creo que podría ofrecerles cuartos a todos ustedes- dijo sonriendo- en ese caso, del otro lado del palacio, en dirección a la derecha se encuentran los cuartos disponibles, exactamente son diez, escojan el que más les parezca, después de eso, saliendo de sus recamaras, al fondo en dirección contraria a la entrada por la que llegaron, hay una puerta que conduce a un pasillo, en ese lugar siguiendo derecho se encuentra una sala en la que podemos hacer reuniones periódicas, me apetecería que tuviéramos una dentro de una hora, mientras alistan sus cosas, por favor- dijo pidiendo permiso al kurosaki

-está bien, ya lo oyeron, pueden retirarse- dijo Ichigo

-si- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se iban a escoger sus cuartos

-Ichigo, necesitamos crear un plan de guerra- dijo Aizen mientras lo volteaba a ver- chicos!,- grito mirando al público- estas instalaciones están hechas para todos los de elite, por lo que los espada van a elegir quienes son, todos los soldados rasos deben dirigirse del otro lado del desierto, ahí se encuentran las instalaciones de los soldados de bajo nivel- dijo Aizen- hay cuartos para que se compartan 4 por cada cuarto, por favor, retírense y vayan a elegir sus lugares cada uno- dijo el castaño- en cuento a las fracciones, esas serán decididas dentro de poco, les llegara una información acerca de ello- dijo Aizen

-en cuanto a ustedes- dijo Ichigo mirando a Syael y Rudborn,- comenzare la construcción del laboratorio tuyo, y tú, jefe de los exequias, tendrás tu base, por favor dirígete a ella, se encuentra al fondo de esta sala, cruzando el pasillo hasta llegar al desierto, se encuentra frente a este edificio aquella base tuya- dijo el pelinaranja

-si- dijeron los dos mencionados retirándose

Todos comenzaron a desalojar la sala, y esta se comenzó a vaciar poco a poco, de esta forma, Ichigo quedo en solitario junto a Aizen, el cual le veía extrañado – sucede algo?- pregunto el castaño preocupado

-la guerra… esos tipos eran fuertes no es así?- pregunto Ichigo mirando a Aizen

-vamos Ichigo… te enfrentaste a Kenpachi y a Byakuya con apenas un mes de ser shinigami y aun así ganaste, y así, mes y medio de ser shinigami ya equivales el poder de un capitán comandante, y aun así peleaste a la par de Yamamoto, no hay nada que temer, entrenemos a los espada y que comience la guerra, debemos prepararnos a como dé lugar- dijo el castaño mirando al pelinaranja

-bueno, sobre eso… tienes razón, eso lo discutiremos en la junta de los espada- dijo Ichigo alejándose- iré a meditar un poco al desierto…. Te encargo todo, además… tengo que ir a reclutar al hollow del que te hable- dijo el chico despidiéndose

-está bien- dijo Aizen mirando cómo se alejaba y desaparecía con shunpo

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, CUARTELES GENERAOLES DEL ESCUADRON UNO

-es así como hemos concluido que Unohana-san debe entrenar a Kenpachi- dijo Kyoraku- es una buena estrategia

-aún siguen creyendo que necesito entrenar?- pregunto Kenpachi muy enojado

-es necesario- dijo Yamamoto.- y no te puedes negar, el entrenamiento comienza dentro de una hora, por favor, aquellos puestos que faltan deben rellenarse- dijo Yamamoto- así que por los capitanes tiende a ser un poco problemático, pero aquellos capitanes que no tengan un teniente, por favor en cuanto antes, deben ocupar dicho lugar- dijo Yamamoto

-si- dijeron los capitanes asintiendo al unísono

-en cuanto a los demás capitanes, por favor, comiencen entrenamientos entre ustedes… esa derrota con el mocoso, es vergonzosa, sin embargo debemos prepararnos para no perder la siguiente vez

-captan Yamamoto- dijo un guardia- Urahara Kisuke trae informes- dijo

-bien hacedle pasar- dijo le viejo

-bien bien, capitán comandante, casi son las nueve, por lo que Isshin no debe tardar en llegar- dijo Urahara entrando al lugar

-Isshin? El mismo capitán Isshin?- pregunto Toshiro sorprendido

-en efecto, el excapitán de la división cero vendrá- dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos- al parecer tiene un par de asuntos pendientes con nosotros- dijo el hombre

-asuntos? Qué clase de asuntos?- pregunto Kurotsuchi

-mi hijo, por ejemplo- dijo Isshin llegando a la sala con su uniforme de shinigami característico de el

-capitán Shiba- dijo Yamamoto viéndolo llegar

-cuanto tiempo… Yamamoto- dijo Isshin mirándolo seriamente

-a que se refiere con su "hijo"?- pregunto mayor curiosamente

-ese ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo… es en realidad mi hijo- dijo Isshin sorprendiendo a todos

-su hijo!?- pregunto Byakuya sorprendido

-en efecto, se preguntaran porque el apellido kurosaki… bien, pues… digamos que… ese es el apellido de su madre… una descendiente del clan mata demonios de Quincys de honor… el clan kurosaki- dijo Isshin

-Quincy!?- pregunto Yamamoto

-en efecto, hace tiempo, ocurrió un accidente con una chica llamada masaco, era una Quincy pura… pero gracias a ese problema, ella resulto realmente herida por salvarme, así que decidí ofrecer mis poderes de shinigami para salvarla a ella, así fue como desaparecí, y deje de ser capitán- dijo Isshin- ahora bien, de esta forma tuvimos un hijo, pero resulta que el hollow que ataco a masaco, impregno su alama en ella, y sumada con mi descendencia shinigami, ese hijo Salió con poderes Quincy, shinigami y hollow, es debido a eso, que usted, capitán comandante, pudo apreciar esa transformación de vasto lorde de Ichigo…- dijo Isshin seriamente

-sus poderes funcionan así- dijo Kisuke interrumpiendo- los poderes de shinigami mantienen unidos a los poderes de hollow y Quincy, eso por eso que si llega a dominar a los tres, y combinarlos, ni usted… capitán comandante, ni yo… ni el mismísimo Llach podremos hacer algo- dijo el hombre

-Llach… hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre- dijo Yamamoto

-perdón, solo era una reflexión, como sea, es necesario comenzar a entrenar fuertemente a todos nuestros guerreros, porque de entrar en una guerra con kurosaki Ichigo, saldremos malparados- dijo Isshin

-tiene razón- dijo Yamamoto mirando a los hombres- comenzaremos con ese entrenamiento…. Y otra cosa… Urahara Kisuke, Unohana, ustedes nos mintieron- dijo el viejo sorprendiendo a los demás- dijeron que Ichigo ya tenía activado el bankai… el chico, contra mi apenas había activado el shikai… que clase de broma fue esa- dijo el ciego

-el shikai?, debe ser una broma… pudo luchar con usted… solo con el shikai?- pregunto Toshiro

-en efecto… ese mocoso ha cobrado poderes sorprendente… además de eso, el… utilizo una máscara que potencio sus habilidades- dijo el viejo

-una máscara?- pregunto Kisuke- se a qué se refiere, es la misma que Byakuya-san vio cuando pelearon supongo… solo que en vez de ser solo la mitad, era una máscara completa, eso quiere decir que Ichigo está más cerca de combinar esos poderes de lo que pensamos, el chico… la combino shinigami y hollow, solo falta combinar a los poderes Quincy, será interesante ver su voluntad- dijo Urahara

-como sea, determino que Isshin vendrá conmigo para la reunión con el escuadrón cero, ustedes entrenaran Unohana Taichou, queda en tus manos Zaraki Kenpachi, ocúpate de el- dijo Yamamoto- la reunión de capitanes… ha terminado-

-si- dijeron todos al unísono mientras se disponían a salir del lugar y hacer lo que respectivamente le correspondía a cada uno de ellos.

MUNDO REAL, CASA DE INOUE

-bien Inoue-san, te dejamos a cargo a las hijas de kurosaki-san- dijo Ishida mientras salía del lugar con Chad

-no se preocupen chicos, no creo que nada malo pase por ese jeje- dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo- vayan a descansar-

-no, nosotros nos iremos a entrenar durante un buen tiempo, después de lo ocurrido con Ichigo, está claro que esto es una guerra, y es mejor estar preparado, duele no tener de nuevo los poderes de Quincy, pero creo que hay una persona que puede ayudarme- dijo el chico

-de verdad?, eso suena muy bien, entonces… nos vemos- dijo Inoue- yo también tratare de entrenar muy Duero para así poder pelear a su lado y traer de vuelta a kurosaki-Kun- dijo Inoue sonriendo "a mi lado" pensó

-bien, es hora de prepararnos- dijo Ishida mientras se alejaba junto a su amigo

HOSPITAL GENERAL DE KARAKURA

-así que ya has venido tan rápido- dijo el padre de Ishida mientras le daba la espalda observando la ventana

-necesito esos poderes de vuelta- dijo el pelinegro mientras lo observaba minuciosamente

-y para qué?, ahora vas a salvar a ese shinigami sustituto, cuando fue uno de ellos quien mato a tu abuelo- pregunto el peliblanco

-no metas a mi sensei en esto!, estoy consciente de lo malos que pueden ser los shinigamis, pero debes comprender que él no es como ellos, ese chico ha arriesgado su vida por nosotros, ha ido a traer a su amiga de vuelta, eso es admirable y por si fuera poco, prefirió sacrificarse a sí solo, con la condición de que no nos hicieran nada a nosotros-

-y qué?, planeas ir a Hueco Mundo y traer a ese amigo tuyo de vuelta, aun a costa de tu vida?- pregunto mirando al chico

-sí, sin dudarlo lo haría, pero sabes?- dijo Ishida dando una sonrisa- por eso voy a entrenar- dijo contento sorprendiendo a su padre

-eso está por una parte bien, así que… está bien, nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo el padre- para empezar, apenas ha pasado una semana desde que perdiste tus poderes, necesitas esperar una semana más para comenzar el entrenamiento, puedes ponerte en condiciones, sal a correr, y fortalece tu cuerpo, porque mi entrenamiento- el hombre lo miro directo a los ojos- no lo vas a soportar- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-bien- dijo Ishida mientras salía detrás de él, para salir del hospital

Caminando por la calle, algo alejado del hospital, se encontró con una mujer que estaba ¿besando? A un hombre por el cuello, aunque fue capaz de notar que ese hombre perdía su alma

-Oye- dijo Ishida mientras iba a ver que sucedía- que sucede?

La mujer volteo a verlo, esa chica tenía el pelo castaño la chica le vio e inmediatamente hecho a correr, seguida claro está, por Ishida quien la alcanzo al poco rato de haber empezado a correr

-te preguntó te quien eres- dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba del brazo

-que te interesa?- pregunto la mujer

-porque pude notar que consumiste el alma de ese hombre- dijo el chico

-así que tu… conoces sobre eso- pregunto la joven

-por supuesto, antes de perder mis poderes, era muy bueno sintiendo el alma de las personas- dijo el joven pelinegro

-perder tus poderes, que clase de poderes?- pregunto curiosa la joven

-Quincy, - dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido mientras la veía seriamente

-así que tú eras un Quincy?- Pregunto la chica- tú tienes que ayudarme!- grito desesperadamente

-está bien, solo dime cómo te llamas, y cuéntame porque debo ayudarte – dijo Ishida mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-soy Yoshino… Soma- dijo la chica- te contare todo…

HUECO MUNDO, BOSQUE MENOS

Ichigo había estado buscando a ese vasto lorde del que había visto hacía apenas unos momentos, pero nada, su búsqueda parecía más bien un paseo por el lugar, de vez en cuando se encontraba con algunos Adjuchas pero hasta ahí, él no se atrevía a matarlos, no tenía intenciones, al contrario, los convencía de unirse a él y estos se dirigían a las noches bajo sus órdenes, para serle fiel al joven, otros decían que participarían pero que no querían alejarse de aquel lugar que los vio volverse hollow, el chico estaba feliz de ver a Hueco Mundo prosperar de esa forma, en una semana había logrado cambiar a ese lugar a uno más confortable y apacible, el chico estaba orgulloso. Por fin después de tanto buscar, se cansó y se sentó en una piedra, el chico se puso a descansar, hasta que escucho que aquel celular que Rukia le había dado, estaba sonando

-hola- dijo Ichigo contestando

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia con una voz de alegría y asombro- como estas?- pregunto la jovencita

-todo bien por aquí, y tu?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-pues veras, el capitán comandante nos ha dado órdenes a todos, por eje-

-no me lo digas!- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo- si me lo dices, parecerá como que te llamo para que me des información de allá, y no quiero eso, yo quiero llamarte, quiero hablar contigo para saber que sientes, como te sientes, saber cómo estas…- dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia sorprendida mientras se tocaba el pecho con su puño izquierdo- gracias- dijo la chica- tu sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo- dijo sonriendo

-sucedió algo?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado

-es Nii-sama, quiere pelear contigo a toda costa, se ha puesto a entrenar, y no he tenido información de Inoue o de Chad, mucho menos de Ishida, es por eso que necesito saber… de verdad vamos a tener que pelear contra ti- dijo la chica

-no exactamente, estaba pensando… solo nos defenderemos, quiero decir… vamos a luchar para que nos reconozcan, eso no quiere decir necesariamente morir, solo, demostrar nuestro poder, pero si la sociedad de almas se pone arrogante, entonces tendremos que entrar en acción- dijo Ichigo

-ya veo- dijo Rukia

-bien, de cualquier forma, lámame si algo mas pasa, vale?, estaré para ti, siempre- dijo el chico,- bueno, sabes que te quiero- dijo Ichigo

-te quiero!- dijo Rukia del otro lado de la llamada- idiota- colgó

El chico sonrió al teléfono, y después comenzó a seguir con su búsqueda, hasta que por fin lo encontró en una cueva

El vasto lorde que Ichigo buscaba, tenía un aspecto más bien de niño pequeño, sin embargo, había detrás de él, un hollow masivo, de gran tamaño, con dos patas y un ojo, el mismo que había ayudado a Aizen a escapar

-te estaba buscando- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia el

-hooler- dijo el vasto lorde- proteger a hooler- de inmediato volteo a ver a Ichigo y cargo un cero morado entre su cuerno y lo disparo a quemarropa hacia el kurosaki, quien solo lo evadió con su mano descubierta, lo que sorprendió al vasto lorde y a ese masivo hollow… ¿moler?

-ese no es un cero fuerte… deberíamos entrenar más, así tu puedes proteger a hooler- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al vasto lorde, que era considerablemente más pequeño que el chico

-tu… proteger… hooler?- pregunto el vasto lorde

-si. Voy a proteger a hooler- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-hooler y yo, ir contigo- dijo el vasto lorde

-bien, vengan conmigo, iremos a un lugar especial- dijo mientras tomaba a hooler con una mano, y al vasto lorde con la otra y salía con shunpo del lugar, hasta llegar a las noches, - hooler, tendrá su propio cuarto, lo dejare en el sótano de las noches, ahí podrá están muy feliz- dijo Ichigo mientras transportaba a hooler al sótano, el joven regreso- y tú, vamos con Aizen, él te volverá arrancar- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a él, el vasto lorde no dejaba de admirar el lugar

-Aizen- dijo Ichigo llegando, mientras el hombre se pasaba deambulando por un pasillo

-sucede algo Ichigo- dijo Aizen volteando a verlo- oh ya veo, entonces trajiste a ese vasto lorde del que me hablaste, contigo cierto?- pregunto el castaño

-por supuesto, ahora, quisiera que lo volvieras arrancar- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba el hombro del vasto lorde

-eso será sencillo, vayamos a la sala del hogyoku- dijo el castaño mientras caminaban para allá

Después de un rato, Aizen logro volver a ese vasto lorde un arrancar, por lo que Ichigo estaba contento, además de eso, también le había puesto un traje, el chico ahora se veía más bien como un niño de 10 años, el cual tenía una mirada atenta y seria

-ahora dinos amigo… cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Ichigo mirándolo

-Wonderweis, Margera- dijo el niño seriamente- señor-

-no hace falta el "señor", siéntete libre de decirme Ichigo- dijo el pelinaranja mientras sonreía – escucha, los arrancars son…- y comenzó con la explicación

Después de terminar de explicar todo eso …

-así que quieren que yo sea un espada?- pregunto el joven

-en efecto, serás el séptimo espada- dijo Aizen mirándolo

-eso me parece muy buena idea, quiero decir, no tenía pensado ocupar un puesto así de alto, como sea, muchas gracias por eso, de verdad, peleare con mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar esta guerra- dijo el Wonderweis

-bien!- dijo Ichigo mientras le daba una palmada- ahora, ve a preparar tu cuarto para la reunión, por favor…. Esfuérzate- dijo Ichigo mirándolo

-por supuesto!- dijo el niño mientras iba a su habitación

-yo iré a comer un col no como desde hace un tiempo, mi estómago muere de hambre- dijo Ichigo mientras se iba caminando

-Ichigo… deberías cambiarte- dijo Aizen

-tienes razón… entonces iré a cambiarme, tomar una ducha y luego comer- dijo Ichigo despidiéndose

Ichigo entro al cuarto que Aizen le había indicado que era suyo, noto que la cama era muy grande, y que ahí cabían dócilmente tres personas, además de tener mucho espacio en ese cuarto, el chico se dirigió al closet y saco una pieza parecida a su atuendo, solo que en color blanco, ahora su atuendo de bankai en blanco eh

El joven se fue a duchar, mientras lo hacía, comenzó a penar sobre todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos días, estaba convencido, lo que hacía… era lo mejor, termino de ducharse y se fue a su cuarto mientras seguía pensando, y cuando entro en él, vio a Nelliel llorando

-Nelliel- dijo Ichigo sorprendido- que sucede?-

-Ichigo… hay una araña en mi cuarto- dijo Nelliel llorando cómicamente mientras corría a abrazarlo- tenía mucho miedo, pensé que me iba a comer- dijo – sálvame

-ya veo- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba la cabellera de esa hermosura y la acariciaba- vamos, eso no es cierto, tu querías verme, así que si quieres platicar… cuenta todo, aquí estoy yo para escucharte- dijo el chico sonrojando a Nelliel

-la verdad Ichigo… quiero decir, es que yo… uhm… bueno, ya sabes… quería saber, exactamente cuál es nuestra relación?- pregunto/grito Nelliel

-ha sobre eso…- dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía – dime Nelliel, te gustaría ser… algo así como… mi novia?- pregunto Ichigo tendiéndole la mano

-Ichigo…- Nelliel se sonrojo tremendamente- estaría encantada de serlo- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina tomando su mano

-bien… ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta… por otra parte- dijo sonrojado el chico- podrías salir un momento?, debo cambiarme- dijo el chico

-cierto!- dijo Nelliel muy, muy sonrojada- está bien

Cuando la chica salió del cuarto, el joven procedió a cambiarse, se puso la ropa, y porto su espada del lado derecho, lo cual estaba mal visto por un espadachín, ya que por lo regular va del lado izquierdo, el chico abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Nelliel lo esperaba afuera- ya casi comienza la reunión, vayamos juntos si?- pregunto Ichigo tomando la mano de Nell

-si- asintió la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar

Antes de entrar a la sala, ambos se soltaron de las manos y acordaron ocultar eso por un tiempo, así que se separaron y entraron, justo donde todos los espada ya los estaban esperando

-bien, chicos, esta será la primer reunión de espadas-

FIN.

BUENO AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, GRACIAS POR LEER: D

BUENO, HAY CIERTAS ACLARACIONES QUE QUIERO HACER, PRIMERO, ESTA IDEA SURGE DE MI, ESTA HISTORIA ES, EN MI OPINION, DIFERENTE A LA HISTORIA WHITE, ES DECIR, ESTOY CONCIENTE DE LAS SIMILITUDES QUE HAY ENTRE ESA HISTORIA Y LA MIA, COMO SEA, USUARIO M, CREO QUE SI TIENES RAZON, AL PARECER EN ESO LA LIBERACION SI ES IGUAL, PERO CREO QUE ESA PALABRA ES LA QUE MAS SE ACERCA A UNA LIBERACION DE LA ESPADA DE ICHIGO, SIN EMBARGO, CREO QUE SERIA JUSTO RESPETAR LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS DEMAS, Y TE AGRADEZCO POR DICHA OBERVACION, YA MISMO CORRIJO ESO, LO QUE MENOS QUIERO ES ENTRAR EN CONFLICTOS CON OTROS AUTORES Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE NOTES LAS DIFERENCIAS QUE HAY ENTRE AMBAS HISOTRIAS, SIN EMBARGO, IGUAL, ME ALEGRA QUE TE DE RISA, ALMENOS MI HISTORIA PROVOCA ALGO EN TI, Y ADEMAS… NO ESTAS OBLIGADO A LEERLA, COMO SEA, GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR TU OBSERVACION.

COMO SEA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, Y NOS VEMOS!


	7. segunda etapa

HOLA AMIGOS!, COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY, MUY BIEN Y BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS VAN A SEGUIR PERO ALGUNAS YA IRAN TERMINANDO, GRACIAS

LUZ DE LUNA- SEGUNDA ETAPA

Ichigo entro para poner orden, todos los espadas se sentaron en sus lugares y callaron para ver a Ichigo al frente, sentado en una silla mejor a la de ellos, Aizen estaba sentado a su lado y estaba callado

-comencemos- dijo el chico- lo primero será establecer el tipo de guerra a la que estamos sujetos- dijo Ichigo- para comenzar, será necesario saber a qué nos enfrentamos, Aizen… por favor- dijo

-si- el castaño se puso de pie- para comenzar con eso debemos entender que en estos momentos a la sociedad le falta un capitán, ese soy yo, estoy seguro de que los otros dos serán reincorporados al seireitei, por lo que nos enfrentamos a doce escuadrones activos y listos para pelear, el primero de ellos es como ya saben su líder, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai, es el shinigami más fuerte que podemos encontrar, su poder es increíble, sus llamas de su espada Ryujiin jakka alcanzan temperaturas de locura, su bankai no lo conozco, pero se puede decir que es una competición de su shikai, si lo enfrentamos, debe ser Ichigo, o dos espadas del cuatro hacia abajo, o los cuatro espadas del cinco hacia arriba, si no, lo más seguro es que muera quien trate de enfrentarse a él, por ellos, Ichigo y yo nos encargaremos de él, la siguiente es SoiFong, si conocen el concepto de velocidad ella lo materializa, es experta en shunpo y de no ser por yoruichi ella sería la diosa del rayo, es extremadamente rápida y escurridiza, su shikai: Zusumebachi es capaz de matar al oponente si le pica dos veces en el mismo lugar, su bankai Yakuho raikoben, consiste en un misil balístico profesional , quiero decir, es una bomba andante, ella puede dispararlo un máximo de tres veces, aunque eso ya pone en riesgo su vida, eviten por lo que más quieran tener contacto con su bankai, el siguiente, ichimaru Gin es un chico astuto, ha logrado incluso engañarme a mí, ese chico es inteligente, observador y prodigio, su shikai es una Katana normal que se puede estirar bastante, su bankai, se estira alrededor de trece kilómetros, cortando absolutamente todo a su paso, la velocidad con la que se estira y se regresa es 800 veces más rápida que un aplauso, tengan eso en cuenta- dijo el castaño- el siguiente, capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Yachiru Resto Unohana, es fuerte, parece tranquila pero dentro de sí, esconde una actitud condescendiente, agresiva y muy, muy peligrosa, es experta en el manejo de la espada, ha aprendido cualquier arte relacionado a las espadas y sus habilidades curativas son sorprendentes, es, después de Yamamoto, el segundo potencial de guerra, su shikai es un ser viviente, pero su bankai, el bankai de Unohana, es una Katana envuelta en un veneno tan potente que incluso Mayuri, otro capitán, podría morir si le toca. Sigamos con el siguiente capitán, el capitán del quinto escuadrón era yo, Aizen Sosuke, continuemos con el de la sexta división, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ichigo debe conocerle de antemano, hermano mayor de Rukia este hombre posee un magnifico manejo en las artes kido, además de manejar de una manera honorable el shunpo a su favor, sumando sus habilidades en batalla a su inteligencia, lo vuelven un peligro pero es su espada Zembonzakura lo que le hace realmente un oponente formidable, su espada o shikai, consiste en una espada que se desintegra en pétalos de cerezo y se esparce para así, causar un gran daño a su oponente, su bankai, tiene varias etapas, pero es básicamente lo mismo, esta vez, los pétalos aumentan en número, y velocidad. El siguiente capitán es Komamura, Sajín Komamura, es una especia de hombre lobo, como una quimera, hombre-perro, tiene una sorprendente fuerza natural además de poseer una fortaleza y resistencia únicas en el seireitei, su shikai consiste en poder utilizar su extrema fuerza a su favor, sacando algunas partes de un guerrero fuerte, el bankai completa esa fase, y genera a ese guerrero un gigante completo, el cual se mueve a través de los movimientos del capitán, como una especie de proyección. El siguiente capitán es Shunsui Kyoraku, un capitán perezoso y holgazán, mujeriego y tranquilo, este capitán es más de lo que parece, lejos de ser una persona así, esconde en el fondo un poder que aterraría a todos, su shikai katen kyokotsu, consiste en dos espadas gemelas, con las cuales él puede pelear a dos manos, si, es demasiado bueno como para enfrentarse a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, y sus habilidades son muy buenas, esconde varias trampas o técnicas secretas que si te toman desprevenido o malparado pueden ser muy peligrosas, es el siguiente potencial de guerra, no tuve oportunidad de ver su bankai, por lo que puedo decir que es demasiado fuerte como para ganar todas sus batallas sin necesidad de un bankai. El siguiente es mi otro ex compañero, káname Tousen, es un sujeto moreno y ciego, aun así es muy fuerte, controla muy bien su shikai y su bankai bloquea los sentidos de sus oponentes completamente, no se confíen y luchen con cuidado contra un tipo como el, el siguiente es el capitán de la décima división Hitsugaya Toshiro, un chico prodigio, aparenta tener una edad corta y de niño, aunque lejos de la realidad puede ser alguien fuerte si se le provoca, su shikai Hyorinmaru es fuerte, y es de hielo, la espada de hielo más fuerte del gotei 13, su bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru se fusiona con él, y la temperatura cerca de él, desciende drásticamente, puede ser peligroso si se le trata como un niño, además de poseer ingenio para arreglárselas cuando sea necesario. Siguiente, capitán del escuadrón 11, Zaraki Kenpachi, otro potencial de guerra, un tipo bastante fuerte, Ichigo ha peleado ya contra él, su actitud es una sed de sangre insaciable, bloquea el dolor de su cuerpo para durar más, lleva un parche en el ojo derecho, con el cual, controla o suprime su reiatsu para hacer la batalla más divertida según él. La fuerza de sus ganas de luchar es infinita y podría acabar con los soldados rasos, fácilmente, es el único capitán en la historia del seireitei que no tiene ni shikai ni bankai, lo que lo hace más temeroso aun, debido a que así sin conocer el nombre de su espada, es capaz de rivalizar con alguno de nuestros espadas, como Nnoitra o Zommary, hay que tenerle mucho cuidado, en especial cuando se quita el parche, de ser necesario, enfrentadle de dos personas a la vez, ni siquiera una liberación podría hacerle frente si se trata de un espada del nivel cinco hacia arriba, tratándose de Ulquiorra, Barragán o Stark, por favor, no se contengan. El siguiente, capitán de la división 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, es un científico descabellado, ha hecho múltiples experimentos incluyéndose a sí mismo, y eso le vuelve peligroso, su shikai es menos peligroso que el de los demás, pero no por eso fácil de tratar, su bankai es un enigma, es extraño y muy escandaloso, lo que hay que tener en cuenta de él, no es su estilo de pelea, son sus extraños experimentos, lo que ocasiona que sea un enemigo difícil de tratar, tengan cuidado con él, y por ultimo pero no por eso menos peligroso, tenemos al capitán del escuadrón trece, Juushiro Ukitake, es el último potencial de guerra, al igual que el capitán de la octava división, este posee por shikai, zanpakutou dobles, lo que lo vuelven un peligro, tiene buenas defensas en cuanto a kido y shunpo, además de eso, su bankai se desconoce, por lo que lo vuelve más peligroso aun, posee una extraña enfermedad, pero no se confíen, si este capitán se pone serio, peleara con todo contra ustedes, e inclusive, podría ganar.

-entonces, esos capitanes que me dices, son demasiado fuertes?- pregunto Grimmjow mirando a Aizen

-en efecto, todos ellos representan el poder del seireitei no poseen el mismo poder, por supuesto hay algunos más fuertes que otros, ellos son la elite de la sociedad de almas, así como ustedes lo son de hueco mundo, por supuesto es necesario que contemos con todas nuestras fuerzas listos antes de enfrentar la guerra que se aproxima- dijo el castaño

-de cualquier forma como lo estableces, quiere decir que ellos no suelen luchar con bankai- dijo Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos

-en efecto, quiero decir, como se los dije, hay unos que son más fuertes que otros, por ejemplo, al verse en apuros, el capitán Hitsugaya opta por liberar el bankai, sin embargo, por ejemplo, la capitana SoiFong se las ingenia para no utilizarlo pronto, a menos que sea necesario, mientras que Kyoraku no lo activa a menos que se encuentre completamente solo, y ni hablar de Yamamoto, quien no ha activado su bankai, sino hace mil años-

-eso los vuelve peligrosos- dijo Hallibel frunciendo el ceño

-de eso no hay duda, pero ¿Qué es exactamente un bankai?- pregunto Nell mirando al castaño

-es una segunda liberación de una espada, algo que les otorga más poder, y que les permite desarrollarse plenamente en batalla- respondió Aizen- aunque es una liberación que solo se logra con mucho tiempo de entrenamiento- dijo el hombre- solo muy pocos tienen uno y aparte de Ichigo y Urahara, no conozco a otro sujeto que posea un bankai que no sea un capitán-

-pero, veámoslo más a fondo Aizen- dijo Ichigo poniéndose serio

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto curioso el hombre

-lejos de otorgar más poder, el bankai, es una versión completa del shikai de un shinigami- dijo Ichigo seriamente- por así decirlo, el bankai de Komamura, por ejemplo, completa su shikai al hacer aparecer completamente al guerrero. El bankai de Byakuya completa su shikai al elevar el número de pétalos y el poder y velocidad con que se mueven, mientras que el bankai de Toshiro es la competición de esa fusión que tú dijiste-

-lo que dices tiene sentido, además de que hay cierta lógica en ello- dijo el Stark mirándole serio

-¿saben lo que significa?- pregunto el chico seriamente

-acaso estas diciendo que los arrancar pueden tener algo así como un bankai? ¿Una segunda liberación?- pregunto Aizen mirándole seriamente

-en efecto, pero complementación de sus poderes, quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo que hace a un shinigami, shinigami?- pregunto Ichigo

-¿su fuerza quizá?- dijo Zommary

-su apariencia?- dijo Grimmjow

-su poder?- pregunto Nnoitra

-piensen- dijo Ichigo- ¿Por qué ahora es arrancar, aparte de la apariencia, que más tienen?-

-las espadas- dijo Nelliel atinando

-exactamente, las espadas hacen a los shinigamis, aparte de shunpo y el kido, claro está, sin embargo, la espada es la parte fundamental de un shinigami y fuente de su poder. Ahora bien, el shikai es muestra de dicho poder y causa por la cual su espada cambia de forma digamos que es la unión de shinigami con su poder encerrado en la espada, pero cuando hablamos de ustedes los arrancar, al liberar su espada, esta desaparece completamente ¿Por qué?, sencillo, porque es la fusión de hollow con su poder encerrado en la espada, sin embargo en los shinigamis, esa fusión está incompleta, pues solo cambia su espada, eso se debe a que su espada es quien obtiene el poder para ser más fuerte, sin embargo, el bankai es la competición de esa fusión, generando una estabilidad sinérgica de shinigami-espada, lo que vuelve a esa fusión poderosa y capaz de hacer frente a enemigos fuertes, digamos así, que el bankai de un shinigami, es el poder completo de dicho shinigami, lo que quiere decir, que es la unión de un shinigami con su zanpakutou. Ahora bien- Ichigo se puso de pie- si un arrancar libera su espada, este libera su poder, pero solo parte de su poder, debido a que aún conserva facciones de shinigami, sin embargo, puede existir una segunda etapa- dijo el chico

-espera, si somos tan fuertes en liberación como un capitán lo es en bankai, ¿Qué caso habría que existiera una segunda etapa?- pregunto Barragán

-sencillo, existen ciertas desventajas en una liberación normal, por así decirlo, debilidades- dijo Ichigo sonriendo – la segunda etapa cubre esas debilidades-

-estas diciendo, que si un arrancar tiene alguna debilidad en su liberación, la segunda etapa se encarga de contrarrestarla, reforzando dicha debilidad?- pregunto Aizen

-exactamente, es una buena teoría- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-puedes tener razón, pero habría que saber, como deberíamos entrenar esa segunda etapa para lograrla cuanto antes- dijo Grimmjow

-utilizaremos el entrenamiento de Urahara- dijo Ichigo

-Urahara?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-mi maestro por así decirlo, es gracias al que pude rescatar a Rukia, mi amiga, pero también por el que me enviaron a Hueco Mundo- dijo Ichigo – el entrenamiento consiste básicamente, en agotar al oponente, agotarlo hasta mas no poder, después de eso tendremos que hacer algo que solo yo debo saber, sino, el entrenamiento no tendrá éxito- dijo Ichigo

-pues, gracias a ti, nosotros nos volvimos arrancar Ichigo- dijo Nell señalando a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

\- no perderíamos nada confiando en ti- dijo el pezizal

-hare lo que sea necesario- dijo Ulquiorra mirándole indiferente

-bien!- dijo Ichigo- el entrenamiento para la segunda etapa comienza!- grito alegremente – para ellos necesitaremos entrenar en cuanto antes, comenzaremos con los entrenamientos mañana, por el momento, ustedes deben ir a seleccionar a sus fracciones,

-los arrancar del nivel 11 hacia arriba, fueron asignados por el orden de nacimiento, no por el poder, así que escojan bien, quienes serán sus fracciones- dijo Aizen mientras se ponía de pie

-por el día, pueden descansar- dijo Ichigo –la reunión de los espada, termina

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala, se dirigieron a escoger a sus fracciones, aunque Stark se acercó a Ichigo

-Ichigo- dijo acercándose a el

-¿Qué sucede Stark?- dijo Ichigo volteándole a ver mientras Ulquiorra también se acercaba

-es necesaria una fracción?- pregunto el castaño

-no del todo, solo es como una guardia personal del espada que los escoja, pero si tu no quieres una, no tienes que tenerla- dijo Ichigo mirándole

-ya veo, en ese caso, mi única fracción será Lilynette- dijo Stark

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico

-en ese caso, yo tampoco tendré una fracción- dijo Ulquiorra seriamente

-no hay ningún problema, por el resto del día, ustedes pueden descansar- dijo Ichigo mirándoles

-¿Qué piensas hacer tu?- pregunto Stark

-iré a entrenar lejos de las noches, quiero saber qué era eso que me domino en mi pelea contra ese viejo- dijo el chico

-nosotros podemos ir contigo?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-sí, me parece bien, además, quiero completar esa segunda etapa cuanto antes- dijo Stark

-de acuerdo chicos, vámonos- dijo mientras salía de la sala – Aizen- dijo Ichigo mientras iba con el hombre

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?- pregunto el hombre mirándole

-pude notar que ese hogyoku no está del todo despierto- dijo Ichigo- tiene un poder limitado extremadamente ¿Qué sucede con el?- pregunto el chico

-tienes un buen ojos, bueno, digamos que aún no despierto sus poderes, para hacerlo cuanto antes sería necesario traer a las noches a cierta chica que tú conoces, esa jovencita… Inoue Orihime tiene poderes que pueden sernos de gran ayuda- dijo Aizen seriamente

N/A: recordemos que Aizen no es malo para nada, solo está dando opiniones a Ichigo

-qué piensas hacer con él?- dijo Ichigo

-nada en absoluto, sabes que mi sueño era convertirme en el rey del alma ya que no encontraba una persona que lograra entenderme, pero ahora que te encontré esa idea ceso, aunque, en lo personal, me divertí mucho luchando contigo Ichigo, ¿podríamos volver a luchar?

-sin dudas- dijo Ichigo- un día de estos lucharemos,- dijo Ichigo

-de acuerdo, de cualquier forma, ¿quieres que traiga a Orihime con nosotros?- pregunto Aizen

-me gustaría verle – dijo Ichigo

-sin embargo tu poder espiritual afectaría a los humanos, y eso no lo pasaría por alto, la sociedad de almas – dijo el hombre

-tienes razón, será mejor que la traigas- dijo el chico

-de acuerdo, en ese caso, podemos mandar a Nelliel y Hallibel traerla a Hueco mundo- dijo el castaño

-espera, eso afectaría a la sociedad de almas-

-en efecto, pero podría idear un plan para eso- dijo Aizen

-descuida, yo idee un ya- dijo el chico pelinaranja sonriendo- yo daré la orden, ahora mismo saldré a entrenar, por favor encárgate de los detalles- dijo Ichigo mientras le daba la espalda al hombre

-de acuerdo- dijo Aizen mientras caminaba

Ichigo salió del palacio por la puerta principal, junto a Stark y Ulquiorra detrás de el a los lados, los tres hombres utilizaron sonido mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Ya en una distancia considerable se pararon para comenzar a entrenar

-bien chicos, desde esta distancia, las noches no se verá afectada- dijo el chico mientras los volteaba a ver

-es una buena estrategia- dijo Ulquiorra, en ese caso, supongo que debemos hacer un buen entrenamiento

-de cualquier forma, el entrenamiento no funcionara si no utilizamos nuestra máxima fuerza, por lo que debemos ir a con todo desde el principio ¿no es así?- dijo Stark rascándose la cabeza

-por supuesto- dijo Ichigo

-diantres, si teníamos que liberar a nuestra espada, debí traer a Lilynette- dijo el hombre

-¿la necesitas?- pregunto Ichigo

-sí, sin ella no puedo hacer mi liberación-

-en ese caso no es una liberación- dijo Ulquiorra- como dijo Ichigo, una liberación es la unión de arrancar y espada, pero lo que hacen entonces es una fusión, aunque solo ustedes dos prestan su poder- dijo el hombre

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Stark

-Ulquiorra quiere decir que ustedes se ayudan entre sí, pero esa no es una liberación de verdad- dijo Ichigo mirándole

-Lilynette y yo fuimos uno hace tiempo, para liberar mi espada debo unirme de nuevo y hacerme uno con ella- dijo Stark

-entonces eso que haces, no es una liberación, sino tu competición como tal, solo te vuelves un verdadero arrancar, no liberas tu espada- dijo Ichigo- intenta liberarla ahora mismo- dijo

-bien- dijo Stark- kechirase LOS LOBOS!- grito el hombre de su liberación pero no ocurrió nada,- lo ves?- dijo estar

-tienes razón, en ese caso, ve por Lilynette- dijo el chico

-de acuerdo- dijo mientras desaparecía con sonido

-Ulquiorra, libera- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía frente a él, a varios metros de distancia

-de acuerdo- dijo Ulquiorra- encadena… MURCIELAGO – dijo y una ráfaga de poder le cubrió completamente, ahora un largo traje le cubría el cuerpo entero, su pedazo de mascara se volvía completo con cuernos, y alas grandes y negras salían de su espalda, una lluvia verde se hizo presente y la tensión espiritual se elevó hasta el cielo, la ráfaga desapareció dejándolo ver

-es una liberación sorprendente- dijo Ichigo- a pelear

Comenzaron a entablar un combate mano a mano sin usar armas, ambos estaban dando una formidable y muy, muy interesante batalla

-nada mal Ulquiorra- dijo Ichigo

-cero oscuras- dijo el hombre para preparar un cero en su dedo que disparo a Ichigo, el cual la libero fácilmente

-por poco- dijo Ichigo

Ulquiorra no le dejaba ni hablar debido a que lo atacaba lo mi rápido que podía

Continuaron luchando así hasta que el arrancar arrincono a Ichigo- me tienes- dijo el chico mientras se hacía para atrás, eres demasiado fuerte- dijo

-sorprendente- dijo Ulquiorra admirando a su líder

Continuaron peleando parejos, al parecer, el poder de Ulquiorra e Ichigo era comparable, pero Ichigo contaba aun con algo. En ese momento llego Stark al lugar

-libera- dijo Ichigo mientras continuaba luchando con Ulquiorra

-kechirase LOS LOBOS!-grito el castaño liberando su resurrección mientras Lilynette desaparecía, una ráfaga de reiatsu potente se hizo presente y la tensión espiritual había aumentado, era un poder tremendo, después de que el paisaje se despejo un poco, dejo ver a un Stark parado seriamente con dos pistolas a su lado –aquí vamos Lilynette- se lanzó a la batalla con Ichigo

Ichigo noto que tanto Stark como Ulquiorra se entendían muy bien para pelear pues no le daban ni un solo respiro, tanto Ulquiorra luchando con él, como Stark tomándolo por sorpresa por la espalda y lanzando ceros con sus pistolas

-esto no servirá de nada si no represento un peligro para ustedes- dijo Ichigo, desenvaino su espada, la cual llevaba en el lado derecho, la tomo con la mano izquierda y continuaron peleando, aunque en cierta forma causaba daño a Ulquiorra, este se regeneraba instantáneamente, el chico luego de pelear por un tiempo había perfeccionado su arte con la espada utilizando solo su brazo izquierdo- zangetsu!- grito liberando su espada

Después de haber peleado sin descanso, ambos arrancar retrocedieron jadeando un poco debido al cansancio, Ichigo les miro y sonrió- es hora de hacerlo- elevo su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y la desplazo por su cara, formando una máscara hollow, la cual sorprendió a Ulquiorra y Stark

Siguieron peleando hasta que Ichigo tomo la ventaja, ahora eran ellos los arrinconados

Ichigo los dejo en el suelo tras barrer el suelo con ellos, quienes estaban tirados, jadeando exhaustos y muy apenados-imposible- dijo Ulquiorra- con esa mascara aumentan tus habilidades drásticamente, eres fuerte- dijo el arrancar

-demasiado- dijo Stark- no tengo fuerzas para nada

Ichigo los miro en el suelo, después de eso, les dio un golpe en el estomago que los debilito tanto que ambos perdieron las liberaciones, Lilynette se separo de Stark el cual quedo tirado junto a Ulquiorra igual, sin liberación.

Ichgio amenazo a ellos que si no se ponían de pie, los iba a matar sin remordimiento, los hombre se impactaron por eso, y poniendse a duras penas de pie, notaron como ichgio se acerco a ellos y los cortaba con sus dos espadas en el abdomen mandándolos a volar a lo lejos

-stark!- grito Lilynette corriendo hacia el

-no- dijo Ichigo mientras la detenia

Los hombre volvieron a ponerse de pie, sangrando por la boca debido a eso, miraron a Ichigo que se acercaba a ellos

-los voy a matar!- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia ellos

-no- dijo Stark

-no!-grito Ulquiorra- tanto entrenamiento para nada?, tenemos que se mas fuertes

Ichigo cargo dos getsugas tensho en sus dos espadas asustando a los arrancar

-getsuga- el chico los cargo en las espadas- tensho!- grito lanzando el ataque a los arrancar, quienes estaban ahí, asustados

-no!- grito Ulquiorra mientras liberaba un poder increíble

-stark!- grito Lilynette saltando hacia el hombre, ambos sin pensarlo se fusionaron

Ulquiorra obtuvo la segunda etapa que todos conocemos, pero sus ojos estaban en blanco debido al poder con una mano detuvo el getsua y lo destruyo

Stark también estaba cegado por su poder, pero la segunda etapa era igual a la primera, a diferencia de que ahora, su vestimenta era negra y ahora no estaba Lilynette como pistola, solo eran pistolas, aunque su presión espiritual era increíble

Ambos comenzaron a atacar a Ichigo, quien a duras penas podía controlarlos, el chico estaba en serios apuros, esos eran sus dos espadas mas poderosos en cuanto a pelea y forma de luchar, cuerpo a cuerpo, y le estaban costando mucho trabajo el chico estaba en apuros,- tendre que hacerlo- dijo mientras tomaba sus espadas y daba todo de si, ichgio ulquioprra y Stark peleaban a gran velocidad, los dos últimos inconscientemente, el primero, luchando a todo lo que podía, tratndo de lidiar con las liberaciones de esos dos.

Después de un momento, Ichigo sintió que no podría con ellos, asi que decidio activar su ultima carta, desactivo su mascara mientras se hacia para atrás, unio las espadas frente a el- bankai!- grito mientras liberaba su máximo poder, el mejor que tenia

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire se hizo presente, empujando a los chicos hacia atrás, incluso Ichigo, en su shikai con mascara no podía contra ellos. El poder ahí era tan inmenso que los arrancar se hicieron para atrás

-tensa zangetsu- dijo el chico mostrando su bankai definitivo, era una espada de eestilo medieval, su mango era de color negro, con un espiral dorado que le envolvía hasta el final de la empuñadura, que era recta de color dorado, mientras en la parte de atrás, llevaba una esfera de color plateado, del cual salía un liston color rojo , su hoja era brillante, con un color que deslumbraban, además de ser temerosa y tener un aspecto muy fuerte, parecida a excalibur, la espada estaba ajustada al lado derecho del joven, solamente sostenida por un cinturón que estaba en la cintura del chico, no tenia funda, dejando ver su hoja afilada, el chico tenia el mismo traje que tenia en el bankai anterior

Tomo la espada, la saco y la blandio en el aire, provocando una ráfaga parecida a un getsuga pero de aire dirigía a los arrancar, la cual los mando al suelo, el chico preparo un ataque- getsuga, tenshou!. Grito soltando su ataque a quemarropa hacia los chicos, quienes lo recibieron completamente indefensos, quedando sin liberación, incluso si ropa tirados ahí

El ataque fue tan potente que hasta en las noches sintieron ese enorme reiatsu, el cual, asusto mucho a Nelliel por lo que tomo su espada y salió corriendo a la fuente, tras ella, como para cuidarla iba Hallibel

Ichigo desactivo su bankai de una manera rápida y también el shikai, quedando solamente con su mascara

Los chicos quedaron tirados desmayados, durante un momento, después Ichigo les despertó

-chicos, despierten- dijo

Ambos hombres despertaron aunque demasiado adoloridos, estaban ahí, tirados sin mas, incluso Lilynette estaba a un lado de Stark tirada. Tenían un dolor enorme, pero lo aguantaban porque sabían que habían logrado lo que Ichigo había luchado para que lograran

-bien chicos- dijo Ichigo desactivando su máscara mientras los miraba, ahora saben los procedi- no termino de decirlo cuando atrás de él, apareció una puerta extraña

-qué es eso?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-no estoy seguro- dijo Stark sorprendido

-que- dijo Ichigo mirando hacia atrás, cuando unas cadenas le tomaron por los tobillos, lo estaban arrastrando hacia la puerta

-Ichigo- dijo Stark desde el suelo

-Ichigo- dijo Ulquiorra tratando de ponerse de pie

-no vengan- dijo Ichigo mirándoles – escuchen, lidiare con esto -cada vez más cadenas lo atraían al lugar- no se preocupen, por mí, estaré bien, por favor, vayan con Aizen, díganle que debe traer a Inoue, y que está a cargo mientras vuelvo, Stark, Ulquiorra, entrenen a los demás para activar la segunda etapa, por favor- dijo mientras la puerta se abría y lo tragaba

-de acuerdo- dijo Stark desde el suelo

-Ichigo- grito Ulquiorra mientras la puerta desaparecía

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS, ESA PUERTA LA VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SIGAN LEYENDO Y DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO NO HABIA PODIDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, ME TRABE MUCHO CON LA DE OREGIARU, EN FIN, CONTINUARE ESTA Y LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS


	8. SKULL- CLAD

HOLA AMIGOS!, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DEBO ACLARAR QUE COMO UN FIC, LA ACTITUD DE ICHIGO VA A VARIAR UN POCO, SERA MAS INTELIGENTE, RESPONSABLE Y MENOS PRINCESO, BUENO, COMENCEMOS CON EL CAP.

LUZ DE LUNA- SKULL-CLAD

Ichigo cayó en una especie de parque lleno de esqueletos en el suelo, el chico estaba impresionado, calculaba que estaba ahí, o que había estado ahí, cerca de un día

N/A: vamos a saltarnos todo, si vieron la película, bueno, esos mismos hechos, también es buscado por kokuto por su vasto lorde que salió con la lucha contra Yamamoto, esta vez también tiene secuestrada a Yuzu

MUNDO REAL HACE 1 DIA.

Yuzu se encontraba llorando junto a Orihime porque su onii-chan no había aparecido desde hace ya algún tiempo, incluso Karin, quien al principio aseguraba que estaba bien, se encontraba realmente preocupadas por su hermano

-tranquila Karin-chan, seguramente Kurosaki-Kun está bien, él debe estar durmiendo, o comiendo algo, pero estoy segura de que no dejara de pensar en ti, veras que el vendrá tarde o temprano para estar contigo

-Orihime-chan!- gritaba inconsolable la pequeña niña- onii-chan no regresa, estoy preocupada por él, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Comerá bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo?- preguntaba llorando

-tranquila, el de seguro esta no sé, entrenando- dijo Karin

-¿entrenando?- pregunto Yuzu

-sí, ya sabes, quizá quiere hacerse fuerte para ayudarnos y hacernos sentir bien, quizá quiere protegernos con esa fuerza por la que está entrenando, sabes cómo es ichi-nii – dijo ña pelinegra

-tienes razón- dijo la chica pequeña- ahora estoy un poco mas tranquila

-bien, Yuzu-chan, relájate y tranquilízate- dijo Inoue "Urahara-san, me había comentado algo sobre esos arrancars, al parecer Ichigo es el líder, pero, en el enfrentamiento con Yamamoto-san y los demás capitanes, salieron muy malparados, incluso el capitán comandante tuvo que activar su Bankai, ¿tan fuerte te has vuelto kurosaki-Kun?" se preguntaba la chica

En los últimos días, varios arrancars habían aparecido en la tierra, el grupo de Hitsugaya, conformado por Matsumoto, Madarame, Yumichika y Renji, habían ido al pueblo de karakura para protegerlo de algunos arrancar, como la primera oleada, conformada por el grupo que era la fracción de Grimmjow, el cual, con la excusa de sacar a entrenar a su fracción, los llevo a la muerte, y el pantera, por su propia cuenta había regresado, o ese otro arrancar, Patros, que había intentado robar en Hogyoku, ellos habían demostrado a ese grupo de shinigamis, que los arrancar representaban un peligro potencial, por lo que la sociedad de almas decidió estar alerta en cuanto a ese acontecimiento.

Mientras tanto, Aizen, le había pedido a Ulquiorra traer a Orihime, el arrancar había ideado un plan, el cual consistía en mandar un falso sexto espada, acompañado de algunos números, como lo eran Yammi entre otros, el castaño acepto hacerlo

Ahora mismo, los arrancar habían aparecido en el mundo real, Hitsugaya y su grupo se encontraban en camino para pelear con esos tipos

Orihime y no solo ella, sino las dos kurosaki, pudieron sentir el reiatsu enorme que los Arrancar desprendían, así que decidieron quedarse en sus lugares mientras Hitsugaya y los demás se hacían cargo

El grupo de shinigamis se encontraba peleando contra luppi y Yammi, además de algunos otros números, mientras tanto, Ulquiorra estaba a la espera en la sociedad de almas, sin que los shinigamis del lugar pudieran sentir su reiatsu

Orihime había decidido no dejar solas a las hermanas del chico del que ella estaba enamorada, si les pasaba algo, no podría perdonarse, por lo que decidió quedarse en el lugar para cuidarlas de ser necesario, Ishida y Chad se dirigían para la casa de Inoue, cuando vieron a los chicos atrapados en los brazos de Luppi, Chad decidió ir, seguido por un Renji que había llegado al lugar con shunpo, el Quincy había decidido ir a con Inoue para verificar que estuviera bien, así que continuo su caminar

En la conmoción, Chad con un "el directo" de su manos derecha pudo deshacer el agarre del arrancar y así soltar a los shinigamis atrapados

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunto el arrancar mirando a Chad – otro insecto

-cállate- dijo Hitsugaya lanzando un ataque con su bankai

-ese hielo no me hará ni un rasguño- dijo el arrancar mientras evadía el ataque con uno de sus brazos

-ahora, Renji!- grito el niño prodigio, ya que con el ataque de hielo había podido dejar indefenso al arrancar, dejando una abertura en su defensa que Renji aprovecho

-hikotsu taiho!- grito el pelirrojo lanzando su bankai al ataque, el cual, en la boca, formo una especie de cero rojo que lanzo directo a Luppi

Mientras tanto, Ishida estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Inoue

En la casa de Inoue se encontraban tres tipos mirando a las chicas, los tipos golpearon a Karin e Inoue dejadoras tiradas en el lugar- nos llevaremos a la menor- dijo uno de ellos

-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos mientras alían del lugar

-esperen!- decía Orihime mientras se ponía de pie al tempo que los hombres desaparecían- debo pedir ayuda- dijo la chica mientras veía como un senkaimon del lugar se abría gracias a Rukia que aparecía en el lugar para ayudar- Kuchiki-san!- grito la chica pelinaranja mientras corría dentro de la senkaimon- necesitamos a un capitán- Inoue corría para llegar a la sociedad de almas

Rukia miro incrédula como Inoue corría, quiso detenerla pero la senkaimon se cerró, dejándola en el mundo real- idiota- decía la pelinegra- ¿pero qué?- pregunto al ver a Karin en el suelo

-Inoue-san!- grito Ishida llegado a la puerta de la casa

-pasa!-grito Rukia desde adentro- necesitamos ayuda porque esta chica esta grave – dijo muy sorprendida y asustada

En el dangai, Inoue se encontraba corriendo para ir por un capitán hasta que frente a ella apareció un tipo de piel blanca con líneas faciales que iban desde los ojos y recorrían sus mejillas hasta terminar en su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran verdes, su pelo largo, su mirada era sin expresión, era casi tan alto como ella, pero un poco más bajo, y su máscara recorría la mitad de la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus labios eran negros, y traía sus manos en las bolsas,

-tu eres Inoue Orihime?- pregunto el arrancar

-si- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta

-ya veo, escucha mujer- dijo Ulquiorra tranquilo- mi nombre es Ulquiorra Scheffer, soy la tercera espada y estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo- dijo el arrancar

-¿llevarme, a dónde? Pregunto la chica mirando asustada al arrancar

-a Hueco Mundo- dijo Ulquiorra- Con Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Kurosaki-Kun, ¿esta con ustedes? Pregunto la chica

-en efecto, ahora, vámonos- dijo el arrancar llevándose consigo a la mujer

INFIERNO, EN LA ACTUALIDAD…

Ichigo se encontraba luchando con tres tipos que parecían tener algo de fuerza, el chico se encontraba en su shikai, peleando con los tres a la vez, los cuales le estaban costando trabajo, llego un momento en la pelea en que se desespero

-BAN-KAI- grito activando su técnica secreta para poder hacerse de ellos, los cuales fueron derrotados con suma facilidad al caer en un cazo de lava del cual no volvieron a levantarse

El chico, aun con el Bankai activado miro hacia adelante y observo a un tipo con el ojo derecho cubierto con tela negra y que cargaba a una chica

-Yuzu!- grito el pelinaranja sorprendido al ver a su hermanita en brazos de ese tipo

-así que incluso ahora la reconoces.- dijo el tipo con una sonrisa maleante y actitud burlona

-idiota, déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!- grito el rey de Hueco Mundo

-claro que tiene que ver algo- dijo el tipo

-¿quién eres?, ¿a qué te refieres? Y ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el chico enojado

-Kurosaki Ichigo , mi nombre es Kokuto y estoy aquí, porque hace unos días, tuviste un enfrentamiento con cierto shinigami, desconozco quien sea, pero al parecer, activaste tu Vasto Lorde interior, te explicare, Kurosaki-san, ya que estamos en confianza, que tu no deberías ser un vasto lorde como tal, y por tanto, alteras el equilibrio de almas en este mundo, así, tú has provocado que mis cadenas se liberaran un poco, además de eso, en este mundo, el infierno, es imposible escapar, a menos que puedas provocar un desequilibrio grande, la cosa es sencilla Kurosaki-san, te vuelves vasto lorde aquí en el infierno, te devuelvo a tu chica, me liberas y todos felices- dijo el tipo

-¿Quién eres exactamente?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, un shinigami que cometió muchos pecados y que ahora está en el infierno, por lo tanto, quiero salir, ya sabrás, es difícil pasar mucho tiempo aquí

-déjala ir!- dijo Ichigo enojado

-lo hare si te transformas en vasto lorde – dijo el tipo sonriendo maliciosamente- o puedo quedármela y violarla por una eternidad- dijo lamiendo el cachete de la kurosaki, que yacía inconsciente

-idiota!, ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo?- pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido- si el problema es conmigo a final de cuentas

-ja, caer en esa provocación, de acuerdo, si te mato, podría salir ese vasto lorde que necesito- dijo Kokuto sonriendo – allá voy!-

El tipo se lanzó al ataque, dejando a la kurosaki en el suelo, mientras con algo parecido a shunpo aparecía frente al kurosaki

-maldito- Ichigo bloqueo el ataque con su tensa zangetsu

Comenzaron a intercambiar espadazos pero kokuto estaba en suma desventaja, Ichigo iba ganando con suma facilidad la pelea

-eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba- dijo el tipo sonriendo- tan fuerte que incluso tu bankai puede provocar una desestabilidad en este lugar- comenzó a reír como desquiciado, el tipo estaba realmente loco

-demonios- dijo Ichigo notando como se hacía presente un terremoto en el lugar, y como el paisaje se comenzaba a destruir. Desactivo su bankai, para pelear solo con el shikai, pero noto que el paisaje no dejaba de destruirse, inclusive cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Yuzu, había caído una enorme roca que amenazaba ha con moverse y apalastrar a la hermana de Ichigo, este opto por desactivar también el shikai, quedando solo con la Katana negra en la mano izquierda

-así que prefieres luchar en esa forma- dijo kokuto sonriendo y lanzándose al ataque

Volvieron a pelear con sus espadas, pero esta vez estaba del lado de kokuto la pelea, puesto que tenía una que otra ventaja, como la velocidad entre otras cosas. Ichigo estaba en aprietos, tan solo con el estado base no podría vencer a ese tipo, pero si activaba un estado como el shikai, o su máscara, podría matar a Yuzu, estaba en graves apuros y kokuto estaba tomando la ventaja, Ichigo no sabía muy bien que hacer y antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, el chico fue atravesado en el corazón por la espada del tipo malo

Kokuto retiro la espada dejando a Ichigo en el suelo, escupiendo sangre y sin saber qué hacer, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendidos por que le tomo con la guardia baja

"que debo hacer" se preguntaba Ichigo en el pensamiento

-así que los haz llamado- dijo kokuto mientras veía como los guardianes del infierno iban por el chico – sí que eres idiota, vamos, ponte de pie y corre, si ellos te encuentran de verdad morirás y desaparecerás de este mundo-

"que debo hacer?, quiero luchar, proteger a mi hermana, no puedo morir aquí, prometí a Ulquiorra y Stark que volvería, esto es malo" Ichigo comenzó a recordar los rostros de todos los tipos a los que conocía "Rukia, Nelliel, Yuzu, Karin, Padre, Ishida, Chad… Renji, Madre… Orihime… Orihime!" pensó alterado el kurosaki "tengo que verla en Hueco mundo

La mano de uno de los guardianes aplastaría a Ichigo, pero lejos de eso, el cuerpo que sangraba de Ichigo comenzó a absorber al tipo

El evento sorprendió a Kokuto quien yacía parado atónito por tal evento, lo que provoco que descuidara a Yuzu, que apenas despertaba y se iba poniendo de pie, debido a la absorción de aquel guardián del infierno, se provocó un pequeño temblor que movió la piedra que amenazaba a Yuzu, la cual al mirar que esta iba a caer encima de ella cerro los ojos y grito

Una ráfaga de poder salió disparada hacia la piedra, lo cual la desintegro completamente, e hizo que Yuzu estuviera a salvo aunque sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, miro hacia el lugar del que provenía el destello y miro a su onii-chan parado ahí, con una expresión seria y una armadura que cubría la mitad de su cara y parte de su brazo izquierdo y pecho completo, llegando hasta la cintura dejando el brazo derecho con zangetsu en la mano y la parte inferior del chico tenía el shikahusho de siempre

Yuzu se sorprendió de verlo ahí, y las palabras no salían de su garganta, estaba con el corazón a mil, emocionada, feliz, sorprendida y ansiosa por hablarle a su hermano, pero no podía por la misma razón, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho

-Yuzu- dijo Ichigo seriamente- descuida, pronto iremos a casa- le sonrió, miro a kokuto,- prepárate maldito-

Más rápido que un parpadear Ichigo estaba frente a kokuto, preparado con su espada y le hizo un corte transversal a lo largo de su pecho, lo cual hizo que el villano retrocediera sorprendido y adolorido, Ichigo levanto el brazo y lo dejo caer, cortando en dos a kokuto, y con el mismo poder en ráfaga de forma de getsuga tenshou desapareció ambas partes del peliblanco

Todos los guardianes del infierno estaban inclinados mirando a Ichigo y haciendo reverencia como si de un rey o príncipe se tratara

-Yuzu- dijo Ichigo mientras desactivaba esa fase y corría con su hermana

-onii-chan!, te extrañe mucho!- grito la kurosaki muy asustada llorando mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano

-descuida, estoy aquí- dijo mientras le abrazaba

-yo sabía que me ibas a salvar- dijo la niña pequeña- por eso nunca tuve miedo-

Los guardianes del infierno se pusieron de pie para atacar a Ichigo

-rayos- dijo el chico- Yuzu, sujétate de mí, nos vamos de este lugar. La kurosaki hizo caso y se sujetó a su hermano, el cual salió disparado con Sonido hacia la salida de aquel infierno

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra y Stark habían logrado ya que Hallibel, Grimmjow Nell y los otros espadas activaran sus segundas liberaciones gracias al entrenamiento de Ichigo, o lo que les había enseñado, estaban contento de ver como las debilidades de todos en sus primeras liberaciones eran eliminadas en las segundas

-con esto logramos el objetivo de Ichigo- dijo Stark acercándose a Ulquiorra

-tienes razón, por otra parte, Ichigo no ha regresado de aquel lugar- dijo Ulquiorra preocupado- de cualquier forma, esa mujer Inoue Orihime ha aceptado venir con nosotros a las noches a cambio de ver a Ichigo

-esa tipa no representa un peligro- dijo Stark mientras cerraba los ojos

-Inoue-san es muy buena chica, no creo que quiera hacer algo malo- dijo Nelliel acercándose a los chicos

Ahora mismo, Nelliel y los demás espadas estaban fuera de las noches, en el desierto lejos del edificio para poder hacerse fuertes mientras entrenaban

-tienes razón, sin embargo han pasado ya tres días desde que Ichigo se fue, y no regresa, quizá algo malo le sucedió.- dijo Hallibel

En ese momento frente a ellos apareció una puerta del infierno repentinamente, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, Aizen se encontraba allí también, por lo que igual se sorprendió al verla

De la puerta salieron dos figuras que no lograron reconocer, pero una de ellas era grande y otra pequeña, la grande traía abrazada a la pequeña como si le protegiera

La puerta despareció tras dejarlos ahí y los espadas pudieron reconocer de quien se trataba

-Ichigo!- grito Nelliel corriendo a abrazar al pelinaranja – me tenías muy preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto enojada la belleza de pelo acuamarina

Ichigo se puso de pie y miro a Yuzu, luego noto el abrazo de Nelliel diestras de él, y sonrió- lo siento Nell, siento a todos chicos si los preocupe, de cualquier forma, me encuentro bien. Vayamos a las noches para una reunión de espadas, allá les explicare todo- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie

-de acuerdo- dijeron algunos espadas mientras desparecían con sonido

Nelliel, Aizen, Ulquiorra y Stark se quedaron a observar que sucedía

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Nelliel acercándose a Yuzu

-es mi pequeña hermana, Yuzu kurosaki,- dijo Ichigo desde el suelo – Stark, tienes activada tu segunda liberación, así que ya la controlas- dijo sonriendo

-sí, cuando te fuiste Ulquiorra y yo nos dedicamos a entrenar a los demás espadas a fin de lograr esa segunda liberación, y lo hicimos muy bien- volteo a ver a Ulquiorra- de igual forma nosotros nos entrenamos para ser más fuertes aun en esta liberación- Stark desactivo su segunda etapa, entonces apareció Lilynette

-Ichigo!- Lilynette se sorprendió de verle ahí

-hola- dijo sonriendo Ichigo

-hola- dijo Nelliel acercándose a Yuzu- me llamo Nelliel Tu Oderschwank- volteo a ver a Ulquiorra- de igual forma nosotros nos entrenamos para ser más fuertes aun en esta liberación- Stark desactivo su segunda etapa, entonces apareció Lilynette

-Ichigo!- Lilynette se sorprendió de verle ahí

-hola- dijo sonriendo Ichigo

-hola- dijo Nelliel acercándose a Yuzu- me llamo Nelliel Tu Oderschwank – dijo la chica

-eres muy bonita- dijo Yuzu sorprendida por la belleza de aquella chica

-me alagas, pero al igual, soy novia de tu hermano- le dijo en voz baja al oído- pero guarda el secreto-

-onii. Chan tiene una novia hermosa- dijo con voz suave la kurosaki

-bueno, Yuzu, te explicare todo- dijo Ichigo explicándole desde el principio a su hermanita- y así es como conseguí mi propio ejército de arrancars, él es Stark, el primera espada, él es Ulquiorra, el cuarta y ella es Nelliel la tercera espada- dijo señalándolos a todos

-el cuarta me da miedo- dijo la chica abrazando a Ichigo

-Ulquiorra Scheffer, ese es mi nombre- dijo Ulquiorra mirando a Yuzu

-como sea, le explicare que sucedió…- Ichigo les dijo todo lo sucedido en el infierno y como gano poderes sur calad, lo que sorprendió mucho a Aizen

-entonces, absorbiste el poder de uno d ellos?- pregunto Aizen

-por lo que se puede decir, si, además de que si, son demasiado fuertes, de un solo golpe pude acabar con ese tipo- dijo Ichigo

-es sorprendente- dijo Stark con Lilynette en su hombro

-bien chicos… vayamos a las noches-, Nelliel se llevó a Yuzu con sonido, Ulquiorra se fue solo y Stark se llevó a Lilynette, Aizen se quedó con Ichigo. Ichigo se puso de pie pero antes de poder siquiera irse, una especie de garganta se abrió frente a ellos, de ella salieron tres chicas, con un uniforme blanco, la primera era una chica alta, llevaba unos shorts y una camisa de cadete amarrada con un nudo al costado de su abdomen, llevaba un cinturón con hebilla de corazón y su pelo era verde, llevaba una gorra con una marca en la frente. La segunda una chica alta, bien dotada con una larga cabellera lacia de color rosado y sus ojos tiene el mismo tono que su cabello, una falda con volantes, guantes de volantes, botas con volantes, mallas, un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de corazón, un gran arco alrededor de su cuello y una gorra blanca, que cuenta con un pico negro. La tercera era una chica pequeña parece ser una niña de no más de 10 años. Su cabello es de color rubio, al igual que sus ojos, su cabello llega a la altura de su cuello con un vestido blanco de mangas largas que llega a la altura de la rodilla, así como también lleva la boina que las demás chicas llevan

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ichigo poniéndose de pie

-Ichigo, esa insignia, parece ser… del wanderreich- dijo Aizen preocupado

MUNDO REAL, RUKIA E ISHIDA

-así que eso sucedió- dijo Ishida mientras acomodaba sus gafas

-sí, estoy preocupado por Inoue- dijo Rukia mientras cargaba a Karin

-descuida, seguramente llego a la sociedad de almas, hicimos la inspección y no encontramos ningún rastro suyo en el dangai- dijo Ishida mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Inoue- vayamos con Urahara-san, debemos reunirnos todos mientras ellos se encuentran estables- dijo Ishida

-de acuerdo- dijo Rukia

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido con Inoue y Yuzu, Ishida y Rukia habían decidido moverse por su cuenta para averiguar algo, pero no habían descubierto nada

-por supuesto- dijo Ishida mientras salían de la casa- ahí esta ella- dijo el chico mientras observaba al frente, estaba la chica que se había encontrado hace unos días

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Rukia

-su nombre es Yoshino Soma, es una Bount- dijo el chico- te contare que son los Bount en el camino

Ambos chicos salieron hacia la casa de Urahara, seguidos por la chica antes mencionada

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-Capitán comandante!- grito un subordinado al llegar al viejo- hemos detectado una anomalía hace dos días en el dangai, el reiatsu obtenido de las pruebas revelan el de un arrancar- dijo el subordinado- y uno muy fuerte

-comprendo- dijo Yamamoto desde la oficina del primer escuadrón, estaba sentado y frente a él se encontraba todo el escuadrón cero además de Isshin y Yoruichi – puedes retirarte- dijo el viejo

-si- dijo el subordinado desapareciendo con shunpo

-entonces, enfrentamos una amenaza grande- dijo el líder del escuadrón cero

-si pudo competir contra el capi- dijo el creador de las zanpakutou- es algo serio-

-de acuerdo, pero, debemos tener nuestras líneas a raya- dijo la antigua capitana del escuadrón 12

-vamos vamos amigos- habló la otra mujer- creo que nos estamos dejando llevar mucho por esto, sugiero que el capitán Shiba se quede en este lugar y nosotros regresemos al palacio real, quiero decir, es en una crisis como esta en la que el escuadrón cero debe cuidar del rey espiritual, somos su corte, su guardia personal, será mejor andar con cuidado- dijo la chica

-de cualquier forma, Ichigo menciono que solo peleara para que esta guerra no continúe, y así los shinigamis dejen de cazar hollow, es extraño esto, pero el prometió que los hollow no causarían problemas, aun así, también dijo que en caso de que un hollow coma un alma, el shinigami puede matarlo, mientras que si solo está en el mundo humano, pueden convivir bien así ni el hollow intentara matar al shinigami, ni el shinigami al hollow- dijo Isshin

-imperdonable- dijo Yamamoto seriamente- esos hollow se guían bajo instintos, no tenemos que negociar con ellos- dijo el anciano

-de cualquier forma, Urahara nos ha dicho que el objetivo de Aizen es crear una Oken- dijo Yoruichi- al parecer planea llegar al palacio del rey espiritual y asesinarlo, para hacerlo, necesita de ciertas condiciones, como 10000 almas o un lugar con una buena abundancia espiritual, el único lugar en la tierra, es el pueblo de karakura, pueblo de Ichigo, ese es su objetivo, sin embargo, el hogyoku que tiene, no será utilizable sino hasta diciembre, por lo que tenemos aún, un mes para prepararnos a la guerra- dijo yoruichi seriamente

-en ese caso, el entrenamiento con Kenpachi ha avanzado, sigue progresando, sin embargo no es solo de eso de lo que nos tenemos que cuidar, escuadrón cero, vuelvan a los cuarteles generales del palacio real, capitán Shiba, usted se quedara aquí, Yoruichi, informa a Urahara Kisuke sobre esto, reúne todos los refuerzos que sean necesarios, esta guerra será algo sangrienta

-de acuerdo- dijo la morena mientras desaparecía con shunpo, llego a la puerta del senkaimon y salió de ahí en dirección a Urahara

MUNDO REAL, ALMACEN URAHARA

-así que aún hay algunos Bount- dijo Urahara sorprendido

-en efecto- dijo la chica mientras terminaba de contar su historia

-bueno, ese tal kariya, está planeando algunas cosas entonces, como sea, será necesario que tomemos precaución, mas ahora por el hecho de que no contamos con mucho tiempo debido a la guerra de invierno

-si- dijo Rukia

-Urahara- dijo Yoruichi mientras aparecía en el almacén

-oh Yoruichi-san- dijo el tipo mientras le daba la bienvenida

-no hay que perder tiempo, Hitsugaya, tú y tu grupo deben volver, Renji y Rukia igual- dijo seriamente- deben prepararse para la guerra

-¿orden del capitán general?- pregunto el chico

-si- dijo el ex capitán del segundo escuadrón

-por cierto, Yoruichi-san- dijo Rukia- ¿Cómo esta Inoue-san?- pregunto preocupada

-a saber, hace tiempo que no la veo- dijo la chica

-¿Qué, acaso no vienes de la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Ishida

-sí, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver? – pregunto Yoruichi

-ella utilizo la senkaimon hace dos días- dijo la chica

Yoruichi abrió los ojos como platos- no puede ser- se sorprendió

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ishida

-verán chicos…- dijo Urahara

-hace dos días, se detectó la presencia de un arrancar en el dangai- dijo seria la chica

-¿Qué!?- preguntaron todos atónitos

-pero, eso no puede ser, - Rukia hablo- no pudo matarla- dijo

-no necesariamente debía matarla- Urahara se puso serio- Orihime-san tiene unos poderes que niegan la situación actual de algo, provocando que ese algo vuelva a la normalidad, sin sufrir algún daño, no son solo poderes curativos, puede reparar cualquier cosa, negando el estado de eso algo- dijo Urahara

-entonces eso quiere decir- decía Ishida

-sí, que el hogyoku despertara antes de lo esperado- dijo el hombre

-en ese caso, debemos entrenar e ir por ella- dijo Chad seriamente

-de acuerdo- dijeron todos mientras se retiraban a los lugares correspondientes Hitsugaya a la sociedad de almas, Ishida a entrenar con su padre seguido por Yoshino, Chad a entrenar con las nuevas almas modificadas de Urahara

HUECO MUNDO

-tch- Ichigo al estar muy debilitado por lo del infierno estaba peleando con las chicas que habían llegado hace poco, se habían identificado como Candice Catnipp, Meninas Mcallon y Liltotto Lamperd, las tres chicas le estaban dando batalla al tipo

Ichigo había mandado a Aizen a pedir refuerzos con la ayuda de Stark y Ulquiorra para poderle hacer frente a las tres chicas

Candice lanzo un rayo en dirección a Ichigo, el cual impacto de lleno en su pecho, dejándolo más débil aun. Meninas lanzo un golpe que lo llevo a elevarse en el aire a lo alto del desierto, mientras que Liltotto preparaba una flecha para lanzársela en la distancia, cosa que hizo e impacto en Ichigo, dejándolo en el suelo

-así que este es el principal potencial de guerra- dijo Candice elevándose en el aire- está muy guapo, pero es demasiado débil-

-vamos, es una pena matar a alguien así, es muy guapo, además de que parece ser una buena persona- Meninas también se elevó en el aire

-de seguro lo es, nosotras solo seguimos ordenes- dijo Liltotto elevándose también

Las tres chicas activaron sus arcos Quincys para lanzar una flecha al chico, en total las tres flechas dieron de lleno en el joven, levantando una columna gigante de humo, sin que las chicas pudieran percibir al chico

Se dejaron caer al suelo, cayeron de pie

-este tipo no era tan- Candice no termino de hablar ya que un golpe la aventó en la distancia

-Candice!- grito Liltotto que también fue arrojada a la distancia por otro golpe

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto Meninas mientras era arrojada de igual forma a la distancia, las tres chicas quedaron separadas una de la otra, tiradas por ese golpe fuerte

-vamos chicas, ustedes ya no me sirven- se escuchó la voz de una persona grande, mayor, pero alguien estricto, un haz de luz se hizo presente y cuando este ceso, se dejó ver al responsable de aquel haz de luz, era un solo hombre

Pero aparte de él, otros dos se encontraban en escena, eran un tipo con una mohicana grande y una chica de aspecto burlón, parecía que estaba fuera de si

-gigi- dijo Meninas mirando a la chica

-menin-chan- dijo la mencionada parada frente a ella, lo siento- dijo triste- pero, Ywach-sama nos ha ordenado matarlas a ustedes-

-¿Qué?- Meninas estaba a punto de que la mataran, pero lejos de eso, frente a ella apareció Nnoitra

-vaya vaya- dijo Nnoitra sonriendo- hora de la acción

Frente a Liltotto se encontraba el hombre con Mohicana

-Buzz B- dijo la pequeña niña desde el suelo

-hay algo malo con tu traje- dijo el chico- hay una muerta en el

-espera!-

Buzz B iba a lanzar un ataque cuando de pronto frente a él, apareció Grimmjow- Ichigo me pidió proteger a esta chiquilla- dijo el peli azul- vaya, hasta que puedo pelear- sonrió

-Ywach sama- dijo Candice mirando al que estaba frente a ella- ha venido a

-a matarte- dijo el hombre mientras desenfundaba su espada

-Ywach-sama, espere no, no quiero morir- dijo Candice desde el suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para morir, pero lejos de eso escucho como dos espadas chocaban entre si

-tu eres…- dijo Ywach sorprendido

-kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el chico protegiendo a Candice- mucho gusto

-ja, Kurosaki Ichigo!- dijo Ywach sonriendo- mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad

-tch- Ichigo sangraba de un brazo y detuvo el ataque con el otro brazo, estaba destrozado por los ataques que le habían hecho las chicas

-tu- dijo Candice sorprendida

-soy Ywach…- dijo el hombre

-mucho gusto Ywach- dijo Ichigo serio- siento tener que irme pero debo hacerlo- dijo sonriendo- pero descuida, te quedaras con…-

Detrás de la cabeza de Ywach se encontraba una punta de Katana

-no esperaba verte aquí Ywach, ni siquiera sabía que aun vivías- dijo la persona detrás del hombre

-al fin tengo el gusto… Aizen Sosuke…

FIN

¿Qué TAL AMIGOS?, YA EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECE EL WAMDEREICH Y PARECE QUE SE VA A PONER BUENO! NO DEJEN DE LEER, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y BUENO, SE AVECINA LAGUERRA SHINIGAMIS ARRANCAR, PERO AUN DESPUES DE ESTO, TAMBIEN APARECEN LOS QUINCYS Y DEBEN TENER CUIDADO CON LOS BOUNT, ISHIDA, CHAD Y LOS OTROS TRES, LAS ALMAS MODIFICADAS IRAN A RESCATAR A INOUE, YAMAMOTO SE PREPARA PARA LA GUERRA, ZARAKI SE ENCUENTRA ENTRENANDO CON UNOHANA, AIZEN VS YWACH!


	9. Nuevas Reclutas

HOLA AMIGOS! BUENO, YA COMO VEN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ICHIGO OBTUVO PODERES SKULL CLAD, Y AIZEN SE PRESENTO ANTE YWACH, ¿Qué SUCEDERA AHORA?

LUZ DE LUNA- NUEVAS RECLUTAS

MUNDO REAL, EN ALGUN EDIFICIO EN MAL ESTADO, EN ALGUN SUBURBIO DESALOJADO

-es por eso, Shinji, y Vizard, que necesitamos de ayuda para poder pelear y hacerles frente a esos arrancar- dijo Kisuke feliz

-bueno, si lo dices de esta forma, podemos ayudarte entrenando a ese chico- dijo Shinji,- y por nuestra deuda, me gustaría saber qué pasa si pelean un hollow con poderes de shinigami contra un shinigami con poderes de hollow- dijo el rubio

-me alegra saber eso- dijo Urahara contento- bien, Chad-san, ahora estas a su cargo, ellos te entrenaran mientras yo me encargo de hacer algunas investigaciones- dijo el hombre

-de acuerdo- dijo Chad serio mientras veía como Urahara se iba del lugar- cuento con ustedes

-bien, tipo gigante- dijo Hiyori- debes correr en esa caminadora-

HUECO MUNDO.

-Aizen- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- encárgate de él, mientras me llevo a las chicas a las noches, no dejare que las mate- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- vámonos- cargo a Candice y desapareció con sonido

-encargarse de mí?, ja, insectos como ustedes no podrán hacerse de mi- dijo el hombre riendo

-eso lo veremos- dijo Aizen sonriendo- cuando termine contigo comenzaron a pelear a gran velocidad mientras intercambiaban espadazos

-suéltame- decía Candice en brazos de Ichigo

-morirás si e dejo aquí- dijo el chico mientras aparecía frente a Meninas y la veía en el suelo

-has venido a matarme?- pregunto la pelirosa

-claro que no- Ichigo la cargo y ahora traía a Candice en un hombro y a Meninas la puso en el otro, Salió con sonido mientras Giselle y Nnoitra peleaban igual a gran velocidad, Giselle con Flechas y Nnoitra con s espada peculiar

Llego a donde se encontraba Liltotto, la cargo estilo nupcial y salió del lugar mientras Grimmjow se divertía peleando con Buzz B

-jajá, comprende el poder del rey!- grito Grimmjow peleando con el Sternritter

Ichigo salió con Sonido de la escena de la batalla, y alejado considerablemente entro en las noches y dejo a las chicas sentadas en su sofá que había ahí mientras el chico estaba sonriente, tirado en el suelo- chicas, se encuentran bien?- pregunto sonriendo

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?- pregunto Candice- nosotras intentamos matarte

-porque ustedes no tienen intenciones de hacerlo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- ahora mismo tienen la oportunidad- dijo el chico

-pero- Liltotto estaba confundida- ¿Por qué nos salvaste?-

-se suponía que ustedes trabajaban para él no es así?, no comprendo la razón para que él quiera asesinarlas- dijo Ichigo

-no es eso, nosotros no somos más que peones para Ywach-sama- dijo Meninas

-es por eso que las salve, a las personas que luchan por ti, no se les considera peones, sino amigos, es en grupo como se pelea mejor, si todos somos unidos- dijo el chico

-Ichigo!- dijo Nelliel mientras corría a verle, ya que estaba tirado y ensangrentado

-Nelliel- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto asustada

-n-nosotras… hicimos eso- dijo Liltotto mientras se ponía de pie

-¿ustedes?- pregunto la chica -¿Por qué?- desesperada

-fueron ordenes de nuestro jefe, Ywach-sama- respondió Meninas McAllon

-¿y que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ulquiorra llegando con Orihime a la escena

-kurosaki-Kun!- grito la chica mientras corría a abrazar a Ichigo- yo te curare-

-Inoue, hasta que te veo- dijo el chico mientras era curado por su amiga

En ese tiempo en las noches Inoue esperaba el día en ver a Ichigo, ella era libre de ir de aquí para allá, normalmente entraba en la habitación de Ichigo a limpiarla o demás

-bueno, nuestro jefe intento matarnos, al parecer ya no le servimos, así que él nos salvó- dijo Candice

-entonces, ya no es más su jefe ese tal Ywach- dijo Ulquiorra

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Candice

-el intento matarlas ya no le sirven a él, pero yo les salve la vida, ahora ustedes, me pertenecen- dijo el pelinaranja desde el suelo mientras era curado

-¿Por qué?, a pesar de que te matamos, a pesar de que lo intentamos, de que te dejamos así, ¿Por qué quieres protegernos?

-porque si a él no le importan, a mi sí!- grito Ichigo – la vida de las personas es tan importante como la propia, no se puede tomar a quienes pelean por ti como simples enemigos, ellos son tu familia, si ellos arriesgan la vida por ti, almenas aprecia el detalle- dijo Ichigo mirando a Nelliel

-tu- Candice hecho a llorar- ¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso? No tenemos derecho a confiar en nadie, no tenemos derecho a ser felices, no tenemos derecho a decidir por nosotras, solo somos peones- dijo la chica

-No Candice- dijo el chico- ve conmigo, y yo, te daré esos derechos puedes confiar en mi- sonrió

-en ese caso- Liltotto estaba llorando también- déjame unirme a ti Ichigo!- hecho a llorar como niña pequeña mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban a diestra y siniestra

-por supuesto,- Ichigo se puso de pie, camino a Liltotto y la abrazo

-yo quiero unirme también- Meninas lagrimeaba un poco

-creo que puedo decir que yo también- dijo Candice mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón sonrojada

Meninas y Liltotto también se sentaron

-bien, en ese caso, hemos reunido tres miembros más al ejercito- dijo el chico

-¿Qué ejercito?- pregunto Liltotto

-mi ejército, Arrancar- aparecieron tras de Ichigo Ulquiorra, Stark, Hallibel, Nelliel, Barragán, Zommary, Wonderweis, y Aaroniero

-Ichigo- dijo Ulquiorra

-de acuerdo, Ulquiorra, Barragán y Wonderweis vayan a apoyarlos – dijo el chico mientras ellos desaparecían- Hallibel, Nelliel, Zommary, Aaroniero, encárguense de la defensa de las noches, dos dentro y dos fuera, por favor- dijo el chico

-si- dijeron los cuatro al unísono mientras desaparecían del lugar- Stark, quédate conmigo a reguardar a las chicas- dijo el chico

-si- dijo Stark mientras aparecía Lilynette

-Stark- dijo la chica- que te sucede, desapareciste de repente- dijo la pequeña niña enojada- y quienes son ellas- dijo a chica acercándose a las otras chicas

-soy Meninas McAllon- dijo a chica mientras se presentaba

-mi nombre es Candice Catnipp- dijo la siguiente

-soy Liltotto Lamperd- sonrió hablando

-Ichigo, trajiste otra niña pequeña!- sonrió la chica- ahora si habrá alguien de mi nivel, podremos jugar, verdad?- le pregunto a Liltotto

-bueno, realmente yo… no se jugar a muchas cosas, desde pequeña me he envuelto en muchas peleas, y me he obligado a ser fuerte, no creo que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo al chica

-descuida, tampoco se jugar mucho, Stark y yo hemos estado siempre solos, pero ahora ya no, gracias a Ichigo, una vez que lo conoces, tu vida cambia radicalmente- dijo la niña inocentemente- ahora tenemos un lugar enorme donde dormir, y podemos comer muchas cosas- extendió sus manos- recientemente llego una chica, es ella, la que está curando Ichigo y hemos platicado mucho tiempo sobre lo guapo que es Ichigo- Inoue se sonrojo- además, puedes correr de aquí para allá, y puedes hablar con todos, excepto el viejo gruñón, que siempre esta callado, pero Nelliel-san es muy buena, Grimmjow siempre habla de pelear y pelear, Hallibel habla sobre Ichigo y siempre eme pregunta muchas cosas sobre él, el ambiente aquí es agrádale y no tienes que luchar por sobrevivir, todos nos queremos mucho- dijo Lilynette contenta

-ya veo- dijo Liltotto sonriendo melancólicamente- entonces, eso es tener una familia-

-bueno, bueno, siento que Lilynette sea tan terca y ostentosa- dijo Stark acercándose a ellas- mi nombre es Coyote Stark, soy el primera espada de Ichigo un placer- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¿primera espada?- pregunto Candice curiosa

-déjenme explicarles todo desde el principio- dijo Ichigo comenzando a explicar todo lo que había sucedido y que eran exactamente los espada

Ichigo termino de explicarles todo lo que sucedía

-entonces eso son los espada- dijo Inoue poniendo su cara cómicamente

-así es, son mi fuerza de elite, algunos de ellos son más fuertes que los capitanes de la sociedad de almas, y mi orgullo es Stark- Ichigo abrazo cómicamente al arrancar- este chico es demasiado fuerte que me sorprende cuando peleo con el- le daba palmadas en el pecho – verdad Stark?

-y que sucede con nosotras?, nosotras no somos arrancar- dijo Liltotto

-bueno, ustedes me pueden dar información sobre quien es su jefe, su objetivo o algo parecido- dijo Ichigo

-y después?- pregunto Candice

-se pueden ir de este palacio- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-nos echaras?- pregunto Liltotto

-no es eso, no se ven muy a gusto, después de todo, no las obligare a estar aquí, pero si quieren podrían quedarse y ayudar en la guerra- dijo Ichigo

-con shinigamis o Quincys?- pregunto Meninas

-con los dos- sonrió Ichigo

La sonrisa de Ichigo sonrojaba a Meninas, la cual al ver que Ichigo era caballeroso, le salvo la vida, le daba buen trato y alojamiento cayo enamorada a él, era atractivo y la hacía sentir especial Liltotto era algo similar, ella también se sentía traída por Ichigo pero Condices, ella era un hueso duro de roer

-de acuerdo- dijo Liltotto- quiere quedarme aquí con ustedes- dijo sonrojada

-yo también- sonrió Meninas mientras abrazaba a Ichigo- quedarme a tu lado- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo

Lo cual fue un mal visto por Orihime que apenas había terminado de curar a Ichigo – no puedes besarle- dijo la chica

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Meninas

N/A: fondo musical tipo copas n Robert

-p-porque, Kurosaki-Kun, está herido- dijo Inoue

-vamos, él se ha curado bien, no me digas que te gusta- se acercó a Inoue

-bueno…, yo… -

-como lo pensaba, a ti te gusta Ichigo-

Inoue se puso completamente roja

-como sea chicas- dijo Ichigo con su shikahusho completamente recuperado- la pelea es lo suficientemente lejos como para que estén a salvo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo, podemos ir a una terraza desde la cual se puede ver la pelea- dijo el chico

-con qué fin?- pregunto Candice

-bueno, ustedes creyeron que yo no era fuerte y que me iban a vencer fácilmente, no me gusta presumir, pero digamos que al pelea con ustedes, ya había perdido ¾ de mi poder real, por lo que no pude pelear bien contra ustedes y me hicieron polvo, pero ahora verán que sucede cuando ya estoy recuperado

-entonces, no estabas peleando al todo contra nosotras- dijo Meninas

-no podría además, no sé si lo notaron- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- nunca les pegue o me defendí- dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca – ustedes son hermosas, no podría hacerlo- dijo el chico

-cierto- dijo Liltotto- Kurosaki-Kun nunca nos pego

-bueno bueno, ustedes e Inoue pueden subir a la terraza, Stark, por favor quédate con ellas- dijo el chico- iré a intervenir

-de acuerdo- dijo Stark

DESIERTO DE HUECO MUNDO AIZEN VS YWACH

Aizen peleaba muy bien contra el dios Quincy, sin embargo era demasiado para él, incluso sin utilizar a Kyoka suigetsu le estaba costando mucho trabajo, por su parte, Ywach se sentía presionado por no poder luchar al todo por todo contra Aizen, pues sus poderes aun no regresaban del todo

Barragán había llegado a luchar contra Giselle, pero ahora mismo se encontraba observando la batalla entre ella y Nnoitra, aunque el espada estaba en graves apuros, si lo que Gigi dijo era cierto, el espada no podría cortarla de cerca, afortunadamente su espada contaba con una cadena, si hacia un corte era a la distancia, pero Giselle se regeneraba rápidamente- hey, Hollow-san- dijo el Quincy- tus cortes son muy buenos, es una lástima, solo puedes cortar una vez cada cierto tiempo, luego de eso, puedo regresarme rápidamente, si tan solo pudieras cortar varias veces a la vez- dijo

-tch, cállate- dijo Nnoitra a la distancia preparando un cero, lo lanzo a quemarropa apareciendo con sonido detrás de la chica quien lo recibió de lleno

-eres rápido- dijo Grimmjow luchando contra Buzz B.

-ja, nada mal Hollow- dijo Buzz B mientras lanzaba una llamarada contra Grimmjow

El espada respondió con un cero- escucha Quincy idiota, es arrancar, y por puesto, espada, no lo volveré a decir- Grimmjow corrió tras el

Ulquiorra observaba la batalla, la batalla que ellos dos tenían, Wonderweis solo estaba sentado mirando la luna hermosa

Aizen estaba en aprietos y había caído mal, al parecer se había quebrado una pierna por la presión, ahora mismo estaba vulnerable para el ataque que Ywach le iba a otorgar, pero antes de que la espada tocara la cabeza de Aizen, toco una espada más la zangetsu de Ichigo

-lamento la tardanza- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿te hice esperar?- pregunto contento- Zangetsu!

Libero el shikai, sus dos espadas se hicieron presentes, comenzaron a pelear, ambos estaban muy parejos al igual que Giselle y Nnoitra o Grimmjow y Buzz B.

N/A: vamos con el tema musical Getsuga tenshou final teme

-bien, es suficiente- dijo Nnoitra seriamente- reza SANTA TERESA!- grito el espada liberando su resurrección, la espada de Nnoitra ahora mismo ya tiene las dos medias lunas que se utilizaban

Los brazos extras aparecieron en Nnoitra, el hombre estaba algo más alto y más fuerte- hora de comenzar- dijo el chico mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Grimmjow estaba cansado de seguir a todas partes a Buzz B- maldición, si seguimos así, ambos tenemos la misma velocidad, si quiero vencerte debo ir más rápido que tu- dijo Grimmjow

-ja, sigue soñando idiota, vamos Hollow, no puedes ir más rápido que yo- sonrió el Quincy

Grimmjow se detuvo un momento, reflexiono y prefirió seguir a todo lo que daba, se concentró tanto que su velocidad aumento drásticamente, desenfundo su Katana y se dispuso a lograr algunos cortes a lo largo del cuerpo de Buzz B.

El Quincy se enojó bastante, se curó rápidamente y se paró en un momento, de acuerdo chico, admitiré que eres más rápido que yo chico, pero, no tan rápido, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga, Quincy Volstrading- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras llamas rodeaban su cuerpo, a mitad de su cara desde la nariz hasta la mandíbula aparecía una media mascara de fuego, sus brazos estaban rodeados de ese fuego y aparecían alas de fuego también- ahora que dices de esto hollow- dijo el Quincy mientras aparecía repentinamente frente a Grimmjow sin que este hiciera algo, le atizo un golpe que le mando a volar en la distancia, sorprendido Grimmjow se estabilizo tras tocar tierra, se puso de pie, y viendo al Quincy frente a él, decido saltar haca atrás

Desgarra- el chic sonrió- PANTERA- activo su resurrección, lo que sorprendió al Quincy, el arrancar ahora estaba en su liberación, se dispuso a pelear a la par de Buzz B

Ichigo se encontraba peleando a la par contra Ywach, pero lentamente los poderes de Ywach aumentaban

-si esto sigue así no poder hacer nada- dijo Ichigo- tengo que arriesgarme- se separó de Ywach y junto sus dos espadas- BAN-KAI!- grito liberando todo su poder, el chico sonrió y miro a Ywach sorprendió- tensa zangetsu- apareció frente al hombre para cortarle a la mitad

MUNDO REAL

Chad se encontraba entrenando con los vizard, quienes ponían empeño en su entrenamiento

Ishida por su parte se encontraba entrenando con su padre para poder elevar sus poderes, lo que le sirvió de mucho, ahora era más ágil, rápido y sus sentidos se habían agudizado

-primero ichi-nii- dijo Karin pensativa- y ahora Yuzu- miro el cuerpo de su padre durmiendo- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-y bien- decía Yoruichi mientras llegaba al almacén de Urahara- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto

-bueno, me parece que tendré que entrenar mucho, Yoruichi mira esto, cuando fui a Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-san me mando volando, aproveche el momento para colocar siete cámaras por todo el desierto, sin embargo seis las destruyo ese chico, es inteligente, pero dejo una, y en estos momentos ellos están peleando con otros tipos, así que esos son los arrancar de los que Ichigo presume, pero ellos, ¿Quiénes serán?- pregunto Urahara mirando una pantalla

-mira eso- dijo Yoruichi señalando una parte de la pantalla- justo aquí, es Ichigo- dijo la chica mientras evita a Ichigo activar su bankai

-ahora comprendo porque me venció tan fácil, más sorprendente aun, es increíble que kurosaki-san me venciera sin activar incluso el shikai- dijo Urahara sorprendido

-tienes razón- dijo yoruichi- sin embargo esta vez lo ha activado, lo que quiere decir que…

-el enemigo es demasiado fuerte- dijo Urahara- quien es el enemigo?- se pregunto

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando en la pantalla apareció el rostro de alguien que Urahara conocía hace tiempo, -no puede ser…- dijo sorprendido echándose para atrás- ese es… Ywach-

HUECO MUNDO

Ywach estaba siendo destrozado por Ichigo, al igual que los demás Sternritter por los otros espadas- getsuga… TENSHO!- grito Ichigo mandando su ataque al pelinegro, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante

-maldición- dijo Ywach retirándose del lugar- no creí que fueras tan fuerte- abrió una especie de senkaimon- Giselle, entra, Buzz B rápido- dijo el hombre retirándose por "la puerta del sol"

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Grimmjow y Nnoitra con su liberación y a Ichigo con el bankai, los dos primeros desactivaron su resurrección y de inmediato cayeron al suelo asfixiándose por la presión espiritual del bankai de Ichigo, el cual, al darse cuenta de ello, lo desactivo

LAS NOCHES

-el poder de Ichigo es increíble, hizo retirar a Ywach- dijo Liltotto sorprendida

-ese es el líder de los arrancar, ha hecho retirar al líder de los Quincys y al de los shinigamis- dijo Stark- por eso le seguimos- dijo contento

-ahora veo que el chico no es un fanfarrón- dijo Candice sorprendida

-además de atractivo, es muy fuerte, es todo un hombre- dijo Meninas sonriendo

-Kurosaki-Kun y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- dijo Inoue con un rostro de algo de enojo

-que bien- dijo Meninas sonriendo

Ichigo llego a la puerta con Aizen en un hombro, mientras Nnoitra y Grimmjow llegaron caminando

-vayan a descansar- dijo a los dos espadas

-Inoue, necesito tu ayuda- Ichigo salto del desierto de las noches hasta la terraza en la que estaban ellos- es su pie, por favor, cúralo- dijo sonriendo

-si- dijo la pelinaranja

Aizen fue curado por fin de su pie, el hombre agradecio a Inoue y se puso de pie, miro a ichigo- hay que hacer una reunion de espadas lo mas pronto posible- dijo preocupado

-de acuerdo, Stark, habla a los demas espadas, la reunion comenzara en cuanto antes- dijo ichigo mientras veia a Orihime y las otras chicas Sternritters – ustedes vendran con nosotros tambien- dijo el chico mientras les guiaba el camino

Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, Orihime y Lilynette le siguieron hasta la sala donde se hacian las reuniones, ichigo reservo sus asientos pegados a la pared para que no interrumpieran a los arrancar

Las chicas se sentaron e ichigo se dirigio a sentarse, al poco rato llegaron los espada

-oimos de la reunion- dijo nelliel entrando a la sala

-Lilynette, por favor, ve con Yuzu y juega con ella- dijo ichigo mientras la rubia se iba del salon

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Grimmjow llegando al lugar

-algo importante- dijo Hallibel sentandose

-habla ichigo- dijo Barragan sentandose tambien

-chicos, no soy yo el que hablara- dijo el chico sentandose- es el-

Aizen entro al cuarto preocupado y encendio el proyector al centro de la mesa, proyecto el rostro de Ywach- este hombre, es Ywach, es el Creador de los raza Quincy y se dice que cada uno de ellos lleva su sangre. Es también el actual líder de la organización Wandenreich, cuyo objetivo principal es llegar a conquistar la Sociedad de Almas, al igual que ha hecho con Hueco Mundo, impartiendo su forma de Justicia a los Shinigami- dijo Aizen preocupado- hace 1000 años lucho contra el lider de los shinigamis, desafortunadamente Yamamoto no lo mato, pero lo durmio, desconozco en que fecha revivio, pero algo trae entre manos chicos, es un ser extremadamente poderoso- dijo Aizen

-este…- Liltotto se puso de pie- puedo ayudar- dijo

-una chiquilla como tu?- dijo Barragan

-¿a quien le dices chiquilla anciano?- pregunto enojada comicamente

-es obvio que a ti!- grito el hombre comicamente

-chicos- dijo ichigo sonriendo- dejen su pelea para despues

-de acuerdo, Ywach es el lider de un ejercito del wanderreich – dijo la chica- para ponerlo mas simple, el wandereich es comop el ejercito que ichigo esta creando y ademas el posee un ejercito sub personal que se les llama Sternritter- dijo la chica- nosotras perteneciamos a ese sub ejercito- dijo – pero aparte de ello, tambien posee un ejercito mas personal al que se le conoce como sternriter de elite, por asi decirlo, uno de ustedes espada puede rivalizar contra los 21 sternritter normales que el posee, pero aun asi, se necesitaria algo mas poderoso para luchar contra los de elite, su lider les ha enseñado muy bien-

-entonces dices que su ejercito es mas fuerte que el nuestro- dijo Nnoitra

-algo asi- aparecio Meninas- sin embargo, el hecho de que Ichigo-sama lograra hacer retroceder a Ywach es algo considerable, tomando en cuenta que con sus poderes actuales, aun posee el nivel de un sternritter normal- dijo la chica- de cualquier forma, sus planes eran irrumpir el palacio del rey espiritual y asesinarlo para quedarse el con el poder absoluto, para ello necesita entrar en guerra con los shinigamis, fuimos enviadas a Hueco Mundo para dominar a los arrancar y asi poseer un ejercito mas grande, sin embargo Ywach nos traiciono y vino el en persona para verificar que tan fuerte es el principal potencial de guerra- dijo la chica

-¿potenciales de guerra?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-si- Candice se puso de pie- son 5 y el primero es kurosaki ichigo, por su capacidad de aprender y adaptarse, el segundo es Zaraki Kenpachi por su fuerza y ganas de luchar, el tercero es Aizen Sosuke por su reiatsu, el cuarto es Ichibe Hyosube por su sabiduria y el ultimo era Urahara Kisuke por sus metodos- dijo la peliverde

-escuchen, hay que pensar en algo- dijo ichigo enojado- nosotros no tenemos la intencion de matar al rey espiritual sino de demostrar a los shinigamis a que nos reconozcan- dijo el chico seriamente- ellos planean gobernar a las tres dimensiones espirituales-

-eso en cierta manera es cierto- dijo Aizen mirando fijamente a Ywach- hay que encontrar una manera de detenerle

-en ese caso, lo unico que debemos hacer es pelear con ellos ¿no?- pregunto Grimmjow

-no es lo mismo espada- dijo Candice molesta- ese tipo al que enfrentaste era un peon mas, un simple soldado, cada sternritter tiene una letra que va de la mano con su poder, en mi caso es la letra T the Thumderbolt, y como ichigo ya vio, es del trueno, puedo generar algunos rayos y relampagos, es necesario tener en cuenta eso- dijo la chica

-entonces, hay que entrenar- dijo ichigo seriamente- Ulquiorra y Stark, Grimmjow y Nnoitra, Nelliel y Hallibel, Barragan y Wonderweis, Aaroniero y Zommary, entrenen- dijo el chico- esas seran sus parejas, entrenaran con segundas liberaciones activadas y a todo lo que den, aun queda un mes para pelear en contra de esos shinigamis, entrenen duro- dijo ichigo

-si- dijeron los espadas poniendose de pie mientras salian del lugar

-'y nosotras?- pregunto Liltotto

-ustedes tambien van a ayudar?- pregunto ichigo

-por supuesto, queremos luchar a tu lado- dijo Meninas

-en ese caso… Inoue- dijo mientras esta se ponia de pie y se dirigia a ellos- entrenaras con ellas- dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo- dijo orihime sonriendo

-bueno, comiencen cuando quieran, por el momento descancen- ichigo se disponia a salir del lugar. Se fue a la misma terraza de las noches en que se veia la batalla y esta vez a lo lejos se veia como entrenaban los espadas

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo Inoue acercandose a ichigo

-Inoue, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

La chica corrio inmediatamente a abrazarle – Kurosaki-kun!- grito la chica tristemente- Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun- no dejaba de decir su nombre - ¿Por qué nos dejaste asi?- pregunto tristemente mientras se hundia en el pecho del chico

-Inoue- le acaricio la cabeza- siento mucho eso, pero recuerda las condisciones de Yamamoto-

-eso no importa. Urahara-san nos dijo l que sucedió despues y el plan que tu tenias- dijo la chica- ¿Por qué no pensaste en como nos sentiamos nosotros- dijo Inoue tristemente- te fuiste sin despedirte, sin que yo… yo…

-¿tu que?- pregunto ichigo

-yo… yo…- inoue tomo el valor necesario- yo te confesara mis sentimientos- dijo llorando aun mas

-Inoue…- ichigo quedo boquiabierto al escuchar esas palabras- acaso…

-si! Kurosaki-kun, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!- grito inconsolable la chica mientras se separaba de ichigo – pero ahora no importa ¿verdad?, no importa porque tu tienes a esas chicas todo el tiempo, Nelliel-san, Hallibel-san, ellas, te hacen feliz ¿verdad?- inoue estaba impactada al decir todo eso- tu tie.-

Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente- es suficiente Inoue- dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo- deja de sufrir, aquí estoy… junto a ti, acpeto tus sentimientos- dijo el chico- … corresponde a los mios- tomo la barbilla de Inoue para su sorpresa y le robo un beso

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo inoue al separarse del chico- entonces…-

-si- dijo ichigo sonriendo- en efecto

La chica se aferro al pecho de ichigo y comenzo a llorar de nueva cuenta

Despues de estar un tiempo asi, la chica se separo de ichigo- volvere con las demas a entrenar- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-de acuerdo- dijo ichigo mientras veia alejrase a Inoue

Ichigo volteo a ver como entrenaban todos a la distancia meintras disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad

-disfrutando el momento- dijo Aizen acercandose a ichigo

-siempre- bromeo ichigo sonriendo

-ichigo, Inoue ha terminado con los preparativos de Hogyoku, asi podremos comenzar con el plan- dijo Aizen

-comprendo- dijo ichigo mirando a lo lejos- Aizen…

-dime- pregunto Aizen

-dejemos pasar el mes que les dimos a los shinigamis- dijo- no queremos que esa pelea sea en vano- sonrio ichigo

-de acuerdo- Aizen se alejo- esta bien, en ese caso ire a verificar eñl entrenamiento de los espada

Poco tiempo despues cierta chica peliverde se acerco a ichigo lentamente- ichigo- dijo acercandose a el

-¿Qué sucede candice?- pregunto el chico mirando a la hermosa mujer que se aproximaba

-¿Por qué nos aceptaste?- pregunto curiosa

-Candice, puedo decir con seguridad que tu pasado no ha sido nada bueno, y lo que menos requeires es que finjas ser fuerte en este mundo, relajate y descansa un poco, ese ejercito lejos de hacerte sentir bien, te hacia sentir mas mal, y de alguna forma empeoraba su situacion, Meninas, Liltotto, tu, algun dia deberian conocer que es confiar en alguien, conocer la felicidad, quiero darles ese lujo- dijo ichigo mientras le veia a los ojos que tenia sorprendidos

-tienes razon, mi pasado fue muy duro, mi padre asesino a mi madre, me obligaba a trabajar, me maltrataba y me trataba como animal, yo veia a las otras chicas ser felices pero no podia ser como ellas, siempre arreglada, limpia y decente, por mucho que lo quisiera, nunca podria ser al igual que ellas, mi pasado me obligo a aceptarme como alguien que no merece ser feliz- dijo la chica mientras lagrimeaba- entre en el Wandereich para poder encontrar amigos, pero solo pude contar con Meninas y Liltotto, las demas, los demas, seguian tratandome como a una perra

Ichigo se acerco a ella- es por eso, que quiero que seas feliz, como yo lo soy, como lo es Nelliel, nadie en esta vida merece estar solo, por favor… abreme tu corazon y dejame conocerte de verdad Candice- dijo ichigo mientras tomaba las manos de la chica

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?- pregunto llorando

-porque te protegeria con mi propia vida- dijo el pelinaranja sorprendiendo a la peliverde

-ichigo…-

-descui- el chico no termino de hablar porque la chica le habia robado un beso

Despues le abrazo fuertemente y comenzo a llorar en los hombros del pelinaranja- lo siento… por favor, hazme feliz- dijo Candice tristemente- dejame, estar contigo Kurosaki ichigo… quiero… te quiero a ti-

Ichigo se sorprendio, abrazo a candice, le acaricio el pleo y sonrio- por supuesto- dijo el chico sonriendo

FIN

HABER CALAREMOS, ICHIGO NO HA CAIDO EN CUENTA DE QUE YA ACEPTO SER EL NOVIO DE INOUE, CANDICE, RUKIA Y NELLIEL, EL SABE QUE YA ES NOVIO DE ELLAS PERO COMO QUE NO ASIMILA LA VERDAD, AUN ASI, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO, FINALMENTE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTARAN, ESTA VEZ LO DEJAMOS ALGO QUE NO DEJE MUCHO SUSPENSO, ALGO TRANQUILON XD, NOS VEMOS!


	10. antes de la guerra

HOLA AMIGOS! AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS TRANQUILON, ENFOCADO AL ROMANCE DE ICHIGO CON CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE HASTA AHORA VAN EN SU HAREM

LUZ DE LUNA- ICHIGO UN CASANOVA

Han pasado tres semanas desde el capítulo anterior, Ichigo ha entrenado con Aizen algunas horas, otras más, el castaño verifica el entrenamiento de los espada algunas otras veces, ahora mismo, Aizen se encontraba junto a los demás espada, fuera de las noches lejos del palacio a una distancia increíble entrenando con los soldados de elite, hasta el momento había algunos que no habían podido sacar la segunda etapa, como Nnoitra, pero gracias al entrenamiento, cada vez estaban más cerca de lograrla

Ulquiorra y Stark solían entrenar juntos en sus segundas etapas, mientras Hallibel y Nell por su parte entrenaban juntas igual, otros solían hacerlo solos, como Barragán, y unos más en equipos de tres, como Zommary, Aaroniero y Syael quien a pesar de no ser un espada también había activado una segunda etapa

Ichigo por su parte se encontraba sentado en el palacio de las noches, observando el paisaje que ofrecía Hueco Mundo, la suma tranquilidad que ahí se presentaba

De pronto y sin previo aviso, entro en la sala Inoue, sonrojada y feliz- Kurosaki-Kun?- entro la chica anunciando su presencia

-Inoue- dijo Ichigo mientras le dirigía una mirada- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, a mí me importaría saber, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos ahora que nos besamos?- pregunto sonrojadisima la chica

-sobre eso- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía a pensar- veras, no sé qué hacer- dijo el chico

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-escucha, no solo eres tú, también esta Rukia, Nelliel, Hallibel y Candice- dijo el chico pensativo

-no tenía idea kurosaki-Kun- dijo la chica mirando el suelo

-no solo es Candice-chan- dijo Meninas entrando en el cuarto- también lo soy yo, y me atrevería a decir que Liltotto igual- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ichigo

-no solo te atrevas a decirlo, es cierto- dijo la niña pequeña entrando en acción

-chicas, no sé qué hacer- dijo el joven- ¿con quién me quedo?

-si temes lastimar a las demás por quedarte con una, entonces quédate con todas- dijo Candice entrando en la sala,

-Candice-san- dijo Inoue con un tono molesto en su voz

-ni te molestes- dijo la chica trueno- a menos que decidas que Ichigo escoja a una y pueda que te deje fuera- dijo la chica – piénsalo, tú tienes buen cuerpo y todo, pero no eres la única, a excepción de Liltotto, las demás estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Dijo Candice tocando sus pechos- y no nos quedamos atrás- sonrió – entonces, ¿Qué te parece quedarte con todas?- pregunto la Quincy

-si eso quieren ustedes- dijo el chico

-con tal de que Ichigo-sama sea para mí, no le veo ningún inconveniente- dijo Meninas

-vamos, puedo hacerlo- dijo Liltotto

-de acuerdo- dijo Orihime sonrojada

-bien, en ese caso, ya aparte mi lugar- dijo Candice saliendo de la sala- así que espero mi turno- sonrió mientras se llevaba a sus dos amigas

-eh?- se preguntó Ichigo

-esto... Kurosaki-Kun- dijo Inoue tosiendo un poco- bueno… yo…, la razón por la que venía, creo que ya la sabes, además de eso, quería asegurarme de que entre nosotros había ese tipo de relación, porque, cuando te fuiste, pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver, entonces me hizo dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de alguna forma me abrió los ojos, entonces, supe Kurosaki-Kun, que te había perdido, y que tu… no ibas a saber lo que sentía por ti, el corazón me dolía de solo recordarlo. Kurosaki-Kun, si ese fuera el fin, ¿estarías feliz de haberme conocido?- pregunto la chica llorando un poco

-sé a qué te refieres,- dijo Ichigo mirando al suelo- Inoue, haberte conocido, a su manera, me cambio la vida, saber que existe alguien tan amable, hermosa e increíble como tu… me hace pensar en lo afortunado que soy al conocerte- dijo el pelinaranja limpiando una lagrima con su pulgar de la mejilla de Inoue- aun muerto, yo te buscaría sin importar lo que pase, porque yo… te amo, Inoue- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-Kurosaki-Kun- Inoue tomo la mano de Ichigo en su mejilla- gracias!, Kurosaki-Kun!- grito sonriendo mientras lloraba más fuerte, pero de alegría por escuchar eso- aun así…- Inoue volvió a la expresión triste- siento habérmelo guardado, siento no habértelo dicho- dijo la chica- no hubiera encontrado el valor de hacerlo- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras veía el suelo- después de todo, tú conoces a muchas chicas hermosas- dijo

-una de ellas, eres tu- Ichigo la abrazo mientras la hundía en su pecho

Orihime se aferró al pecho de Ichigo, pegando todo lo que podía su cabeza a su pecho, la chica quería tenerlo para ella siempre, siempre, siempre y nunca separarse de él, del amor de su vida…

-Kurosaki-Kun- Inoue se separó de Ichigo- déjame entregarte esto- dijo la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Ichigo y la ponía en su pecho

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ichigo

-quiero entregarte mi corazón… y además de eso…- Inoue presiono la mano de Ichigo en su seno izquierdo

-Inoue…-

-has estado solo aquí- dijo la chica sonriendo sonrojada extremadamente,- no sé a qué punto has llegado con Nell-san, pero quiero que tú seas mi primera vez- dijo la chica

-Inoue…- Ichigo se acercó a ella- de acuerdo…

Comenzaron a consumar el acto, desprendiendo e primero de sus ropas, dejándose llevar por el deseo y la lujuria, que se apoderaba cada vez más de la mente de ambos, sus manos jugueteaban entre sí, explorando el cuerpo del otro por medio del tacto, dejando que sus sentidos se vieran afectados y el instinto poco a poco se fuera apoderando de ambos

Terminaron por entregarse el uno al otro…

N/A: si quieren lemon, díganmelo en reviese

-Kurosaki-Kun- dijo Inoue desde el pecho de Ichigo recostada sobre el mismo mientras con un dedo dibujaba círculos en el abdomen de su novio

-dime- dijo Ichigo recostado

-sería fantástico nacer cinco veces no es así?- pregunto la chica sonriéndole

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el chico

-pues, podría tener cinco nombres, cinco apellidos diferentes, cinco familias distintas, cinco nacionalidades diferentes- dijo la chica- podría asistir a 5 escuelas distintas y conocer 5 veces el mundo… pero sobre todo, me podría enamorar 5 veces… de la misma persona- dijo Inoue mientras sonreía

-Inoue…- Ichigo no dijo nada más que el nombre de la joven sorprendida

La chica se puso de pie adolorida, se colocó su ropa, y con trabajo para caminar salió del lugar, para llegar a su habitación a descansar…

Ichigo se vistió de nueva cuenta, se sentó en la silla de nuevo, mirando como el espada regresaban al palacio después de su entrenamiento

-terminaron ya?- pregunto el joven mirando a Aizen

-es todo por hoy- dijo Aizen sonriendo- aun así, Ichigo…- se acercó al pelinaranja- nosotros deberíamos entrenar un poco más- dijo el hombre

-De acuerdo- dijo Ichigo seriamente- ahora mismo?, en ese caso, salgamos- dijo Ichigo

-si- Aizen salió a gran velocidad seguido por Ichigo para ir al capo de batalla, llegaron a él y descubrieron que estaba más poblado que de costumbre, todos los espadas habían llegado a presenciar la pelea, incluidas Candice y las demás

-Ichigo- dijo Ulquiorra- hemos venido a observar como pelea nuestro líder- dijo el hombre

-de acuerdo- Ichigo se puso serio pero alegre-Aizen… ahora- sonrió- Zangetsu!- desenvaino su espada liberándola de inmediato, asacando las dos zanpakutou tradicionales

-quebranta Kyoka Suigetsu…- dijo el hombre castaño confiado de sus habilidades

-tch- Ichigo comenzó a tener alucinaciones, el recordó que su zanpakutou era de ilusión y que podía jugar con los sentidos de sus oponentes, pero también recordó a Aizen cuando dijo que una batalla de shinigamis era una batalla de reiatsu

-en ese caso- dijo Ichigo sonriendo – BAN-KAI!- grito juntando sus dos espadas mientras liberaba todo su reiatsu y deshacía las ilusiones de Aizen, Aizen sorprendido por tal acción yacía flotando en el aire, inmóvil, atónito – descuida, ahora si podremos pelear a máxima capacidad- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- aquí voy!

Comenzaron un intercambio de espadazos a gran velocidad, Aizen utilizaba kido mientras Ichigo usaba combinaciones de Getsuga tenshou o algunas otras técnicas, como cero o gran rey cero, que a lo largo del tiempo el pelinaranja había aprendido a controlar

Cuando estos dos chocaban espadas, se liberaba una fuerza de impacto sorprendente, y todos los espadas en el lugar se sorprendían por así decirlo.

Después de un tiempo de estar intercambiando espadazos, tanto Ichigo como Aizen se cansaron drásticamente por lo que decidieron ir con todo en esa última embestida – chicos- dijo Ichigo hablando a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra- apoyen a Aizen con un cero especial de ustedes

-de acuerdo- dijo Ulquiorra usando sonido, al igual que Grimmjow

-Cero oscuras-

-gran rey cero- grito Grimmjow

-getsuga tenshou!- grito Ichigo con voz potente y determinada que impacto en contra de los dos ceros de los arrancar y el kido de Aizen

La explosión fue increíble que incluso algunos habitantes de las noches pudieron notar el impacto a gran escala de aquel encuentro de reiatsu increíble.

El lugar quedo devastado, dejando a todos los espectadores atónitos, Candice, Nelliel, Meninas, Liltotto y Orihime yacían cubiertas por el escudo de la chica, los demás espada se encontraban parados de pie soportando la fuerza del impacto

-kurosaki-Kun- grito Inoue preocupada

-Ichigo-sama- grito sensualmente Meninas

-Ichigo- grito con su voz tan tierna y hermosa Nelliel

-chicas- dijo Ichigo flotando –estoy bien- sonrió

-gracias a dios- dijo Hallibel preocupada

-he notado algo- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño- habrá una reunión de espadas en 10 minutos, por favor, vayan al lugar- dijo el chico mientras decencia

-algunos como Nnoitra se fueron rápidamente, mientras otros, como Hallibel, esperaron para hablar con Ichigo

-Ichigo- dijo ella acercándose al chico

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico mientras le veía a los ojos

-¿Qué piensas de mí?- pregunto la mujer morena mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- PREGUNTO el chico

-no te hagas Kurosaki- dijo la chica

-de verdad no sé a qué te refieres-

-mientes Ichigo, eres un mentiroso- dijo Hallibel mirando a otro lado- como puedes ser tan mentiroso?- le miro con ojos tristes

-Hallibel- la chica despareció con sonido mientras Ichigo trataba de acariciar su mejilla interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

Ichigo desconcertado por las acciones de Hallibel decidió seguir su rastro de reiatsu

El chico llego hasta la habitación de la rubia, entro sin preguntar, y al estar dentro, observo a la chica recostada en su cama boca abajo mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada

-Hallibel- dijo Ichigo sentándose en el borde de la cama

-¿Qué quieres Kurosaki?- pregunto monótonamente la chica con la voz entrecortada

-es que, no sé a qué te referías, pero quiero saberlo- dijo Ichigo

-¿es tan difícil adivinar que siento algo por ti?- pregunto enojada la chica mientras volteaba a ver a Ichigo

-Hallibel…- Ichigo quedo impresionado, si bien nunca había pensado en Hallibel como una pareja, a sus ojos la mujer era atractiva y muy hermosa, pero recordó lo que Candice le dijo "si no quieres lastimar a nadie, porque no te quedas con todas", Ichigo sabía muy bien que si le rompía el corazón a alguien, provocaría una inestabilidad en ellas y la guerra estaría prácticamente perdida, si ese era el caso, todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo, eso no era lo que Ichigo deseaba, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego a Hallibel

-de acuerdo, - dijo Ichigo- siento no haberlo notado antes… es solo que no quería darme cuenta, malinterpretarlo y pensar que tendríamos una oportunidad- Ichigo se hizo la victima

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la chica

-quiero decir, también me gustas Hallibel- sonrió Ichigo mientras se rascaba la nuca- pero no quería decirlo porque, sabes que también les gusto a las demás chicas-

-pero eso… no me lo esperaba- la chica se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de Ichigo

-ni yo- Ichigo se arrepintió de sus pensamientos, viéndola de cerca esa arrancar era más hermosa de lo que esperaba, sin importar el color de piel, o el hecho de ser una mujer seria, el chico la comenzaba a mirar con distintos ojos- Hallibel

-Ichigo…- Hallibel se acercó al Ichigo lentamente, bajo el cierre de su chamarra y se acercó aún más, hasta llegar a una distancia en la que sus cuerpos actuaron solos, como si de polos distintos se tratase, los rostros de ambos se unificaron en un beso de amor

Continuaron así por un tiempo hasta que decidieron separarse y controlar sus impulsos

-Hallibel… yo...- el chico intento hablar pero Hallibel puso un dedo en sus labios

-descuida, yo quería eso…- sonrió la mujer mientras abrochaba de nuevo su chamarra- bien jefe, pronto comenzara la reunión de espadas, Hallibel se puso de pie mientras caminaba luciendo su esbelto cuerpo al kurosaki, quien se había puesto de pie igualmente para salir del lugar

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Syael

-Syael- dijo Ichigo mirándole mientras se acercaba al científico

-Kurosaki-sama- dijo el pelirosa mientras veía a través del microscopio

-¿algo nuevo?- pregunto Ichigo acercándose

-no mucho señor- dijo el hombre – de momento solo he podido encontrar muestras de geisha dentro de la energía espiritual acumulada en el campo donde usted y ese tipo Ywach pelearon

-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Ichigo curioso

-no son del mismo tipo que el de esas otras Quincys- dijo el científico mientras apartaba la vista del microscópico- vera, este tipo de geisha es más… denso, fuerte o poderoso por ponerlo en palabras simples- dijo el científico seriamente

-entonces eso quiere decir…- dijo Ichigo

-puede que ese tal Ywach haya planeado todo esto, quiero decir, si voy a sacrificar a dos arrancar al ir a la sociedad de almas, fingiría decir un plan falso, y hacer que todos me crean, sin embargo, al mandarlas, inmediatamente les diría a los demás el verdadero plan, además de un pequeño empujón para poder hacerlos más fuertes, así dejo que los dos primeros arrancar se sacrifiquen y que el enemigo les capture para sacar información, crearía un pequeño disturbio fingiendo que las voy a matar y de esta forma la sociedad de almas creería que tienen algo importante que decir, así, cuando la sociedad de almas les trate de sacar los planes, ellos dirán el plan falso, diciendo lo que para ellos seria toda la verdad, así la sociedad de almas bajaría la guardia al saber mi plan, y de esta forma les tomaría desprevenidos para atacar de manera selectiva a todos y cada uno de los capitanes del gotei 13- dijo Syael sonriendo- excelente plan ¿no es así?- pregunto el hombre

-lo es- dijo Ichigo sorprendido- , e sorprende la forma en que averiguaste todo eso- Ichigo sonrió

-de acuerdo, es todo lo que he encontrado hasta el momento – dijo el hombre regresando la vista al microscopio, - si hay algo más, me encargare de notificarle- dijo el pelirosa

-de acuerdo- Ichigo salió del laboratorio, encontrándose en la salida con Nelliel

-Ichigo- dijo Nelliel caminando mientras veía salir al joven

-hola NELL- Ichigo se acercó a depositarle un beso en la boca, lo que tomo, con la guardia baja a la mujer además de sonrojarla extremadamente

-h-hola- dijo sonrojada al máximo

-¿vas para la reunión?- pregunto el chico

-de hecho si- dijo la mujer- pero antes estaña pensado ir con mi fracción para ver como están, y saludarles un poco- Nell sonrió mientras hacía ademanes graciosos

-de acuerdo- Ichigo se separó en el siguiente pasillo- te espero allá- sonrió mientras señalaba el fondo del pasillo por el que Ichigo se iba a ir

-bien- Nelliel camino en dirección contraria

Ichigo camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala parecida a un comedor gigantesco, donde sorpresivamente encontró a Aizen comiendo

-¿se supone que este es el comedor?- pregunto el chico acercándose al hombre

-lo es- dijo Aizen mientras partía los palillos para comenzar a comer- hay mucho que no conoces de las noches- dijo Aizen cómicamente- este comedor es para espadas y las chicas que tú tienes- dijo el hombre mientras comía

-ya veo- Ichigo se puso de pie- en ese caso ya sé dónde encontrar comida- Ichigo sonrió y camino para salir del lugar

-Ichigo – dijo Ulquiorra reuniéndose con el chico fuera del comedor

-Ulquiorra, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico mientras se encontraba al pelinegro

-hace tiempo que no conversábamos- dijo el chico mientras caminaban a la par

-tienes razón…- dijo Ichigo mientras le volteaba a ver- aun así, podremos hacerlo después de la reunión de espadas- dijo Ichigo mientras le daba una palmadita y entraban en una sala

Ichigo seguía pensando que entraron en la sala de reuniones pero al observar detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que entro en una sala de cine -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sorprendido

-Ichigo- dijo Candice dentro, junto a Meninas y Liltotto

-esta es una sala de cine- dijo Meninas sonriendo

-me sorprende que no la conozcas- dijo Liltotto sentada – descuida, te poder enseñar muchas salas más de mi palacio- dijo cómicamente

-tu...- dijo Ichigo con una vena resaltada de manera cómica- de cualquier forma, chicas, la reunión de espadas va a comenzar. Ulquiorra… vamos- dijo mientras ambos hombres salían de la sala

Camino a la sala Ichigo y Ulquiorra se encontraron a Stark, quien iba caminando adormilado

-Ichigo, Ulquiorra- dijo el hombre saludando perezosamente

-deberías dormir más- dijo Ichigo cómicamente

-si lo hace, deberíamos unirlo a la cama- dijo Ulquiorra entrando inconscientemente en la broma

-silencio- dijo Stark bostezando – de cualquier forma, vámonos a la reunión- caminaron los tres hombres juntos hasta llegar a la sala

Entraron en ella para comenzar con la reunión

-chicos, vamos a comenzar- dijo Ichigo mientras los demás guardaban silencio- Chloe, por favor, trae un poco de té- Chloe era el nombre de una sirvienta que atendía personalmente las ordenes de Ichigo, la cual era atractiva, pero según ella, no serviría para la batalla, por lo que decidió acatar las órdenes directas de su amo Kurosaki Ichigo

-primero que nada, Aizen, por favor, dinos que sucedió con los espadas que habías asignado antes- dijo Ichigo mirando al hombre

-así que te diste cuenta- dijo Aizen sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Barragán

-antes de ustedes, Nell, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, había otros arrancar utilizando esos puestos, un espada 3, 4 y 5, el problema está en descubrir, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, bueno, déjame explicar- dijo el castaño poniéndose en pie – ellos están junto a la demás infantería, decidí dejarles ahí ya que no encontré otro lugar- dijo el hombre

-bueno, debiste consultarlo antes- dijo Ichigo mientras recargaba sus manos en la mesa- si los elegiste fue por algo, ellos nos pueden ayudar en la pelea- dijo el chico sonriendo- ve a traerles-

-de acuerdo- Aizen desapareció con shunpo

-en cuanto a los demás- Ichigo miro a los espada- necesitamos saber algo- dijo el chico sonriendo- ustedes ya poseen segunda liberación- dijo el chico mirando a todos

-eso lo sabemos- dijo Grimmjow- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-bueno, bueno, hay que ver, escuchen chicos, los espada son la elite de mi ejército, pero como sabrán, Ywach y el Rey espiritual poseen un ejército a nivel personal- dijo Ichigo mientras los veía a todos- ya sea el Quincy con sus Sternritter elite o el rey del alma con su escuadrón 0- dijo el chico mientras callaba un poco – el caso es que también necesito un ejército a nivel más personal.- dijo Ichigo

-¿quieres decir que nosotros no somos suficientes?- pregunto Hallibel

-no es eso- dijo Ichigo- necesito un grupo que este bajo mis órdenes directas, diferentes a los espada, algo como mi propia fracción- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie- es por eso que los llame a ellos…

Aizen apareció poco después junto al ex espada anterior

-ellos son…- dijo Stark sin completar su frase

-los antiguos espada que les comente- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- por favor, preséntense- dijo mirándolos

-Dordonii Alessandro del Soccasio, espada 103- dijo el hombre

-Gantenbainne Mosqueda, espada 104- dijo otro hombre

-Cirucci Sanderwicci espada 105- dijo la mujer mientras veía a Ichigo extrañada – chico, eres demasiado apuesto- estas palabras fueron de descontento por parte de las otras chicas, como Candice y las demás

-gracias- el chico sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca

-y bien, ¿Dónde está el líder?- pregunto el del afro

-soy yo- dijo Ichigo señalándose a sí mismo

-estarás bromeando- dijo Dordonii – niño

-no lo está- dijo Aizen interviniendo- ese chico es el actual rey de hueco mundo, líder de los arrancar y así, líder de los espada

-así que tú eres el jefe- dijo la mujer mientras le inspeccionaba

-correcto- Ichigo sonrió- pero bueno, a lo que venían- dijo Ichigo mirándolos seriamente- comentaba que necesito algo así como un ejército a nivel más personal- dijo el chico

-entonces, quieres que ellos, los privaron espada sean tu ejercito personal?- pregunto Hallibel seriamente- no se ofendan chicos, pero Ichigo, no crees que algo más adecuado sería tener a los primeros tres espada actuales?, quiero decir, en estos momentos todos los espada poseen segunda liberación, reacomoda a los espada, une al primera, segunda y tercera a tu ejercito personal y a ellos agrégalos de espadas al final- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie

-Hallibel- Ichigo le miro agresivamente, con lo que la mujer regreso a su lugar sonrojada y apenada

-lo siento- dijo en su defensa

-descuida- Ichigo regreso a la normalidad- más importante aún- miro a los privaron espada- ellos serán un ejército personal, sin embargo, no van a estar conmigo a todas horas, ellos son un grupo de misiones especiales, a los que llamare como ahora se llaman, los privaron espada, trabajaran bajo mis órdenes y solo mías, no pueden desobedecerme y solo lucharan cuando yo lo ordene- dijo Ichigo

-entonces, a final de cuentas, si van a ser tu ejercito personal- dijo Stark

-no como tal, serán una especie de escuadrón especial de misiones seleccionadas- dijo el chico tratando de ponerlo en palabras

-quieres decir que ellos solo actuaran bajo situaciones especiales?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-exactamente- dijo Ichigo

-en ese caso, ¿quieres decir que ellos son más especiales que nosotros?- pregunto el pelinegro

-no como tal, ustedes son los más fuertes de hueco mundo, ellos son un equipo especial, menos fuerte que ustedes, pero igual ayudaran cuando sea necesario- dijo Ichigo

-comprendo- dijo Nelliel – en ese caso quieres decir que ellos serán una especie de escuadrón de apoyo cuando un espada necesite ayuda- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina

-exactamente Nelliel- dijo Ichigo señalándola- los espada pelean solos a máxima potencia, pero los privaron espada pelearan juntos para poder llevar las misiones a cabo exitosamente

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ulquiorra cerrando sus ojos

-está bien- dijo Aizen- es una buena idea

-espera, Ichigo, ¿y nosotras?- pregunto Candice mientras se acercaba al chico

-Aizen tiene un plan- dijo el chico dándole la señal a Aizen de que lo mencionara

-de acuerdo- dijo Aizen sonriendo- todos los quincys tienen una peculiaridad- dijo el hombre- todos ustedes tienen el poder de Ywach corriendo por las venas, ¿no es así?- pregunto el hombre

-precisamente- dijo Candice

-Ichigo, la razón por la que tu madre murió, fue por una técnica llamada auswahlen- dijo el castaño – la técnica consiste en absorber el geisha de un Quincy para ganar poder, hace tiempo Ywach utilizo la técnica para ganar algo de poder, sin embargo, esa misma noche o tarde, tú te encontraste con el hollow, el mismo que mato a tu madre- dijo Aizen seriamente- y ella te protegió con su misma alma, es por eso que Ywach está enojado de que tu madre muriera para protegerte de un hollow

-comprendo- dijo Ichigo guardando la calma, aunque alegues se notaba el enojo del pelinaranja

-sin embargo, esa misma técnica se puede utilizar en ellas- Aizen las señalo- ellas son demasiado propensas a morir por esa técnica, es por ello que en el campo de batalla, Ywach puede utilizar esa técnica y así, convertirlas en una carga para nosotros- dijo el castaño- así que diseñe, un sistema simple para evitar que esa técnica tenga algún efecto en ustedes- dijo el hombre

-¿sabes cómo?- pregunto Liltotto

-sí, es sencillo- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo- escuchen, ¿Cuál es la debilidad de los quincys?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-los hollow- dijo Meninas

-exactamente- Aizen hablo- si mezclamos reiatsu hollow con el reiatsu Quincy, los poderes de Ywach se combinaran y así no podrá absorberlos por ser impuros- dijo el hombre

-en ese caso, ¿nos van a inyectar un reiatsu que es mortal para nosotros?- pregunto Candice

-algo así, pero el proceso es más complicado de lo que podríamos esperar- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba

-es por eso, que le he pedido a Syael que se hiciera cargo- dijo Ichigo- al parecer aún no termina, pero estaba examinándolo cuando entre hoy a su laboratorio- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, y de esta forma podremos pelear ¿no es así?- pregunto Meninas

-en efecto- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, gracias- Candice se sentó en su lugar correspondiente

-de cualquier forma, hay que aclarar más cosas- dijo Ichigo siguiendo con la reunión

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Tousen y Gin habían sido reasignados a sus puestos como capitanes de escuadrón, y habían estado entrenando, junto a los otros capitanes también.

Zaraki aún no había logrado saber el nombre de su zanpakutou lo que preocupaba mucho a Unohana ya que tenían que descubrirlo en cuanto antes

Rukia y Renji habían entrenado demasiado, la pequeña shinigami había cortado su pelo, y su rostro ahora parecía más grande, sus ojos eran hermosos, y sus manos y rasgos faciales se afinaron aún más, cambio su atuendo shinigami a uno que le hacía ver más hermosa, y ahora poseía en el brazo una insignia de shinigami, pero no cualquiera, una de teniente, como teniente del escuadrón 13, y por ello estaba orgullosa de sí misma

Renji por su parte, había crecido un poco más y sus rasgos de hicieron igualmente más finos, su pelo creció y ahora se enredaba un paliacate en la cabeza para verse más rudo, había desarrollado mejores habilidades, todo, para ir por Inoue

Ambos habían mejorado drásticamente sus habilidades, pero solo Renji era el que poseía un bankai, Rukia aun carecía de uno, pero quería lograrlo a como diera lugar, ya que debía ser fuerte

Yamamoto había organizado algunas cosas con los del escuadrón cero, además de arreglar algunos asuntos con Isshin

Ahora mismo, los capitanes se encontraban en una reunión para determinar los planes de guerra

Yamamoto se encontraba dando instrucciones para mejorar y optimizar el desempeño en batalla

-¿Qué hay Capitán comandante?- dijo Kisuke llegando a la reunión

-Urahara Kisuke- dijo el anciano seriamente- ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-bueno, termine de hacer karakura falso- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el- modifique tanto garganta como senkaimon, si alguien quiere viajara de Hueco Mundo a la sociedad de almas, tendrá que pasar primero por karakura falso, todos los arrancar tanto de infantería como de elite pasaran por el pueblo falso, por favor, manden a su infantería, pero, dejen a tres capitanes aquí- dijo seriamente

-¿Por qué tres capitanes?- pregunto el viejo

-hace 3 semanas, registre la Aparición de Ywach en Hueco Mundo- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Mayuri extrañado y sorprendido al igual que los otros capitanes

-es una broma verdad?- pregunto SoiFong

-no lo es- dijo Urahara seriamente mientras mostraba la imagen a través de un holograma- Kurosaki Ichigo salió de aquella puerta del infierno- dijo seriamente- muy debilitado por cierto, aparecieron tres chicas con uniformes similares que se hacían llamar Candice, Liltotto y Meninas, las chicas dijeron pertenecer a un ejército llamado wanderreich, creyeron matar a kurosaki-san, pero no lo hicieron y en ese momento apareció Ywach junto a otros dos solados para pelear, Ichigo se fue, siendo reemplazado por Aizen, pero volvió a la batalla para hacer que Ywach se retirara junto a sus subordinados, eso quiere decir que él tiene un plan, no podemos dejar a la sociedad de almas sola, necesita defensa también- dijo seriamente el peliblando

MUNDO REAL

Chad había estado entrenando con los Vizard durante estas tres semanas, había perfeccionado distintas técnicas que le ayudaban a ser más fuerte, aunque los vizard también habían estado entrenando

-así no Lisa-chan- dijo Hirako mientras desactivaba su máscara Hollow – tienes que esforzarte más-

-tch- dijo Lisa mientras se ponía de pie tras un combate contra Shinji y desactivaba su máscara- ese tipo Kurosaki Ichigo… debe estar bueno para que me obligue a esforzarme, juro que si no está guapo yo me largare de la batalla- dijo la mujer

-descuida, le conocerás en la batalla- dijo el chico de pelo amarillo sonriendo- te aseguro de que no te decepcionaras

-eso espero- dijo la chica

Los demás vizard entrenaban a su manera, excepto Hachigen y Hiyori quienes habían puesto la barrera y entrenado a Chad respectivamente

El moreno continuaba con un entrenamiento continuo y eficaz y no se daba por vencido, descansando lo mínimo y dando su mejor esfuerzo

Ishida por su parte había obtenido poderes Quincy de nuevo y ahora estaba peleando a velocidad sorprendente contra su papa, se encontraban en un duelo.

Todos ponían su mejor esfuerzo, incluso Yuzu que sabía que su hermano estaría bien sabia del plan de karakura falso, y estaba dispuesta a cooperar con el plan, todo para mejorar el rendimiento de su onii-chan a la hora de pelear


	11. mision oficial

AMIGOS! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, Y BUENO, RESPONDIENDO A LAS PREGUNTAS, SI, ICHIGO VA A TENER UNA ESPECIE DE FORMA FINAL COMBINANDO PODERES, SU BANKAI NO LO ES TODO, PERO YA DESPUES IRAN VIENDO COMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA

LUZ DE LUNA- BATALLA POR KARAJURA, COMIENZA LA SAGA DE LA PRIMER GUERRA!

Ichigo había terminado de explicar algunas cosas, entre ellas había una muy importante

-escuchen chicos- dijo el pelinaranja mirando a sus espada- el hecho de que Aizen los estuviera observando no es más que para reasignar lugares- dijo el chico

-¿quieres decir que nos van a mover de numero?- pregunto Nnoitra indiferente

-precisamente- dijo el chico mirándolos seriamente

-no le veo el problema- dijo Nnoitra- quiero decir, el número ocho, o el número uno, ambos me dan igual, quiero pelear y ser fuerte, es todo-

-pienso lo mismo- dijo Hallibel

-¿quieren decir que...?- ichigo pregunto desconcertado

-Ichigo- Hallibel hablo- no importa que numero seamos, nosotros te daremos nuestro apoyo, porque tú nos elegiste como los mejores 10, así que vamos a dar nuestro máximo para dejarte orgulloso- dijo la rubia- aunque si, seguiré entrenando mucho

-de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Ulquiorra -Ulquiorra, lleva a Yammi Largo a que se incorpore como miembro extra del espada- dijo Ichigo seriamente mientras conversaban en la reunión de espadas

-en ese caso, creo que podremos ir al mundo real- dijo el hombre pelinegro

-de cualquier forma, aprovecha la oportunidad para investigar algo de información sobre Urahara Kisuke, o quien se ponga en tu camino- dijo Aizen seriamente- Grimmjow, deberías ir con el- dijo el hombre mirando al espada 5

-si eso quiere decir pelear, por mi está perfecto- dijo el peli azul mientras se encogía de hombros

-de acuerdo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Yammi, están autorizados para ir al mundo real, partirán en una hora- dijo Ichigo mientras veía el reloj- los demás, pueden tomarse el día libre, terminaron de entrenar y pueden pasar el resto del día con sus fracciones o que se yo- dijo Ichigo mirando a los demás espada

-de acuerdo, es todo- Aizen hablo mientras los espadas se ponían de pie

-ahora si Ichigo, necesitamos conversar- dijo Ulquiorra

-de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos – vayamos al comedor, necesito comer algo- dijo mientras se dirigían al destino deseado

-si- dijo Ulquiorra siguiendo a Ichigo

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-básicamente ese es un plan de estrategia- dijo Kisuke mientras sonreía

-suena tentador- dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba a los demás capitanes- ustedes que opinan- dijo el anciano

-sería bueno dejar a tres capitanes aquí- dijo SoiFong

-es una estrategia bien planeada, además, necesitamos de cualquier forma refuerzos en la sociedad de almas- dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos

-de acuerdo, en ese caso… Isshin, cubrirás karakura falso junto a nosotros, capitanes Zaraki, Kuchiki, Unohana, Kurotsuchi y Hitsugaya, partirán a Hueco Mundo, Gin, Tousen, Ukitake, Kyoraku, SoiFong, Komamura, Isshin cubrirán a karakura, lleven a sus tenientes terceros oficiales y todos los que estén dispuestos a enfrentar a los arrancar, esta guerra será difícil, envíen toda la infantería fuera de la sociedad de almas – dijo seriamente Yamamoto

-pero, y los tres capitanes?- pregunto Unohana

-es cierto… de acuerdo, Gin, Isshin, Tousen, se quedaran en la sociedad de almas, Hitsugaya, no iras a Hueco mundo, te quedaras en karakura falso, todos los demás saben que hacer- dijo Yamamoto para golpear su bastón contra el suelo

-si- dijeron los capitanes saliendo del escuadrón uno

-capitán- dijo Matsumoto acercándose a su líder

-Matsumoto- dijo el niño mirándola acercarse

-terminamos de entrenar por hoy, les dije que podían descansar- dijo la mujer

-de acuerdo- Hitsugaya estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué hay de usted capitán?, deberías entrenar también para ser más fuerte- dijo la chica mirándole

-Matsumoto, la pelea contra los arrancar, no es cualquier cosa… no se trata de entrenar diario para aumentar el poder, aun si lo hacemos, la brecha entre los arrancar y nosotros es muy grande, lo notaste al igual que yo al pelear contra ellos, ese chico… el arrancar, espada seis, nos dio una buena batalla el solo- dijo el niño mirándola seriamente- pero me intriga la forma en que los espada están actuando, bajo el mando de kurosaki Ichigo, ese chico debió haber obtenido poderes sorprendentes, si eso es verdad… ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese tipo como para someter a los espada ante el?-

-lo sabremos hasta pelear con el- dijo Matsumoto

-si es que podemos pelear con el- dijo el peliblanco- piénsalo un poco más a fondo, Urahara dijo que Ichigo tenía un ejército de arrancar de nivel básico, después las fracciones que vienen a ser un teniente o algo así y luego los espada, los más fuertes de hueco mundo, arrancars potentes y peligrosos, incluso sus especulaciones dicen que algunos de ellos son vasto lorde con un reiatsu sublime- dijo el pequeño capitán

-si lo pone de esa forma, las piernas comienzan a temblarme- dijo Matsumoto- no pensé que ese chico apuesto iba a convertirse en el enemigo número uno de la sociedad de almas- dijo la mujer tocando su mentón- porque todos los guapos son malos?- pregunto cómicamente

-baKa- dijo Toshiro- deja de pensar en la apariencia, kurosaki Ichigo mantuvo una pelea bankai-bankai con el capitán kuchiki, y salió victorioso, ha peleado shikai contra Zaraki y ganado también, derroto a tres tenientes de una manera muy veloz y rescato a su amiguita de toda la sociedad de almas, pelear con un tipo como él es derrota segura, tiene una determinación increíble, aun así, cuando estuvo aquí, el chico demostró tener un reiatsu del nivel de un capitán, comparándose con el del capitán kuchiki, no es sorpresa que ahora que es rey de hueco mundo el chico pudiera interceptar, bloquear y derribar al capitán comandante utilizando su bankai, o a Kisuke sin utilizar siquiera el shikai, no estés confiada, ese chico es una sorpresa para nosotros, no hay que subestimarlo- dijo el capitán

-si- dijo Matsumoto mientras caminaban al escuadrón

HUECO MUNDO

-entonces tu no recuerdas nada de tu pasado- dijo el pelinaranja mientras daba una mordida a su comida

-no realmente- dijo Ulquiorra- solo son recuerdos imprecisos sobre algunas batallas que tuve contra otros vasto lorde, nada más- dijo el chico pelinegro

-ya veo- dijo Ichigo- ¿y cómo va tu segunda liberación?-

-Stark y yo hemos estado entrenando bastante, nuestra fuerza ha aumentado un 300% ahora somos más veloces y resistimos más, incluso puedo asegurar que el trabajo de ir a la tierra y pelear contra ese tal Urahara Kisuke será demasiado sencillo- dijo el chico

-de acuerdo- Ichigo termino de comer- en ese caso, te lo encargo- dijo poniéndose de pie

-si- Ulquiorra se quedó sentado

Ichigo salió de la sala, y se encontró a Nelliel caminando por ah- Nell- dijo Ichigo mirando a su novia

-Ichigo- Nell se acercó a Ichigo a saludar – necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos

-no encuentro a pesche y Dondochakka- dijo la mujer- debieron salir a alguna misión o algo así- dijo la chica imaginándolos en el mundo real de manera cómica

-es posible- dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Ichigo- Nelliel le detuvo- necesito hablar contigo- dijo la mujer

-de acuerdo vayamos a…-

-a mi cuarto- dijo la mujer sin dejar que Ichigo terminase de decir la frase

-de acuerdo- Ichigo dijo desconcertado

Caminaron por los pasillos, encontrándose con arrancars menores, como sirvientas o ayudantes que saludaban al rey de hueco mundo, y le hacían saber su agradecimiento por ser tan buena persona con ellos

Entraron en el cuarto de la mujer y se sentaron en la cama, ambos estaban algo sonrojados

-Ichigo, después de tanto pensarlo, yo he decidido que…, quiero darte algo- dijo la mujer mirándole

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el chico mirando a Nelliel

-ya sabes, yo… bueno, como decirlo, primero necesito saber algo- dijo la chica

-adelante, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo el chico mirándola

-bueno, ¿en el mundo real tenías pareja?- pregunto la joven

-no realmente, jamás me preocupe por cosas como esas- dijo Ichigo

-en ese caso, estoy decidida- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño tiernamente – kurosaki Ichigo, quiero darte mi virginidad

-Nelliel- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie mientras le miraba asustado

-lo he pensado mucho tiempo- dijo Nelliel poniéndose de pie también.- no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer fácil- dijo la chica

-no lo pensé- dijo Ichigo mientras le veía sorprendido

-de acuerdo, en ese caso, por favor, acepta mi regalo- dijo la chica sonrojada mirando a su novio

-estas segura?- pregunto Ichigo mirándola

-demasiado- Nelliel le sonrió…

Terminaron por entregarse el uno al otro en un acto lleno de amor y pasión por parte de ambos lados

Después de hacerlo, Ichigo quedo recostado en la cama de Nelliel un momento hasta que tuvo que levantarse

-Nelliel- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie mientras se vestía

-gracias Ichigo- sonrió sonrojada la belleza de pelo acuamarina – muchas gracias por aceptarme-

Ichigo se acercó a darle un último beso antes de salir de la habitación

Ichigo salió del cuarto de Nell, dejándola recostada, el chico se giró para caminar a través del pasillo "esta guerra… espero que no signifique tener bajas a nivel espada" pensó para sí mismo el pelinaranja

Camino durante un momento hasta detenerse en su cuarto, entro y miro a Inoue recogiendo y limpiando, Ichigo le asusto un poco, ya que Inoue estaba acostumbrada a limpiar sola

-Inoue- dijo el chico acercándose a la pelinaranja

-Kurosaki-Kun- dijo la chica mirando a Ichigo- siento entrar en tu habitación, es solo que… quería, ya sabes, limpiar- dijo la chica mientras veía al chico

-descuida- Ichigo le tomo la cabeza- no es problema, puedes entrar cuando quieras- la chica se sonrojo – como sea, Ulquiorra no tardara en irse, de cualquier forma, estaría bien salir un poco- dijo el chico mirando a Inoue

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la chica

-vamos, dentro de este domo, hay un prototipo de océano- dijo el chico sonriendo- claro, no es tan grande como un océano de verdad, pero Aizen hizo lo que pudo- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Por qué no vamos?- pregunto

-de acuerdo- dijo Inoue sonriendo mientras salía del cuarto- iré a mi cuarto por algunas cosas, avísales a los demás, Kurosaki-Kun- la chica se alejo

Ichigo salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Candice- Candice- dijo el chico- avísale a Liltotto y Meninas que iremos a la playa- dijo el chico

-la playa?, hace tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar- dijo la chica mientras veía a Ichigo- de acuerdo, les avisare si tu cumples algo para mi- sonrió maliciosamente la chica

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el joven

-¿no es obvio?, Kurosaki Ichigo, si tú me das un beso digno de admiración, con gusto yo les diré a las chicas- la peliverde sonrió

-puedo hacer ese sacrificio- dijo Ichigo mirando a la joven sonriendo

Se acercó a la chica, le tomo por el mentón y lo acerco al suyo, sellaron sus labios en un beso e Ichigo comenzó a usar la lengua, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la joven hermosa, la cual, sonrojada, sorprendida y a gusto, le siguió el juego al protagonista, después de un momento se separaron e Ichigo le sonrió

-bien, ya cumplí, ahora es tu turno- Ichigo miro a Candice

-de acuerdo- dijo la chica atónita

-tal vez debería pedirte más cosas a menudo- dijo el chico dando a entender que le gusto el beso

-tal vez no es necesario que pidas algo…- dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo- de cualquier forma, iré a avisarles- la joven salió corriendo para ir por sus amigas

Ichigo continúo caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Hallibel

-¿se puede?- pregunto Ichigo desde afuera

-para ti siempre- dijo la rubia desde adentro

El chico entro y encontró a la joven sin ropa en la parte superior, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al kurosaki

-Hallibel- dijo el chico cerrando la puerta, quedado fuera del cuarto nuevamente

-Ichigo, te dije que puedes pasar- Hallibel hablo enojada

-de acuerdo- Ichigo trago saliva y después de medio segundo de confusión se dispuso a entrar, mirándola nuevamente en ese estado- al menos ponte algo- dijo sonrojado

-no debería hacerlo, quiero decir, tu aceptaste mis sentimientos, o quiero creer que lo hiciste, ahora que somos más que conocidos, puedo confiar en ti- Hallibel le miro- pero dime… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica

-cierto… bueno, Orihime, Candice y las demás iremos a la playa que está en el desierto- dijo el chico- me preguntaba si querías venir…

Así Ichigo fue invitando a todos los que podía, y al final, terminaron yendo todos, incluso Aizen, con traje de baño

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow tuvieron que negarse por la misión que tenían, prometiendo que al regreso ellos entrarían a gusto

MUNDO REAL

Ulquiorra abrió garganta, apareciendo en el mundo real, junto a Grimmjow y Yammi el pelinegro entro en el mundo real, provocando una presión espiritual enorme

Urahara se impactó de sentir ese reiatsu en ese nivel. El hombre estaba ahora mismo entrenando con Yoruichi en su sótano.

Por su parte, un poco más lejos del lugar, Shinji, y los demás vizard que habían estado entrenando, entraron en pánico al sentir la presencia de arrancars, por lo cual decidieron ir a verificar Shinji y Sensei, inmediatamente salieron de ahí

Ishida y su padre habían sentido con afinidad dicha energía espiritual, pero su padre le ordeno no hiciera nada, pues Ishida apenas había podido recuperar sus poderes de Quincy, no debía arriesgarse ya que aún no estaban maduros como para pelear con enemigos del nivel de un arrancar, y peor aún si resultaba que el sujeto cuyo reiatsu era tan impresionante era un espada.

-en marcha- dijo Shinji saliendo a toda prisa del lugar en compañía de su amigo vizard, Sensei

-yoruichi-san, será mejor que vayamos- dijo Urahara

-básicamente, la guerra comienza ahora?- pregunto Yoruichi

-no lo creo, aún no he podido cambiar a karakura por karakura falso, pero necesitamos ganar tiempo para poder hacerlo los refuerzos vienen en camino- dijo Urahara mientras recibía señales de la sociedad de almas

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-capitán Hitsugaya, Zaraki y Byakuya, repórtense en la escena, no dejen ir vivo a nadie, YA!- GRITO Yamamoto haciendo que los tres capitanes se apresuraran

HUECO MUNDO

-Ichigo, han mandado refuerzos- dijo Aizen desde la playa

En la playa se encontraban todo el espada menos Aaroniero y Zommary, Stark se encontraba dando una siesta en la sombra de una sombrilla y Lilynette jugaba con Liltotto

Meninas, Candice, Inoue y Nelliel presumían sus hermosos cuerpos tras los trajes de baño, dejando ver los números correspondientes al espada

-en ese caso- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie- no mandaremos más espada al campo de batalla- dijo Ichigo seriamente mientras lanzaba una señal al cielo, parecido a un cero, solo que de menor alcance más como una bengala

En ese mismo momento aparecieron en el lugar Dordonii y Gantenbainne, además de Cirucci- nos llamó, Ichigo-sama?- pregunto el primero

-si, por favor, Dordonii, Gantenbainne, acudan al mundo real como privaron espada, irán como refuerzos para los espada que están allá en estos momentos, asegúrense de que ninguno haga la liberación- dijo el chico

-entendido- dijo Dordonii tronándose los huesos

-abriré garganta- dijo Aizen mientras comenzaba a abrirla

-espera un momento- en ese momento hizo su aparición Barragán, que se había rehusado a ir a la playa, junto a un arrancar de su fracción- quiero probar a ese tipo- dijo el espada 2- Agio, ve con ellos a apoyar- ordeno a su subordinado

-de acuerdo, Barragán-sama- dijo el chico mientras se encaminaba con los privaron espada, entraron en garganta y desaparecieron

MUNDO REAL

Ulquiorra y Yammi se encontraban avanzando gracias a que Grimmjow intercepto a los dos tipos sospechosos que querían atacarles, uno tenía el cabello gris y corto, y el otro era alto, con el cabello un poco largo, rubio y peinado rarito, el espada, se encontraba a raya peleando a la par contra los dos ex capitanes

Los dos arrancar seguía avanzado para encontrarse con Hitsugaya, Byakuya y Zaraki

-Ulquiorra- dijo Yammi mirando al pelinegro- sigue adelante, si el enano de cabello azul puede con dos, entonces y puedo con tres- dijo el tipo grande mientras interceptaba a los tres capitanes

-de acuerdo- dijo Ulquiorra desapareciendo con Sonido

Ulquiorra llego por fin al almacén de Urahara, donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea entre Yoruichi, Urahara y Tesio vs Ulquiorra

Con Grimmjow

-no peleas nada mal, arrancar- dijo Shinji mientras intercambiaba golpes con Grimmjow

-para ser un niño malcriado, peleas muy bien, aguantando la pelea contra tipos como nosotros- dijo sensei peleando igual que Shinji

-viejos, calmen su frenesí, podría acabar con ustedes en un santiamén- dijo el peli azul alardeando de sus fuerzas

-me gustaría verlo- dijo Shinji mientras balanceaba su espada en contra del arrancar

Grimmjow ni siquiera tenía la Katana desenfundada, estaba peleando a puño limpio, estiro su brazo en dirección a Shinji y genero una esfera de color rojo

-planeas usar cero?- pregunto Shinji mirando al arrancar

-no importa mucho- Grimmjow hablo disparando el cero en dirección al vizard, el cual con suma facilidad había esquivado utilizando shunpo, Grimmjow se movió con sonido a la dirección en donde iba el cero, y con su mano desnuda golpeo el cero, cambiando su curso hacia la nueva posición de Shinji

-imposible- dijo Sensei al ver como se podía manipular el cero

-así que puedes manipular tu cero ¿eh?- pregunto Shinji cambiando de posición, nuevamente Grimmjow reapareció en la dirección del cero y lo volvió a redirigir – imposible, ¿Cuántas veces puedes hacerlo?- pregunto sorprendido

-las que quiera- dijo el tipo peli azul sonriendo- este es un cero especial de cada espada- dijo el chico- tenemos la facultad de generar un cero especial antes de liberar nuestras espadas, y uno más fuerte después de hacerlo, único de cada espada, y el mío es este… cero vector

-cero vector?- dijo Muguruma sorprendido

-vamos, no se sorprendan por esto- Grimmjow seguía re direccionando el cero a cualquier lado del que se encontrara Shinji

-tch- dijo Shinji molesto- realmente yo quería guardar esto para la guerra, pero tendré que usarlo de una vez- dijo el tipo mientras elevaba su cara a la altura de su rostro- escucha muy bien, Arrancar… cuando llegues a donde se encuentra Ichigo, aprovecha tu último suspiro para decirle que aquí estamos los vizard, y que queremos que se una a nosotros, para que controle su máscara- dijo el tipo mientras activaba su máscara al igual que sensei para poder pelear en óptimas condiciones

Grimmjow se sorprendió del nivel que ellos tenían, había aumentado considerablemente y su presión espiritual era de muerte, incluso Grimmjow tuvo que dejar ir el cero en dirección al cielo para poder presenciar bien lo que sucedía

-mascaras?- pregunto incrédulo el hombre peli azul

\- si amigo, máscaras, de hollow, nosotros somos los shinigamis con poderes de hollow, los vizard- dijo con una voz alterada y muy extraña

Con Yammi

El hombre la estaba pasando mal, desde Zaraki hasta Byakuya, pasando también por Toshiro, le estaban dando una rostrizo al pobre hombre, pero el tenía en mente una cosa, la única arregla que Ichigo le dio la de no liberar espada en el mundo real, a como diera lugar el tenía que cumplirla, pero no lo soportaría más, Yammi estaba agotado, cansado y hecho trizas, aunque aún podía defenderse con algunas balas que lanzaba de vez en cuando para poder alejar a los shinigamis que le atosigaban con ataques y ataques

En el momento en que iban a darle el golpe digan, aparecieron Agio, Gantenbainne y Dordonii

-Ichigo-sama, nos ha enviado- dijo Dordonii

-al parecer, necesitan refuerzos- dijo Gantenbainne sonriendo

Con Ulquiorra

El hombre había estado peleando contra Yoruichi y Urahara de una manera formidable en el sentido de poder aguantar la velocidad de Yoruichi y esquivar los ataques de Urahara, y aun así, tener la energía, velocidad y astucia de poder lanzar ataques ofensivos para romper las tácticas que ambos shinigamis realizaban en su contra

-ara ara, asi que Kurosaki-san tiene aliados tan fuertes como tú- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-a saber, ¿Quién dijo que yo era su aliado?- Ulquiorra le hizo entrar en duda, el tenía una cosa presente, Urahara Kisuke era en extremo inteligente, por lo que debía tener extrema precaución en las palabras que iba a decir, pues podría usarlo en contra de los arrancar en la guerra

-que inteligente- dijo Urahara sonriendo- aun así, dime, ¿Qué número de espada eres?,- pregunto Kisuke- el dos?, p el uno?- pregunto el chico

Ulquiorra paro de usar sonido para quedar frente a los dos shinigamis- novenas espada… Ulquiorra Scheffer- dijo el pelinegro

-imposible- dijo Yoruichi- aun con todo tu poder, y tú eres el novena?- pregunto la morena incrédula

-espera un momento…- dijo el pelinegro- no recuerdo haber mencionado que yo iba a todo mi poder- Ulquiorra se lanzó de nuevo al ataque

Continuaron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Ulquiorra analizo bien la forma y estilo de pelea, Tesio a la distancia se encargaba de hacer kido a una potente escala para tratar de dañar al espada, el cual, tanto yoruichi, como Urahara, como el mismo, creían que era el novena

La pelea se tornaba interesante, los tres peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo estaban luchando formidablemente, sin embargo, era Ulquiorra quien tenía la ventaja, por su extraordinaria fuerza y su velocidad aplastante, que si bien Yoruichi no iba con todo, no se quedaba atrás

-interesante…- dijo Ulquiorra mientras se movía con sonido- el que humanos comunes y corrientes puedan mantener el ritmo a un arrancar como yo- dijo el chico provocando a Yoruichi

-tch, engreído- dijo la mujer – yo soy Yoruichi Sion, la diosa del rayo- dijo sonriendo mientras rebasaba a Ulquiorra con shunpo

Ulquiorra se detuvo para observar a ambos humanos- interesante- dijo el pelinegro- todo este tiempo creí que tú eras Urahara Kisuke-

-vamos, como puedes confundir a un humilde tendero como yo, con una muy atractiva mujer como Yoruichi-san- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía a la distancia

HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo se divertía junto a Candice, Meninas y Liltotto, además de Inoue y Cirucci, también se encontraba Nelliel y Hallibel, quienes habían llegado a presumir sus cuerpos

La playa dejaba risas por doquier, Lilynette jugando con Liltotto, Inoue y Meninas conversando un poco, Candice jugando a mojarse junto a Cirucci, Nelliel y Hallibel tomando un bronceado

Además de las hermosas mujeres, se encontraban en aquella playa, Stark, y Aizen, descansando un poco en la sobra de una sombrilla

Además de ellos, se encontraban también los arrancar de menor rango, algunos como Syael o Luppi, otros arrancar como Menor y Loli, y algunos más débiles, quienes se divertían a gran escala jugando y disfrutando el día

-Ichigo, hace ya una hora que enviamos a los privaron espada- dijo Aizen acercándose al pelinaranja

-tienes razón- Ichigo paro de jugar con Meninas- en ese caso, avísales que deben regresar a las noches en cuanto antes-

-de acuerdo- hablo Aizen mientras se retiraba

MUNDO REAL

Ulquiorra había estado peleando con los dos ex capitanes incansablemente y sin un solo respiro, ambas partes se veían en efecto cansadas

Los privaron espada, junto a Yammi se encontraban descansando, Zaraki y Byakuya no habían podido hacer nada, pues cada que el segundo trataba de enviar un ataque con su espada, activando su shikai, Dordonii se arreglaba para detenerlo con su Giralda, su resureccion, pues el, Gantenbainne y Ggio eran los únicos que tenían permitido liberar, y Ggio y el privaron espada peleaban sofisticadamente contra Kenpachi, que no le dejaban descansar, Yammy se había cargado a Hitsugaya

-Ichigo-sama nos dijo que no podemos matarlos- dijo Dordonii- será un desperdicio asesinar a este Niño- dijo el hombre con su típico acento

-tch, no tenemos opción, además, he recibido una orden de Aizen- dijo Gantenbainne- Ichigo-sama ha pedido que regresemos a Hueco Mundo- dijo el hombre

Los tres tipos salieron del mundo real mediante garganta

-tch…. La restricción no fue liberada a tiempo- dijo Hitsugaya poniéndose a duras penas de pie

-Taichou- Matsumoto apenas podía hablar de lo cansada y derrotada que estaba

Grimmjow, Sensei y Hirako habían estado luchando durante un buen rato, estos dos últimos habían activado sus máscaras para ganar algo de ventaja en contra del espada, pero la diferencia solo se había acortado, pues Grimmjow se mantenía a raya contra los vizard

-Grimmjow…- dijo Aizen en su mente- Ichigo ha decidido que vuelvas a Las noches –

-tch… aun no el mato- dijo el tipo

-no importa eso… vuelve de inmediato- dijo el hombre

-de acuerdo- dijo Grimmjow mientras estiraba el brazo en dirección a los sujetos- cero vector- arrojo el cero en dirección a ambos hombres, los cuales mediante shunpo esquivaron el ataque, Grimmjow apareció lejos en la distancia en la dirección donde el cero se dirigía, abrió garganta y cuando los vizard trataron de alcanzarle, Grimmjow redirigió el cero hacia los hombres, pudiendo así, irse del lugar

-así que te vas- dijo Urahara mirando como Ulquiorra abría garganta

-tengo que retirarme, por ahora, Kurosaki Ichigo me ha llamado- dijo el hombre pelinegro observando a los otros tipos

-Urahara Kisuke, eres un hombre interesante, espero volver a luchar contra ti con todas mis fuerzas- dijo el arrancar mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a Urahara – cerro verde- lanzo el cero en dirección al sujeto, el cual trato de esquivarlo, pero tuvo que contrarrestarlo para evitar destruir su almacén

HUECO MUNDO

Uno a uno, mediante sonido fueron apareciendo los arrancar que regresaban de la tierra, estaban en una especie de sala principal, en la cual, se encontraba Ichigo sentado en una especie de trono esperándolos

-bienvenidos- dijo Ichigo sentado sonriendo- cuéntenme… ¿Qué pudieron averiguar?


	12. la sociedad de almas hace su movimiento

HOLA AMIGOS! BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ACLARACIONES AL FINAL…

LUZ DE LUNA- GUERRA! LOS 13 ESCUADRONES HACEN SU MOVIMIENTO

-bien, chicos!, hora de cambiar karakura por karakura falso, la batalla será dentro de 2 días-, dijo Yamamoto ordenando a los shinigamis cambiar a karakura

-si señor!- gritaron los rasos menores para comenzar con la operación

Yamamoto se fue con shunpo al escuadrón 1 donde ya los esperaban los demás capitanes, quienes formados ponían atención

-escuchen capitanes de gotei trece- dijo el hombre – SoiFong, Ichimaru, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Tousen, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake… ustedes son la elite de la sociedad de almas, son la mejor defensa que tenemos, la más fuerte, veloz y sofisticada, comenzaremos a plantear el plan de ataque….

-de acuerdo- dijeron los capitanes entrando en acuerdo con los mandatos de su superior

-Ichimaru, Tousen, Isshin, ustedes se encargaran de proteger la sociedad de almas, aparecerán en batalla solo si es estrictamente necesario, cualquier tipo que trate de entrar en la sociedad de almas, debe ser rápidamente eliminado por ustedes, que están a cargo, sus lugares serán los sectores 3, 6 y 9- dijo el hombre

-está bien- dijo Isshin

-capitanes Zaraki, Byakuya, Unohana y Kurotsuchi, ustedes serán los encargados de viajar a Hueco Mundo, exterminen a cualquier tipo que quieres acercarse a ustedes- dijo el hombre- atacaremos por sorpresa, mientras Ichigo combate al frente, ustedes se infiltraran en su palacio y atacan desde allí-

-es una manera un tanto sucia de pelear- dijo Byakuya cerrando los ojos

-nos enfrentamos a hollow después de todo- dijo Unohana encogiéndose de hombros

\- Shunsui, SoiFong, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Komamura, ustedes irán a karakura falso junto a sus tenientes y escuadrones, además de los escuadrones de los demás capitanes, ustedes serán la línea de defensa primaria, y pelearan directamente en la guerra- dijo el hombre

-se empieza a tornar interesante- dijo SoiFong

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra caminaba por los pasillos de las noches, observando cada una de sus paredes, mientras tranquilamente se dirigía a la oficina de Ichigo, el cuarto central de la puerta que se presentaba ante el

Ulquiorra entro en la oficina, encontrándose con un Ichigo sentado en su trono especial, observando al desierto de hueco mundo

-Ichigo- dijo el espada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ichigo mientras se giraba para quedar de frente al arrancar

-he analizado a la perfección los ataques de Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Sion- dijo el pelinegro

-No del todo- dijo Ichigo serio- activaron el shikai?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, realmente no lo hicieron- dijo Ulquiorra

-eso quiere decir que en vez de que tu recolectaras información sobre ellos, fueron ellos quienes recolectaron información sobre ti, no sacaste resurrección verdad?- pregunto el chico

-no, nunca les di pistas de mis poderes- dijo Ulquiorra- excepto…. Un último cero- dijo el hombre

-¿Qué tipo de cero?- pregunto Ichigo poniéndose de pie

-cero verde- dijo el pelinegro

-ya veo- Ichigo volvió a su lugar

De pronto sonó una alarma peculiar, la cual hacia mucho ruido e inmediatamente apareció frente a Ichigo un holograma de alguien que el chico ya conocía muy bien

-el…- dijo el chico mientras veía a lo que la pantalla señalaba

-intrusos- Ulquiorra observo la pantalla

-no son intrusos cualquiera- dijo el chico

MUNDO REAL, HACE 10 MIN.

El momento ha llegado, todos están listos para entrar a la guerra, Ishida, Yoshino, Chad, RinRin, Nova y Cloud están listos para entrar en la garganta y llegar a Hueco mundo, Kariya y su grupo aun no aparecen, sin embargo siguen alerta

-esa hora- dijo Ishida desde el sótano de Kisuke

-si- dijo Chad apretando los puños

-Kurosaki, Inoue-san, vamos por ustedes- dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

-será mejor estar alerta todo el tiempo- dijo Yoshino

-en efecto Yoshino-san, una vez que entren en Hueco Mundo asegúrense de no desviarse del camino, sigan directo a las noches y no se detengan hasta llegar allí, no para pelear con un hollow, en cuanto Ishida lance una flecha, o Chad lance un el directo, o tu Yoshino-san utilices a tu mascota, o RinRin y las otras almas modificadas utilicen sus poderes, se volverán como carnada en un rio y los hollow llegaran a ustedes de a montones, tengan cuidado y sigan adelante, suerte- dijo Urahara mientras abría garganta

-vamos!- grito Ishida entrando junto a los demás en la garganta

Corrieron a lo largo de todo ese lugar, uniendo sus partículas espirituales, formando un camino para poder desplazarse por el lugar para llegar a Hueco Mundo

-Ishida-san- dijo RinRin

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre

-bueno, quiero saber, ¿Quién es exactamente ese tal Kurosaki?- pregunto la pequeña niña

-bueno, él es un amigo- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo más para sí que para los demás- nos ha ayudado bastante, y sin él no tendría un oponente digno- dijo el Quincy mientras seguían corriendo

-ya veo, en ese caso, él debe ser muy importante para ti- dijo la pequeña

-no solo para mí, Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, incluso Chad le estiman bastante – dijo el tipo acomodándose las gafas

Siguieron corriendo hasta que pudieron llegar a una especie de pared, la cual Ishida rompió, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de pasillo

El pasillo estaba oscuro, y estrecho, los chicos caminaron por el lugar hasta toparse con una trampa antigua, de la cual se deshicieron fácilmente, una trampa más y escucharon como una persona de gran tamaño de acercaba a ellos a través de los pasillos, de la oscuridad de la distancia, salió una mano gigante que toco el techo del lugar, los tipos empezaron a correr

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-capitán comandante, el grupo de Ishida Uryu y los demás están a punto de llegar a hueco mundo- dijo un subordinado en medio de una reunión de capitanes

-de acuerdo- dijo el capitán comandante mientras terminaba la reunión de capitanes, - aun así, esperaremos el tiempo adecuado para comenzar la guerra

HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo observaba como Ishida, Chad y los demás, peleaban contra los dos arrancar guardianes del lugar, hasta que decidió mandar a Zommary a que le trajera a esos tipos

El tipo grande llego a donde se encontraban peleando los chicos, y decidió calmar las cosas, inmediatamente los dos arrancar menores se calmaron y permanecieron inmóviles mientras los del grupo de Ishida le veían extrañado

-ustedes- dijo el moreno- Ichigo-sama quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos – los llevare en cuanto antes a el

-como sabemos que no es una trampa?- dijo Ishida mirando seriamente al hombre

-ISHIDA- dijo la voz de Ichigo desde un altavoz en la sala- te aseguro que no lo es- dijo el chico- ve con este hombre, te traerá hasta donde yo estoy- dijo el chico seriamente

-kurosaki… de acuerdo- Ishida acepto más por obligación que por querencia y salieron con sonido del lugar donde estaban

Frente a la oficina de Ichigo, habían aparecido Ishida, Chad, Nova, Cloud, RinRin y Yoshino

Entraron gracias a que Ichigo se los permitió, dejándolos verlo, el chico estaba parado a un lado de su asiento, esperando la llegada de los chicos

-bienvenidos chicos- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-Kurosaki, ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ishida entrando en el cuarto

-esto, es las noches- dijo Ichigo mientras extendía sus brazos- y el desierto, es Hueco Mundo, el lugar al que los shinigamis temen- dijo el chico sonriendo- pero vamos chicos, miren las expresiones de su rostro- dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo- Chad hablo- ¿Por qué estás trabajando para Aizen?

-perdón- dijo el pelinaranja- yo no trabajo para él, él trabaja para mí- dijo

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Ishida sorprendido enormemente

-así es, notaron la forma de mi espada?- pregunto Ichigo

-es tensa zangetsu…- dijo Ishida

-no lo es- Ichigo dijo seriamente- este es Zangetsu definitivo, en este estado, me encuentro en estado base, quiere decir, ni siquiera he activado el shikai- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Ishida y Chad

-imposible… la presión espiritual que he sentido emana de ti, podría entenderlo si tuvieses activado el bankai, pero, ni siquiera el shikai… kurosaki, ¿Cómo llegaste a este nivel?- pregunto Ishida

-bueno- Ichigo elevo su mano a la altura de su rostro y formo su máscara, apenas se la puso, la presión espiritual doblego a Yoshino y las tres almas modificadas- me he fusionado con mi Hollow interior- dijo Ichigo con su voz alterada – y este es el resultado

-sorprendente- dijo Chad abriendo bien los ojos- jamás hubiera creído que en tan solo un mes lograrías aumentar tu poder de esta manera- dijo el moreno

Ichigo sonrió- tengo entendido que ustedes vienen por Inoue- dijo el chico quitándose la máscara y dejando respirar a los presentes

-así es- dijo Ishida recobrando la compostura – pero viendo bien las cosas, no hay señales de que quieras impedirlo

-bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que la única forma de llevársela de aquí seria secuestrándola- dijo Ichigo volteando a verlos – por cierto- se acercó a RinRin- Kurosaki Ichigo… ex shinigami sustituto, actual líder del ejercito arrancar, mucho gusto- dijo el chico estirando su mano

-tu eres kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto RINRIN sonrojada

-lo soy, ¿Por qué?-

-te imaginaba más fuerte y menos apuesto- desvió la mirada

-fuerte ¿eh?- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- ¿Qué tanto?-

-pues, que dabas miedo y que nos desmayaríamos con tan solo estar cerca de ti- dijo la chica

-oh, sucede que aprendí a controlar mi reiatsu, ahora mismo no lo tengo ni a un cuarto de potencia- dijo el chico feliz

-¿Por qué traicionaste a la sociedad de almas- pregunto Ishida

-les explicare todo desde el principio- dijo Ichigo- siéntense, es una historia larga…-

Luego de terminar de explicar su historia, Ichigo volvió a estirarle la mano a RinRin

RinRin dudo un poco acerca de si darle la mano a Ichigo o no, pero termino dándosela, tenía que aceptarlo, para ella, el chico parecía bastante guapo y más la fuerza que presentaba, le hacia sentir atracción hacia el –RinRin… alma modificada- dijo con pena

-como con- dijo el chico sonriendo- mucho gusto- Ichigo le dio la mano a los otros dos y luego a Yoshino

Yoshino estiro su brazo para tomar la mano de Ichigo- Yoshino, Bount – dijo la chica

-una Bount?- pregunto el chico curioso

-déjame explicarte Ichigo- Aizen entro en la sala, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- grito Ishida mientras se ponía en guardia activando su arco Quincy

-Ishida, tranquilo, él no tiene las mismas intenciones que antes- dijo Ichigo tomando el hombro de su amigo rival

-¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto?- pregunto el chico

-me limitare a hablar solo de los Bount- dijo Aizen mirando seriamente a Ishida

-de acuerdo, sin acercarte a Yoshino….- dijo Ishida preocupado aun sin bajar su arco

-veras Ichigo…- comenzó a dar la explicación

MUNDO REAL

En el mundo real, lejos, en el bosque, yacía una mansión enorme, de estilo colonial, en cuya sala estaban reunidos varios hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos estaba rapado, dejando solo una mohicana en su cabeza, algo gordo y corpulento, otro de ellos tenía un aspecto viejo, otro más un aspecto de niño rebelde, la mujer un aspecto amenazante, y el que parecía el líder de ellos, tenía unos largos ojos rojos, cejas negras y cabello blanco, estaba vestido con un atuendo formal sobre el cual llevaba una gabardina o saco, tenía un aspecto de satisfacción en su rostro

-mis queridos Bount…- dijo el hombre – ya va siendo hora de rebelarnos- dijo el hombre sonriendo- lo haremos dentro de dos días, la sociedad de almas conocerá el poder de los Bount- dijo el hombre

-Kariya-sama- dijo el anciano- ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto

-la sociedad de almas entrara en guerra con un grupo de guerreros de hueco mundo- dijo el hombre- al parecer esos hollow les causan problemas, nuestro plan es llegar mientras están peleando, burlar su defensa y una vez hecho esto, destruir la sociedad de almas y tener el mundo real bajo nuestro control- dijo el hombre seriamente

-si ese es el caso, nuestras macotas podrán encargarse de todos los que queramos- dijo el crio con aspecto rebelde

-jajá solo vayamos a pelear con ellos y romperles la cara- dijo la mujer

-eso es demasiado grosero- dijo un tipo más alto, de aspecto elegante- no comentó

-vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros- dijo el hombre anciano

-si ese es el caso, pelear en contra de la sociedad de almas está bien para mí- dijo un tipo con atuendo de shinigami tradicional

-de acuerdo- dijo Kariya sonriendo

LEJOS DEL LUGAR, UN EDIFICIO DIFERENTE

Dentro de un edificio muy diferente al anterior, en lo que parecía un lugar para mayores, se encontraban reunidos cuatro hombres y dos mujeres…

-bien chicos, ese es el plan actual- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder

-eso nos dará más poder?- pregunto otro hombre, su vestimenta era un pantalón negro de tirantes y una camisa blanca

-de cualquier forma, vale la pena robar esa cosa?- pregunto una mujer joven, hermosa, de cabello rosa peinada con dos coletas

-es necesario si queremos ser más fuertes- dijo el líder

-Ginjo… no quiero sonar grosera, pero, eso va a funcionar?- dijo la otra mujer, con cabello más largo

-claro que sí, podemos decir con seguridad que eso nos va a servir bastante- dijo el hombre identificado como Ginjo

\- de acuerdo- dijo un hombre de aspecto maduro, con un parche en el ojo- ¿Cuándo se ejecutara el plan?- pregunto

-Cutio entrara en acción, Mañana- dijo el hombre sonriendo- y vaya que será algo bueno

CUARTEL DE LOS VIZARD

-entonces… Lisa, Kensei y Masivo entraran en Hueco Mundo- dijo Shinji sonriendo- Hiyori, Hacchi, Leve y Rose, además de mí, estaremos en el mundo real para luchar- dijo el rubio- de esta forma apoyaremos a la sociedad de almas- dijo el hombre delgado- ya hemos practicado bastante y ese tipo Yasutora nos ha ayudado a infiltrarse en Hueco Mundo, mañana por la mañana Lisa y los otros partirán a Hueco Mundo- dijo el chico – se quedaran ahí y esperaran a que les de las indicaciones, una vez hecho eso, pelearan para flaquear las defensas de Ichigo

-de acuerdo- dijo lisa seriamente- ya lo he dicho, más vale que ese tal Kurosaki este guapo, de lo contrario te colgare de las pelotas Shinji- dijo la pelinegra

-como sea, no tienen permitido usar sus máscaras a menos que sea muy necesario- dijo el rubio- recuerden… para ellos, nosotros estamos muertos, así que hay que llegar a dar una buena impresión- dijo el chico

-por supuesto- dijeron todos mientras asentían

HUECO MUNDO

-así que eso son los Bount- dijo Ichigo tocando su barbilla- de modo que esa chica es novia tuya Ishida- dijo Ichigo señalándola y mirando al pelinegro

-no lo es- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado extremadamente al igual que la chica

-pero deberías hacerlo, quiero decir, mañana podrías morir- dijo el chico mirándolo inocentemente

-kurosaki- Ishida estaba apenado

-como sea, Aizen, lleva a Ishida y a su grupo a conocer los puntos principales de las noches- dijo el chico- que se familiaricen con el lugar, después de todo, estamos en confianza dijo el chico sonriendo

Ichigo salió de la sala, dejando a Aizen y el grupo d Ishida solos, el castaño procedió a mostrarles el lugar mientras el pelinaranja iba con Syael

Camino por los pasillos mientras veía al frente –Ichigo- dijo Ulquiorra llamando su atención- los preparativos han comenzado por parte de los shinigamis- dijo acercándose a su líder

-en ese caso, nosotros también debemos comenzar los preparativos- dijo Ichigo mientras caminaban a la par

-quieres decir que vamos a mover la estrategia?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-no, quiero decir que la vamos a estudiar un poco más- dijo Ichigo- por ejemplo, ¿Qué tan poderoso es tu lanza del relámpago?- pregunto el chico sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra

-bueno, yo no sabría contestar algo así- dijo el arrancar

-como sea, hace tiempo que no conversábamos Ulquiorra, acompáñame- Ichigo se fue utilizando sonido seguido por Ulquiorra, llegaron al techo de las noches en el que Ichigo se sentó en un borde, al igual que el arrancar –Ulquiorra- dijo Ichigo mirándolo- activa a murciélago- dijo el pelinaranja- y luego la segunda etapa

El hombre obedeció las ordenes, liberando su zanpakutou y luego su segunda etapa, quedando en su estado final- bien hecho- dijo Ichigo mirando a Ulquiorra- incluso esa etapa es capaz de rivalizar con mi bankai- dijo el chico sonriendo – ahora bien, utiliza la lanza del relámpago- dijo Ichigo mirando al arrancar

-no sé qué quieres que haga, pero si lo que planeas es medir mi fuerza de acuerdo a un ataque, será imposible- Ulquiorra unió sus manos- lanza del relámpago- grito liberando su ataque lo tomo con la derecha y apunto a lo más lejos que pudo, para después lanzarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia

El ataque y la onda de choque fueron tan increíbles que incluso llegaron hasta las noches, sorprendiendo a espadas como Nell y Hallibel, además de Stark

Los tres espadas antes mencionados llegaron al techo de las noches para ver que sucedía, se encontraron a Ichigo frente a Ulquiorra en segunda etapa mirándolos

-Ichigo, escuchamos…- quiso decir Nelliel pero frente a ella apareció Candice

-Ichigo, escuchamos una explosión y la presión espiritual se elevó, vine a ver que sucedió- dijo la chica corriendo hacia Ichigo, llego hasta el, le abrazo y hundió su cara en sus pechos- estas bien?, no te lastimaste?_- pregunto cómo una hermana sobreprotectora

-Candice- Ichigo sonrió- para nada- dijo mientras se separaba de la mujer

Nelliel hizo un puchero- no- dijo enojada la mujer- Ichigo también me puede abrazar- dijo mientras le quitaba a Candice su novio

-pero igual a mí- dijo Candice arrebatándole al chico

-a mi mas- Nelliel lo gano

-que no, a mi…-

-ya basta- dijo Ichigo – mejor a las dos- y el abrazo

-querrás decir cuatro- dijo Hallibel acercándose

-cinco- apareció Liltotto

-seis- dijo Meninas apareciendo en el lugar

-siete- apareció Inoue tratando de ganar lugar

-a todas- Ichigo se encontraba en el centro de esta bolita asfixiándose por las mujeres- pero por favor, déjenme respirar- las mujeres se separaron del chico y le observaron

-bueno, ¿para que querías que Ulquiorra usara la lanza del relámpago?- pregunto Nelliel

-básicamente para ver el alcance de su potencial- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-¿y eso para qué?- pregunto Hallibel

-bueno, quería saber, que tanto han mejorado mis espada- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-ya veo- dijo Stark

Ulquiorra desactivo su segunda etapa, y luego la primera, volviendo a su estado base, metió las manos en sus bolsas y cerró los ojos esperando lo que iba a decir Ichigo

-pueden retirarse- dijo Ichigo serio- antes de eso, Hallibel, por favor, avisa a los demás espadas que habrá una reunión en una hora- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia- que se presente Aizen y el grupo de Ishida –

-de acuerdo- Hallibel salió del lugar con sonido, al igual que Nelliel y los otros tipos, incluidos Ulquiorra, menos Stark

-Ichigo- dijo Stark acercándose al chico

-dime Stark…- dijo Ichigo volteando a ver al hombre

-necesitamos conversar- dijo el castaño

-de acuerdo, siéntate- Ichigo se sentó también – dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, ¿de verdad está bien ser el primera?- pregunto Stark mirándolo mientras se sentaba

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Ichigo

-digo, soy fuerte, pero muy perezoso y no me gusta pelear con las personas- dijo coyote seriamente- además, vamos, no soy un buen líder

-Stark… comprendo que hayas vivido solo- dijo Ichigo

-muy solo, no recuerdo en que parte de la historia fue que Lilynette y yo nos dividimos, pero, aun así, podía sentir la soledad en mi…- dijo el hombre- durante mucho tiempo mi frase fue "lo único que quiero es ser débil como los demás, y si no se puede, al menos dadme alguien tan fuerte como yo, pero un día, apareció de la nada un chico que tenía un Reiatsu enorme, por el que Lilynette y yo nos interesamos, eras tú Ichigo, me enseñaste que significa tener compañía- dijo el castaño- y te estaré eternamente agradecido, porque la soledad se fue …-

-Stark- Ichigo tomo su hombro- comprende que no tienes por qué estar solo, ahora somos una familia- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- y debes confiar en esta familia

-bien- Stark se pudo de pie- en ese caso, volveré con Lilynette, dormiré un poco luego iré a la reunión- dijo el hombre

-de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras Stark se iba con sonido

Ichigo se puso de pie, y con Sonido apareció de nuevo dentro de palacio, exactamente fuera del laboratorio, entro en él y se aproximó a Syael

-Syael- dijo acercándose al chico

-Ichigo-sama- dijo el hombre mientras le volteaba a ver – ¿a qué se debe su visita?- pregunto el pelirosa

-fácil, veras... cuando estemos en guerra, quizá tenga que enfrentarme a mujeres shinigami- dijo Ichigo recordando a Unohana, Matsumoto y Yoruichi- pero resulta que a mi no me agrada pelear con mujeres, por lo que vengo a ver, si es que tu tienes algo asi como una sustancia que duerma a quien la huela- dijo Ichigo

-está hablando de un tranquilizante?- pregunto Syael mirándolo

-precisamente- dijo Ichigo acercándose aún más

-lo tengo, si- dijo el hombre- está en aquella caja, una botella morada- dijo el científico

-gracias!- Ichigo corrió a tomar una botella con un líquido morado y lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, inmediatamente después salió del laboratorio y de dirigió a su cuarto, entro en él y se encontró de nuevo a Inoue limpiando el lugar

-Kurosaki-Kun- dijo la chica mirándolo entrar- solo estoy limpiando- dijo la chica

-tu duerme si es que quieres- dijo Ichigo mirándola sonrojada – de cualquier forma, has hablado con Ishida?- pregunto Ichigo sonriendo

-sí, apenas hace 20 minutos que los vi, al parecer Aizen-san los está guiando- dijo la chica

-sí, espero que no desconfíen de el- dijo el chico mientras se tiraba en su cama- off, estoy muerto- dijo Ichigo

-literalmente- dijo Inoue sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ichigo mirándola mientras la chica se sentaba en un borde de la cama

-bueno, recuerda que al estar sin tu cuerpo, ese es como si estuvieras muerto, Urahara-san me ha comentado que si no vuelves, se comenzaría a descomponer- dijo Inoue inocentemente

-cierto- dijo Ichigo alertándose- en ese caso debo volver a la tierra una vez que se solucione todo y así manejar mi cuerpo- dijo el chico

-si- sonrió Inoue

-de cualquier caso, iré a ver a Barragán- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-de acuerdo- Inoue se puso de pie- Kurosaki-Kun… puedo besarte?-

Ichigo la miro sorprendido, luego sonrió débilmente, tomo a Inoue por la cintura, la acerco a él y le beso, un beso de que duro alrededor de diez segundos

-gracias- dijo Inoue

-no agradezcas, ciertamente yo también quería hacerlo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo, bueno, iré a ver a Barragán- Ichigo salió del cuarto

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Rukia y Renji se habían preparado en secreto para partir al mundo real, lo cual hicieron, y llegaron al almacén de Urahara, en el, el hombre ya los esperaba con garganta abierta, los dos entraron en garganta

-señor, Kuchiki Rukia y Avara Renji, tenientes del treceavo y sexto escuadrón respectivamente han partido al mundo real, al parecer planean utilizar garganta en el almacén de Urahara y de ahí partir a Hueco Mundo por su cuenta- dijo uno de los subordinados

-Ichigo…- dijo Rukia para sí misma mientras corrían en garganta "al fin después de tanto tiempo… yo poder verte… y podremos hacer… muchas cosas juntos" pensó la mujer, la pequeña shinigami se había imaginado a ella misma en cuatro haciéndolo con Ichigo por ende se había sonrojado extremadamente

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Renji al verla roja

-nada- casi grito Rukia al ser sacada de sus pensamientos por el pelirrojo

Llegaron a Hueco Mundo, junto entraron en el mismo agujero que el Grupo de Ishida había utilizado, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontrarían a los dos arrancar que habían aparecido antes a Ishida y Chad

En las noches, Ichigo había escuchado la alarma de intrusos cuando terminaba de platicar con barragán, entonces se dirigió a su oficina para encontrarse con que Rukia y Renji habían llegado, por lo que a toda velocidad y usando sonido, decidió partir a la sala donde estaba peleando

En la sala, Rukia tenía problemas con el tipo grande, mientras Renji peleaba contra el tipo veloz a su dificultad también

De pronto y sin previo aviso, apareció frente a ellos Ichigo, deteniendo la batalla – chicos- dijo Ichigo mirando a sus subordinados

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia dejando de luchar y volteando a verlo

-Rukia… te ves hermosa!- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia ella

Renji se interpuso entre los dos – ¿A dónde vas idiota?- grito mientras con su espada la blandía para acertar un corte en el pecho de Ichigo

Corte que nunca se hizo pue Ichigo a la velocidad de su sonido pudo esquivarlo y reaparecer detrás de Renji – hey- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- no me dirás que ahora tú también eres mi enemigo-

-cállate- Renji se separó de Ichigo y se incorporó para verle de frente- Ruge Sabinar – grito activando su shikai

-Renji… l diferencia de poderes es abrumadora- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño- te ganaría, incluso caerías dormido y activo mi shikai al cien- dijo Ichigo

-me gustaría verlo – dijo Renji provocando a Ichigo

-no caeré en esa probación obvia- dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Rukia- y tú, jovencita- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una palmada en la cabeza- ahora te ves mucho mejor- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Rukia se sonrojo extremadamente- gr-gracias- dijo la chica mirando al suelo

-tu atuendo de shinigami cambio, al igual que algunos de tus rasgos faciales- dijo Ichigo inspeccionándola – sin contar el hecho de que ahora ya eres… teniente- dijo el chico mientras veía a la pequeña shinigami

-lo notaste- dijo Rukia sonrojada

-claro que sí, te cortaste el pelo, además de eso… usas las braceras blancas que te regale- dijo Ichigo contento- y eso me alegra mucho- sonrió para sí mismo

-si bueno… me gustaron mucho- dijo Rukia

Renji soltó un espadazo que Ichigo rápidamente detuvo con la mano y mantuvo la espada en su mano

-Renji- dijo Ichigo con voz seria y con ligera molestia- creí haberte dicho que te detuvieras

-oblígame- dijo Renji

Ichigo le volteo a ver, elevo su mano hasta su cara y saco su máscara hollow, la presión espiritual incremento considerablemente, Rukia y Renji estaban sorprendidos y los dos arrancar habían comenzado a temblar

-si lo que quieres es morir… personalmente puedo mandar a un espada a que te mate- dijo Ichigo con su voz distorsionada – así que lo diré por última vez… Renji… tranquilízate

Detrás de Ichigo, aparecieron Ulquiorra y Hallibel, además de Grimmjow y Wonderweis, sorprendiendo a Renji y Rukia, pues la presión espiritual había aumentado tanto, que a la pequeña shinigami le costaba respirar, el pelirrojo quito su shikai y los dos arrancar se habían desmayado, Ichigo entonces se quitó la máscara, provocando que la presión bajara considerablemente

-ahora que nos entendemos- Ichigo cargo a Rukia, lo que hizo que se sonrojara en extremos- podemos ir a las noches- Ichigo sonrió- Ulquiorra, llévatelo

El pelinegro apareció frente a Renji, tocando su hombro y llevándoselo con sonido, Ichigo también, con Rukia en brazos despareció del lugar

Llegaron a Las Noches y Renji se había alterado un poco, Ichigo había dejado ponerse en pie a Rukia, la chica estaba sonrojada por lo que Ichigo había hecho

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una especie de sala principal, donde estaban Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Wonderweis y Luppi

-escucha Renji- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia el frente, posicionándose en un lugar alto- el propósito de esta guerra no es matar a los shinigamis, ni tampoco lo es la Oken- dijo Ichigo seriamente- solo queremos que los shinigamis reconozcan su propia arrogancia y soberbia, y dejar en claro que los hollow son más que bestias, como les dicen ustedes- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño- solo es para hacer justicia

-¿justicia?- pregunto Renji- hace un tiempo tú matabas a estos tipos- dijo el pelirrojo enojado

-lo hacía porque no comprendía su forma de vivir – dijo Ichigo algo triste- pero ahora entiendo, que significa vivir solo, y tener que luchar por sobrevivir, créeme Renji, el Rukongai no es nada comparado al bosque menos, por ejemplo, o a este desierto desolado, donde apenas sobrevive el más fuerte, pero, romper esa cadena alimenticia, nos permitirá a los hollow y shinigami alcanzar la prosperidad a la que se puede llegar cuando convives con los demás, y unes fuerzas con ellos- dijo Ichigo mirando a Ulquiorra y los espada – es por ello, que esta guerra… es por ustedes- Ichigo los señalo- por su felicidad

-Ichigo- Rukia hablo tímidamente sorprendida

-por favor, Luppi, encárgate de mostrarle el lugar a Renji- dijo mientras le señalaba- Rukia, puedes venir conmigo- dijo el chico mientras caminaba

-si- dijo la pequeña pelinegra siguiéndolo

OTRO LUGAR DE LAS NOCHES

-y ese es el comedor- dijo Aizen mostrando la sala a los amigos de Ichigo

-¿Qué hay por allá?- pregunto Ishida mientras señalaba un pasillo con cuatro puertas

-bueno, allá son los cuartos de Orihime Inoue, Meninas McAllon, Candice Catnipp y Liltotto Lamperd- dijo Aizen

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto el chico

-somos Quincys- dijo Candice apareciendo en el lugar, sorprendiendo a Ishida enormemente

-Ishida, creí que tú eras el único…- dijo Chad siendo interrumpido por Meninas

-¿acabas de Decir Ishida?- pregunto la pelirosa – Uryu Ishida?- pregunto sorprendida

-sí, ese es mi nombre- dijo el pelinegro

-así que tú eres al que estaba buscando su majestad- dijo la chica sorprendida

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Chad

-será mejor hablarlo mañana en otra reunión de espadas- dijo Candice mientras caminaba a su habitación- después de todo, ya deberíamos dormir-

-cierto,- dijo Aizen- acompáñenme los llevare a sus cuartos- dijo el hombre

-¿acaso tenemos cuartos?- pregunto Ishida

-Kurosaki Ichigo planeo que ibais a venir, al igual que Rukia y Renji… así que ha preparado habitaciones para ustedes, pero… tendrán que compartir cama - dijo el hombre- ya que no contemplamos a Yoshino-san y esas almas modo.

-comprendo- dijo el chico acomodando sus gafas- de acuerdo

CUARTO DE ICHIGO

Después de haberle mostrado su nueva zanpakutou a Rukia, Ichigo había pasado la noche conversando con la pequeña shinigami todo lo que había acontecido hasta ese día, ambos habían estado conversando amenamente y se habían entrado en la conversación, pero en una de sus típicas peleas, terminaron resbalando cayendo Ichigo sobre ella mientras se veían a los ojos

-Ichigo…- dijo la pequeña shinigami

-Rukia…-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, después de lo cual, comenzaron a despojarse de sus vestimentas y fue así como se fueron entregando el uno al otro en un acto consumado en amor, tras hacerlo un buen tiempo, Ichigo puso en 4 a Rukia y le penetro, cada vez entoscaba mas fuerte, y la pequeña shinigami no dejaba de sorprenderse por el tamaño de ichigo, a lo que respondia lanzando fuertes gemidos. Tras lo cual, ambos acabaron agotados acostados en la cama de Ichigo.

Tras terminar de hacerlo, al cuarto, a media noche (por así decirlo) llego Inoue a acostarse junto a Ichigo, Rukia estaba en su lado izquierdo, mientras Inoue en el derecho, aun mas noche, llego Candice a acostarse sobre Ichigo, abrazándolo amenamente, poco después llego Meninas y después Liltotto, así hasta terminar Hallibel, Nelliel, Meninas, Inoue, Rukia, Liltotto, Candice y Cirucci, encima del chico durmiendo con el

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-capitán comandante, los preparativos han comenzado, estamos preparados para la guerra- dijo un subordinado

-ordenen a todos los capitanes hacer una última inspección de sus escuadrones, debemos atacar a kurosaki Ichigo con una buena defensa y una buena ofensiva- dijo el anciano seriamente mientras veía el cielo nocturno de aquel lugar – la guerra que se acerca es inminente, y nos veremos envueltos en ella… será mejor prepararnos al máximo… kurosaki Ichigo… ¿cuán fuerte te has vuelto en este mes?- se preguntó Yamamoto

FIN.

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, Y VAMOS A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, DEIDARA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, Y SI, ESTABA PENSANDO EN ALGO ASI, TOMARE TUS CONSEJOS, A LOS DEMAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU REVIEW Y BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY, YA SE APROXIMA LA GUERRA, ICHIGO Y YAMAMOTO ESPERAN GANAR, ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?


	13. la guerra comienza!

AMIGOS!, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, YA, COMIENZA LA GUERRA...

LUZ DE LUNA- GUERRA TOTAL, SHINIGAMIS VS ARRANCAR

Ichigo despertó en medio de todas esas chicas abrazadas, se sorprendió al principio de tenerlas a todas ahí, pero después se sintió orgulloso, el chico se levantó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no despertar a ninguna, lo cual funciono, pues las chicas continuaron dormidas solo que sin Ichigo

El chico se puso de pie, se puso una ropa, que consistía en su shikahusho tradicional que solía usar en estado bankai antes de llegar a Hueco Mundo, pero de color blanco, en la cintura llevaba una cinta morada de la cual unja punta bajaba por la pierna derecha, y sobre esto, llevaba una especie de gabardina blanca que envolvía todo su cuerpo, cubriendo la mayor parte de su espada, que llevaba en el lado izquierdo, dejando ver solamente el mango negro de Zangetsu definitivo, el atuendo era similar al de Aizen.

El chico salió del cuarto donde se encontraba y camino por los pasillos, encontrándose con Ulquiorra caminando – Ulquiorra- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia el pelinegro

-Ichigo… si no me equivoco, la guerra comenzara…-

-ya mismo- dijo Ichigo seriamente- haremos una reunión de espadas, avisa a todos, excepto Nelliel y Hallibel- dijo el chico

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-bueno… por nada, solo hazlo- dijo Ichigo un poco sonrojado mientras se daba la vuelta

-de acuerdo- Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto del espada

Llego Ichigo al cuarto de Stark, ya en la puerta, se dispuso a abrirla, encontrándose con Stark durmiendo y Lilynette arreglándose- Lilynette- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a la pequeña chica

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lilynette tras saltar hacia atrás

-¿puedes ir a mi cuarto?- pregunto Ichigo

-¿para qué exactamente?- pregunto la chica

-bueno, necesito que vayas a despertar a las chicas que están durmiendo ahí, y les digas a Nelliel y Hallibel sobre la reunión de espadas- dijo el chico

-de acuerdo- Lilynette salió corriendo del lugar

-así que reunión de espadas- dijo Stark despertando

-en efecto, repórtate en cuanto antes en la sala- dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-lo hare- dijo Stark aun acostado

Ichigo siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor, pidió una orden y se dispuso a desayunar, tras lo cual, al poco tiempo llego Aizen a hacerle compañía

-buenos días, Ichigo- dijo Aizen mientras se sentaba con su plato

-buenos días Aizen- dijo Ichigo mientras separaba los palillos- Itadakimasu – dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a comer

Aizen asintió y comenzó a comer, a la par de Ichigo

-Aizen- dijo Ichigo- participaras en la lucha-

-de acuerdo- dijo Aizen mientras sonreía – me alegrara hacerme de unos cuantos capitanes- dijo el hombre

-sabes que no les vamos a matar- dijo Ichigo

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Aizen

-piénsalo bien, ¿Qué es peor que un hollow te mate?- pregunto el chico

-que te perdone la vida-

-eso rompería la dignidad y el orgullo de los shinigamis… es por eso que vamos a dejarlos vivir, después de haberlos humillado- dijo el chico sonriendo

-yo pensaba que yo era cruel- dijo Aizen sonriendo

Ambos terminaron de comer, y se dirigieron a la sala del espada, antes de eso y en el camino Ichigo decidió mandar a Aizen solo a la sala, mientras él se iba al laboratorio de Syael

-Syael- dijo el chico entrando

-dígame señor- dijo Syael apareciendo en el

-¿te gustaría pelear contra los shinigamis?- pregunto Ichigo

Según lo que recordaba el chico, Rukia le había dicho que los capitanes que vendrían a Hueco Mundo. Serian Byakuya, Mayuri, Zaraki y Unohana

-¿a qué se debe?- pregunto Syael

-bueno, el científico de los shinigamis vendrá – dijo el chico

-así que quiere que pelee con él para demostrar la soberanía arrancar?- pregunto el chico

-por supuesto- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-en ese caso, será un honor- Syael se inclino

-de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo serio- preséntate en la reunión de espadas- dijo Ichigo mientras lo mandaba a la sala

-de acuerdo- dijo Syael mientras salía a toda velocidad a la sala del espada

Ichigo camino por los pasillos y se encontró a Rukia, quien caminaba pausadamente, al joven le dio gracia por lo que se le acerco- Rukia- dijo el chico asustando a la joven

-Ichigo- Rukia se sonrojo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el chico

-deberías pensar antes de meter completamente en mí, a esa gran cosa- dijo la joven – al menos dime cuando vas a hacerlo- dijo la joven

-no digas que no te gusto- dijo Ichigo

-baKa- dijo Rukia

-como sea, iré a la reunión de espadas- Ichigo cargo a Rukia – vámonos

La pequeña shinigami se sonrojó y sorprendió pero se dejó llevar

Llegaron al aula del espada, Ichigo se sentó, provocando que todos los presentes se calmaran y guardaran silencio

-chicos- dijo Ichigo- vamos a comenzar…-

SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

-capitán comandante- dijo uno de los subordinados- los preparativos están completados, los capitanes pueden partir en cualquier momento a Hueco Mundo-

-de acuerdo- Yamamoto dijo seriamente- ordenen al capitán Zaraki y compañía salir de inmediato a Hueco Mundo- dijo Yamamoto- y a los demás capitanes mándelos a una reunión de capitanes

-de acuerdo- el subordinado desapareció con shunpo

-kurosaki Ichigo… es hora de cruzar espadas- dijo el viejo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la reunión de capitanes

En la reunión de capitanes se determinaron varias cosas, e incluso salieron personajes que no sabían que iban a aparecer, como un hombre peculiar, con el cabello como el de Urahara solo que en tono castaño, su nombre era Suzuki Amaga, y decía ser de utilidad para la sociedad de almas en contra de los hollow, otro de ellos presumía ser Asido Mano, señalando que había regresado de Hueco Mundo para ir en contra de los hollow cuando se haya recuperado en la sociedad de almas.

MUNDO REAL

-Urahara- dijo Shinji acercándose a el – ya mandaste a ese tipo Yasutora… y el otro… Ishida- dijo seriamente el ex capitán- esta vez mandaras a tres de mi grupo, espero que funcione- dijo el rubio

-descuida- dijo el hombre peliblanco,- ellos llegaran vivos y coleando- dijo el hombre

-a propósito- Lisa se acercó al ex capitán -¿Qué tan guapo es ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto la mujer

-bueno, en una escala del uno al diez… yo diría un diez- dijo el hombre- pero claro, no se compara con un apuesto tendero como yo- dijo cómicamente Kisuke

-tch- Lisa se molestó un poco

HUECO MUNDO

-en ese caso, estás diciendo que los primeros tres espada no saldrán sino hasta que lo indiques?- pregunto Hallibel

-exactamente- dijo Ichigo seriamente- de acuerdo al plan, y la información de Rukia, los espada que se quedaran aquí, serán Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Syael y Aaroniero – dijo el chico- ustedes defenderán las noches peleando contra los cuatro capitanes que vienen- Ulquiorra, tu oponente es Kuchiki Byakuya, Nnoitra, el tuyo será Zaraki Kenpachi, Syael, iras contra Mayuri, y tu Aaroniero, pelearas en el desierto contra Unohana – dijo el chico

-de acuerdo- dijeron los mencionados al unísono

-mientras los que van a ir al mundo real, serán… Hallibel, Zommary, Wonderweis, Grimmjow y los privaron espada- dijo el chico sonriendo- se encargaran de luchar contra los capitanes restantes, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, ustedes pelearan contra los tenientes y algún capitán que se les interponga, Nelliel, Stark, Barragán, ustedes, aguardaran mi llamado para que puedan salir del lugar, Aizen, te enfrentaras a los oponentes más fuertes, si es necesario, utilizaras Kyoka Suigetsu, entretenerlas a Yamamoto- dijo el chico sonriendo- de esta forma, tenemos la victoria asegurada- dijo el chico

De pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma y un proyector al centro de la mesa se desplegad dejando ver a los intrusos, Ichigo y los espada se sorprendieron al ver que los intrusos, los capines, habían llegado al lugar, cayeron justo en el desierto de Hueco Mundo, a una distancia exagerada, pero llegarían en unos cuantos diez minutos

-de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- la guerra por la dignidad arrancar comienza- dijo el chico- los primeros en ir, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Syael, Aaroniero, vayan!- grito Ichigo mandando a los espada

-de acuerdo- dijeron el espada saliendo con sonido del lugar

-Aizen, prepara garganta- dijo el chico

-está bien- Aizen salió de la sala, para dirigirse a una nueva

-los segundos en ir, serán el ejército arrancar, todos ellos pelearan- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-preparaciones finalizadas- dijo Aizen

-bien, ve con ellos

MUNDO REAL

Aizen abrió garganta, camino por todo el lugar, creando un camino impecable a su paso, mientras se acercaba más a la luz, que resultaría ser Karakura falso, el hombre siguió caminando por garganta de la cual salió solo, al momento de hacerlo, apareció ante el solo Yamamoto

-que sorpresa- dijo Aizen sonriendo- no creí encontrarlos aquí

-calla Aizen, ¿Dónde está tu ejercito?- pregunto Yamamoto

-o, que va, ese no es mi ejército… porque yo no tengo… pero pueden pelear con el ejército….- se abrió una garganta enorme en el suelo- de Kurosaki Ichigo…-

De la garganta comenzaron a salir muchos arrancar para comenzar a pelear con la infantería shinigami, el contacto se hizo inminente, sorprendiendo a Yamamoto de ver a tantos de ellos peleando contra su ejército

-no creí que serían tantos- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido

Hueco Mundo

-bueno, es hora… Hallibel, Zommary, Wonderweis, Grimmjow, vayan- dijo el chico

Las gargantas se abrieron, dejando ver a los cuatro espadas dentro de ellas, junto a sus fracciones

-entonces ellos son los espada- dijo Yamamoto, al tiempo de decirlo, aparecieron frente a Yamamoto, rodeándolo… Hitsugaya Toshiro, SoiFong, Sajín Komamura, Rangua Matsumoto, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika, Gin Ichimaru, Tousen, Tetsusaemon Iba, Omaeda, Sasakibe, entre otros fuertes hombres para pelear en contra de los arrancar

-que sorpresa verlos a todos- dijo Aizen sonriendo- después de tanto tiempo…

-un agradable reencuentro- dijo ichimaru mientras miraba a Aizen sonriendo

-Gin- dijo Aizen seriamente

-cuanto tiempo… Aizen Taichou- el peliblanco dijo con su tono burlón

-ataquen!- grito Yamamoto mientras ordenaba a sus capitanes atacar

Estos obedecieron y se repartieron entre los cuatro sujetos y sus fracciones respectivamente, de acuerdo a la designación de rivales, los combates quedarían así

Hallibel vs SoiFong, su fracción contra Omaeda y Rangiku

Grimmjow vs Hitsugaya, su fracción contra Madarame y Yumichika

Wonderweis vs Komamura, él no tenía Fracción

Zommary vs Tetsusaemon Iba

Tousen y Gin decidieron descansar ya que creían que la batalla no iba a ser tan duradera, lo que no sabían era que los arrancar les guardaba una sorpresa

Ciertamente el plan de Yamamoto había cambiado un poco, ya que considero que sería mejor llevar a Gin y Tousen y dejar a Kyoraku, Ukitake e Isshin al cuidado de la sociedad de almas

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra apareció frente a Byakuya, Nnoitra frente a Kenpachi, Syael frente a Mayuri, Aaroniero frente a Unohana

-así es como están las cosas- dijo Byakuya mirando seriamente a sus oponentes

-silencio, shinigami- dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo fríamente

-por fin, vuelvo a encontrarte Hollow- dijo Byakuya seriamente

-Es Arrancar- Ulquiorra cerró los ojos esperando el ataque del capitán

-disculpa, no sabía que las bestias se designaban por tipos- dijo el hombre

-lo hacen, en lo personal los conozco como soldados rasos, oficiales, tenientes y capitanes- dijo Ulquiorra

-no sabía que te interesarías en nosotros-

-no es eso, realmente para odiar algo, deberías conocer sobre eso, y luego destruirlo- Ulquiorra volvió a abrir los ojos

-tonterías… no deberías dirigirme así la palabra-

-es que acaso no entiendes lo que digo?- pregunto Ulquiorra seriamente

-bien…- Byakuya elevo su brazo- sokatsui – grito para lanzar un ataque en contra de Ulquiorra el cual lo único que hizo fue deshacerlo con su mano

-así que comenzaras a atacar con ese ataque tristemente débil- dijo Ulquiorra decepcionado- si ese es todo el nivel de un capitán… derrotarme… derrotarnos… será imposible- dijo Ulquiorra serio

-silencio- Byakuya apareció detrás de Ulquiorra rápidamente, lo que sorprendió levemente al arrancar- Sokatsui- grito de nuevo mientras liberaba el ataque

-te he dicho que ese ataque… no funcionara conmigo- dijo el espada bloqueando de nueva cuenta el ataque con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha la mantenía en el bolsillo

-en ese caso- Byakuya desenfundo su Katana para dirigirse en contra del arrancar

Ulquiorra bloqueo el tajo con su mano libre, lo que sorprendió a Byakuya enormemente- reconoce tu lugar- el pelinegro cargo un cero rojo con el índice de la misma mano y lo apunto al capitán, el cual abriendo los ojos como platos, desapareció con Shunpo del lugar, dejando ir libremente el haz de luz y poder rojo en dirección en donde previamente estaba, reapareciendo de nueva cuenta detrás del chico, lanzando un kido nuevamente – jakka- ahora intento con uno nuevo el cual Ulquiorra simplemente esquivo con sonido, sorprendiendo al hombre de nueva cuenta

El espada apareció detrás de Byakuya cargando otro cero rojo, lanzándolo en contra del hombre, que sorprendido, apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo con shunpo, pero al llegar a un punto seguro, Ulquiorra ya lo esperaba para cargar otro cero rojo contra el capitán, lo que le sorprendió bastante y dio de lleno en el provocando un haz de luz y una explosión mediana

-sorprendente- dijo Ulquiorra cuando el polvo y la luz cesaron – utilizaste de nueva cuenta ese kido para reducir el impacto de mi cero, y no solo eso… lo lograste aun con la velocidad que llevaba, pero no importa que tan rápido reacciones, esos débiles reflejos siguen siendo nada en comparación a mi poder

CON NNOITRA

-vamos Hollow, no me digas que es lo único que sabes hacer- dijo Kenpachi sonriendo –ja jajá no sirves para nada- grito Zaraki al comenzar a pelear contra el espada

-silencio- dijo el espada mientras era recorrido hacia atrás por un tajo de Zaraki

-este combate está siendo interesante- dijo el capitán del escuadrón 11

Nnoitra salió disparado contra Kenpachi, el cual esperaba su llegada para embestirlo con su Katana con fuerza, sin embargo, cuando Kenpachi blandió su espada, Nnoitra desapareció con sonido reapareciendo detrás de Kenpachi cargando un cero en su lengua mientras se echaba para atrás sonriendo- toma esto shinigami- lanzo el cero a quemarropa que impacto de lleno en la espalda del capitán. Sorprendiéndolo y también a Yachiru

El hombre fue lanzado en la distancia por el cero rojo, fue rodando en el suelo por el impacto, pues no se había ni preparado para poder recibir el cero, y este le impacto totalmente. Sorprendido, Kenpachi se puso de pie, pues se estrelló contra una duna, tenía arena en el cabello, la cual se quitó tras ladear la cabeza un poco, sonrió fuertemente mientras lanzaba carcajadas intimidantes- interesante- dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el shikahusho de capitán- muy interesante y divertido, Espada- dijo el capitán, el cual se lanzó al ataque de nueva cuenta en contra del sujeto, que atónito, estaba parado tratando de asimilar por qué a pesar de recibir un cero de cerca, el capitán seguía de pie y no solo eso, sino que iba en contra suya

Nnoitra detuvo la zanpakutou de Kenpachi con la suya propia y peculiar, pero eso no evito ser recorrido unos metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque – tch- dijo el espada mientras miraba a Kenpachi sonriendo

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kenpachi sonriendo- ¿Dónde quedo esa fuerza y brutalidad tuya?- pregunto el capitán

-cállate- Nnoitra bajo su espada mientras fruncía el ceño- podría usarlo…- se dijo a si mismo

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿dijiste algo?- dijo Kenpachi frunciendo el ceño, borrando su sonrisa

-ken-chan- dijo Yachiru mientras se acercaba al hombre- quizá esta temblando por tu poder- dijo el chica

-cállate Yachiru, y regresa al lugar donde estabas, esto es peligroso- dijo el hombre

-si- dijo la niña mientras corriendo salía del lugar para dirigirse a una roca cercana

-es bonita la luna – dijo Nnoitra sonriendo

-deja de parlotear- dijo Kenpachi mientras le daba un espadazo, el cual Nnoitra detuvo con su arma, pero lo mando volando directo hacia arriba, lo cual sorprendió mucho al espada, quien tomo su espada de la cadena y comenzó a girarla

Ya que la espada oscilaba a gran velocidad, comenzó a generar un torbellino de arena- hey shinigami… escuche por ahí que entre ustedes hay una shinigami cuyo shikai s vuelve arena- Nnoitra

-la hay, esa tipa… la teniente del niño- dijo Kenpachi sonriendo- ¿y qué?- pregunto

-bueno, este ataque va en honor a esa tipa, Torbellino de arena- el espada lanzo el torbellino hacia Kenpachi, el cual lo tomaba como algo estúpido, sin embargo un pequeño hilo de arena rozo su mejilla, provocando un corte en la misma, sorprendiendo al capitán

Kenpachi supo entonces que el torbellino era peligroso, por lo que decidió detenerlo blandiendo su espada en el aire en contra del torbellino, generando una honda de aire similar al getsuga tenshou dirigido hacia el tornado, provocando que frenara su velocidad y eventualmente se detuviera y desapareciera, dejando ver a un Nnoitra sorprendido

-escucha, espada… vine aquí a matarte- dijo el hombre sonriendo- y eso hare!- grito contento

MUNDO REAL

En el mundo real, el pueblo de karakura false se había convertido en un completo caos, Shinigamis luchando y embutiendo contra espadas, en cualquier lugar de las calles, de cualquier manera

Hallibel había estado peleando en contra de SoiFong a una gran velocidad aunque sin siquiera desenfundar su espada, solo esquivaba y estudiaba a su oponente "esta chica, posee una velocidad superior a los shinigamis promedio" pensó la morena

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto SoiFong - ¿acaso estas asustada de mi velocidad?- pregunto la mujer capitán

-para nada- hablo Hallibel- es solo que te estudio- dijo la rubia

-¿estudiarme?, ¿de qué te servirá eso?- pregunto arrogante la pequeña mujer

-por ejemplo…- Hallibel desapareció don Sonido, reapareciendo arriba de la shinigami mientras cargaba un cero en el dedo- determinar cuál es tu punto débil- la mujer lanzo el cero a quemarropa

SoiFong despareció con shunpo del lugar, dejando que el cero impactara de lleno en el suelo, la chica pensó que había esquivado el ataque y a la otra mujer, sin embargo Hallibel apareció delante de ella- y saber hacia dónde te moverás- dijo la mujer mientras lanzaba otro cero, sorprendiendo a SoiFong que tuvo que salir a duras penas del lugar, tomándose su tiempo para descansar mientras jadeaba

-sorprendente- dijo la chica- todo este poder, y ella no está cansada- dijo la joven jadeando detrás de un edifico escondida

-¿todo?- se escuchó la voz de Hallibel- jamás mencione que yo iba… con "todo"- una espada salió de la pared, perforando el brazo izquierdo de SoiFong de manera vertical, lo cual hizo que esta por acto reflejo, saliera del lugar con shunpo a toda velocidad, reapareciendo en el cielo, donde Hallibel ya la esperaba seriamente

La chica se sorprendió de verla ahí de pie, sin siquiera estar un poco alterada o mostrar signos de cansancio- tú…- dijo la mujer seriamente

Hallibel llevo su mano a su espalda para sacar su zanpakutou, la cual era corta pero muy poderosa, tomo a su espada por el mango y cargo energía amarilla en el hueco de la hoja de la espada- Ola… Azul- dijo para mandar una corriente de esa misma energía en dirección a la capitana, la cual, sorprendida solo pudo resistir el ataque

-sokatsui- dijo la jovencita tratando de amortiguar el impacto del poder, reduciendo así los daños, aunque muy poco, pues cuando la explosión generada por el contacto de ambas técnicas ceso, dejo ver a SoiFong realmente alterada, jadeando mientras se tomaba el brazo herido previamente por la zanpakutou de la arrancar- maldición- dijo SoiFong realmente aterrada por el aplastante poder de la mujer, y eso que solo había sacado su espada

SoiFong se movió a gran velocidad mediante shunpo, reapareciendo detrás de Hallibel, quien ya la esperaba con un cero rojo cargado en la mano, la pelinegra volvió a transportarse detrás de la mujer, sorprendiendo a la rubia, sin embargo, cuando la pequeña quiso acertar un corte en la espalda de Hallibel, esta había desaparecido, volviendo a aparecer detrás de SoiFong con el mismo cero, disparándolo a quemarropa sorprendiendo a la capitana de la segunda división, la cual, al ver la corta distancia entre ambas y el tiempo de reacción, decidió volver a desparecer, provocando que el cero saliera disparado al aire en línea recta y que Hallibel se molestara un poco por su huida

-tch… si esto sigue así, tarde o temprano uno de esos ceros me va a dar – dijo SoiFong verdaderamente desesperada, la chica de nueva cuenta se encontraba detrás de un edificio escondida, mientras observaba como Hallibel le esperaba flotando unos 15 metros sobre ella, la pequeña shinigami salió de nueva cuenta a toda velocidad para aparecer frente a Hallibel a unos metros de distancia- Picotea a todos tus enemigos hasta la muerte… Zusumebachi- dijo la mujer liberando su zanpakutou para muestra de la arrancar

-así que ya planeas ir con todo- dijo Hallibel seriamente

LAS NOCHES HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo desde el proyector que salía de la mesa donde se encontraban los espada, observaba las batallas de los espada dentro de Hueco Mundo, mientras una pantalla proyectada hacia una pared mostraba las batallas en karakura falso, el joven estaba realmente feliz de ver como se desenvolvían las peleas importantes, y ver que los espada se mantenían a raya contra los shinigamis

-los siguientes en salir serán ustedes… privaron espada- dijo el chico sonriendo, pero antes de que los mencionado reaccionaran, una alarma comenzó a sonar por el lugar

-intrusos- dijo Candice mientras se mostraba en la pantalla como aparecían en el lugar tres personas, una mujer alta, de cabello negro y con anteojos, un tipo de cabellera gris, corta y con expresión seria y una mujer bajita, de pelo verde con un traje de una sola pieza blanca

-Ichigo-sama- dijo Meninas acercándose al pelinaranja- nos podríamos encargar de ellos

-no es necesario, primero deberíamos saber quiénes son ellos, para después determinar qué hacer con los mismos – dijo Ichigo seriamente- Dordonii, Luppi, acompáñenme- dijo el hombre

-si- dijeron los susodichos

Ichigo apareció en el pequeño cuarto donde Rukia y Renji habían peleado, encontrándose con los guardianes lugar muerto a causa de Kensei y su grupo

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ichigo al ver a los tres tipos

-no es importante- dijo Kensei saliendo con shunpo en contra del pelinaranja

Ichigo detuvo el golpe de Kensei con la mano, lo cual sorprendió a los tres, Lisa, Masivo y el mismo Kensei

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto sorprendido el peligros

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- dijo el joven- lo repetiré una vez más… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto serio el chico

-imposible… dijo Lisa sorprendida por lo que había dicho – Shinji dijo que no nos encontraríamos contigo porque tu estarías en el mundo… real- la mujer se sorprendió

-ese tal Shinji debió darles mala información, ya que los capitanes están viéndolo difícil en karakura falso- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- mis espada están acabando con ellos

-tch, esto es malo- dijo Kensei mientras se alejaba de Ichigo- si esto es así, no podremos hacer mucho contra estos tipos, no esperaba encontrarme con el más fuerte de ellos, y para acabar solo somos tres- dijo el hombre

-o descuida, no vas a pelear conmigo, aunque me gustaría hacerte sufrir por asesinar a mis arrancar- dijo Ichigo mientras elevaba su mano, el chico imprimió un poco de fuerza, liberando una corriente de aire que destrozo el techo del lugar donde se encontraban, provocando que pudieran ver el cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo – ahora bien… para hacerlo de una manera más "justa"- dijo Ichigo- serán peleas de uno contra uno

Lisa se lanzó al ataque- bueno… ahora compruebo que estas guapo- dijo la pelinegra- pero ¿Qué tal peleas?- pregunto sonriendo mientras con toda la fuerza que tenía lo sacaba volando del pequeño cuarto para mandarlo al desierto, claro, ella también iba pegado a el

-tch- Ichigo se molestó un poco- Luppi, pelea con la pequeña, Dordonii, iras contra el hombre

-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos mientras se dirigían con sus respectivos oponentes

Ichigo siguió siendo impulsado lejos del desierto, aunque en cierto punto él se cansó- señorita- dijo el pelinaranja- creo que es suficiente- Ichigo imprimió un poco de fuerza para detener a la mujer mientras descendían al suelo – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yadomaru… Lisa- dijo la joven seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño- dime… ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?- pregunto la chica

-quien sabe- dijo el chico sonriendo- puedo ser fuerte si me comparas con una hormiga… o débil si me comparas con dios- dijo el chico- a fin de cuentas todo es relativo

-tch… guapo e intelectual… me gustaría tenerte un poco para mí- dijo la chica

-vamos, ten cuidado con lo que deseas… a fin de cuentas, puede que yo te tenga para mí- dijo el chico mientras le veía retadoramente- dime… hermosa- esto sonrojo a Lisa – ¿Para quién trabajas?- pregunto Ichigo

-no perderé nada si te digo, después de todo les daremos una paliza a tus arrancar- dijo la chica – soy una vizard…- dijo la joven

-entonces por fin tengo el gusto de conocer personalmente a una- dijo Ichigo- además de que es una chica hermosa- dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia ella, conforme Ichigo se acercaba, la presión espiritual aumentaba, el mero hecho de tener al rey de Hueco Mundo frente a ella le hacía temblar las piernas, sin embargo tenerlo tan cerca le paralizo

La chica se quedó parada esperando el ataque del joven. Sin embargo obtuvo una caricia en su mejilla por parte del pelinaranja, quien tras tocar su cachete se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a la chica sorprendiéndola

-tuviste la oportunidad de atacarme y lo único que haces es acariciarme?- pregunto la joven

-vamos, tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo no ataco a las chicas- dijo Ichigo

-machismo?-

-caballerosidad- dijo el joven- observa bien…- Ichigo desenfundo con su mano izquierda su espada, lo cual hizo que lisa entrara en alerta – descuida, no te voy a atacar- dijo el joven mientras apuntaba al desierto a lo lejos, tomo su espada con fuerza y la blandió en el aire, provocando que una ráfaga de viento, arena y polvo saliera disparada a la lejanía del desierto taciturno de Hueco Mundo, lo cual sorprendió enormemente a la joven

-sorprendente- dijo la chica atónita

-no por nada soy el rey de Hueco Mundo- dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras volvía a guardar su espada- dime… exactamente ¿Cuántos vizard son?- pregunto el chico

-tch- la chica estaba realmente asustada, jamás se había enfrentado a un enemigo que con tan solo acercarse a ella la paralizara e inmovilizara y las ganas que tenia de llorar y salir corriendo casi la traicionan- so- somos… ocho- dijo la chica a duras penas conteniendo las ganas de llorar y tratando de disfrazar el temblor e inseguridad de su voz

-ya veo… y los demás... los otros dos, ¿tambien son Vizard?- pregunto Ichigo tomando su mejilla

-s-si- dijo la joven comenzando a temblar

-comprendo- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a lisa desenfundando su espada lo que alarmo a la chica enormemente "mierda, solo pregunto eso para sacarme información, y ahora que ya no le sirvo me va a matar" pensó la joven con temor

El chico se acercó a ella peligrosamente y la joven cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, Ichigo se detuvo, provocando que ella abriera los ojos tras un rato de no sentir nada, mirando como Ichigo le ofrecía su zanpakutou

-¿Qué significa… esto?- pregunto la chica dudosamente y nerviosa

-quiero proponerte alego chica- dijo el joven- Lisa-chan ya que estamos en confianza- dijo el joven

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lisa

-si tu logras, cargar a Zangetsu… retirare a mis hombres que están peleando con esos otros dos… pero, si no logras cargarla, tu morirás- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-tch... ¿es una trampa?- prgeunto lisa

-no lo es- dijo el joven

-de acuerdo- dijo la joven tomando por el mango la espada de Ichigo, el cual, al soltarla provoco que la mano de lisa junto a zangetsu cayeran de lleno al suelo, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- increíble- dijo la chica mientras veía la zanpakutou en el suelo, uso sus dos manos para tratar de cargarla pero no pudo, entonces decidió utilizar su máscara, apenas pudo moverla ´porque su máscara de tanto esfuerzo se rompió, provocando que la joven se enojara

Ichigo volvió a cargar a zangetsu, sorprendiendo a la joven, la enfundo y sonrió- sabía que no podías- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- en ese caso… Ichigo elevo su mano a la altura de la cara de lisa- cumpliré lo que dije- el joven saco entonces la botella que Syael le había dado, y la rompió, esparciendo un extraño humo en el ambiente

Ichigo sabía muy bien que esa pasión podría detenerla y dormirla sin necesidad de pelear, pero no sabía que haya tomado la botella equivocada

La joven comenzó a notar los efectos del humo, su temperatura comenzó a aumentar y su parte intima le picaba, su cara se puso roja y su cuerpo exigía una sola cosa… placer, la joven no pudo evitar tocar su parte y tirarse al suelo por lo que sentía, esas ganas de hacerlo, Ichigo le miro extrañado, pero los efectos cobraron venganza en su contra por lo que el joven también sintió una necesidad enorme de hacerlo con la chica que estaba frente a el

-lisa- dijo Ichigo mirándola

-Ichigo- dijo lisa sonrojada apenas soportando ese martirio – házmelo-

El chico tomo a la vizard entre sus brazos y se transportó con sonido a su cuarto, donde comenzarían a tener el encuentro carnal…

FIN

BUENO AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, YA DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUERIA QUE ICHIGO SE LA TIRARA, PERO NO ENCONTRABA COM, ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO ESTO, GRACIAS POR LERR, Y BUENO, EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DE SHINIGAMIS Y ARRANCAR HA COMENZADO, ¿QUÉ DEPARA LA GUERRA PARA AMBOS LADOS?


	14. unohana llega al campo de batalla

HOLA AMIGOS!, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ACLARACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO

LUZ DE LUNA- UNOHANA APARECE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

Después de haber tenido tremendo encuentro, Ichigo decidió salir del cuarto apenado, dejando a la vizard acostada en su cama, el chico salió directo a la sala de los espadas, donde se encontró a Candice y los demás mirando las batallas

-como van todos?- pregunto el chico preocupado

-Nnoitra está teniendo algunos problemas con Zaraki Kenpachi- dijo Nelliel

-Ulquiorra está barriendo el suelo con Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo Stark perezosamente

\- Syael tiene unas complicaciones con ese tipo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, y Aaroniero la pasa mal frente a Unohana- dijo Nelliel

-en ese caso, ordenen a Aaroniero liberar la resurrección, y a Nnoitra también, mientras que Ulquiorra y Syael soporten un poco más sin ella

-de acuerdo- dijeron unas exequias, ya que el líder se encontraba con ellos, esperando que Ichigo le diera una orden directa

-la guerra parece ir bien, los capitanes que se han encontrado con mis valiosos espada, parecen soportar bien la batalla- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- ¿Qué hay de Aizen?- pregunto

-señor, el al parecer está combatiendo contra Gin ichimaru y Káname Tousen al mismo tiempo- dijo uno de los subordinado

-en ese caso, parecer que le va bien- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-al parecer- dijo Candice entrando en la conversación- Ichigo, quiero saber, cuando va a ser el tiempo en que nosotras entremos- dijo Candice

-eso dependerá, puede incluso que ustedes no entren en la guerra- dijo Ichigo

-¿a qué se debe eso?- pregunto Liltotto acercándose junto a Meninas

-bueno, si la batalla va tan bien como ahora, mis espada se cargaran a todos y no necesitaremos hacer nada, ¿Cómo van el ejército arrancar?-

-hemos detectado unas 100 bajas arrancar, contra 250 bajas shinigamis- dijo Barragán apareciendo en la sala

-buscaremos la manera de duplicar el número- dijo Ichigo determinado- esto debe dolerle a Yamamoto

-de acuerdo- dijo otro subordinado

-bien… sigamos observando la pelea- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

MUNDO REAL

SoiFong tenía el shikai activado, y estaba peleando a la par de la velocidad de Hallibel, aunque esta última no había hecho la resurrección, por lo que SoiFong se veía en grandes aprietos, luchar contra un oponente y no lograr que del todo, eso sería vergonzoso para ella

-escucha, pequeña shinigami- dijo Hallibel seriamente- me he cansado de jugar contigo- la mujer tomo el cierre de su chaqueta y lo desplego, provocando que en su seno derecho el número seis

-imposible- dijo la shinigami sorprendida- si esta es solo la sexta espada, que tantos problemas tendrán mis compañeros contra los demás espada- dijo la mujer mirando a los otros capitanes luchando contra los espada correspondiente

-pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte- dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Tier Hallibel, soy la sexta espada del ejercito arrancar, y a excepción de ese tipo- señalo en la dirección donde se encontraba Grimmjow- no hay otros espada de niveles inferiores a mí en este pueblo- dijo la morena- lo que quiere decir, que aquí no se encuentran los espada del cuatro para abajo- dijo la mujer- y ellos, poseen un poder demasiado aterrador, en estos momentos, están en bálala en Hueco Mundo, el octava y Cuarta espada, pero los primeros tres números, se les ordeno no pelear- dijo

-que tonterías, ¿Por qué no pelearían?- pregunto la pequeña

-porque no son suficientes capitanes para combatir a seis espada de mi rango para abajo- dijo le rubia sorprendiendo a SoiFong

-entonces, quieres decir que…

-sí, si esto no resulta, y somos derrotados, aun tres números más fuertes que yo vendrán a pelear en contra de ustedes shinigamis- dijo la mujer

-bromeas, no puede haber tipos más fuertes que tu-

-o, los hay, después de todo, ya lo viste, soy solo la sexta espada, y vengo a destrozarte- dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba su espada hacia la pequeña shinigami- ola azul- lanzo una ráfaga mas

HUECO MUNDO, ULQUIORRA

-lo que quiere decir, que tres números más fuertes que yo ayudaran en la guerra para terminar con esto- dijo Ulquiorra terminando de explicarle al capitán orgulloso

-tonterías- dijo Byakuya desapareciendo con Shunpo, y reapareciendo detrás de Ulquiorra apuntando un sokatsui, que lanzo de inmediato y que Ulquiorra volvía a bloquear con su mano

-cambiaron las ordenes- dijo Ulquiorra tomando el mango de su espada- es hora de utilizar algo serio- dijo el pelinegro mientras desenvainaba su espada y chocaba contra los pétalos de la zanpakutou de Byakuya

Byakuya había ideado una táctica para ganarle, y la pondría en marcha, el pelinegro ordeno a Zembonzakura atacar a Ulquiorra desde cuatro punas diferentes, lo que sorprendió al arrancar naturalmente, el cual iba a mandar corrientes de aire en contra de una de las cuatro líneas de pétalos, pero se vio detenido cuando sobre el apareció Byakuya cargando un jakka y disparándolo, sorprendiendo al espada

-tonterías- Ulquiorra libero un poco de poder, esparciendo los pétalos y desapareciendo la técnica del capitán shinigami mirándolo fríamente

Byakuya nuevamente desapareció con Shunpo, reapareciendo frente a Ulquiorra y tratando de llegar a él con una mano

-dije que eso no funcionara- dijo Ulquiorra mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a Byakuya, pero se sorprendió al ver los pétalos de cerezo acercarse desde atrás peligrosamente a él, lo que hizo que desapareciera con sonido, provocando que Byakuya chocara contra sus pétalos, pero que estos no le hicieran nada debido a que es su dueño

-sorprendente ataque- dijo Ulquiorra mientras guardaba sus manos en la bolsa- por poco y esos pétalos me tocan –

-¿acaso tienes miedo a pétalos de cerezo?- pregunto retadoramente Byakuya

-si ese fuera el caso, diría que tú le tienes miedo a mi mano- dijo el hombre

-tch- Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras ordenaba a zembonzakura atacar

-para demostrarte el poco miedo que les tengo a los shinigamis déjame recibir ese golpe- Ulquiorra guardo su Katana, provocando que los pétalos le atacaran para tratar de cortarlo, pero su hierro impido el trabajo- tal parecer que esos pétalos no pueden hacerme mucho- dijo Ulquiorra mientras los pétalos regresaban a Byakuya

El capitán shinigami estaba sorprendido de ver como su shikai no podía hacerle frente a ese arrancar, ya que sin que su zanpakutou le ayudara, tendría nulas posibilidades de ganar contra él, el hombre solo tenía una opción, si quería salir victorioso y vivo de Hueco Mundo, debería ir con todo de un tajo

MUNDO REAL

Grimmjow había estado luchando contra Hitsugaya formidablemente ya que el primero desde el comienzo había sacado el shikai, y había estado mandando golpes al chico, algunas técnicas de hielo y algunos hados y bakudo para poder pelear a la par contra el espada

-Ryusenka- dijo el niño lanzando un ataque de hielo al espada

-niño- dijo Grimmjow mientras lo esquivaba- ese ataque, realmente no me hará mucho daño- Grimmjow golpeo el hielo y lo quebró en miles de pedacitos que comenzaron a desmoronarse en el ambiente

-tch- Hitsugaya apareció detrás de Grimmjow- sokatsui- lanzo el ataque al chico, quien con golpearlo con la parte trasera de la mano desapareció el ataque

-niño- Grimmjow se hizo para atrás, quedando frente a frente a Hitsugaya- realmente no entiendes, que tú no tienes la capacidad de pelear contra mí- grito el hombre un poco molesto mientras veía al peliblanco- Cero Vector.- Grimmjow comenzó a cargar un cero en su mano, lanzándolo contra Hitsugaya, quien lo esquivo con Shunpo, Grimmjow reapareció en la dirección del cero y lo redirigió a Hitsugaya de nuevo, y así comenzaron una pelea, desaparece-redirige-esquiva – deja de moverte- dijo Grimmjow sonriendo

-vamos, eso no lo haría divertido- dijo Hitsugaya contento mientras esquivaba los ataques-

-bien, tienes razón, hay que hacerlo aún más divertido- dijo Grimmjow mientras a gran velocidad, emanaba un brillo rojo en su mano, mismo brillo que envió a su derecha- dos ceros-

Grimmjow aumento la velocidad de su ataque, y la velocidad de su reacción al desaparecer-redirigir-atacar y ahora Hitsugaya estaba en graves aprietos, pues ya no podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques del peli azul quien se divertía mirando al niño en aprietos debido a sus ataques

Grimmjow decidió en algún punto de la pelea, dejar que el cero se siguiera derecho, justo donde se encontraban peleando Komamura y Wonderweis, el capitán había activado ya su Bankai, lo que había provocado que saliera ese enorme guerrero para combatir, sin embargo, el cero impacto de lleno en el bankai del hombre-lobo

Entonces, al dejar pasar ese cero, Grimmjow reapareció en frente de Hitsugaya, propinándole un golpe que lo mando al suelo, haciendo que el niño se estrellara en el mismo, Grimmjow reapareció en dirección del otro cero y lo redirigió al suelo, justo donde estaba el capitán shinigami

El ataque masivo se congelo antes de llegar al piso, a causa del ataque de Hitsugaya –Ryusenka- dijo el jovencito volando hacia el cielo, para quedar frente a Grimmjow- realmente me sorprendió ese ataque- dijo sonriendo

-y a mí que sobrevivieras- dijo Grimmjow mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón- realmente eres un dolor de cabeza niño-

-cierra la boca, que tú también eres una plaga resistente- dijo Hitsugaya sonriendo mientras apuntaba su zanpakutou en dirección al arrancar- Ryusenka- grito de nuevo para mandar un ataque de hielo, que Grimmjow de inmediato neutralizo con un cero normal

-caíste en la trampa- dijo Hitsugaya desde atrás de Grimmjow sorprendiendo al espada, quien solo volteo para ver como el niño trataba de hacer un corte en su espalda

-o caíste tu- dijo Grimmjow reapareciendo detrás del peliblanco cargando un cero, el cual disparo a quemarropa, sorprendiendo al capitán

-imposible- dijo el capitán desapareciendo con shunpo, y alejándose en la distancia, volviendo a aparecer en lo alto de un edificio, con su brazo derecho lastiman, con el que cargaba su espada, y el brazo izquierdo abrazaba en brazo lastimado – si esto sigue así, es casi seguro que voy a morir- dijo Hitsugaya

-¿casi?- pregunto Grimmjow reapareciendo frente a Hitsugaya tratando de soltar un golpe en su estomago

-no puede ser- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se elevaba al cielo, provocando que Grimmjow también lo hiciera- tengo que ir con todo- grito el niño- Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!- grito el pequeño shinigami, liberando la forma completa de su zanpakutou-

-interesante, así que vas a ir con todo ya- dijo Grimmjow mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire- bien, capitán shinigami- se lanzó al ataque

CON ZOMMARY

-espada- dijo Tetsusaemon mientras se hacía para atrás para evitar un corte de la zanpakutou de Zommary – no peleas nada mal- dijo sonriendo

-realmente eres escurridizo- dijo Zommary mientras se ponía en una posición relajada- deja de moverte para esquivar- dijo el moreno

-en ese caso, te tomare la palabra, dejare de moverme para esquivar… y comenzare a moverme para atacar- dijo el hombre desapareciendo con shunpo mientras reaparecía delante del espada, atinando un corte en su mano derecha

-eso fue veloz- dijo el espada mientras veía su mano ensangrentada-creo que es momento de acabar contigo- dijo el hombre.

Zommary despareció de inmediato reapareció detrás de Tetsusaemon, quien sorprendido, se quedó atónito por la velocidad del arrancar- imposible- dijo el hombre mirando como Zommary atinaba un corte a su pecho y abdomen, provocando que la sangre comenzara a derramarse sin tener intenciones de parar

-el golpe final- dijo el moreno mientras levantaba su espada y la clavaba en un pie del teniente, provocando gritos de dolor, esos gritos desgarradores alteraron a los demás shinigamis, el arrancar saco la espada del pie derecho, y la clavo en el pie izquierdo, provocando más gritos desgarradores por parte del shinigami, después de eso, clavo la espada y la volvió a clavar pero en la pierna y así fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros, alterando a los demás shinigamis, como Matsumoto, Madarame o Komamura, quienes trataban de ir a su rescate pero eran detenidos por sus oponentes actuales

-ninguno de tus aliados van a venir por ti- dijo Zommary mientras sacaba la espada y apuntaba a la cabeza- será mejor que mueras como un...

-como un ¿Qué?- pregunto una voz detrás de Zommary, sorprendiéndolo bastante

El moreno, se apartó del lugar y volteo la mirada para encontrarse con un anciano de barba larga y blanca y con los ojos cerrados de una manera tranquila que expresaba serenidad a la hora del combate- tus eres…- dijo Zommary sorprendido

-capitán comandante de los trece escuadrones de protección de la sociedad de almas- dijo el anciano abriendo sus ojos- Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai-

-Ichigo nos dijo que…-

-¿Qué no pelearan conmigo?- pregunto en anciano – lo sé, pero ibas a matar a mi teniente, es por ello que comenzare por hacer que te arrepientas- dijo el hombre- reduce todo el universo a cenizas…

-maldición- dijo Zommary al escuchar su invocación

-Ryujiin jakka – grito el anciano, liberando su zanpakutou

-brujería!- grito Zommary liberando su resurrección asustado de lo que pudiera hacer Yamamoto

-Zommary- grito Wonderweis al verlo en aprietos, pero Komamura le lanzó un ataque con su bankai después de haber recobrado la condición tras recibir el cero de Grimmjow que lo tomo con la guardia baja

-no iras a ningún lado- dijo Komamura mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba caer su espada en contra del arrancar, el cual solo pudo recibir el ataque con su Katana y tratar de regresarlo pero el peso del gigante le impidió esto último.

HUECO MUNDO LAS NOCHES

-Ichigo, Zommary está en problemas- dijo Nelliel mientras le miraba angustiada

-comprendo eso- dijo Ichigo seriamente- necesito a alguien que me ayude con ese tipo… Gantenbainne- dijo Ichigo llamando al hombre

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo-sama?- pregunto el pelinaranja con afro

-reemplazaras a Dordonii- dijo Ichigo seriamente- dile que tu pelearas con ese "vizard" y que él vaya al mundo real a socorrer a Zommary- dijo el chico pelinaranja

-de acuerdo- dijo Gantenbainne desapareciendo con Sonido

El de afro reapareció en el campo de batalla, afortunadamente Dordonii aún no liberaba su zanpakutou, el arrancar le dio las instrucciones y el privaron espada acepto de inmediato, abriendo garganta y dirigiéndose al mundo real lo más rápido que podía, tenía órdenes de liberar su zanpakutou de inmediato

-¿Qué sucederá?- pregunto Barragán extrañado

-Dordonii tiene poderes de viento, su zanpakutou utiliza el viendo amplificándolo y aumentando su velocidad, en pocas palabras, su resurrección crea pequeños o grandes tornados que él puede manejar a voluntad, si Yamamoto lanzara su fuego en contra de él, este solo tendría que utilizar su zanpakutou para hacerle frente- dijo Ichigo

-supongo que si- dijo Stark sorprendido - ¿Qué sucederá con Zommary? ¿De que servirán sus poderes contra Yamamoto- dijo el hombre

-recuerda su segunda etapa- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en una especie de trono

-su ojo?- pregunto Nelliel

-sí, un ojo gigante aparece debajo de donde él se encuentre, y cualquier cosa que entre en él, perderá voluntad y será esclavo de Zommary

-quieres decir que…-

-exactamente, si las llamas de Yamamoto entrar en ese ojo, Zommary puede tomar control sobre ellas y de esta forma soportar la pelea, al menos hasta que salgamos- dijo Ichigo

-seguiré esperando mi turno- dijo Candice enojada- yo quiero ir a patear traseros shinigamis- dijo la mujer

-ten paciencia Candice- dijo Meninas mientras se sentaba también- Ichigo-sama sabrá cuando debemos empezar a pelear-

-de acuerdo chicas- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- miren bien las peleas…-

ULQUIORRA

-tch- dijo Byakuya jadeando, agachado mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración por su pelea contra Ulquiorra

-shinigami, déjame mostrarte, lo que es el verdadero poder arrancar- dijo Ulquiorra mientras preparaba un cero en su dedo apuntando al capitán- cero oscuras- pero este cero era diferente, una mezcla de verde y negro, muy contrario al getsuga tenso que Ichigo

El arrancar mando el cero en dirección al capitán, quien sorprendido, salió del lugar con shunpo, solo para perder el ritmo de respiración de nueva cuenta y quedar sin fuerzas jadeando por un poco de oxigeno

-eres demasiado escurridizo- dijo Ulquiorra mientras guardaba sus manos en la bolsa- úsalo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Byakuya

-utiliza esa técnica llamada Bankai, me gustaría saber, cual es el nivel de bankai de un tipo tan débil como tú-

-tch- Byakuya sabía que no tendría otra opción más que utilizar el bankai para poder vencerlo y eso le hacia sentir inferior, pues Ulquiorra no había hecho la resurrección, ni siquiera se había puesto serio, lo que hacía hervir la sangre al capitán – no parece como si tuviere opción- dijo Byakuya mientras dejaba caer su espada al suelo, la cual se hundió en el como si de agua se tratara- bankai Zembonzakura Kageyoshi – dijo el capitán shinigami

Dos filas de cuchillas aparecieron a los lados de Byakuya, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra, las chichillas se dispersaron en muchos más pétalos que el shikai, estando a disposición de Byakuya- hora de pelear en serio- dijo el hombre- senda- dijo Byakuya

El shinigami apareció a una velocidad impresionante detrás de Ulquiorra sorprendiéndolo mucho, el arrancar volteo rápidamente para acertar un golpe con su zanpakutou, mientras con la mano izquierda cargaba un cero en dirección contraria a Byakuya, por si lanzaba a Zembonzakura contra él,

La predicción del espada fue verdadera, pues los pétalos iban a atacarle, sin embargo el cero normal que cargo en su dedo los disperso, provocando que el arrancar pudiera blandir su espada en contra de Byakuya, quien desapareció del lugar, evitando el tajo y haciendo que Ulquiorra cortara nada más que el aire

-es sorprendente- dijo Ulquiorra- realmente interesante, parecer que no solo tu poder, sino tus capacidades físicas como la velocidad y fuerza aumentaron, además de tu percepción y shunpo crecieron- dijo Ulquiorra al ver a Byakuya frente a él, detrás del shinigami se encontraba zembonzakura dispersándose Ulquiorra tomo su espada con la derecha fuertemente y se lanzó al ataque en contra del capitán

-utsusemi- dijo el shinigami provocando que Ulquiorra pensara que había acertado el golpe, Byakuya apareció a un lado del espada, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que el arrancar volteara a donde se suponía había hecho el corte, para encontrarse solo con el Kaori de capitán de su rival, el espada abrió los ojos como platos, y Byakuya aprovecho la oportunidad para cortarle un brazo con sus pétalos, lo cual logro

Ulquiorra retrocedió rápidamente sin su brazo derecho, lo que hizo ver a Byakuya como un verdadero bandas – tch.- dijo el arrancar molesto por perder el brazo agitando su brazo izquierdo, llamando a su Katana hacia el

-creí que mis pétalos no podrían hacerte nada- dijo Byakuya

-tch, ese fue un ataque bueno- Ulquiorra regenero su brazo a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo al capitán shinigami-, y las potenciaciones de poder que tuviste te ayudaron mucho, pero… si solo puedes quedarte parado después de haberme cortado un solo brazo…- Ulquiorra elevo su espada – derrotarme… será imposible- Ulquiorra formo un cero en la punta de su espada- cero oscuras- dijo el hombre lanzando su más potente cero en estado sellado

Byakuya se sorprendió por que Ulquiorra hiciera eso, pero salió del rango de alcance del cero con shunpo, reapareciendo sobre el mismo ataque, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra quien sin dudarlo lanzo un nuevo cero hacia el hombre, el cual volvió a esquivar

-tch- Ulquiorra estaba molesto, además de tener que tratar de acertar un ataque en contra del shinigami, también tenía que escapar de los pétalos de la espada de Byakuya- en ese caso- Ulquiorra decidió usar sonido ya que era seguido por los pétalos los cuales al perder de vista a su objetivo, se quedaron dispersos, el arrancar reapareció justo a 50cm delante de Byakuya cargando un cero en su mano, apoyándolo contra el abdomen del capitán. El espada disparo el cero a quemarropa

N/A: para estas alturas de la historia, Kenpachi tiene el nivel que tenía contra los fullbringers al igual que Byakuya, por lo que han aumentado drásticamente sus habilidades, de ahí que puedan soportar la pelea en contra del espada

Byakuya fue lanzado en la distancia por el cero, provocando que los pétalos de cerezo cayeran al suelo al no tener un objetivo fijo

Ulquiorra se quedó parado y metió su mano izquierda a la bolsa de su pantalón, la derecha aun tenía su Katana, la cual apunto en dirección a donde se encontraba el herido capitán- cero oscuras- libero otro cero de una magnitud impresionante en aquel lugar

El cero casi impacta en Byakuya, a no ser que a pesar de estar realmente herido y sangrando en cantidades peligrosamente mortales, aun pudo controlar a zembonzakura y crear una especie de escudo con ellas para así reducir el impacto de la técnica del poderoso arrancar

Cuando el poder ceso, Ulquiorra enfundo de nueva cuenta su Katana y frunció el ceño al ver la columna de humo que genero su ataque y ver como el polvo se esparcía- aun detecto su reiatsu- dijo Ulquiorra realmente serio y volviendo a su expresión normal – ese tipo es duro- Ulquiorra miro la luna – impresionante desolación…- el arrancar suspiro tranquilamente- Ichigo… que estarás haciendo…- volteo de nuevo en dirección a Byakuya o a donde debería estar- elevo su mano y preparo un nuevo cero –cero oscuras- el espada disparo el ataque de nueva cuenta en dirección a donde se debería encontrar el sujeto shinigami

Byakuya dentro de la columna de humo se sorprendió al ver un nuevo cero acercarse al peligrosamente, el hombre reunió a sus pétalos de nueva cuenta para poder defenderse, pero estos fueron dispersados por el ataque del espada –maldición- dijo Byakuya

\- Bakudo 81… Danku- se escuchó la voz familiar de una mujer

-capitana Unohana- dijo Byakuya al verla de frente a el

-capitán kuchiki, nuestra misión solo es atender a los enfermos o heridos en batalla, hemos venido para poder ser de ayuda – dijo Unohana mientras veía a Byakuya- descuide capitán, he pedido a Cotense Inane-san que se encargue de aquel espada mientras venía a ayudar un poco- dijo la mujer mientras aparecía tras de ella hanatarou – por favor, trata las heridas del capitán, asegúrate de restaurar su reiatsu- dijo la mujer

-de acuerdo- dijo el pequeño shinigami mientras comenzaba a tratar a Byakuya

El alboroto causado por el ataque de Ulquiorra ceso, dejando ver a la mujer tras la barrera, frente a un chico que trataba las heridas del capitán

-así que han venido más shinigamis… capitanes por lo que puedo ver- dijo el pelinegro mirando a los nuevos- si no me equivoco, usted debe ser… Unohana, la capitana del cuarto escuadrón- dijo el arrancar

-que educado- dijo Unohana- en efecto, soy la capitana del cuarto escuadrón

-se suponía que debía estar peleando con el décimo- dijo Ulquiorra

-bueno, no venimos aquí precisamente a pelear, sino más bien a tratar heridos, es por ello que no podemos darnos ese lujo- dijo la mujer

-es una persona inteligente… pero que pena- dijo Ulquiorra desenfundado su zanpakutou- no puedo irme sin luchar-

-lo entiendo- dijo Unohana mientras desenfundaba su Katana- pero niño… has de esta pelea, algo divertido- dijo la mujer cambiando su actitud tranquila por una más salvaje

Ulquiorra se sorprendió de verla así "Ichigo nos habló de algo sobre eso, al igual que Aizen… de acuerdo a ambos, Unohana es un peligroso rival del nivel de Aizen, o incluso mayor, y se dice que fácilmente puede estar a la par de Yamamoto cuando esta libera su bankai… ni Aizen ni Ichigo, ni siquiera los otros capitanes a parte de Yamamoto lo conocen, eso lo vuelve peligroso, en ese caso, debo tener cuidado con ella, es seguro que no la podre derrotar sin liberar resurrección" pensó Ulquiorra

-aquí voy- dijo Unohana lanzándose al ataque con su zanpakutou

Ulquiorra le esquivo el ataque con sonido, pero Unohana apareció inmediatamente detrás de él, propinándole un ataque en un hombro "la mujer que conoce todos los estilos de lucha con la espada" Ulquiorra sorprendido volvió a salir con sonido a toda la velocidad que él podía, pero tres segundos después, Unohana apareció detrás de el de nueva cuenta "entreno su velocidad al máximo"

El joven salió de la vista de la mujer aprovechando los tres segundos de diferencia para desenfundar su Katana y poder contrarrestar el ataque de la mujer

-bankai- dijo la mujer liberando su máximo poder "capaz de liberar bankai sin haber liberado primero el shikai" seguía pensando Ulquiorra

Por la fuerza de Unohana, Ulquiorra fue lanzado en la distancia contra el suelo, impactándose de lleno en el mismo, el arrancar se puso de pie, solo para ser atacado una vez más por la espada de la mujer, haciendo un corte vertical en el pecho del espada "la más fuerte mujer shinigami que ha existido" pensó el chico "en definitiva… debo acabar con ella"

MUNDO REAL

Aizen se encontraba peleando contra Ichimaru y Tousen, quienes en conjunto se habían encargado de complicarle la batalla al ex capitán de la quinta división

-básicamente… trabajaron conmigo todo este tiempo para poder descubrir alguna debilidad de Kyoka suigetsu- dijo el hombre mientras combatía con los dos capitanes

-tan inteligente como siempre… Aizen Taichou- dijo Gin con su sonrisa tan típica de el

-eso no representa mucho para alguien como yo- dijo el castaño- ustedes siempre serán más débiles que yo- Aizen sonrió- y la prueba está en determinar quién es el más fuerte-

Gin activo el shikai para comenzar a lucha contra Aizen, y estiro la hoja de su Katana tratando de que esta hiciera un corte al castaño

-danku- dijo el hombre creando una barrera en la que la espada no pudo atravesar, regresando a su dueño – si quieres vencerme… necesitaras más que eso- dijo Aizen sonriendo

-sokatsui- apareció Tousen detrás del castaño

-incluso más que eso- Aizen partió el ataque con su zanpakutou volteando en la dirección donde estaba Tousen, pero ya no se encontraba más ahí, y por otra parte Gin aprovecho el descuido para combatir y lanzar su espada, la misma que fue detenida por la de Aizen, que a gran velocidad había desviado el ataque

Aizen desapareció del lugar, reapareciendo detrás de gin y soltando un ataque al peliblanco, quien bloqueo dicho ataque con su espada que regreso de inmediato, Aizen frunció el ceño y desapareció con shunpo a gran velocidad, dejando que Tousen pasara ya que venía para atacarlo por la espalda sin avisar, el castaño volvió a aparecer detrás del moreno, lanzando un corte a la espada del mismo.

El moreno se impactó por el golpe que Aizen había acertado en su espalda y con shunpo salió del lugar – sokatsui- dijo Aizen una vez que Tousen desapareció para mandar un ataque a Gin que aun iba cayendo

El peliblanco logro cortar el ataque para evitar ser impactado por el mismo, pero dejo una brecha en su defensa, la cual aprovecho Aizen para atacar y lograr cortar parte de su costado derecho, haciendo que Gin abriera los ojos de la impresión- imposible- dijo el peliblanco sorprendido

HALLIBEL

-no comprendo como una arrancar tan poderosa como tu puede seguir a ese inútil de Kurosaki Ichigo- decía SoiFong sorprendida mientras jadeaba flotando frente a la rubia

-es personal, pero Kurosaki Ichigo no es un inútil como dices, es más poderoso, fuerte y veloz que todos nosotros el espada- dijo la mujer- y es nuestro líder- desapareció con sonido volviendo a aparecer frente a la shinigami, tratando de acertar un golpe pero SoiFong se dispersó con shunpo

-siznaga- dijo la joven desapareciendo del lugar a gran velocidad y fingiendo estar detrás de Hallibel, la rubia volteo para tratar de cortarla pero la shinigami volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer de nuevo detrás de Hallibel, es decir, la posición en la que estaba originalmente, pudiendo sonreír de haber burlado la pesquisa de la mujer- Zusumebachi – SoiFong lanzo su aguijón al costado izquierdo de la espada, generando en él una marcar en forma de mariposa

Hallibel se sorprendió, alejándose en la distancia para quedar de frente a la shinigami

-parece que no es tan difícil- dijo SoiFong sonriendo mientras lucia su shikai

-tch- Hallibel observo la marca en su costado- ¿Qué se supone que deba suceder?- pregunto la mujer

-sencillo, si logro acertarte dos veces un golpe en el mismo lugar, tu mueres- dijo SoiFong sonriendo- el veneno esta en tu interior, el segundo golpe activa ese veneno

-básicamente, no puedo darme el lujo de que me toques otra vez mas aquí- dijo Hallibel

-o aquí- SoiFong reapareció frente a ella, propinando un golpe con su zanpakutou en el abdomen de Hallibel, sorprendiendo a la arrancar, pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, la mano de la rubia le detuvo

-tch… sí que eres escurridiza- dijo la morena mientras soltaba de s agarre a la capitán y esta retrocedía a gran velocidad

-así que puedes leer mis movimientos aun con esta velocidad- dijo SoiFong sorprendida "esto va mal… de seguir así, la única oportunidad que tengo se ira de mis manos si no me pongo en acción" pensó la capitana

-será mejor que vayas preparándote shinigami, para perecer en batalla- Hallibel apunto su Katana a SoiFong "si ella llega a aumentar su velocidad por cualquier medio, me veré en apuros y tendré que sacar la liberación"

-bien… aquí voy… Shunpo! – una especie de corriente de viento se formó alrededor de la chica, y su reiatsu se elevó hasta niveles increíbles, sorprendiendo a Hallibel

"esto va mal… quizá ella pudo aumentar su" sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando la pequeña mujer apareció frente a la rubia con su zanpakutou apuntando a su pecho

Hallibel apenas pudo reaccionar, saliendo del lugar y esquivando con sonido en ataque de la capitana

-que comience la acción- dijo SoiFong reapareciendo detrás de Hallibel

YAMAMOTO

Zommary y Dordonii estaban teniendo problemas al enfrentar al viejo, ambos estaban en sus resurrecciones, pero sabían que pelear con él era morir como héroe o vivir lo suficiente como para sufrir todos sus ataques

Dordonii desapareció con sonido, apareciendo detrás de Yamamoto cargando un cero, mismo que lanzo pero fue contrarrestado por las llamas de su espada

-este hombre es demasiado difícil de sobrellevar- dijo Dordonii acercándose a Zommary en su liberación, quien observaba muy bien como Yamamoto se encontraba de pie tranquilamente con su Zanpakutou liberada

-tch. Dordonii… hay que hacerlo- dijo Zommary

-de acuerdo…- Dordonii se preparó para atacar

-resurrección- dijeron ambos al unísono- segunda etapa- gritaron sorprendiendo a Yamamoto provocando que este abriera los ojos de la impresión

Zommary mantenía su apariencia de la primera etapa, con la única diferencia de que ya no poseía esa cúpula en la parte baja de la cintura, y había sido reemplazada por sus pies normales

Dordonii por otra parte cambiaba su apariencia, pues ahora aparecía su máscara en forma de casco medieval pero de hueso y de sus codos salían otros tornados que complementaban a los que salían de sus pies

-esa hora! Gritaron lanzándose al ataque

HUECO MUNDO

Kenpachi y Nnoitra se divertían enfrentándose entre sí, ambos tenían considerables heridas y jadeaban de cansancio

-tch… viejo, te ves realmente mal- dijo Nnoitra observando a Kenpachi

-esto es peligroso, de seguir así, moriré en cualquier momento…- dijo Kenpachi mirando sus heridas- espada… iré con todo- comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras elevaba su mano a la altura de su rostro y tomaba su parche, lo quito…

Una honda de poder recorrió todo el desierto, y la presión espiritual se elevó en demasía, el espiritual de Kenpachi y su reiatsu se materializaron de color amarillo y como una calavera sonriente

Kenpachi reía pesadamente- es hora de hacer lo mejor y lo que más sabemos hacer- Kenpachi salió de la vista de Nnoitra, sorprendiéndolo al máximo, y volvió a aparecer frente a él, atinando un corte en su hombro que recorrió desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su abdomen

Nnoitra, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cayó al suelo, soltando sangre por la boca y jadeando pesadamente

Kenpachi se alejo

-maldito- Nitrase puso de pie- no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero aumentaste tus habilidades… prueba mi poder…- Nnoitra apunto su espada en contra de Kenpachi mientras se lanzaba al ataque

HUECO MUNDO DESIERTO… LEJOS DE LAS NOCHES.

Ulquiorra había sido cortado por Unohana un par de veces y tenía que hacer algo, la mujer era una leyenda, y él no podría soportarlo más en su estado base, es como decir que estaba peleando contra Yamamoto

El veneno de la espada de Unohana comenzó a corroer la piel de Ulquiorra, sorprendiéndolo, el chico recibió el ataque de Unohana, frenándolo con su Katana y formando una especie de cero a lo largo de la hoja de su espada (como un getsuga verde) y lo lanzo para alejar a la mujer en la distancia y darse un buen tiempo – encadena… MURCIELAGO- dijo el espada liberando su zanpakutou, la lluvia verde que provoco, hizo que el veneno se esparciera de su piel y pudiera dejar que se regenerara rápidamente

La presión espiritual del lugar, sumada a la de Kenpachi provoco que algunos hollow menores como lagartijas murieran de inmediato.

Eso era una prueba de que la guerra… no sería nada fácil.

FIN.

BUENO AMIGOS! HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, QUE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PUES ESTUVE HACIENDO UNOS ARREGLOS Y ESAS COSAS, ENTONCES, ESTABA PENSANDO SACAR LOS CAPITULOS FIJOS.


	15. Guerra Total

AMIGOS!, ¿Cómo ESTAN? ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY MUY BIEN Y BUENO, AQUÍ TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, UNOHANA PELEARA CONTRA ULQUIORRA! Cuándo APARECERAN LOS PRIMEROS TRES ESPADA?

LUZ DE LUNA-

-Arrancar…- dijo Unohana mientras blandía su espada en su contra, Ulquiorra ya tenía liberada su resurrección- ahora en estado liberado, no peleas nada mal- dijo la mujer sonriendo sádicamente- me diviertes!- GRITO mientras mandaba a volar al espada en la distancia

-tch- Ulquiorra detuvo su trayectoria con sus alas, y noto que Unohana ya venía para cortarlo por arriba, a lo que este respondió desapareciendo con sonido y reapareciendo detrás de ella, atinando un ligero corte en su espalda, lo que hizo que la mujer se desconcentrara – cero oscuras- dijo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba a quemarropa su ataque

-danku- dijo la mujer creando la barrera, evitando el paso de la técnica del arrancar, sin embargo este apareció frente a ella cargando otro ataque más

-cero oscuras- el espada lanzo el ataque y nuevamente Unohana coloco una barrera

Pero esta vez Ulquiorra apareció a su derecha, lanzando uno nuevo, de esta forma Unohana debía mantener ya tres barreras, sin embargo quiso escapar por la izquierda, cosa que Ulquiorra ya preveía y apareció en el lugar para lanzar un cero mas

La mujer volvió a aplicar el kido, quedando en un lugar encerrada, rodeada de ceros por los cuatro puntos, cuando quiso escapar por arriba Ulquiorra le detuvo, estirando su brazo izquierdo al frente con la mano abierta- barrera nocturna- dijo el arrancar, generando una especie de barrera que impidió salir a Unohana

-tch… es tan estúpido, si hubiera utilizado un cero, ya que mi reiatsu está debilitado me hubiera ganado con facilidad, pero decidió dejarme encerrada- se dijo a sí misma la mujer, sin embargo Ulquiorra despareció de la vista de la mujer, sorprendiéndola

-donde…- se preguntaba Unohana, cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba y la arena comenzaba a alborotarse bruscamente

Del suelo salió un haz de luz negra y verde que sorprendió a Unohana-mierda- dijo la mujer sorprendida mientras recibía el ataque del pelinegro de lleno en ella

Ulquiorra reapareció a un lado del cuadrado donde se encontraba Unohana mientras veía monótonamente como el ataque hacia efecto pues la fuerza se comprimía en ese recuadro rodeado de ceros

Al fin, la presión venció y el impacto del cero salió disparado en todas direcciones liberado la onda de choque y un tremendo reiatsu acompañado de su presión espiritual, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo al sentir el reiatsu, y a los chicos en las noches

El pelinaranja se alarmo de esa presión, pero sabía, por la peculiaridad del reiatsu, que se trataba de Ulquiorra realizando uno de sus ataques, pues hasta el momento, Ichigo había memorizado todos y cada uno de los tipos de reiatsu de sus queridos espada, provocando que supiera cuando uno estuviera en peligro o si iba ganando la batalla, como Aaroniero, quien iba tomando ventaja de la pelea contra inane

Candice, Meninas y Liltotto, veían sentadas las escenas de las peleas entre Hallibel y SoiFong o Grimmjow y Hitsugaya, y sabían que si esto seguía así, ellas no iban a aparecer en la batalla, aunque ansiaban estarlo

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia acercándose a el

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a verla

-bono queremos sonar quisquillosos- dijo Ishida apareciendo en el lugar- pero nos gustaría saber si nos enfrentaremos a alguien- dijo el chico

-a menos que quieras enfrentarte a Mayuri de nuevo- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo

-no es eso!- dijo Ishida sonrojado mientras se acomodaba las gafas – quiero decir, Kuchiki-san, Avara-san, Chad, Yoshino-san, las almas modo y yo, entrenamos duro para apoyar a la sociedad de almas, pero nos tienes aquí, dándonos lujos y tratándonos más que bien

-Ishida- Ichigo cambio su expresión- yo no soy el verdadero enemigo- dijo el chico seriamente- si los trato así, es porque tanto tú, como Inoue y Chad me ayudaron a traer a Rukia de vuelta, y no nos olvidemos de Renji… pero si lo que quieres es pelear, a lado de los tipos que asesinaron a tu abuelo diciendo que debían mantener el equilibrio de las almas, en vez de solo pedir que dejara de matar hollow, entonces no te lo negare, pero seré yo tu oponente- Ichigo desenfundo su espada- y de esta manera, si te asesino, al menos mantendré el honor que tu abuelo por mucho tiempo quiso proteger- dijo el pelinaranja apuntando su Katana hacia el Quincy

-lo comprendo…- Ishida agacho la mirada

-pero ahora bien… si es que quieres pelear con alguien para medir sus fuerzas, entonces puedo encargarte a Cirucci- dijo el chico sonriendo- ella tiene una base a unos kilómetros en el desierto, puedes ir y demostrar tu avance y que tanto has mejorado- dijo el pelinaranja mientras señalaba la puerta

-un momento…- dijo Candice poniéndose de pie- si tú eres Uryu Ishida, y Ywach te busca, quiere decir que vendrá por ti ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica

-¿Por qué exactamente lo busca?- pregunto Ichigo

-no lo sabemos, pero mencionaba insaciablemente que lo quería para ser su sucesor- dijo Liltotto mientras se ponía de pie

-ah- suspiro Meninas- esto es un lio, Ichigo-sama- se iba a acercar a Ichigo de manera sensual pero Rukia se puso entre los dos

-mi nombre es Rukia- dijo la chica mientras le veía con los brazos cruzados

-lo sé, Rukia-chan, mucho gusto, Meninas McAllon. La pelirosa aparto a Rukia del camino y se dirigió a Ichigo, abrasándolo fuertemente- me pregunto cuándo será el día en que me dé una oportunidad a mí- dijo la chica cómicamente

-jejenes- Ichigo sonrió banalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos y se rascaba la nuca

Una explosión más se hizo presente, alterando el ambiente, miraron la pantalla, era Kensei y Gantenbainne peleando, ya que ambos utilizaban sus puños

-tch, esos dos son tal para cual- dijo Candice mientras se volvía a sentar

-por eso los puse a pelear, sin embargo…- dijo Ichigo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Inoue

-Gantenbainne está en desventaja, por así decirlo, el ya libero su zanpakutou y el vizard libero su bankai- dijo Ichigo

-lo sabemos, ¿Qué con eso?- pregunto Candice

-sencillo, el vizard aún puede activar su máscara, y si lo hace…

-Gantenbainne estará en graves problemas.- dijo Nelliel mientras veía con los brazos cruzados la pantalla que transmitía su pelea

-aun no puedo mandar mis mejores tres cartas- dijo Ichigo mirando a Barragán y Nelliel- además de que Stark tampoco está muy preparado- el hombre se había ido a dormir

-descuida, aunque si me gustaría pelear contra uno de esos capitanes shinigamis para demostrar la soberanía de hueco mundo- dijo Barragán mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente

-no me importa mucho pelear, solo lo hago por Ichigo- dijo Nelliel sonriendo- si él me dice que pelee, lo hare, pero si me dice que no lo haga, entonces me quedare a su lado- sonrió la chica

-como todas nosotras- se arrimaron cómicamente a lado de Nelliel, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, Rukia, Inoue y Rin Rin

-bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué es lo que esperas para mandarlos?- ´pregunto Barragán

-sencillo, primero, la chica vizard, me dijo que son ocho de ellos, si tres están aquí, faltan cinco por salir, que quizás lleguen a la batalla cuando las cosas se compliquen, después, no están todos los capitanes que menciono Aizen, faltan Kyoraku y Ukitake, y ya que sé que mi padre es shinigami, entonces podríamos decir que él también fue asignado o reasignado a su puesto de capitán, por lo que ellos tres deben estar en la sociedad de almas, protegiéndola. Por ultimo… hay una pieza clave en esta guerra, Urahara Kisuke… aun no hace sus movimientos, y puede estar acompañado de Tururú y el niño pelirrojo, además del tipo grande de lentes… Tesio-san es el excapitán del cuerpo de kido de la sociedad de almas, si el aparece en acción, sin dudas será un rival digno- dijo Ichigo mientras fruncía el ceño- de cualquier forma, aún hay otros enemigos por los que preocuparnos- dijo el pelinaranja seriamente- Ishida… habías mencionado a los Bount ¿no es así?

-sí, Yoshino-san es una de ellos, sin embargo ella no pertenece al grupo de ese tal Kariya- dijo el joven acomodándose los anteojos

-ese es otro punto a tener en cuenta- dijo Ichigo seriamente- escucha muy bien, si lo que dijiste es cierto entonces ese tal Kariya intentara tomarte por la fuerza, puedo decir que él te necesita en demasía, así que él puede venir hasta acá para poder pelear contra mí y llevarte a la fuerza- dijo el pelinaranja- en caso de que suceda eso, será necesario que tanto Ishida, como Chad, Rukia y las almas modo, ayuden a protegerte cuando nosotros estemos fuera- dijo Ichigo seriamente

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ishida mientras se relajaba un poco

-en ese caso, debemos quedarnos aquí para esperar a saber si vendrán o si no lo harán- dijo Rin Rin sonriendo mientras apretaba sus puños- y si vienen, les daremos una paliza- sonrió la pequeña alma modo

-Ichigo- dijo Rukia alarmada- mira eso- señalo la pantalla, era Renji corriendo en el desierto hacia donde se encontraban luchando Aaroniero e Inane

-¿Qué va a hacer ese idiota?-{pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-de seguro ira a pelear contra el espada- Rukia se alarmo más de lo que estaba- no lo entiendes, ha entrenado tanto, dos tenientes podrían contra ese espada- dijo la pequeña pelinegra asustada

-no es solo eso- Ichigo cambio su expresión mientras la toma cambiaba y dejaba ver a la vizard con la que Ichigo había estado hace poco corriendo a gran velocidad a donde se encontraban peleando Luppi y masivo- tch…- Ichigo se fastidio- si dejamos que peleen en esas condiciones ambos van a morir- dijo el chico seriamente – no pode-

La vizard había llegado con el arrancar, tomándolo desprevenido y acertando un corte en su cuello, mismo que le mato, el corte fue tan limpio, y sumado al hecho de que la chica tenía su máscara activada, pudo hacer el trabajo sencillo

\- Luppi!- grito el pelinaranja desesperado- maldición- dijo el chico mientras volteaba a ver a los espada

-hey!, yo quería acabar con el!- grito Mashiro a la mujer que recién había llegado

-no podemos perder el tiempo- dijo Lisa mientras desactivaba su máscara- abre garganta y salgamos de aquí- dijo la mujer activando de nueva cuenta la máscara- y rápido, necesitamos llegar con Shinji y advertir el peligro que se acerca… iré a ayudar a Kensei, muévete- dijo la pelinegra saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la siguiente batalla

-esto está mal- dijo Rin Rin mirando como habían atacado a Luppi

Ichigo estaba realmente furioso- tch- apretaba su mandíbula lo más fuerte que podía

-Ichigo…- Nelliel se acercó al mientras tocaba su hombro- no te sientas mal, Luppi había aceptado dar su vida para servirte, honra su promesa demostrado la victoria de esta guerra- dijo le peli azul triste

-Nelliel- Ichigo jamás la había llamado por su nombre de pila, lo que hizo que la chica se sorprendiera- gracias- el chico volteo a verla y le sonrió

HUECO MUNDO, DESIERTO

Kensei se encontraba luchando contra Gantenbainne, quien le estaba dando una buena batalla, y el que no se dejaba vencer

-tch…- dijo el peligris enojado- tendré que…- el hombre elevo su mano hasta su rostro mientras comenzaba a aplicar energía para liberar su máscara, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una espada atravesó la espalda y pecho del arrancar, lo que sorprendió a ambos gradualmente

-que…- Gantenbainne veía la hoja de la espada atravesar su pecho, después y al poco rato esta hoja salió del mismo, dejando el gran orificio sangrante

-Kensei- dijo lisa desde atrás del arrancar desactivando su máscara- desactiva tu bankai, y salgamos de aquí pronto, tenemos que regresar a mundo real a informarle a Shinji todo lo que vimos- dijo la mujer seriamente

-de acuerdo- dijo el peligris mientras comenzaba a correr a lado de lisa, ambos salieron del lugar donde habían dejado el arrancar sangrando y llegaron a donde se encontraba Mashiro con garganta abierta preparada para que ellos entrasen

Casi de inmediato llego Ichigo con Gantenbainne acompañado de Inoue para que esta ayudara a sanar sus heridas

-Ichigo-sama… lo siento- dijo el arrancar a duras penas

-descuida, te tendieron una emboscada, hasta yo podría perder así- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- solo deja que Inoue te cure y tu descansaras en las noches-

-mis agradecimientos- dijo el hombre mientras se dejaba curar

-Inoue… si eso sigue así…- dijo Ichigo seriamente

-no te preocupes- dijo la mujer- puedo curar a todos los que haga falta, confía en mi kurosaki-Kun- dijo la chica sonriendo

-gracias…- sonrió Ichigo agradecido, sonrojando a la mujer

-kurosaki-Kun… ¿podrías besarme? – pregunto la chica desviando la mirada

-por supuesto- dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella mientras tomaba su barbilla y la acercaba a él, para sellar ambos rostros en un amoroso beso lleno de pasión

-me gusta esta sensación- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se separaban

-a mí también- Ichigo le dio una gran sonrisa mientras se separaba de ella, -bueno, parece que todo está bien… Rudborn – dijo el chico, para que el líder de los exequias llegara ante el

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo-sama?- pregunto el esqueleto

-por favor, lleva a Gantenbainne a su habitación- dijo Ichigo mientras abrazaba a Inoue- y ordena a tus soldados cuidar de su condición-

-de acuerdo- dijo Rudborn mientras asentía con el rostro

Ichigo salió con sonido del lugar junto a Orihime entre brazos y regresaron a las noches

LAS NOCHES

-¿y bien?- pregunto Nelliel preocupada

-no pudimos hacer nada por Luppi… pero Gantenbainne está bien gracias a Inoue- dijo Ichigo mientras le frotaba la cabeza

-y parece que ella recibió su recompensa- dijo Rukia enojada cruzada de brazos mientras veía para otro lado

-tú también- Ichigo se acercó a robarle un beso, lo que emociono, e hizo sentir bien a la shinigami

-como sea- intervino Candice tosiendo para llamar la atención y separar a ambos – me parece que ya que ellos escaparon nosotros por fin vamos a entrar- dijo la chica sonriendo- y vamos a patear traseros

-al parecer si- dijo Ichigo mientras veía seriamente la pantalla y las peleas de los arrancar en el mundo real

-Hallibel y Grimmjow estarán en problemas- dijo Nelliel mirando la pantalla- además, faltan dos capitanes por pelear, y nosotros somos tres espada y tres Quincy- dijo le pezizal

-en ese caso, necesito un poco más de tiempo- dijo el chico seriamente

-si te sigues tardando, no solo Luppi, sino también Hallibel, Grimmjow y los demás caerán- dijo Barragán

-es precisamente lo que quiero- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- esperaremos a que vengan los vizard, y entonces lo mandare- dijo el chico mientras cerraba s puño

-entonces Grimmjow y Hallibel son un sacrificio?- pregunto Nelliel frunciendo el ceño

-por supuesto que no, si fueran un sacrifico seria decir que dejare que mueran para que los demás entren, y eso es una idea equivocada, al contrario, una vez que estén cansados, entrare para traerlos y los mandare a ustedes- dijo Ichigo explicando su plan

-básicamente quieres decir que ellos son entonces los que van a cansar al enemigo- dijo Candice

-no no no- negó cómicamente Ichigo- ellos son muy fuertes, entonces, lo que van a hacer será cansar a los shinigamis para obligarlos a actuar bajo presión y liberar sus cartas escondidas- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- de alguna forma, ellos agotaran sus recursos y Stark, Barragán y Nelliel solo llegaran a

-a matarlos- intervino Liltotto graciosamente

-no!- grito Ichigo divertido- solo llegaran a obligarlos a retirarse-

-entonces, el hecho de que se tuvieran que retirar como perro con la cola entre las patas hará que se vean como cobardes, y de esta forma pisotearemos su orgullo- dijo Barragán pensativo- es un buen plan, me gusta- dijo el viejo

DESIERTO

-bankai!... Hilio Sabinar- decía Renji mientras activaba su haz bajo la manga para atacar al espada Aaroniero

-teniente Avara- decía sorprendida Inane mientras veía el bankai de su compañero de rango- no sabía que usted tenía un bankai-

-lo desarrolle en la sociedad de almas, junto a Ichigo- dijo el chico- sin embargo no lo había dominado bien y ahora ya puedo utilizarlo mejor- decía el chico

-sorprendente- Inane también lanzaba de vez en cuando algunos kido

Juntos combatían contra el espada en liberación, pues su técnica y su poder resultaban peligrosos para ambos lados

-Hikotsu Taiho!- grito Renji para lanzar su ataque en contra del espada

MUNDO REAL

-jojana- reía Grimmjow salvajemente- no lo haces nada mal niño-

-deja de decirme niño, no lo soy- dijo Hitsugaya molesto por ese comentario

-¿y se supone que debo hacerte caso?- pregunto retadoramente el peli azul

-tendré que obligarte- dijo el pequeño capitán mientras con el Bankai activado se lanzaba al ataque

-tch- Grimmjow bloqueo la espada del chico con su mano, desviándola ligeramente con el torso para que no impactara de lleno en el

-Ryusenka!- grito el capitán, congelando el brazo del espada, cosa que le sorprendió mucho

Grimmjow miro su brazo congelado, retrocediendo para poder tener libertad de observarlo bien- que poder tan molesto- decía el chico mientras veía su mano. Aplico fuerza y rompió el hielo volviéndolo polvo y volviendo a ver a Hitsugaya

-quizá es demasiado para que lo manejes- dijo Hitsugaya bromeando con el arrancar

-veamos si es demasiado- dijo Grimmjow mientras cargaba dos ceros en sus dos brazos y los lanzaba a gran velocidad, cosa que sorprendió a Hitsugaya por la velocidad de esos "ceros"

El chico pudo esquivar por poco los ataques, pero le dejo como consecuencia perder el aliento y se vio en la necesidad de jadear para recuperar el oxígeno- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido

-se llaman balas, son más débiles que un cero, pero 20 veces más rápido- dijo el peli azul sonriendo- pero… resulta que yo puedo darles una velocidad aun mayor- dijo el espada sonriendo mientras con sonido aparecía sobre Hitsugaya cargando más balas y soltándolas a quemarropa

El chico pudo esquivar unos, sin embargo no fue tan rápido como para esquivar los demás, provocando que le impactaran en la espalda, es decir, en las alas y lo enviaran a estrellarse al suelo, Grimmjow rio descaradamente sobre eso

El capitán volvió a salir de la columna de humo y los escombros elevándose en el cielo para quedar justo frente a Grimmjow a metros de distancia- mierda- el chico tenían un hilo de sangre rodando por su boca hasta caer en la barbilla

-acéptalo… no podrías conmigo si no fuera que tienes activado ese Bankai, y por lo que veo, parece que ya se va a agotar- dijo el espada mientras observaba los pétalos de hielo, al principio eran 12 pero gradualmente el número se redujo hasta dejarlo en 5, que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo

-no querrás saber que sucede si se acaban los pétalos- dijo Hitsugaya retóricamente

-solo puedo imaginar que te acabare más fácilmente-

-entonces tienes la idea equivocada-

-me gustaría que me dijeras en que me equivoco-

-dejare que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo el capitán mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su mano estirada al frente

-me gustara verlo- Grimmjow cargo un cero real en su mano y lo disparo hacia adelante, sorprendiéndose de que Hitsugaya desapareciera con Shunpo y reapareciera a su derecha

La sorpresa fue de Hitsugaya al notar que Grimmjow ya lo esperaba con su mano derecha estirad en su dirección cargando una bala, que disparo sin más impactando de lleno en las alas de hielo que cubrían al shinigami, para sorpresa de ambos Hitsugaya logro seguir adelante abriéndose paso entre la estela de humo y logrando sorprender al espada

Toshiro estiro su brazo para llegar con su espada hasta el hombro del arrancar, pero este último desapareció con sonido y reapareció detrás de Hitsugaya

-maldición- dijo el chico mirando como Grimmjow recargaba una bala

HALLIBEL

SoiFong había tomado ventaja de la batalla, su shunko le ayudaba bastante para poder estar al nivel de la espada, aunque había ciertas cosas en las que la chica ciertamente fallaba, peor el margen de error era tan preciso que si se descuidaba por un momento, le costaría la vida seguramente

-tu velocidad, fuerza y destreza han aumentado gradualmente, y no solo eso, también tus movimientos se han vuelto más precisos- decía Hallibel frente a ella, con cinco manchas de avispa esparcidas por todo su cuerpo- eres alguien interesante… pero esa técnica tuya… shunpo, desgasta gradualmente tu cuerpo y te genera un agotamiento increíble- dijo la espada- eso provoca que el desgaste sea agresivo y eventualmente te vendrás abajo- dijo la arrancar

-tch…- SoiFong se encontraba frente a ella, jadeando del cansancio y realmente herida, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas menores y algunos raspones, sin embargo su brazo era el que le preocupaba, se había hecho un torniquete a si misma para detener el sangrado de su extremidad y así poder pelear contra su oponente

-además de eso… tienes buenas habilidades, pero creo que ya va siendo hora…- dijo la mujer estirando su brazo en dirección a la shinigami

-de que mueras- se escuchó una voz desde atrás de Hallibel, la voz femenina había sido reconocida por SoiFong

-yoruichi-sama- dijo la shinigami orgullosa al verla llegar, acertando un golpe a su oponente y logrando mandarla a volar

-SoiFong…- dijo Yoruichi…- al fin llegue-

FIN


	16. ichirin no hana

AMIGOS! BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y BUENO, YA VAMOS AVANZANDO EN EL PRIMER ENFRENTMIENTO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES ESTE ENTRETENIENDO

LUZ DE LUNA- ICHIRIN NO HANA

-Yoruichi Shihoin- dijo la morena a la arrancar que se había elevado en el cielo para poder ver mejor el panorama- ese es mi nombre

-Yoruichi- dijo Hallibel mientras trataba de recordar ese nombre, y efectivamente, era el que Ichigo les había dicho- así que- dijo la mujer rubia mientras abría los ojos como platos al ver a la mujer sonreír – la diosa de la velocidad-

-ese es un apodo- dijo Yoruichi mientras desaparecía y reaparecía delante de Hallibel tratando de dar un golpe

La mujer arrancar logro esquivarlo para quedar detrás de yoruichi y tratar de hacer un corte en su espalda, cosa que la peli morada también esquivo el ataque, reapareciendo frente a SoiFong

-veo que ya activaste el shunko- dijo la morena mirando a la shinigami

-tuve que hacerlo, es demasiado rápida- dijo la capitana

-creí que eras la más rápida- yoruichi sonrió mirándola en el suelo

-lo era- SoiFong se sonrojo y agacho la mirada

"debo suponer que esa chica… Yoruichi… también tiene esa técnica llamada Shunko" pensó Hallibel mirando a las chicas "será mejor liberar mi zanpakutou por precaución" pensó la mujer. Hallibel cargo una bala en su mano y la lanzo en dirección a la otra morena, quien solo volteo para contrarrestarlo con kido

-sokatsui- grito Yoruichi mientras lanzaba su técnica en dirección a la bala, contrarrestando los efectos

De inmediato, Hallibel apareció detrás de Yoruichi, cargando otra bala, que lanzo para ver la reacción de la morena, quien solo volteo para lanzar otro cero "esto se pondrá interesante" dijo la arrancar mientras retrocedía un poco y las miraba fijamente

-shinigami- dijo Hallibel mientras le llamaba la atención

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yoruichi

-¿tienes alguna técnica que permita curar el brazo de esa capitana?- pregunto seriamente

-de hecho lo tengo- dijo Yoruichi

-en ese caso… encárgate de curarla, necesitaran estar al cien para poder combatir conmigo- dijo la rubia

-que considerada, pero… ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?- pregunto Yoruichi

-no lo es- dijo Hallibel seriamente

-en ese caso… confiare en tu palabra- yoruichi se puso a curar a SoiFong

HUECO MUNDO

Renji e Isane habían logrado derrotar a Aaroniero, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por otro oponente que se les interpuso antes de darle el golpe final al espada

-tch… de todos nuestros oponentes… tenías que ser tu- dijo Renji mientras observaba a la persona que estaba delante de ellos

-imposible… casi no puedo respirar estando el presente… y la presión espiritual es enorme- dijo la teniente Isane

-Teniente… no se desanime… ya peleamos una vez en el seireitei y les gane a usted y dos tenientes más con suma facilidad… pero, esta vez, solo vengo a rescatar a un amigo- dijo Ichigo frente a ellos con la espada desenfundada – pueden retirarse o tratar de pelear- dijo el chico sonriendo

-teniente…. Tendremos que irnos, es un oponente demasiado fuerte para nosotros- dijo Isane mientras abría una senkaimon

-¿ir a la sociedad de almas?- pregunto Renji

-no es así... si queremos ir a la sociedad de almas, por fuerza pasaremos por el karakura falso, así que llegaremos allí y reforzaremos a quien haga falta… por favor… vámonos- grito

-de acuerdo- dijo Renji mientras corrían dentro de la senkaimon

Ambos tenientes salieron de la vista de Ichigo, quien volteo a ver a Aaroniero y lo tomo entre brazos para llevarlo a las noches

MUNDO REAL

Cuando Isane y Renji llegaron, las cosas se facilitaron un poco, ahora, Renji apoyaría a Hitsugaya e Isane a Yoruichi

-es un alivio que hayas llegado Isane- dijo Yoruichi sonriendo- por favor, trata la herida de SoiFong

-de acuerdo- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a aplicar kido a su brazo

-bien arrancar… será mejor ir comenzando- dijo Yoruichi mientras se quitaba su especie de bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello

-eso me gusta- Hallibel jalo el cierre se su chamarra, dejando ver de nueva cuenta su número seis

-tch-

Yoruichi y Hallibel comenzaron una batalla a alta velocidad, intercambiando golpes, espadazos y ceros y kido para poder hacer caer al otro o a la otra…

-no te dicen diosa de la velocidad por nada- dijo la rubia mientras seguían combatiendo a gran velocidad

-gracias, aunque tu mantienes muy bien el ritmo, se ve que entrenas duro, tu nivel es increíble- dijo la peli morada sonriendo

-supongo- Hallibel salió de la vista de Yoruichi para lanzar un cero, mismo que la peli morada esquivo, reapareciendo detrás de la espada, acertando un golpe en la espalda, que le envió al suelo

Hallibel se puso de pie y se limpió un hilo de sangre que caía por su barbilla, se elevó a gran velocidad en el aire y comenzó a combatir a la shinigami a alta velocidad con su espada

Ambas chicas eran tan formidables que algunos que les veían pelear quedaban impactados de la velocidad a la que se movían y de la forma en la que se lanzaban y esquivaban los golpes

Hallibel sonrió y reapareció detrás de yoruichi- 25%- dijo mientras despistaba a yoruichi, le lanzo un golpe y desapareció, volvió a golpearla de frente- 45%- Hallibel aumento su velocidad si es aún se podía y lanzo otro ataque más, reapareciendo en distintos angulas confundiendo a la shinigami- 50%- seguía yendo a gran velocidad que clones aparecieron, cuando en realidad solo eran reflejos- 75, 95. 100%- dijo la chica mientras múltiples Hallibel aparecían rodeando a yoruichi, mientras esta era golpeada a gran velocidad por una de las verdaderas Hallibel, la shinigami no le podía seguir el ritmo pero se escuchó algo a lo lejos

-Yakuho raikoben! –se escuchó el grito de una mujer, y Hallibel no podía confundir ese tono de voz… SoiFong!

La espada se desconcentro por el grito y volteo a ver de qué se trataba, era el bankai de la capitana del segundo escuadrón, el que se dirigía en contra de ella y yoruichi

-Bakudou no ichi: Sai!- grito Yoruichi mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a Hallibel, la shinigami se dejó caer en un edificio, los brazos de Hallibel se colocaron de manera independiente en la espalda de la mujer sorprendiéndola – Bakudou no kyu: Gekki- el cuerpo de Hallibel se envolvió en un aura roja y la mujer se paralizo completamente – Bakudou no yon: Hainawa- Yoruichi aun herida lanzo una cadena amarilla directamente al cuerpo de la mujer. Que la envolvió y mantuvo en el lugar – Bakudou no Rokujuichi: Rikujoro- unos planos rectangulares cubrieron la cintura de la arrancar y la inmovilizaron

Hallibel se sorprendió de ver el misil balístico acercarse a ella y abrió los ojos como platos al saber que el impacto sería inminente "Ichigo…" alcanzo a pensar

El impacto se hizo presente, un haz de luz cubrió todo el lugar y el humo salió por una enorme columna, la liberación de reiatsu así como presión espiritual se hizo presente materializándose y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al ver el tamaño y calibre de aquella explosión, los edificios más altos y cercanos se destruyeron completamente a causa de la fuerza de impacto, al igual que parte del lugar donde se encontraban, alterando por poco los cuatro pilares que tenían

-Bien! SOIFONG!- grito Yoruichi mientras salía a duras penas del alcance de la explosión

-muchas gracias Yoruichi-sama- dijo la chica mientras desactivaba su bankai y volvía al shikai- sin usted, ella hubiera podido esquivar el misil, y no le hubiera dado certeramente

LAS NOCHES

-HALLIBEL!- grito Ichigo seriamente y enojado triste e impactado por lo que le había sucedido a su espada

-Ichigo, tranquilízate, seguro está bien- dijo Nell mientras le tocaba el hombro

-nos mandaras?- pregunto Barragán

-no realmente- dijo Ichigo mientras presionaba un botón y sonaba una pequeña bocina- Hallibel… si me escuchas… descansa un poco, después de recuperarte un poco… has la liberación- dijo Ichigo seriamente

Nell y los demás creían que Hallibel de verdad no había sobrevivido

-de acuerdo- se escuchó la voz de la mujer entrecortada- lo hare-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz entre toda la conmoción

MUNDO REAL

-lo hicimos- dijo SoiFong sonriendo

El humo y reiatsu disminuyeron considerablemente, y cuando ellas estaban celebrando, algo las interrumpió

-no celebren tan rápido shinigamis- se escuchó una voz muy peculiar, la arrancar estaba… viva

La columna se dispersó y dejo ver a una Hallibel con la ropa desgarrada, a duras penas sosteniéndose y jadeando, encorvada y debilitada

-TIBURON!- grito la chica liberando su espada

Lluvia comenzó a caer, cubriendo totalmente las ropas de SoiFong y Yoruichi, la arrancar se elevó y su cuerpo fue rodeado o sumergido en una esfera de agua, misma que impedía la vista a las personas de fuera, la esfera se dispersó y dejo ver su resurrección, la que demostraba que la chica estaba totalmente recuperada y lista para el ataque, su mirada era penetrante, audaz y fría, esos hermosos ojos resaltaban, y su cabello se hondeaba con el viento, demostrando su superioridad y su alteza, sus parpados hacían movimientos artísticos y duros al parpadear con esas pestañas rubias, su cuerpo tan escultural era lucido con orgullo y su posición era de toda una guerrera, en su brazo derecho había una especie de cabeza de tiburón y ahora estaba totalmente repuesta, pareciera que no hubo herida alguna

-bien… aquí voy!- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Desapareció a gran velocidad, sin que ninguna de las mujeres pudiera notarlo apenas, y acertó dos golpes en sus abdómenes, cosa que las impresionó mucho, pues pudo librar su defensa con facilidad y plantarles dichos ataques a ambas mujeres

Yoruichi trató de darlo un golpe, pero a gran velocidad Hallibel desapareció de inmediato, reapareciendo rápidamente levitando sobre ambas mujeres con una posición de grandeza

-¿Dónde quedaron esas ganas suyas de pelear?- preguntó retóricamente- ahora tengo permiso de ir con todo, chicas… ustedes… prepárense de verdad – Hallibel frunció el ceño y se lanzó al ataque

-SHUNKO!- se escuchó el grito desesperado de las dos shinigamis activando su técnica que elevaba su velocidad y fuerza

Las dos chicas salieron del alcance del ataque de la rubia, quien soltó el golpe al edificio, derrumbándolo por completo, ambas shinigamis reaparecieron a gran velocidad a unos metros de distancia y flotando en el aire

-eso estuvo cerca SoiFong- dijo Yoruichi sorprendida- si no hubieras activado el shunko hubieras quedado atrapada ahí

-lo se Yoruichi-sama, gracias por preocuparse-

-lo más importante es buscar la manera de acabar con esta chica- dijo Yoruichi mientras apretaba los puños

Como el choque levanto una columna de humo, esta no dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, y de esta gran columna salió un haz de luz azul

-cero aquí- dijo Hallibel mientras lanzaba su cero contra las chicas

-SoiFong, esquívalo- dijo Yoruichi

-de acuerdo!- grito SoiFong

Ambas mujeres esquivaron el ataque y lograron burlar a la espada, quien frunciendo el ceño se movió a gran velocidad para acertar un golpe en la espalda de las dos mujeres, cosa que en realidad funciono, el golpe las mando al suelo mientras ella se encontraba flotando sobre el lugar donde cayeron, y de pronto volvieron a emerger las mujeres a gran velocidad

-SoiFong!- grito la morena

-SI!- respondió la pelinegra

SoiFong desapareció a gran velocidad, mientras que Yoruichi siguió yendo directo a Hallibel, por supuesto esto extraño a la rubia, quien tenía preparada un haz bajo la manga, Yoruichi iba a atacar a la arrancar con un puñetazo, mismo que la espada frente con su mano libre, pero antes de tocar su mano, Yoruichi desapareció y cambio por SoiFong, la pequeña mujer soltó el puñetazo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el impacto fue frenado por la mano de Hallibel, Yoruichi por su parte apareció detrás de la arrancar solo para sorprenderse de observar que la mujer cargaba un cero en la parte trasera de su cuello, mismo que lanzo a quemarropa, la peli morada no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse por el ataque

Hallibel desapareció con sonido del lugar, dejando que SoiFong se fuera de lleno para enfrente justo donde se encontraba Yoruichi y le diera un golpe en el estómago pues la había tomado desapercibida

SoiFong se sorprendió de ver a su amiga frente a ella con su puño enterrado en el estómago, una marca en forma de mariposa apareció en el abdomen de la peli morada

HUECO MUNDO

Ulquiorra se encontraba en estado base, observando la explosión y como el humo fluía en masivamente, el hombre tenía una expresión estoica y monótona, apacible y relajada mientras observaba desde la distancia aquel suceso

Volteo de inmediato al percatarse de que algo se acercaba a él, y pudo, con facilidad, esquivar los pétalos de sakura que se acercaban a gran velocidad, después de eso, observo al autor de dicho ataque, era Byakuya, quien parado frente al tenía el mango de su espada en la mano derecha y parecía estar más recuperado ahora

-veo que el kido que te aplicaron realmente funcionó- dijo Ulquiorra mientras metía sus manos a su bolsa

-silencio- Dijo Byakuya mientras mandaba de nuevo a Senbonzakura

Ulquiorra esquivo todos sus ataques de una manera relativamente sencilla y eficaz. "comparado con Ichigo, este chico es más difícil de tratar" – bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi- dijo el hombre activando su mejor carta

Ulquiorra se sorprendió de que el hombre activara de inmediato su más fuerte técnica, pero recobro la compostura cuando los pétalos rodearon al shinigami y demostraron haberle hecho un ligero corte en la mejilla al arrancar

-tch… realmente ahora piensas ir con todo- dijo Ulquiorra mirándolo serio y reflexivo- pero si lo único que puedes hacer es regresar esos pétalos a ti, con solo haberme hecho un pequeño rasguño, derrotarle… será imposible- dijo Ulquiorra mientras desenfundaba su Katana – ENCADENA… MURCIELAGO- libero su zanpakutou de manera rápida para poder acabar con ese tipo en un instante

Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de que había hecho su liberación de esa manera tan rápida, así que decidió dejarse de rodeos e ir al todo por todo contra aquel tipo, las alas de Ulquiorra repelían con suma facilidad los ataques de Senbonzakura, demostrando su superioridad ante el pelinegro

"no tengo otra opciones, tendré que venderle una trampa, o inmovilizarlo para atacar con todo" pensó Byakuya mientras desaparecía con shunpo, -Hado no Kyu ju: Kurothisugi- dijo el hombre mientras una barrera de color negro comenzaba a encerrar a Ulquiorra, quien sorprendido seguía observando cómo era encerrado

-esto es… como una oscuridad que- Ulquiorra no pudo terminar su frase porque una espada atravesó su costado izquierdo, sorprendiendo al hombre, afortunadamente él podía ver en la oscuridad, por lo que pudo ver a los otros más filos de espada acercarse y los pudo esquivar con facilidad, reduciendo su espacio a un pequeño rincón- sorprendente, y pensar que los shinigamis tenían este tipo de técnicas- Ulquiorra regenero su parte herida y bajo su mano para tocar la tierra, extendió su palma para abarcar un poco más de tierra y la miro y dejo caer- será mejor hacerte cenizas- dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y destruía la barrera

El arrancar destruyo la barrera con una especie de lanza de energía verde que tenía en la mano y destruyo las espadas que lo atravesaban o pretendían hacerlo, poco a poco la jaula se fue desintegrando, sin embargo el espada abrió los ojos al ver que estaba haciendo el shinigami mientras él estaba encerrado

-hado no hachiju Hacchi – dijo Byakuya mirándolo seriamente - Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō- (técnica que tessai utiliza contra Aizen) un rayo de energía increíblemente poderoso salió disparado en contra de Ulquiorra, el cual solo pudo estirar el brazo para decir

-CERO OSCURAS- dijo el arrancar tratando de contrarrestar el ataque del shinigami, pero era tarde, el kido ya llevaba fuerza y potencia y opaco completamente el cero que apenas se iba formando, esto iba mal, Ulquiorra iba a ser herido, tenía que salir de ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ataque impacto de lleno en contra del espada, aliviando un poco a Byakuya de saber que podría tener más oportunidad de ganar

Se hizo una explosión tremenda, que cubría gran parte de la zona donde se encontraban, incluso el haz de luz que desprendió hizo que se viera a varios kilómetros de ahí, como donde se encontraban Kenpachi y Nnoitra luchando mutuamente

Cuando todo el alboroto ceso, se dejó ver a un Ulquiorra jadeando mientras agachaba la mirada y mostraba su ropa un poco gastada y rota, el hombre miro a Byakuya sorprendido –maldito- dijo mirándolo enojado

-¿Qué sucede con todas esas fuerzas que tenías?- pregunto Byakuya retóricamente

Ulquiorra creo otra lanza verde y apunto con la otra mano en dirección a donde se encontraba Byakuya- cero oscuras- el chico lanzo su ataque, mismo que Byakuya rechazo cubriéndose con sus pétalos de sakura

Ulquiorra estaba en problemas, ahora el llevaba las de perder, y si esto seguía así, un simple shinigami iba a poder ganarle al espada número cuatro, pero después se incorporó y recobro la compostura mientras arreglaba sus ropas y desaparecía su lanza, el hombre miro sus heridas y la regenero a gran velocidad, mientras observaba a Byakuya

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, Byakuya no sabía que significaba eso, sin embargo debía estar preparado para todo lo que pasara. Ulquiorra estiro su brazo derecho y formo de nueva cuenta un cero oscuras, y lo lanzo a gran velocidad en dirección a Byakuya, el hombre de nuevo cuenta puso sus pétalos como escudo para que el ataque no le llegara

El espada desapareció con sonido y reapareció a un lado de Byakuya cargando un cero oscuras, lo lanzo de nueva cuenta

"es lo que uso contra la capitana Unohana, debo cubrirme de los cuatro lados" pensó Byakuya per apenas dividió los pétalos en dos grupos la fuerza del primer cero cobraba más fuerza aun y recorrían los pétalos, mientras que el segundo cero arremetía duro contra el bankai de Byakuya, fue entonces que el hombre supo que no podría dividir a Senbonzakura porque estaría desprotegido y sería peor, entonces decidió dejar a Senbonzakura en su defensa y el mismo se defendería de los otros ataques, sin embargo, Ulquiorra se quedó parado frente a él, mirándolo seriamente

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Byakuya enojado

Ulquiorra cargo lentamente un cero en su mano y Byakuya se estaba preparando para recibirlo, sin embargo, fue de otro lugar por el que llego en cero, del suelo, se desplego energía verde, que cubrió completamente al shinigami, sorprendiéndolo

Justo enseguida, Ulquiorra disparo su cero propio para que alcanzara a hacer más efecto sobre el shinigami

Ulquiorra de nueva cuenta miraba estoico como la explosión continuaba fluyendo, entonces sin previo aviso alcanzo a escuchar como la hoja de una espada se acercaba a su cuello, el hombre desapareció con sonido, reapareciendo detrás del causante de eso, era una especie de hombre, con una máscara hollow muy particular

-mi nombre es Ashido Kano – dijo el hombre- un shinigami –

MUNDO REAL

Hitsugaya desde el suelo, jadeando, observaba como Grimmjow lo veía desde las alturas insolentemente y sonreía – este tipo es demasiado duro y rápido- dijo el chico mientras volvía a salir disparado hacia arriba- Ryusenka! Gritó el shinigami mientras lanzaba un dragón de hielo en dirección al espada, quien con otra bala logro deshacer el mismo dragón

-shinigami… ahora solo te quedan cuatro pétalos- dijo Grimmjow mientras uno de sus pétalos comenzaba a desaparecer- perdón, tres- dijo el chico

-enserio, no querrás saber que sucede si estos pétalos se agotan- dijo Hitsugaya sonriendo un poco

-me encantaría saberlo, pero parece que esos pétalos no están ligados con el tiempo, sino con tu energía o estado, quiero decir, entre más daño recibas, estos pétalos se acabar mas rápido, ¿no es así?- pregunto el chico

-quien sabe- el shinigami se lanzó de nueva cuenta al ataque con todo lo que podía, desapareciendo con shunpo y reapareciendo detrás de Grimmjow, quien volteo de inmediato para soltar un golpe, mismo que Hitsugaya evadió con facilidad, sorprendiendo al peli azul y el pequeño shinigami volvió a desaparecer con shunpo, reapareciendo en un punto ciego de Grimmjow, el espada volteo de inmediato para poder atacar a Hitsugaya pero esta vez ya no estaba ahí, el chico estaba detrás de el

-senda- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se apartaba del espada, Grimmjow se sorprendió al sentir la herida que tenía en su espalda, y abrió sus ojos como platos al notar la sangre que salía de su herida, causad por el capitán –Ryu…senda- dijo Hitsugaya mientras parte de la espalda de Grimmjow comenzaba a congelarse

-maldito, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto el arrancar

-senka… la técnica favorita de Kuchiki Byakuya, combinado con mi Ryusenka, realmente es aterradora esa combinación, aunque no me gusta usarla porque parece que copio las técnicas de los demás…- Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta para encarar al espada- sin embargo…- dos pétalos más comenzaron a desparecer- gasta mucha energía mía, lo que provoca que mis pétalos desaparezcan más rápido-

Grimmjow estaba enojado, confundido y molesto, el chico desenfundo su Katana y sonrió maliciosamente- senka eh?- dijo Grimmjow mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad al ataque – en Hueco Mundo se le conoce como... ataque trasero- el chico reapareció detrás de Hitsugaya y acertó un corte en la espalda del shinigami, provocando que este cayera al suelo sorprendido por el ataque

-Ryusenka!- se escuchó un grito proveniente del shinigami, quien lanzo su ataque al espada, que estaba levitando sobre él, el chico lanzo una bala al ataque, con lo cual deshizo el poder del chico, creando una densa capa de niebla que cubría la zona en la que se encontraba. Hitsugaya reapareció detrás de Grimmjow, sorprendiendo al espada, - Guncho Tsurara- dijo mientras lanzaba estalactitas del hielo en dirección al espada, quien cargo un cero en su mano y lo lanzo sin remordimientos

Hitsugaya desapareció de la trayectoria del cero, y reapareció detrás de Grimmjow, provocando que el hombre volteara desesperado a verle y lanzar una bala, que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo o la silueta que estaba delante de él, Grimmjow sonrió y observo como la silueta caía a gran velocidad.

-es una pena, estas acabado- dijo Hitsugaya -Hyōten Hyakkasō- dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque en contra del espada, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y el cuerpo de Grimmjow se fue congelando poco a poco- prepárate para morir- dijo el chico

Ulquiorra lo miro con un ligero toque de molestia mientras creaba otra lanza verde para poder acabar con aquel hombre, desapareció con sonido y reapareció a gran velocidad frente al hombre, sorprendiendo al mismo y atinando un corte transversal a lo largo de su pecho y abdomen, provocando que este cayera

La explosión del cero ceso y dejo ver una especie de esfera que rodeaba al lugar donde se suponía debía estar Byakuya, pero esta esfera era diferente, Ulquiorra se detuvo en un momento para observar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo y después de un rato los pétalos se abrieron dejando ver a Byakuya intacto sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra

-realmente eso fue peligroso… si no hubiera activado mi bankai y aplicado en mí mismo, hubiera muerto por ese poder… - dijo el shinigami

BIEN AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, ANTES O DESPUES DE HABER VISTO EL PRIMER CAP DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE SNK, Y BUENO, YA COMIENZAN LAS NUEVAS ANIMACONES DE OTROS MANGAS QUE ME GUSTAN Y NO ME LOS VOY A PERDER! XD, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y NADA, HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE, DESPUES DE HABER SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO ME SIENTO UN POCO MAS LIBRE EN CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA PODER SEGUIR HACIENDO OTROS, NOS VEMOS!


	17. el plan secreto de ichigo!

HEY! AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN Y BUENO, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ANTES DE INICIAR, ME GUSTARIA DECIRLES QUE TENGO PENSADO HACER UN FIC DE HOTD, TENGO LA TRAMA PERO AUN NO SE SI HACERLO, ASI QUE DIGANME SI LES GUSTARIA UNO, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO:

LUZ DE LUNA- UNOHANA LLEGA A KARAKURA FALSO!

-Hyōten Hyakkasō- dijo Hitsugaya- todo lo que toquen esos copos de nieve se congelara en forma de flor de hielo, es una manera muy elegante de morir- dijo el chico mientras miraba atentamente a Grimmjow, quien sorprendido, comenzaba a congelarse lentamente

-maldito- dijo Grimmjow al ver que su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse sin poder hacer algo al respecto – tengo que salir de aquí!- grito el chico furioso mientras luchaba inútilmente de salir de la prisión de hielo

-es imposible… no podrás hacerlo por mucho que lo intentes, morirás aquí y ahora, sin poder ver mi último ataque… mira bien, el ultimo pétalo aun no desaparece, eso quieres decir que… aun puedo mantenerme así- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se retiraba del campo de batalla y se dirigía a descansar a un edificio cercano

Al fin Grimmjow cayó congelado, con una expresión de enojo y asombro en su rostro, la torre de hielo le mantuvo preso, impidiéndole salir, Hitsugaya se alejó del lugar para reposar un poco lo cansado que estaba

El chico se sentó en el borde del edificio y medito un poco, de inmediato desactivo su Bankai y su shikai también, dejándose caer de espaldas para quedar recostado completamente- por fin… se ha terminado mi pelea- dijo el chico mientras jadeaba en exceso- realmente yo pude haber muerto de no ser porque cay en mi trampa del clon de hielo… solo por poco, pero gane- el chic sonrió mientras descansaba un poco

-Hitsugaya Taichou- se escuchó la voz de un chico peculiar, no muy gruesa y con cierto tono de amabilidad y timidez- mi nombre es Yamada Hanatarou, miembro del cuarto escuadrón, vengo por órdenes de mi capitana, espero que se encuentre bien, voy a curarlo y restaurar su reiatsu- dijo el chico

-muchas gracias- dijo Hitsugaya mientras se dejaba ser tratado por el chico- espera… si no mal recuerdo, tú eras uno de los que partiría a Hueco Mundo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el shinigami

-es una muy larga historia- dijo Yamada mientras mostraba una sonrisa

CON SOIFONG

Hallibel miraba con cierto tono de molestia, como una mujer, con Kaori blanco, propio de un capitán, curaba la herida de Yoruichi, mientras SoiFong miraba atentamente- le agradezco sinceramente… Unohana Taichou- dijo la mujer shinigami

-descuida, estoy aquí para restaurar su reiatsu, es necesario para que peleen muy bien- dijo la mujer

-ese sí que fue un golpe duro… SoiFong- dijo Yoruichi desde el suelo

-mi más sinceras disculpas Yoruichi-sama- dijo la shinigami mientras se inclinaba frente a la herida

-descuida… lo más importante ahora, es pelear en su contra- Yoruichi volteo a ver a Hallibel en su resurrección- Unohana, ¿estás aquí para pelear?- pregunto Yoruichi

-no realmente, mi escuadrón solo se encarga de curar a los heridos, por lo que me limitare a hacer solo eso- dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de tratar a la mujer

"tch… no son más que molestias" pensó Hallibel mientras formaba na esfera de agua en su espada y lo lanzaba a gran velocidad hacia las chicas- la gota- dijo la mujer

-Jakka- grito SoiFong lanzando su Kido en contra del agua de la mujer, cosa que fue efectiva, pues pudo dispersar la esfera de agá dirigida hacia ellas

HUECO MUNDO

-ja- Ichigo rio un poco- así que ahora Unohana escapo de Hueco Mundo y se dirigió al mundo real para poder curar a los capitanes que haga falte eh?- se preguntó Ichigo sonriendo- lo que quiere decir, que Ulquiorra está peleando con Byakuya de nueva cuenta- dijo el chico mirando la pantalla- y parece que está peleando en su liberación, así que Byakuya aumento su nivel en tan poco tiempo… esto es una sorpresa, sin embargo, debemos ir con cuidado- dijo el checo

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Stark mientras se acercaba al joven

-tendré que esperar a que Hallibel sea derrotada- dijo Ichigo mientras le veía seriamente

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu subordinada- pregunto Nelliel

-no quise decirlo así, quiero decir, una vez que Hallibel de verdad este en apuros, estradas en acción Nelliel, y de esta manera podrás pelear de manera correcta frente a ellas mientras Hallibel descansa, de cualquier forma, no podemos olvidar a los vizard- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- solo estoy esperando a que lleguen ellos-

-¿Poe que motivo?- pregunto Stark

-algo serio, aquí tengo… a tres Quincys, tres espada y aun falto yo y Cirucci- dijo el chico sonriendo- dejare que nos encarguemos de ellos

-es una estrategia inteligente- dijo Barragán mientras estaba sentado en su lugar

-de cualquier forma, si vamos antes de que ellos aparezcan, nosotros estaremos en aprietos cuando aparezcan- dijo Ichigo- no olvidemos a mi padre y a Ukitake y Kyoraku-

-en pocas palabras… quien haga su movimiento primero, pierde- dijo Nelliel pensativa

-elemental mi querida Nelliel-dijo Ichigo dándole una palmada en la cabeza

CON ULQUIORRA

-así que sobreviviste gracias a eso- dijo Ulquiorra mientras veía al chico

-solo por poco- dijo Byakuya mientras le veía retóricamente

-BANKAI!- se escuchó la voz del chico al que Ulquiorra le había hecho el corte- SENKAI HOKKO!- grito el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y mostraba su liberación bankai, aparecieron frente al hombre varios shinigamis, o lo que parecían shinigamis

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ulquiorra mientras creaba una lanza mas

-mi bankai, me permite crear shinigamis que puedan utilizar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en pocas palabras, puedo generar shinigamis que te combatan sin que yo mueva un dedo- dijo el hombre mientras jadeaba- sin embargo no lo he dominado en su totalidad y me absorbe mucho reiatsu, necesito vencerte antes de que algo más pase

-es imposible que puedas vencerme- dijo Ulquiorra mientras se hacía un poco para atrás- tus guerreros ni si quiera portan katanas- dijo el espada

-Senbonzakura Kageyoshi… senkei- dijo Byakuya mientras esparcía sus pétalos alrededor de todos los tres tipos creando cuatro filas de katanas que giraban alrededor de ellos, provocando que los shinigamis creados por el bankai de Ashido pudieran portar katanas- no te sorprendas arrancar, solo he decidido cooperar con este hombre para vencerte lo más rápido posible-

De inmediato todos los guerreros se lanzaron en contra del espada, sorprendiendo al arrancar, quien esquivaba, cortaba y asesinaba los ataques y cuerpos de los shinigamis que se le acercaban a gran velocidad

MUNDO REAL

Wonderweis no tenía muchos problemas contra Komamura, sin embargo, la fuerza que el hombre tenía en su contra cuando lograba acertar un golpe era colosal, si bien el arrancar estaba dotado de grandes características como fuerza y velocidad, el hecho era que el Bankai de Komamura separaba su fuerza física y mientras peleaban, eso le daba ventaja al capitán shinigami

Por su parte, las tres fracciones de Hallibel se veían en problemas frente a Matsumoto, Kira y Hacamari, pues aunque estuvieran en su liberación y estos en shikai, la pelea iba muy igualada en cuerpo a cuerpo.

-tch… es increíble que no podamos ganar a estos shinigamis- decía Apache

-Hallibel-sama no se molestara si no ganamos, pero lo hará si nos ganan- decía Sunga San

-no es necesario alterarnos, aún tenemos nuestra carta final- dijo Milagrosa

-¿quieres utilizarla ahora mismo?- pregunto Sun Sun

-idiotas, no podríamos hacer algo así contra ellos, los mataríamos en segundos- dijo Apache

-aun así, ellos nos mataran si no lo hacemos- dijo otra chica

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- pregunto Matsumoto mientras lanzaba su Harineo

Apache lanzo una bala y disperso su zanpakutou- no te incumbe- dijo la mujer salvajemente

-después de todo, las atrancar son muy descorteses – dijo Kira mientras trataba de dar un corte en la mujer arrancar

-lo sabemos querido…- dijo Sun Sun mientras lanzaba un cero y lo hacía retroceder

-creo que no hay opción- dijo Milarose

-supongo… hay que hacerlo… me gustaría ir a ver a Ichigo-sama en cuanto antes- dijo la chica

-por favor, Ichigo-sama jamás se fijaría en ti- dijo otra chica

-no hablen del guapo de Ichigo con sus sucias bocas- intervino Matsumoto

-Matsumoto-san, ¿tú también?- pregunto Hinamori

-vamos Hinamori, no podemos decir que no es un galán- Matsumoto se había sonrojado un poco

Las arrancar se alineó para comenzar a crear su siguiente técnica, lo que sorprendió a los shinigamis

-QUIMERA PARCA!- gritaron las chicas furiosas mientras liberaban a esa monstruosa bestia, poco a poco se fue formando una silueta de gran tamaño en el lugar, sorprendiendo a Matsumoto y los otros dos tenientes por el increíble poder espiritual que la creación de las arrancar presentaba

-Matsumoto-san, hay que alejarnos!- grito Kira mientras salían del lugar a gran velocidad

-por supuesto- dijo la mujer mientras con shunpo salía del lugar

Hinamori se quedó en el camino y estaba a punto de ser golpeada por una especie de mano de aquella cosa que aún no tenía un cuerpo estable, la chica abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el brazo de esa bestia se acercaba a gran velocidad a ella y no pudo reaccionar

-Hilio Zabimaru- se escuchó la voz de Renji mientras activaba el bankai – Hikotsu Taiho ¡!- grito el chico mientras lanzaba su técnica en contra de la mano que se acercaba a la mujer

Renji hizo el shunpo y apareció frente a Hinamori, la abrazo contra su pecho y volvió a hacer shunpo mientras la ponía en un lugar a salvo. Lejos, en un edificio, los otros dos tenientes miraban la escena sobre cómo iba transformándose aquella bestia que aún no tenía una forma definida

-es increíble el poder espiritual que emana, es casi como el de un capitán- dijo Matsumoto

-sin embargo no tenemos otra opción- dijo Kira mientras miraba atentamente como las mujeres seguían formando su quimera

En la confusión, apareció Renji detrás de ellos con Hinamori ya recuperada y lista para pelear- Kira, Matsumoto- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba – lamento la tardanza-

-Renji!- dijo Kira sorprendido- ¿Qué tu no estabas en Hueco Mundo?-

-lo estaba, sin embargo, al llegar allá, nos dimos cuenta de algo- dijo el pelirrojo- Rukia está enamorada de Ichigo, y el idiota solo la utiliza para ganar la guerra, ella le dijo cuál era el plan de ataque e Ichigo tiene todo bajo control- Renji hablo mientras fruncía el ceño – el muy maldito quiere pisotear nuestro orgullo- dijo el chico seriamente- pero por fortuna logre escuchar su plan de guerra-

-bien, debes decírselo al capitán comandante antes de que SANTO DIOS QUE ES ESO!- grito Kira mientras veía la transformación final del ataque de las chicas- AL SUELO!- grito desesperado mientras los demás les hacían caso

Resulta que la gran bestia ya bien formada, había lanzado uno de sus brazos a gran velocidad para poder darles bien a los chicos

-escuchen, iré con el capitán comandante y le diré todo el plan de Ichigo, por favor, resistan un poco más- dijo el chico pelirrojo desde abajo del edificio en medio de la columna de humo

-de acuerdo, ve!- grito Kira mientras lo mandaba de mensajero

Renji trato de salir a gran velocidad del lugar, pero a medio camino, la misma mano se atravesó, dando de lleno al hombre y provocando que este se estampara contra otro edificio

Kira y las demás tenientes salieron en su ayuda para poder ver si estaba bien o si necesitaba intervención de kido

-Renji!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kira alarmado

-lo estoy- salió la serpiente del bankai de Renji mostrando su alteza- siento preocuparlos- dijo el chico

-está más que claro que esa cosa no nos dejara llegar hasta el capitán comandante… necesitamos algún plan- dijo Matsumoto en pose pensativa

-esto…- Hinamori levanto la mano ligeramente- creo que yo tengo uno que podría funcionar-

-como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Renji sonriendo- está bien… escuchémoslo- dijo el hombre mientras comenzaban a elaborar su plan

LAS NOCHES

-Grimmjow ya fue derrotado, y Hallibel y Wonderweis tienen problemas contra sus oponentes, ¿Qué más esperas para mandarnos?- pregunto Barragán seriamente

-escucha bien Barragán- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el trono del máximo rey- todo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo el chico

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- pregunto Stark

-sencillo… el verdadero objetivo no era que llegaran los vizard- dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿entonces?- pegunto Nelliel

-¿acaso no es obvio?- dijo Ichigo- el verdadero objetivo era que Rukia trajera a Renji aquí- dijo el chico

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida

-sabía que vendrías a Hueco Mundo incluso antes que los capitanes que vendrían- dijo el chico sonriendo- entonces básicamente tenía que aprovechar esa situación… y la mejor manera de hacerlo era utilizar a Rukia- dijo el joven mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano derecha

-¿me utilizaste?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida

-no lo pongas de esa manera Rukia, sin ti, no hubiera podido saber a qué espadas mandar contra que capitanes… así que velo como que te utilice para el bien, o más bien tú me ayudaste, imagina que hubiera pasado si mandaba a Nnoitra contra Byakuya, o peor aún, a Stark- dijo el chico

-bueno si lo pones así…-

-exactamente, tú me ayudaste, a quien utilice fue a Renji- dijo el chico mientras hacia una sonrisa de superioridad parecida a la de Aizen

-Ichigo, cuando te lo propones puedes dar miedo- dijo Candice mirando al chico

-bueno, dinos exactamente, ¿Cuál era tu plan?-

-sencillo, una vez que Renji y Rukia estuvieran aquí, debía demostrar cierto favoritismo hacia ella, para poner a Renji celoso, porque aunque no lo creas, él está enamorado de ti- la pelinegra se sonrojo pero respondió "lo lamento, no te abandonaría por nadie"- como sea, el shinigami se sentiría solo… además de que sabría que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano si no peleaba con nadie, y le deje entrar a esta sala, donde tuve que decir el plan falso para que el junto a todos ustedes creyera que era el real… además, dejando ver las pantallas de las peleas, haría darle a entender a Renji que la pelea o el oponente más sencillo contra el que pelear era Aaroniero, justo donde se encontraba Isane- el chico señalo la puerta y dejo entrar a una enfermera

-Ichigo-sama Ichigo-sama…- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el- Aaroniero-sama está consciente y tranquilo, solo necesita descansar, no fue herido de gravedad- dijo la joven mientras se inclinaba

-de acuerdo… gracias- dijo Ichigo mientras veía como la enfermera arrancar salía de la sala- entonces, básicamente, le pedí a Aaroniero que se dejara vencer por Unohana- dijo el chico – de esta forma, ella viajaría hasta donde se encontrara el capitán que llevara desventaja, que no era otro más que…-

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia pensativa

-elemental mi querida Rukia- dijo Ichigo- dejando solos a Isane y Aaroniero, el oponente más débil, provocando…-

-que Renji se dirigiera a toda velocidad contra Aaroniero- dijo Candice sorprendida

-en efecto, todo lo que faltaba era hacer retroceder a los dos tenientes – dijo Ichigo

-es por eso que fuiste tú…- dijo Meninas mientras se sentaba de igual manera que el pelinaranja

-de esta forma, haría que Isane fuera a donde se encontraba SoiFong, quien era lo de menos pues cualquier shinigami que estuviera herido podría funcionar para separar a Isane de Renji… y una vez hecho esto, después de separarse, Renji querría ir con el capitán comandante para contarle nuestro plan…- dijo Ichigo sonriendo insolentemente

-eso es algo muy estructurado, incluso a mí me hubiera costado mucho elaborar- dijo Nelliel sorprendida al igual que las otras mujeres y hombres ahí presentes

-Kurosaki… realmente eres inteligente – dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

-pero eso no es todo…- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- pregunte a Aizen sobre algunos aspectos, y pudimos entender cosas como la puerta del sol- dijo Ichigo – que no es otra cosa más que una senkaimon o Garganta… su funcionamiento es similar o incluso igual al de uno de estos… y es por ello, que cualquiera que quisiera entrar a la sociedad de almas, pasara primero por karakura falso…- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- además de la información que me dieron las chicas

-es cierto… cuando utilizamos la puerta del sol, es básicamente el mismo mecanismo que Garganta o Senkaimon- dijo Liltotto

-de esta manera tengo garantizada la seguridad de la sociedad de almas- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- y entonces… creo que aún no descubren que es el plan.- dijo Ichigo

-solo quieres pelear contra los chicos – dijo Nelliel

-no… Renji sabe que aún tengo tres espadas más fuertes y tres Quincys fuertes a mi lado… así que si se lo cuenta a Yamamoto… el, mandara a traer todos los refuerzos disponibles- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo- es decir… que Ukitake, Kyoraku y mi padre… saltaran a la acción-

-sorprendente, es como si fuera una carnada- dijo Chad

-lo es- Ichigo mostro la pantalla la lucha de los espada en el mundo real- y ellos, solo están conteniéndose para lo mejor…- mostro a Grimmjow y Wonderweis sin liberación luchando contra los shinigamis, excepto Grimmjow que estaba congelado- de esta forma… ya sea que loa vizard estén con ellos o no… podremos atacar y dejar que ellos saquen sus mejores cartas- sonrió el líder de Hueco Mundo

-sorprendente… pero que sucederá si no salen?- pregunto Barragán

-nada en absoluto… porque ellos no tardaran en aparecer- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Stark sorprendido

-Rudborn- dijo Ichigo

-¿sí?- se escuchó en unos altavoces la voz del sujeto

-quiero que cubras a Wonderweis y le digas que en un segundo le pida a Hooler que llame a los Gillians- dijo el chico

-de acuerdo… Ichigo-sama- la transmisión se corto

Ichigo se puso de pie mientras veía la pantalla, en ella se mostraba como Rudborn llegaba al campo de batalla junto a su ejército de exequias y comenzaban a cubrir a Wonderweis mientras peleaban contra Komamura

-si las hormigas no quieren salir del hormiguero… o las obligamos a salir… o les ponemos carnada para hacerles pensar que ellas salen por propia voluntad- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- el arte supremo del ataque… es someter al enemigo sin alertarlo

Todos miraban sonriendo la escena en que los shinigamis comenzaban a perder batallas porque el plan de Ichigo comenzaba a surtir efecto

CON ULQUIORRA

El hombre después de un momento se hartó de seguir matando a los shinigamis que se acercaban con las espadas del bankai de Byakuya. Y se fastidio de seguir ese ritmo, por lo que ahora utilizaba ceros oscuras para acabar con un mayor número de enemigos en menor tiempo, pero vio que no era suficiente. Aunque también Ashido estaba en problemas… algo que no le había contado Byakuya era que cada uno de los clones que creaba le dividían el alma para ellos tener una propia, y eso le debilitaba en gran medida y provocaba que su capacidad de pelear se viera disminuida en gran medida

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto Byakuya mientras se acercaba al hombre que por cierto jadeaba a grandes bocanadas de aire

-es solo que… si esto continúa así, no poder ser capaz de ayudarte más tiempo- dijo el hombre mientras jadeaba

-descuida, si lo deseas, puedes descansar por un momento antes de seguir peleando- dijo Byakuya mientras mandaba a más chicos en contra de Ulquiorra

-no es eso… es solo que mi Bankai me quita poder espiritual en gran medida, y poco a poco con usarlo, este se va agotando por eso necesito controlarlo…- dijo el hombre seriamente- tendré que peleas con el shikai contra este hombre- dijo

-pero aun así… no podrás hacer mucho frente a el- dijo el capitán

-tienes razón… yo no… pero tu si- el hombre sonrió

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Byakuya confundido

-tengo un plan… pero tendrás que servir como carnada… quizá así podamos ganar-

-tch… odiaría ser la carnada, pero necesito escuchar ese plan para poder juzgarlo… dímelo- dijo Byakuya acercándose al hombre

Ulquiorra seguía luchando contra todos esos shinigamis clones y los mataba uno a uno, sin embargo llego un momento en que se le amontonaron todos y no le dejaban ver bien la zona por la que andaba, así que tuvo que utilizar un cero oscuras para dispersar a todos ellos que le estorbaban

Cuando Ulquiorra por fin pudo tener una visibilidad discente, noto que delante de él se encontraba Byakuya parado con el mango de su zanpakutou, Ulquiorra cargo contra el a gran velocidad, pero el shinigami se fue con shunpo del lugar, haciendo que Ulquiorra le siguiese con sonido

-"¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Ronda nini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!"- decía Ashido mientras hacia las invocaciones de un kido con gran fuerza- Hado no Kyu GEKI!- grito el hombre… resulta que como Ulquiorra iba detrás de Byakuya, este le seguía sin fijarse mucho al frente, así que para poder pasar desapercibido, el shinigami lo posiciono en un lugar donde el encantamiento le pegara directamente, y al parecer funciono, pues un aura roja rodeo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra y le paralizo completamente

-qué es esto?- se preguntó mientras trataba de mover sus brazos

-no podrás moverte… incluso tú, no eres rival para un hado con encantamiento… así te venceremos- dijo Byakuya mientras estiraba sus brazos- Hado no Yon: Hainawa- un hilo de energía salió disparado en dirección a Ulquiorra, y lo rodeo por los brazos para poder inmovilizarlo más- no es suficiente: hado no roku jū ichi Rikujōkōrō- planos rectangulares rodearon el cuerpo de Ulquiorra por la cintura provocando que Ulquiorra se viera en grandes aprietos…- Hdo no Roku ju san… Sajo Sabaku – una gruesa cuerda de energía cubrió de nueva cuenta al arrancar, inmovilizándolo completamente – el ultimo hado… de mayor nivel… el mejor que hay… hado no Kyu ju Kyu… Bankin!- grito desesperado Byakuya al ver al arrancar comenzaba a tratar de librarse

Ulquiorra se sorprendió de ver como una tela blanca había cubierto su cuerpo enteramente, luego sintió como cuchillas se clavaban en su cuerpo a la altura de su pecho y se incrustaban en lo más profundo, luego de eso, sintió un gran peso caer sobre él, con lo que supo su, el hado estaba completo

-tonterías- dijo Ulquiorra mientras comenzaba a liberar todo su poder de golpe, la presión espiritual se elevó hasta el cielo sorprendiendo a los dos shinigamis ahí presentes y provocando que Ashido se sintiera mareado

De pronto, Ulquiorra rompió todos esos hados y comenzó a destruirlos poco a poco por su presión espiritual

-debí suponerlo, ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de moverse, es por eso que nuestros hados fueron un tanto débiles- dijo Byakuya

Ulquiorra iba rompiendo todos y cada uno de los hechizos con sus propias manos hasta llegar al último hechizo, y rompió la torre que estaba sobre el con gran facilidad, pero abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que es lo que esperaba

-Límite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad. La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que aviva las llamas, tiempo que se reúne cuando ambos están juntos, no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden. Luz de bala-Ocho cuerpos-Nuevo artículo-Libro de los cielos-Tesoros-Grandes ruedas-Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara."- dijo Byakuya invocando su kido

-Bakudo no kyu-ju ichi Seje Katen Taiho!- dijo el hombre mientras lanzas rojas se formaban en el área cercana a el

-bakudo no hacha-ju hacha Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō- grito Ashido mientras hacia su hechizo y lanzaba un rayo de potente fuerza hacia el arrancar

El impacto pego de lleno en Ulquiorra, generando una explosión de calibre enorme, y un haz de luz realmente potente

-lo hicimos!- dijo Ashido sonriendo

-no del todo… su reiatsu no ha desaparecido- dijo Byakuya sorprendido

LAS NOCHES

-Ichigo!, no puedes ignorar eso, tienes que ir en la ayuda de- trato de decir algo Nelliel pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo, quien le había robado un beso

-no, el aún tiene un haz bajo la manga- dijo el chico sonriendo- mira bien-

DESIERTO

La explosión ceso y el humo comenzaba a dispersarse, dejando ver a un Ulquiorra malherido jadeando encorvado y realmente sorprendido y furioso- jamás pensé que basuras como ustedes serían tan difíciles de aniquilar- dijo el arrancar molesto- pero esta vez… les demostrare, como ni siquiera ese golpe de suerte suyo… ese tonto plan, no funcionara dos veces conmigo…- Ulquiorra comenzó a liberar energía a grandes cantidades, sorprendiendo a Byakuya y Ashido, hasta que una capa de energía negra y verde rodearon su cuerpo, poco a poco fueron dispersándose- resurrección… SEGUNDA ETAPA- dijo Ulquiorra mostrando poco a poco esa etapa final

Los ojos de Byakuya y Ashido se abrieron increíblemente y sus bocas cayeron al suelo- ¿acaso dijo…?- dijo Ashido

-¡segunda Etapa?- pregunto Byakuya sorprendido

FIN

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY AMIGOS, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, Y BUENO, RESPECTO A LO DEL FIC SI, ASI ES, TENGO PENSADO HACER UNO DE HOTD, Y BUENO, PARA ESO QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA, CLARO, YA TENGO EL AMBIENTE Y LA TRAMA, SOLO FALTA PLASMARLA, COMO SEA, ESPERO QUE LO PIENSEN BIEN… POR CIERTO, YA COMENZARE O REANUDARE LAS HISTORIAS DE A TU LADO, LA MEJOR PAREJA Y MI MAYOR TESORO, ASI QUE ALEGRENSE, PORQUE SEGUIRE CON ELLAS!, GRACIAS POR LEER


	18. Al ataque! la llegada de los vizard

HOLAAA Y LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN MUCHO TIEMPO, LA VERDAD NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO ULTIMAMENTE, Y ME HABIA PREOCUPADO POR CIERTAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES, LE HABIA DADO UN POCO MAS DE IMPORTANCIA A "EL ROMANCE DE UN SOLITARIO" PUES VI QUE ESA HISTORIA RECIBIA MAS REVIEW PIDIENDO MAS CAPITULO Y ME ENCARGUE DE DARLE CAPITULOS A ELLOS XD, PERO, GRACIAS A UN MP Y A LAS POCAS REVIEWS MAS QUE HE VISTO, PUEDO DECIR QUE POR ESO ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, A CONTINUAR :

LUZ DE LUNA- AL ATAQUE! LOS VIZARD LLEGAN AL CAMPO DE BATALLA

-segunda etapa?- se preguntaron Byakuya y Ashido preocupados

-que sucdde Ichigo?- pregunto Candice- crei que no querias que activaran la segunda etapa-

-descuida, después de todo, Ulquiorra sabe que lo debe hacer- dijo el chico con una sonrisa ironica mientras miraba la pantalla donde la pelea se mostraba

-eso he dicho- dijo Ulquiorra mientras los veía monótonamente, su aspecto demoniaco, esos grandes cuernos blancos y sus manos y pies negros, esas alas enormes, todo era sorprendente

-es imposible- dijo Byakuya sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos – nunca en la historia de la sociedad de almas vimos algo como esto-

-deja de estar sorprendido shinigami, lo hice para acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas- dijo el chico mientras desaparecia y reaparecia detrás de Byakuya

-cuando?- se pregunto el pelinegro mientras volteaba y veía a su enemigo detrás de el, sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda – mierda- Byakuya salio volando a gran velocidad hacia el frente mientras ashido veía sorprendido el ataque del arrancar. Al caer Byakuya levanto humo y polvo

-Bankai!!- grito Ashido mientras reactivaba su bankai y aparecían sus soldados- te dare tiempo Byakuya, los soldados se lanzaron al ataque pero desaparecieon cual burbujas cuando Byakuya vatio sus alas y los derroto, el Bankai de Ashido se desactivo de nueva cuenta

-gracias- dijo Byakuya detrás de Ulquiorra mientras desenfundaba su Katana – no hay opción, utilizaremos mi plan Ashido!- grito el chico mientras lanzaba su Katana en contra de Ulquiorra

-ridiculo- dijo Ulquiorra desapareciendo

-no!, hare una modificación!- grito el hombre mientras cargaba reiatsu en su mano – jakkaho!- grito el chico lanzando el kido, el cual pego en la espalda de Ulquiorra si hacerle ni el mas minimo daño

-molesto- dijo Ulquiorra desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente al shinigami dándole un golpe en el abdomen

-te tengo!!!- grito el shinigami mientras se aferraba al brazo del arrancar, hizo una llave y termino aferrándose a su espalda- no te soltare- dijo el chico – Byakuya… necesito ayuda!!- dijo el hombre mirando al pelinegro

-si!- Byakuya activo un Kido que inmovilizo a Ulquiorra o eso esperaba

-antes de que pienses romper ese kido- dijo Ashido- moriremos!- grito el hombre

-que has dicho?- pregunto Byakuya sorprendido

-fue un placer Byakuya… peleas formidablemente, pero este enemigo esta fuera de las expectativas…será mejor derrotarlo en cuanto antes!- grito el chico – hasta pronto! Muere conmigo Ulquiorra- dijo el hombre aferrándose a su espalda

-Hadō #96 Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Cremación de Hoja Solitaria ?)- dijo el chico mientras recitaba el hado- esto ira por mi parte ¡… sactrificio de cuerpo entero!!!- grito desesperado el hombre

LAS NOCHES

-maldicion!- grito Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie – no pensé que una hormiga como el supiera un hado de ese nivel, el muy desgraciado conseguirá malherir a Ulquiorra –

-iras a ayudarlo?- pregunto Nelliel preocupada

-Ulquiorra es conmo mi mano derecha, algo asi no puede matarle- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- veamos que técnica oculta Ulquiorra, aun asi… Stark- dijo Ichigo

-dime- respondio el mencionado

-preparate… iras por Ulquiorra lo mas antes posible… en cuanto la explosión pase-

-de acuerdo- dijo Stark al pendiente

DESIERTO

El desierto se ilumino en gran medida y Byakuya pudo ver realmente sorprendido como Ashido se sacrificaba- imposible… conoce u hado de tal nivel- dijo Byakuya mirándolo sorprendido

La lanza se alzo en el aire, una lanza enorme con vapores rojos como la misma sangre y libero una energía tremenda, tanto que se alcanzo a sentir incluso en las noches a una distancia ridícula de ahí

La explosión levanto humo, polvo y arena que incluso perduraron segundos después de la misma, en esa confusión, Stark aprovecho usando su sonido a una velocidad increíble, tomo a Ulquiorra sin verlo detenidamente y salio del lugar para llevarlo a donde se encontraba ichigo

LAS NOCHES

-imposible… tiene que sobrevivir- dijo Nelliel mirándolo

Ulquiorra estaba malherido y todos estaban sorprendidos, estaba en estado base y su cuerpo derramaba sangre a mas no poder, estab inconsciente y todo destrozado

La enfermera entro rápido y lo subio a una camilla mientras se alejaba con el arrancar a tratarle bien

-lo derrotaron asi de fácil?- pregunto Barragan

-un hado de ese nivel pude malherirte incluso a ti, y dejarte en esa o en peor condición- dijo Ichigo mirándolo seriamente

-ahh ahora el shinigami dira que nos gano!- dijo Lilinette furiosa

-no del todo- dijo Ichigo mirando a la pantalla

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Nelliel sorprendida

-mira eso- dijo Ichigo señalando la pantalla… eso era.. ¡una flecha?

Al parecer una flecha verde iba decendiendo hacia el área próxima donde se encontraba aun Byakuya

-ichigo, eso puede matar a Nii-sama!- dijo Rukia preocupada

-descuida, solo observa eso- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

La flecha cayo en la arena liberando una explosión enorme, y una energía mucho mayor a la del hado de Ashido, si, la explosión envolvió a Byakuya, pero mirando detenidamente la pantalla Ichigo y los demás se dieron cuenta de que alguien lo había salvado, era una silueta de un hombre algo gordinflón

-lo sabía!- dijo Ichigo sonriendo- dejemos que se lleven a Byakuya, después de recibir la lanza del relámpago, tendrán que inhabilitarlo- dijo sonriendo

El gordinflón se llevó a Byakuya a través de un Garganta y desapareció

-que haremos?- dijo Candice ansiosa por pelear

-aún no- dijo Ichigo mientras veía la pantalla - Grimmjow… libera-

-a la orden- se escuchó la voz del arrancar mencionado

MUNDO REAL

Grimmjow que estaba congelado elevó su raiatsu para hacer que todo a su alrededor, el hielo a su alrededor comenzó a cuartearse y fragmentarse, grietas aparecieron en el y por fin se rompió -es hora… Desgarra… PANTERAAAA!!!- grito el chico peliazul mientras liberaba su fuerte presión espiritual

-que mierda…- dijo Hitsugaya sorprendido al ver como el arrancar había roto su poder

-la verdadera pelea, comenzará desde ahora… JAJAJAKA- reía descaradamente el chico

Se lanzó al ataque contra Hitsugaya mientras comenzaba a embestirlo con toda su fuerza- vamos shinigami… acabare contigo!- dijo el chico pantera

Un grito muy potente se escuchó gracias a Wonderweiss quien había logrado llamar la atención de cierto hollow masivo que había desgarrado el espacio tiempo para salir de la dimensión de Hueco mundo junto a una tandada de Gillians, que comenzaban a salir al Karakura falso

-esto no es posible!- grito Komamira mientras veía a todos los Gillians salir

-nos van a hacer añicos- dijo Kira observando todo sorprendido

-parece que el capitán Aizen no sale sin un plan- dijo ichimaru mientras atacaba con fervor al ex capitán de la quinta dimensión

-me alagas. Pero ese plan no lo idee yo… esto es obra dde aquel al que ustedes desterraron… kurosaki Ichigo- sonrio el capitán

-que inteligente es ese chico. Parece que ha crecido- sonrio el peliblancp con cara de zorro

-así parece- dijo Aizen sonriendo

Los Gillians comenzaron a salir y con sus zeros arrazaban con los shinigami que combatían contra los arrancar menores, la batalla se inclinaba a favor de los últimos, y comenzaban a ganar más terreno que antes

De repente un zero rojo atravesó a un Gillian asesinándolo por el impacto

-que es eso?- preguntó Komamura mirando la fuente de ese ataque -quienes son!?-

-ARA ARA- dijo un enmascarado con voz modificada- parece que los shinigami no hacen nada si nosotros no estamos- su máscara se desactivo- al ataque chicos!- dijo sonriendo

Los otros 7 que le acompañaban se lanzaron al ataque en contra de los Gillians

LAS NOCHES

-salieron!- dijo Barragán sorprendido mientras veía a los Vizard

-en efecto, tenían que hacerlo en algún momento- Ichigo sonrio ferviente - Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, preparence para salir- dijo el chico mirándolas

-enseguida!- gritaron ellas al unísono

-lleven esto- dijo Ichigo entrentregandoles una máscara parecida a la de el

-para que exactamente?- preguntó Meninas

-mantendrán el perfil bajo, y pensaran que son Arrancar también, aunque si las cosas se ponen duras, no duden en quitárselas y rebelar sus poderes… a mi señal… Ahora!- dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja

Las chicas salieron de las noches para dirigirse al campo de batalla, atravesaron garganta y reaparecieron también en el Karakura falso, justo sobre donde se había abierto la garganta de Hooler

Los Vizard se sorprendieron de ver a las tres chicas sobre ellos

-más arrancar- dijo Lisa sorprendida

-sólo tendré que acabar con ellas- dijo mashiro mientras las veía

-no es tan sencillo… parece que vienen decididas- dijo Rose mirandolas seriamente

-ustedes!- dijo shinji dirigiéndose a las chicas - seguro debajo de esas máscaras son hermosas… pero tendré que acabar con ellas… chicos! Dividanse!- grito el chico sonriendo

Lisa, Mashiro y Hiyori decidieron ir contra ellas.

Rose y love decidieron ir a ayudar a Komamura y a Hitsugaya respectivamente

Kensei se quedó a combatir contra todos los Gillians y Shinji se lanzó a buscar a Aizen.

Hachi decidió ir a donde se encontraba Unohana

-Capitana- dijo formaemte dirigiéndose a ella- mucho tiempo, pero es necesario que venga… Byakuya esta en muy mal estado, lo lleve a un lugar seguro-

-iré enseguida- dijo la mujer mientras lo veía preocupada

Hitsugaya estaba siendo arrasado por Grimmjow, quien estaba realmente exitado por poder destrozar al niño con todo su poder-entiendes?- preguntó entre los golpes que le daba- yo soy el rey!!- comenzó a reír descaradamente, de repente llegó Rose y detuvo uno de si ataques, haciendo que este retrocediera

-eso lo decido yo- dijo poniéndose la máscara y comenzó a combatir contra el arrancar

Lisa peleaba contra Candice, Mashiro contra Meninas y Hiyori contra Liltotto

Lisa y Candice comenzaban a intercambiar golpes, aunque la primera se apoyaba en su espada en estado base y la segunda sólo con golpes y patadas, ocultando su identidad claro esta

-no peleas nada mal- dijo la chica mirando a la peliverde

-tu tampoco- incluso la voz de Candice se había deformado, estaba sorprendida

-vamos, porque no sacas tu espada?- preguntó la mujer- si no lo haces te matare- dijo la chica sonriendo

-intentarlo si es que puedes- dijo Candice con ligero toque de molestia

-Mashiro kick!- grito la chica mientras le soltaba una patada en la cara a Meninas pero antes de que le tocara la cara, la peligrosa puso su mano como defensa

-un buen golpe- dijo Meninas con su voz distorsionada -pero no se compara con esto- su mano se hizo super musculosa y le atinó un golpe en el abdomen a la Vizard, quien fue arrojada al suelo a gran velocidad

-parece que ustedes son fuertes- dijo Hiyori combatiendo contra Liltotto- pero no se comparan con nosotras- la chica sonrio mientras activaba su máscara y le lanzaba un zero a la Quincy

-si tu activas tu máscara yo puedo quitarme la mia- dijo Liltotto con todo infantil- sorprendete!- dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su máscara para comenzar a comer el zero

-que demonios!?- se preguntó Hiyori sorprendida por el acto de la chica -imposible- dijo

-que zero tan asqueroso- dijo la chica mirando a Hiyori- si vas a hacer algo. Hazlo bien-

-que dijiste?- preguntó la rubia en contra de la Quincy

-que tu zero apesta y sabe mal, hubiera preferido no comerme esa Asquerosidad- dijo Liltotto mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano

-ya verás- dijo la Vizard mientras se lanzaba al ataque

-así que no son arrancar reales- dijo lisa sorprendida

-tonta Liltotto- dijo Candice quitándose la mascara- no, nosotras somos algo mucho más peligroso para ustedes… somos Quincys- dijo la chica sonriendo

-supongo que yo tambien- dijo Meninas mientras se quitaba su máscara y esperaba a que Mashiro regresara del suelo

-pues tendré que tomarlo emserio- dijo Lisa mientras activaba su máscara hollow

-ese es el plan de Kurosaki- dijo Yamamoto mientras observaba a Renji con severidad- entiendo… entonces planean acabar con los shinigami aquí mismo… pues veamos que opina una vez que sepa lo que es el verdadero poder- dijo el viejo "sólo tengo que ser paciente… en su momento mandare a traer a Ishin, Kyoraku y Ukitake" dijo el hombre o más bien pensó

De pronto, frente a el cayeron a gran velocidad Mashiro, Hitsugaya, Kira, incluso Rose y Love

-que sucedio?- preguntó Yamamoto alterado al verlos tirados a todos ellos

-los arrancar han traído refuerzos cuando ellos llegaron señor- dijo Hitsugaya señalando a los Vizard

-ellos… son los vizard- dijo Yamamoto abriendo sus ojos- y llegaron a apoyarnos

-no a ustedes- dijo Rose moentras se ponía de pie junto a Love, y Mashiro salía sin decir nada de nuevo al campo de batalla -tenemos cuentas pendientes en contra de Aizen es todo- salió también al campo de batalla

-pensé que podríamos aguantar más sin ellos, y me equivoque, Renji… dirigente a la sociedad de almas, Shiba Isshin, Juushiro Ukitake y Shunsui Kyoraku, deben presentarse de inmediato al campo de batalla - dijo severamente el anciano -esta guerra acabará cuando ellos lleguen

FIN

POR AHORA ESO ES TODO, Y BUENO, LAMENTO TANNTO LLEGUAR TAN TARDE A ACTUALIZAR PERO, PUES AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP


	19. Estalla! Ichigo entra en acción

HEY! QUE TAL? SORPRENDIDOS DE LEERME DE NUEVO? JAJA, Y SI, EN EFECTO PUDE NOTAR GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESTABA REPETIDO, YA SOLUCIONÉ EL PROBLEMA Y SEGUIMOS AQUÍ. CONTINUEMOS DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS, PUESTO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO ALGO DE TIEMPO Y ME DESCUIDE POR ESTA PARTE, SIGAMOS:

LUZ DE LUNA- LA DETERMINACIÓN DEL HÉROE…

-en seguida señor- dijo Renji mientras abría una senkaimon frente a Yamamoto y entraba a gran velocidad, en un movimiento ágil y certero

-las cosas están empeorando poco a poco- dijo Yamamoto intranquilo al ver el panorama de la situación actual, una guerra entre dos bandos que luchan para proteger los propios ideales característicos de los individuos pertenecientes a los respectivos lados de la moneda. Quienes eran los buenos? Que ideal era el correcto?

HUECO MUNDO

Ichigo se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su palacio, miraba estoico la pantalla, el lugar estaba realmente encendido, peleas por aquí y peleas por allá, muchas de las cuales iban ganando los arrancar- bien, estamos listos- mencionó poniéndose de pie- Nell, Barragán, Stark, preparados para salir- dijo el chico sonriente poniéndose del pie- Rukia, Ishida, Rin Rin, y los demás… les encargo el palacio de las noches y lo dejo a su cuidado, por favor…- dijo el chico mirándolos fijamente

-confía en nosotros- dijo Rukia con una mirada confiada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como solía hacerlo típicamente

-vale- dijo Ishida acomodando sus gafas

-me esforzare Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime con sus manos en el pecho, juntas

-chicos, aquí vamos…- el jefe del ejército arrancar, salió dirigiéndose a garganta cercano

KARAKURA FALSO

Una senkaimon se abrió en el cielo, y de ella surgieron Ishin, Kyoraku y Ukitake, todos con el ceño fruncido y preparados para la pelea

-señor- dijo Renji apareciendo frente a Yamamoto haciendo una reverencia- están aquí, los capitanes- dijo el pelirrojo, confiado, dio un suspiro de que esos refuerzos llegaran a tiempo para apoyarlos; no paso mucho, pues segundos después un enrome reiatsu se apodero del lugar, envolviéndolo y provocando una presión espiritual muy fuerte- este reiatsu…- dijo Renji abriendo los ojos como platos

-vaya vaya- dijo una voz conocida saliendo de la garganta que se acababa de abrir- parece que es hora de entrar en acción…- garganta seguía abriéndose lentamente, dejando entrever el shikahusho blanco, que portaba una figura esbelta pero que aparentaba fuerza

Todos los que peleaban, desde Grimmjow hasta Soifong, se quedaron quietos, mirando en la dirección de la que provenía el reiatsu tan tremendo.

-yare yare- dijo Kyoraku viendo a la distancia mientras tomaba su sombrero con la mano izquierda y sonreía- parece que el chico ha llegado… no es emotivo? Este reencuentro- dijo el hombre volteando a ver al de su derecha, el pelinegro con la mirada penetrante

-siempre tan inoportuno- dijo Ishin sin separar la vista de garganta

Por fin garganta se abrió, dejando ver a Ichigo con una sonrisa tranquila y apacible, los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero un semblante relajado y estoico, casi impertérrito

-Ichigo- dijo Ishin mirando a su hijo, su nuevo semblante, su nueva actitud

-pobre de mí, pobre de mí- dijo Ichigo jugando un poco mientras abría los ojos…- ustedes son tres y yo soy solo uno… pero soy respetuoso y todo un caballero, me parece que puedo cederles el lugar…- dijo el joven con tono retorico y tipo Urahara- Nelliel, Barragán, Stark… salgan por favor- menciono serio mientras daba un paso al frente, y se cerraba el garganta donde estaba hace unos momentos

Aparecieron en el cielo tres gargantas más, de las cuales surgieron los tres sujetos anteriormente mencionados, con semblantes serios y posturas indiferentes, Stark salió junto a Lilynette, justo debajo de Ichigo, Barragán salió a la distancia a la derecha del chico, mientras que Nelliel lo hizo a la izquierda, todos con una cara seria, y el ceño fruncido dispuestos a pelear

-estamos listos- dijo Nell con su suave y muy increíble voz

En un movimiento veloz y muy ágil, Yamamoto desenfundó su katana rápidamente y activo el shikai- reduce todo el universo a cenizas…. RYUJIN JAKKA!- grito el anciano liberando el poder de su espada, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, quienes seguían pasmados por los acontecimientos recientes; el capitán del gotei 13 lanzo un ataque a Ichigo, el que consistía en encerrarlo en un aro de fuego, y así fue, las llamas crecieron y se fueron extendiendo alrededor del chico, cubriéndolo completamente, más que una rueda, aquello parecía una esfera hecha de puro fuego.

-sorprendente…- dijo Soifong mirando el ataque del capitán comandante- tuvo que activarlo de una sola vez para detener a Kurosaki… que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser?- se preguntó la joven mujer con curiosidad y una expresión de sorpresa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-somos los capitanes del Gotei 13, el mejor ejercito de defensa del rey del alma, protegemos, cuidamos y salvaguardamos la integridad de la sociedad de almas!, es hora de demostrarlo! Arriba, capitanes, tenientes y soldados, Kurosaki Ichigo ha quedado encerrado y podremos acabar con su ejército, para cuando todo termine, volveremos a casa con la victoria en manos!- grito el anciano alentando a todo el ejercito que el mismo representaba, con una voz potente, ostentosa, firme y sobre todo, capaz de influir en el estado de ánimo de los guerreros combatientes

Todos los shinigamis recuperaron esos ánimos que ya sentían perdidos y se alegraron en gran medida de ver el apoyo moral que su líder les daba.

-puedes decirle a esa niña que se quite del camino?- pregunto Kyoraku a Stark serio y tranquilo a la vez

-cabron!- grito Lilynette para lanzarse en contra del capitán con el Haori rosa, Stark la detuvo por el cuello, suprimiendo sus intentos por querer atacar

-por qué motivo?- pregunto Stark con el ceño fruncido mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y mantenía tranquila a la rubia

-porque con ella aquí, no puedo usar todo mi poder- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al espada castaño

-mph- Stark musito molesto- que pereza, no planeo hacer mucho, pero tengo que pelear en contra tuya, será mejor que vaya con todo…- dijo el hombre mientras desenfundaba su katana con pereza pero determinación- Lilynette, ayuda a Liltotto con su batalla

-que!?, estas pidiendo que le ayude a ella!? Por qué no puedo pelear con el viejo fanfarrón!?- dijo ella alegando molesta mientras volteaba a ver al hombre con un puño levantado

-porque de él me encargaré yo- dijo el hombre con la espada desenfundada y en la mano derecha

-demonios Stark, lo hare porque quiero hacerlo, no porque me lo pidas- dijo la chica mientras salía con sonido hacia donde se encontraba Liltotto

-gracias por aceptar mi petición- dijo Kyoraku sonriendo ligeramente

-no te confundas shinigami… lo hice únicamente porque con ella aquí, yo no podre activar mi poder máximo, y solo así podre pelear en tu contra- dijo Stark estoico mientras se lanzaba al ataque en contra del capitán shinigami

Al atacar, el shinigami cruzo espadas con el arrancar, los otros dos se dispersaron, Ishin con Barragán y Ukitake con Nelliel- vaya vaya… parece que ahora si vamos con todo- dijo el hombre del sombrero mientras sonreía y se defendía

Ishin quedo frente a Barragán, mirándolo seriamente y con una vista que trataba de dejar ver su fortaleza- arrancar- dijo firme el hombre- ¿Cuál es tu número de espada?- pregunto seriamente

-no entiendo que pretendes lograr con esto, pero te lo diré… segunda Espada- el anciano le dio una mirada de muerte- Barragán Louisbearn

-ya veo- dijo el pelinegro en la distancia- mucho gusto… excapitán del escuadrón 0 de la sociedad de almas…- Ishin lo miro con determinación- Kurosaki Ishin

-Kurosaki? Acaso eres pariente de Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto sorprendido el anciano

-lo soy… en verdad te digo que yo, soy su padre- dijo sonriendo el hombre confiado en sí mismo.

-es increíble, me toco pelear con una señorita tan hermosa como usted- dijo Ukitake mirándola confiado y sonriendo ligeramente- es como si fuera el más afortunado y el menos afortunado a la vez… no quiero hacerle daño- menciono un tanto estoico el hombre

-no me subestimes solo por ser mujer- dijo Nelliel frunciendo el ceño- soy la espada numero 3… Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

\- bien, parece que tenemos que pelear a como dé lugar, capitán del gotei trece… Juushiro Ukitake- menciono el peliblanco mientras desenfundaba su katana- mucho gusto- dio sonriendo mientras se lanzaba al ataque

-veamos veamos- dijo con un tono retorico Ichimaru dando su típica sonrisa al mirar el ataque del capitán comandante en contra de Ichigo- el capitán comandante siempre tan ostentoso, parece que no subestima a Ichigo, lo cual hará que vaya al todo por el todo contra Kurosaki- menciono burlón el peligris

-no deberías subestimarlo, Gin- dijo Aizen mientras se lanzaba a su ataque, con la espada desenfundada, una sonrisa y confianza en sí mismo

-lo entiendo, yo mismo vi todo el poder del que dispone…- dijo el chico mientras cambiaba ese semblante serio por uno más preciso, o reflexivo "es demasiado… es increíble…" pensó para sus adentros cruzando espadas contra el castaño

Aizen continúo chocando espadas, hasta que en un golpe certero y con más fuerza de lo normal, mando al peligris cara de zorro al estamparse contra un edificio

-te encontré- se escuchó una voz peculiar detrás del teniente de Ichigo, quien, en un movimiento veloz, esquivo la hoja de una katana que iba directo a su cuello- escapaste a tiempo- dijo esa voz- voltea y dame la cara..

-no quiero desagradarme por lo que veo- dijo Aizen a unos metros de distancia dándole la espalda a quien tenía esa voz- no quiero volver a ver el rostro de su experimento fallido- mencionó mientras volteaba a ver al sujeto misterioso- no? Hirako Shinji-kun- espetó con su ortodoxa sonrisa y con un tono condescendiente

-dejémonos de rodeos Aizen… es hora de acabar con la pelea que ha durado tiempo…- dijo shinji acercándose al castaño a pasos premurosos y con la katana a un lado- es tu fin…- dijo con esa sonrisa característica del rubio

-oh… veamos si lo que dices es cierto….- dijo el castaño lanzándose al ataque

ARO DE FUEGO

Ichigo estaba dentro del aro muy sonriente, sorpresivamente había previsto que Yamamoto haría algo así, y por esa misma razón decidió dejar que el ataque se consumiera, solo así guardaría lo mejor para el final

-Cirucci….- dijo el chico dentro de la esfera ardiente

-si, Ichigo-sama- dijo Cirucci desde Hueco mundo

-quiero que te presentes a pelear… ahora mismo por favor- dijo Ichigo – y abre garganta dentro de esta misma esfera, para atacar por sorpresa- el chico corto la comunicación con la mujer

Espero unos minutos, y después de eso, se abrió garganta justo donde se encontraba Ichigo, del portal surgió la mujer con su espada peculiar y su vestimenta prominente, además de una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza- y bien? A quien vamos a patearle el trasero?- pregunto la mujer saliendo de garganta

-paciencia- dijo Ichigo mientras veía las llamas desaparecer poco a poco- todo requiere su tiempo… como sea, una vez que se apaguen estas llamas, quiero que salgas a atacar con tu "Golondrina" activada- dijo el chico sonriendo tocando las llamas

-activar mi resurrección está diciendo?- pregunto la chica sorprendida y abriendo los ojos como platos

-sí, iras de una vez por todas con tu máximo poder…- dijo el chico volteando a verla- no quisiera sonar impositor, pero quiero que les demuestres a los demás, como es que se pelea…- comento el Kurosaki mirándola a los ojos

-si es por ti… puedo hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Cirucci, desviando la mirada sonrojada y con el ceño medio fruncido que denotaba vergüenza o timidez

-perfecto…- dijo Ichigo mientras alistaba su Shikahusho para la pelea- ya casi es hora…

-déjame demostrarle a esos shinigamis la grandeza de un arrancar- dijo ella mientras jugaba con su cabello un poco

Las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer, todos prestaron atención al momento, Stark, Soifong, Kyoraku, Nelliel, Barragán, incluso Ishin dejaron de pelear para mirar el momento preciso en que las llamas desaparecían

Por fin comenzaron a desvanecerse y dejaron ver a Ichigo sonriendo mientras tomaba por la cintura a una joven arrancar muy hermosa quien daba la espalda al escenario y solo veía de reojo la escena detonando su figura y de lo que estaba orgullosa

-parece que su magia se acabó- mencionó Ichigo sonriendo-es hora…-

-si- Cirucci se separó ligeramente del chico, dio la cara a los shinigamis, sonrió y estiro el látigo de su espada -GOLONDRIIIIINA!- grito la chica sonriendo mientras hacia su resurrección, una nube condensada se formó en torno a la chica, la presión espiritual aumento y su traje típico apareció, la joven se lanzó al ataque en contra de una oleada de shinigamis para ella sola "lo hare Ichigo-sama… venceré"

-sorprendente, esa arrancar libero espada de una sola vez…- dijo Hitsugaya sorprendido por la acción de la chica hollow

-bien, Yamamoto… será mejor que comencemos esta batalla decisiva…- dijo el chico sonriente- y para ello, tendré que ir al todo por el todo contra ti… Zangetsu!- dijo mientras elevaba su espada y de ella salían sus dos katanas características de su shikai, el joven sonrió al ver su liberación, la presión espiritual había aumentado demasiado, algunos shinigamis y arrancar menores habían caído por la presión, el joven no conforme con ello, decidió llevar su mano a la altura de su rostro y en un ademán apresurado activar su máscara hollow- je, aquí vamos!- dijo dando una pequeña risa intranquila mientras desprendía esa mascara en su rostro, liberando una presión espiritual sorprendente

-increíble… este es el poder de Kurosaki…- dijo Hitsugaya nuevamente con los ojos cual platos

-así que por fin vemos el verdadero poder de Kurosaki-kun. Dijo Kyoraku mirando esa escena incrédulo

-esto es ese tal fresita?- pregunto Mashiro mirando sorprendida el alcance del poder de Ichigo

-no es para menos… ese chico ha dominado su poder, y eso lo demuestra- dijo Yoruichi mirando sorprendida el lugar

-este es el potencial de Kurosaki-san- dijo Unohana atónita mientras se cubría la boca

-sencillamente abrumador- dijo Komamura desorientado admirando la escena

-este poder es abismal…- dijo Kira mientras veía a Ichigo – rivaliza con muchos reiatsus e incluso supera a algunos capitanes

-bien Kurosaki Ichigo… a pelear- dijo Yamamoto con su espada en llamas, mientras se lanzaba al ataque con un semblante serio y decidido a ganar

-aquí voy- dijo el chico lanzándose al ataque con sus dos espadas y su voz algo alterada por la máscara

Ichigo hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaron espadas por primera vez, liberando una onda de choque extremadamente poderosa, que sacudió a todos los presentes, Yamamoto e Ichigo, ambos presentaban un potencial terrible, siguieron luchando, el anciano y el peli naranja aparecían y desaparecían por aquí y por allá, gracias al sonido y shunpo de ambos, cada vez que se encontraban una onda de choque se liberaba, esa onda contenía calor y energía potente, estaba cargada de poder

-inaudito- dijo Shinji sorprendido por el poder de Ichigo mientras trataba se seguir con la mirada, aquella batalla sorprendente que estaba teniendo lugar en aquel pueblo falso

Todos los presentes estaban plasmados, y no era para menos, nadie había visto pelear jamás a ninguno de los dos en una batalla decisiva de esta manera, y quienes lo había hecho, como Byakuya o Kenpachi, estaban ocupados muy heridos en Hueco Mundo, los demás, se encontraban atónitos al ver como la velocidad de Ichigo rivalizaba completamente con la velocidad de Yamamoto

-No podemos quedarnos pasmados!- gritó Hallibel alentando a todos los presentes- Arrancars, mientras Ichigo-sama lucha, nosotros haremos lo mismo! Pelearemos por nuestro honor, nuestra gloria y nuestros sentimientos, muestren su voluntad, muestren su determinación, y al final del día, sonreiremos victoriosos mientras celebramos como lo grandes que somos!, por Hueco mundo!- grito lanzándose al ataque en contra de la mujer

-ya lo dijiste- dijo Stark mientras bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza con pereza

-no veo otra alternativa- dijo Barragán mientras tronaba sus dedos

-no nos digas que hacer...- dijo sonriendo Grimmjow mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Las peleas nuevamente se reanudaron, dejando de lado la principal y la más importante, la de Ichigo contra Yamamoto, Shinigamis contra Arrancars, la batalla decisiva comenzaba recién, pues ahora mismo, ambos líderes se encontraban intercambiando golpes, ataques y técnicas

-toma esto insolente!- dijo un molesto Yamamoto mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego en contra del chico, muy potente por cierto

-Getsuga Tenshou!- grito Ichigo liberando su poder, de una vez y concentrado, la técnica bastó para contrarrestar las llamas de Ryujiin Jakka, lo cual, notaron los presentes, quienes miraron atónitos el choque de aquellas dos técnicas poderosas y muy destructivas

-al capitán comandante Yamamoto le está costando trabajo el pequeño Kurosaki- dijo Soifong sorprendida mientras miraba el choque de esas dos técnicas

-no te confíes Soifong- dijo Yoruichi sacándola de sus conjeturas- y que tu animo no languidezca, si bien, el poder lo están sobrellevando casi a la par, hay una diferencia muy grande y muy pequeña a la vez… Kurosaki Ichigo activó su máscara de Vizard- dijo la chica pensativa

-Vizard?- preguntó Soifong desconcertada

-sí, son la contraparte de los Arrancars por así decirlo, shinigamis con poderes de hollow- dijo la chica sin despegar la mirada de la técnica que aún perduraba en el cielo- pero por lo que sé, es que esos Vizard tienen un tiempo limitado para activar esa máscara, es decir, después de usarla cierto tiempo, desaparece- dijo la morena un poco aliviada- lo que quiere decir que en cuanto desaparezca esa técnica definitivamente el capitán comandante ganará-

-eso espero, Yoruichi-sama- menciono la pelinegra poniéndose de pie- mientras tanto y ahora mismo, debemos pelear y ganar- su semblante cambió a uno más confiado y decidido

-así se habla- dijo Yoruichi mientras se lanzaba al ataque, seguida de Soifong

-Tch- dijo Hitsugaya mirando la técnica final de Ichigo- es sorprendente que Kurosaki guarde tal poder- dijo el peliblanco

-JA! Nuestro líder le pateará el trasero al suyo en un santiamén- dijo Grimmjow mirándolo fríamente

-acabaremos contigo- dijo Love lanzándose al ataque, seguido por Hitsugaya

-parece que Kurosaki-kun ha desarrollado increíbles poderes- dijo Ukitake peleando con Nelliel

-los tiene, y confío plenamente en él- dijo la belleza de pelo acuamarina intercambiando un espadazo contra el peliblanco

-señorita, tiene una técnica suprema con la espada- dijo el capitán shinigami

-me alaga al decir esas palabras, pero aún así, su técnica a doble espada es formidable- dijo la mujer mirando las dos katanas del peliblanco pues él ya había hecho su liberación

-oe oe- dijo Kyoraku intercambiando espadazos con Stark- tienes una excelente técnica a una mano-

-no me interesan tus halagos- dijo Stark volviendo a soltar un espadazo- acabemos con esto enseguida

-vaya vaya, y pensar que no querías pelear- dijo el castaño con un tono burlón

-viendo a mi líder pelear, me inspiro- dijo el arrancar mientras se separaba ligeramente

-así que ese chico es tu hijo- dijo Barragán mirando seriamente a Ishin

-lo es- dijo Ishin con el ceño fruncido

-es un excelente líder- dijo el anciano mirándolo

-lo sé, es lo que veo- dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de ver al anciano

-como sea, terminemos con esto- el anciano saco un hacha con la que pretendía atacar al shinigami

-al fin, vamos a pelear- dijo Ishin sonriendo un poco

Mientras ellos peleaban, en cierto lado del pueblo falso, se encontraban escondidos unos tipos sospechosos

-Kariya-sama… parece que ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo, es más fuerte de lo esperado- dijo un anciano con un bastón mientras observaba la escena

-no debe haber problema alguno, solo significa que nuestros planes se van a atrasar un poco más- dijo el mencionado sonriendo sínicamente- por el momento, hay que irnos, nos volveremos a encontrar… Kurosaki Ichigo…

FIN

WOOOOO POR FIN SALIERON LOS TAN ESPERADOS BOUND Y PUES NADA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIRLO, FELICES FECHAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, Y PUES SE NOS VA OTRO AÑO MAS, Y YO SIGO AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO CON MUCHO GUSTO; UN AÑO LLENO DE MAS CAPITULOS, MUCHAS AVENTURAS, RECUERDOS Y AMISTADES NUEVAS Y OTRAS OLVIDADAS, UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO A TODOS! DISFRUTEN ESTE TIEMPO CON SU FAMILIA Y PASENLA MUY BIEN! QUE ESTEN INCREIBLE Y FELICES FECHAS DECEMBRINAS, POR AHORA DESCANSARE UN RATO Y QUERIA DEJARLES ESTOS CAPITULOS COMO LOS ULTIMOS DEL 2017 PARA DESPEDIRLOS Y DESEARLES LO MEJOR, CUIDENSE MUCHO, Y VALOREN LOS MOMENTOS ESPECIALES A SU MANERA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGAMOS FORMANDO ESTA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICTION; LES ESCRIBE DESDE UN LUGAR FRÍO Y MUY ALEGRE, ICHIMARU! NOS VEREMOS EL SIGUIENTE AÑO MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS!

HASTA PRONTO! :D


End file.
